Lily Potter
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: La pequeña pelirroja ha cambiado drásticamente, ahora es una mujer con todas las letras, una muy atractiva que no pasa desapercibida ante los ojos de nadie, ¿qué hará Scorpius ante eso? ¿Aceptará que finalmente sus sentimientos? La historia a través de las movidas y problemas durante el último año de Scor en el colegio. ¿Os lo vais a perder?
1. Intro - Bienvenidos a Grimmauld Place

Ninguno de los personajes originales me pertenece a mi, sino a la maravillosa Jo.

Hay ciertos OC que he integrado en la historia para darle un poco más de dinamismo, como Lissy.

Espero que os guste, no será una historia tremendamente larga, pero sí bastante intensa ^^

* * *

**Introducción.**

-Daos prisa, ¡Scorpius, Alyssa!-les gritaba su padre con el entrecejo fruncido desde el piso de abajo, moviendo el pie con impaciencia –No es por nada pero no quiero llegar tarde, y menos a casa de Potter…

-No vamos a llegar tarde Draco – decía Astoria exasperada - ¿Por qué no dejas ya de comportarte como un niño? ¿Vais a estar compitiendo toda la vida? Y además vas a dejar un precioso hoyo en el suelo… ¿y luego a quién le tocará limpiarlo todo, eh?

-No estamos compitiendo, es sólo que… no me gusta quedar mal Asto, ya lo sabes –la fulminó con la mirada - así que si no tienes nada mejor que hacer dile a tus hijos que nos vamos ya. Si no bajan me voy sin ellos.

La castaña rodó los ojos y suspiró resignada, no había nada que hacer con Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Si había algo que los caracterizaba (y eso lo sabían muy bien sus respectivas señoras) es que pese a dejar atrás el pasado y volverse amigos, no podían dejar de competir entre ellos por cualquier cosa, por insignificante que fuera (que si mi casa es más grande, mi hija es prefecta, mi hijo capitán…).

En ese momento, los Malfoy se iban a ir de viaje las dos últimas semanas de Agosto a Oslo, de dónde provenía la familia de Astoria, pero antes iban a pasar por casa de los Potter para dejar allí a sus hijos, que prefirieron quedarse para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo Albus.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy era un hombre hecho y derecho que, además, había cumplido ya la mayoría de edad; un rubio alto, con el pelo ligeramente alborotado y con una penetrante mirada gris que podía calar hasta las entrañas, deseado por muchas, prepotente, orgulloso y muy buen amigo de sus amigos. Era el hijo mayor de una de las últimas familias de linaje puro de la comunidad mágica inglesa. Se había hecho amigo de Albus Potter prácticamente al instante, en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Alyssa Narcisa Malfoy, por otra parte, tenía un año menos y era la viva imagen de su abuela Narcisa en su juventud: alta, delgada y con las facciones marcadas y estilizadas, de pelo rubio oscuro, casi castaño y una potente mirada azulada, como su madre. Al igual que toda su familia, tenía ese porte aristocrático e impenetrable que les caracterizaba, aunque tenía mejor carácter que su hermano. Desde luego.

Ambos jóvenes bajaban las escaleras de su cuarto provistos de sus respectivos baúles y lechuzas.

-Eh…ya estoy listo –dijo el chico enarcando una ceja, su padre le estaba asesinando con la mirada - ¿no hemos tardado tanto, no?

-No le hagas caso cariño –Astoria le dio un abrazo y fue a ayudarle con el equipaje –trae, ya llevo yo a Holmes –le cogió la jaula y se encaminó hacia la chimenea seguida del joven y más allá, de su marido –está en modo "voy a ganar contra Potter"…otra vez…cariño, coge a Wendell -la lechuza de su hija.

Scorpius y Alyssa rodaron los ojos y negaron con la cabeza, ellos también estaban hastiados de la competitividad de las tres familias.

Del otro lado de la chimenea, Harry, Albus y Ginny estaban en el salón preparados para recibir a los Malfoy.

-Llegan tarde –sonrió con aires de autosuficiencia Harry.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor, Harry? –Ginny le fulminó con la mirada –Y deja de dar vueltas, vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo, anda.

-Odio cuándo se pone así…-acabó de completar Albus con la mano en la frente mientras un suspiro resignado salía de su boca.

-Me lo dirás a mí…–le susurró Ginny con la misma expresión que su hijo – gracias a Merlín que vosotros habéis salido a mí –y se echó a reír. Albus la imitó –Por cierto, ¿Y tu hermana? ¿No se digna a venir a recibir a Lissy? –su ceño volvió a fruncirse a la vez que sus brazos se posicionaban en forma de jarra respecto a sus caderas.

-Está durmiendo- suspiró –anoche se quedó jugando a _gobstones _con James y Teddy, por lo que se ve se les hizo tarde y ahora están los tres muertos de sueño…

No querría estar en el pellejo de esos tres –pensó el moreno con una mueca de disgusto, pero a la vez divertido.

Albus era el mediano de los hermanos Potter y, por sorpresa de todos había entrado en Slytherin, dónde se hizo amigo de Scorpius. Era un chico bastante alto (aunque no tanto como James, su hermano mayor) con el pelo negro azabache, indomable y unos inconfundibles ojos verdes esmeralda. Para la gente que conocía a Harry (que no eran pocos) era como volver a verle con 17 años pululando por el mundo. Bueno, casi 17, en ello estaba.

Albus iba a cumplir la mayoría de edad el 31 de agosto, por lo que sus padres quisieron organizarle una fiesta a la altura (igual a la que le hicieron el año anterior a James), sin embargo los Malfoy, debido a su inesperado viaje no podrían venir, pero prometieron dejar que sus hijos se quedaran con ellos las dos últimas semanas del curso, desde donde se irían directamente a Hogwarts.

En ese momento se oyó un ¡Puf! Y luego otros tres. Los Malfoy salieron de la chimenea del salón de los Potter; primero Draco se acercó a Harry y le dio la mano, ambos se trataban con cierto…sentimiento de competitividad, Ginny por el contrario, se acercó a Astoria y le dio un abrazo, (y es que debido a la fuerza que habían tenido que hacer juntas para soportar a sus maridos, Hermione y ellas se habían vuelto francamente inseparables) para después acercarse a Lissy y, por último a Scorpius.

-¡Bienvenidos a casa! Vamos, pasad que os sirvo algo, debéis de estar cansados, es tan temprano…-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras empujaba a la castaña hacia el sofá –Albus, cariño, ayuda a Scorpius y a Lissy a llevar las cosas al cuarto que les hemos preparado, y deja allí a Holmes y a…bueno, a la lechuza de Lissy, lo siento cariño pero no recuerdo su nombre…-esta la miró con una sonrisa y señaló que no pasaba nada - ahora luego las llevaremos a la lechucería.

-Vamos –dijo este acatando la orden de su madre –Lissy, trae, te llevo el baúl –Adiós señores Malfoy, que tengan un buen viaje –y sonrió.

-Gracias Al –dijo esta con una sonrisa no muy exagerada siguiendo al chico por el pasillo –Adiós mamá, saludos a los abuelos y tíos –y le dio un abrazo. Su padre, en cambio, le revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa.

-Buen viaje –espetó Scorpius.

Y siguió a su hermana y a su amigo mientras hablaba con este último de cualquier cosa.

-Gracias Ginny, en serio –dijo Astoria mirando cómo sus hijos subían la escalera contentos de volver a verse el uno al otro. Sólo la chica parecía algo rezagada, y es que con la que mejor se llevaba era con Lily y, al parecer no estaba allí para recibirla.

Esta, que hacía lo mismo que su amiga le sonrió.

-Nada, nada Asto, no te preocupes –miró hacia los dos hombres, que hablaban de asuntos relacionados con el ministerio – Harry, ¿te importa llevar a Holmes y a…bueno…te importaría llevar las lechuzas a la lechucería? Voy a preparar algo de té, y Draco, por favor, siéntate.

-Tranquila Ginny, no hace falta –Draco le sonrió amablemente –Nos tenemos que ir ya, sino perderemos el traslador.

-Tampoco es para tanto hombre –su mujer le lanzaba una mirada furibunda - quedan 35 minutos.

-De todas formas prefiero llegar con tiempo –espetó el rubio.

-Nos vamos, y gracias otra vez por todo –dijo la morena, resignada. No había nada que hacer cuándo Draco se ponía tan…pesado.

-Deja de dar las gracias, por Merlín –dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ellos, había vuelto ya de la lechucería –Y Malfoy, ya te mandaré una lechuza para contarte eso de lo que hablamos. Es importante mirarlo desde varias perspectivas.

-Vale, entonces quedamos así –dijo este dándole la mano –ya hablamos, Potter. Buen Verano.

-¡Adios, buen viaje! –exclamó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Sabía que aquello era lo máximo que podrían sacar de Draco Malfoy, pero no importaba.

-¡Felicita a Albus de nuestra parte, Ginny!

Y acto seguido se escucharon dos ¡PUF! Y el salón se volvió silencioso de nuevo. Harry se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó con dulzura.

-Bueno…pero a mi sí me puedes hacer un té –le dio un beso-¿te ayudo a preparar el desayuno? Me hace ilusión –se apresuró a decir en cuánto la pelirroja enarcó una ceja –la verdad es que quiero lucirme ante los invitados…

Se miraron durante unos segundos y después se echaron a reír, no era muy normal que Harry quisiera cocinar algo, se le daba bastante mal.

Harry Potter trabajaba en el ministerio y era el jefe del departamento de Aurores y profesor de _Estrategia en combate_ y _Maldiciones_, asignaturas que se estudiaban en la carrera de Auror, una de las muchas que había en Normont, Universidad Especializada para Magos y Brujas; Ginny por su parte, en un pasado fue una de las cazadoras de las _Harpías de Holyhead_ hasta que su hija menor, Lily, nació. Decidió que era hora de dejarlo para dedicarle más tiempo a su familia, sin embargo, muchas veces actuaba como estratega asesora. Actualmente tenía una columna de deportes en _El Profeta_.

Vivían en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, que en su día Harry reformó totalmente y ahora era una casa luminosa y acogedora; ya no estaba ni el retrato de la madre de Sirius, ni ningún otro objeto que recordara a la desagradable familia Black, incluso habían vendido las copas de plata que Kreacher tanto se esmeraba en proteger. Ahora, en su lugar, había una fantástica foto de los tres hermanos Potter con 1, 2 y 3 años respectivamente, que saludaban a cualquiera que entrase por la puerta. "_Así cualquiera que entre en casa verá a mis pequeñines, aunque vengan por polvos Flu"_ decía Harry orgulloso.

Kreacher, por otra parte, ya no estaba. Lamentablemente, había fallecido unos años atrás y aunque al principio Hermione se enfadó muchísimo con ellos, Ginny y Harry tuvieron que conseguir un nuevo elfo domestico, llamado Wimber (no sin antes haberle dado un digno entierro al viejo Kreacher).Pero lo habían hecho sobretodo porque al nacer la niña y estar tan ocupados con el trabajo, necesitaban ayuda inmediata las 24 horas para cuidarles.

Harry se sentía orgullosísimo de sus hijos, de los tres. James Sirius, el más mayor, tenía el pelo castaño cobrizo, sutilmente pelirrojo (como él decía) y los ojos azules, como su madre y era muy alto y apuesto. Estaba estudiando primero _Aurología_ en Normont, junto a Frank Logbottom II y Fred Weasley II, y aunque siempre le había hecho justicia a ambos nombres porque no había día en el que no se metiera en líos (y sus dos amigos no se quedaban atrás), estaba empezando a sentar cabeza, aunque no daba tampoco muchos indicios de ello, pensaba Ginny, desalentada.

Albus Severus, por su parte, estaba a punto de cursar su último año en la escuela y se sentía algo nervioso, quería ser _auror_ como su padre, pero las notas de los EXTASIS de James fueron espectaculares (para lo que se esperaba de él y su…no muy limpio expediente académico) , por lo que sentía miedo de no llegar a la altura.

Lily Luna, por su parte, era una chica pelirroja y de estatura media –alta y se parecía bastante a Ginny (muchos la llamaban mini-Ginny, y ella lo odiaba), aunque tenía los ojos verdes esmeralda de su padre. Era muy brillante (Harry decía en broma que seguro que Ginny la tuvo con Hermione) y sus notas eran excelentes. De personalidad inquieta y alegre, era la consentida de todos los Potter.

Hermione, por su parte era la jefa del departamento de Protección y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas mientras que Ron trabajaba como _auror_ con Draco y Harry, que era su jefe. Las tres familias se llevaban bien, tanto o más que en los tiempos de Hogwarts (en el caso Potter-Weasley). Estos dos tenían dos hijos, también: Rose y Hugo.

Rose era la otra parte del nuevo trío de Hogwarts, y aunque era de Ravenclaw, era imposible separarla de Scorpius y Albus. Ella era de estatura media y tenía el pelo castaño y rizado hasta los hombros. Sus ojos azules destacaban mucho entre sus muchas aptitudes y también era una estudiante ejemplar, una de las prefectas de Ravenclaw y candidata a premio anual de séptimo curso. Y aunque era divertida y risueña, tenía una objetividad que daba miedo, incluso a Hermione.

Hugo, en cambio era la felicidad en persona, no es que los demás no fueran alegres pero él era…Ron triplicado por mil. Era divertidísimo estar cerca de él, que sí que era pelirrojo como el fuego, de hecho, era el Weasley más pelirrojo de todos. Sus ojos, al contrario que su hermana, eran de color miel como los de su madre y también era bastante alto, de hecho era tan alto como Lily, y eso que él tenía un año menos. Era guardián en el equipo de Gryffindor junto a la pelirroja, que era buscadora y capitana (recién nombrada este año por la ausencia de James, el excapitán).

Muchas cosas habían pasado durante este tiempo, pensaba Ginny mientras subía las escaleras para ver qué estaban haciendo ese par (y para ayudar a Lissy a mover sus cosas al cuarto de su hija), muchas cosas y todas demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Capítulo 1 – Bienvenidos al Número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Lily estaba tendida en su cama boca abajo mientras remoloneaba un poco, pues sabía que en nada llegaría Wimber a despertarla y su relación cama-durmiente tendría que esperar hasta la noche.

Oyó un golpe sordo en la puerta, que se abrió en seguida para dejar paso a un elfo que nada tenía que ver con otros, este parecía aseado y aunque llevaba únicamente un taparrabos medio sucio, no daba signos de estar delgado hasta la desnutrición, más bien al contrario, estaba incluso un poco rellenito. Tenía una cara muy simpática y con cautela se acercó a la cama donde yacía la más pequeña de los Potter.

-Señorita Lily –una voz chillona hizo que la pelirroja se moviera debajo de la sábana –la señora ha llamado a desayunar a la familia y le ha dicho a Wimber que no se le ocurra bajar abajo sin la señorita porque si no subiría ella y entonces sería peor –Lily se levantaba poco a poco mientras, de bostezo en bostezo, ponía mala cara – La señora también le ha pedido a Wimber que le recuerde a la señorita que el día de hoy llegan invitados a casa.

-Gracias Wim –dijo Lily refunfuñando mientras ponía los pies en el suelo, sentada en la cama –déjame cambiarme, dile a mamá que en seguida bajo.

-Lo que usted diga señorita –dijo el elfo y, haciendo una reverencia.

-Ah, Wimber –este se giró y le preguntó amablemente si deseaba algo -¿Te ha dicho mi madre cuándo llegan?

-Oh, ya han llegado señorita –dijo este con una sonrisa mientras la pelirroja desencajaba su rostro –hace una hora que están aquí señorita Lily.

La chica se quedó en silencio, sin poder articular una sola palabra. Se sentía fatal con Lissy, seguro que estaba allí entre dos trogloditas que no dejarían de hablar de Merlín sabe qué cosas mientras ella estaba aburrida y sola.

-Bueno, déjame cambiarme Wim, ahora bajo. –dijo esta con un suspiro, este hizo una reverencia y se desapareció.

Se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en el armario. Se cruzó de brazos y se puso a ensayar caras de alegría, sonrisas y otras expresiones que no denotaran fastidio, pero lo cierto era que estaba bastante mosqueada.

Ella nunca se había llevado bien con Scorpius Malfoy porque este siempre se había metido con ella, y ella, como era tozuda, orgullosa y bastante contestona no se dejaba aplastar, así que siempre que estaban juntos por cualquier motivo, desde pequeños, había riñas y discusiones. Y estaban todos tan acostumbrados ya, que pasaban de ellos y decidían no meterse, que a la larga era menos peligroso. Era de esperar, entonces, que cuándo Albus le dijo que pasaría las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones con ese energúmeno se enfadó mucho con él, tanto que no le dirigió la palabra en tres días. Pero por otra parte, Lissy era su mejor amiga y compañera de curso, aunque no fueran a la misma casa (Lissy estaba en Slytherin). Así que cuándo se enteró de que ella se queda también, pensó que si ella venía, al menos, todo estaría bien.

Suspiró con resignación mientras abría la puerta del armario. Se quedó mirando durante un rato las prendas que tenía y de pronto ninguna le pareció lo suficientemente bonita como para lucirla delante de él… ¡Un momento! Se alarmó al verse pensando eso y se dijo a si misma que sólo quería verse bien para que no se metiera con ella. Definitivamente. Además debía darse prisa, Lissy estaría enfadadísima con ella.

Así que cogió un par de pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta de manga corta negra también. Nada de estampados que pudieran ofrecerle en bandeja una suculenta selección de insultos hacia ella; acto seguido se lavó la cara y los dientes en el baño que tenía anexo al dormitorio y después se dispuso a peinarse el pelo que, al igual que el de su padre y hermanos, era bastante indomable. Cuándo pensó que más o menos estaba bien se miró al espejo.

Lily había hecho un cambio impresionante durante los últimos tres meses, pero sobretodo en las vacaciones. Hasta entonces siempre había tenido un cuerpo delgado y larguirucho, de apariencia infantil y poco desarrollada, pero de la noche a la mañana, alegando que le dolía todo, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar drásticamente: se había hecho tan alta como su madre, que medía 1,70cm y aunque era delgada, se notaba que tenía masa corporal, una que se había ido modelando hasta dejarle el cuerpo lleno de curvas sinuosas, sutiles y, según Ginny, perfectas. Su cara también había madurado un poco, dejando ver mejor sus ojos verdes y su nariz respingona y recta. Sus piernas eran finas y largas y con el pantalón que se había puesto se notaba a gritos; también (para su suerte, porque la pobre tenía mucho complejo) se le había aumentado un poco el tamaño del pecho, que no era excesivamente grande, pero tampoco pequeño. En definitiva, Lily Potter se había vuelto toda una mujer en pocos meses. Y una muy atractiva.

-Bueno…vamos allá-se dijo respirando hondo mientras se alejaba del espejo, se ponía las zapatillas de estar por casa y salía por la puerta.

Una vez hubo salido del cuarto se dirigió hacia el pasillo principal, dónde se encontró con su madre que, por lo visto, iba de camino a su cuarto con cara de enfado.

-Hace media hora que te he llamado para desayunar Lily, ¿cuánto más nos tienen que rugir las tripas para que tú bajes? ¿Quieres que tu tío Ron nos oiga desde la Madriguera? Y por otro lado, ¿qué te he dicho yo de quedarte jugando hasta las tantas de la madrugada? Te parecerá bonito haberte dormido y no haber recibido a Lissy- la pelirroja se mordió el labio, eso era lo que más la molestaba en ese momento –venga, baja ahora mismo que están casi todos sentados. –dijo con los brazos cruzados y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Voy…eh…despierta también a James y a Teddy, que seguro que se han dormido…–dijo con los ojos abiertos, en esos momentos era mejor no discutirle porque tenía todas las de perder, pero inconscientemente, quería demostrar que ella no era la única culpable.

-¡Abajo! ¡Ahora mismo! –mandó mientras señalaba el piso de abajo. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia los cuartos de los otros dos dormilones. Se iban a enterar, oh si. Como que se llamaba Ginevra Potter.

Lily bajó corriendo la escalera y entró en la cocina con la esperanza de que Malfoy no estuviera a la vista, sin embargo lo primero que vio fue un pelo largo, liso y sedoso que se movía ágilmente hacia ella y parecía estar bastante mosqueada.

-¡Pero bueno!-dijo Lissy con el ceño fruncido- La próxima vez que vengas tú a mi casa, te quedarás con mi hermano encerrada en un mismo cuarto, lo juro –le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba –me alegro de verte Lily, ¡Estás muy cambiada! ¡Realmente guapa!

Lily le contó por cartas que este verano había cambiado mucho físicamente porque toda la ropa que tenía le quedaba mal, pequeña o ancha, dependiendo de qué prendas, pero Lissy nunca se imaginó cuánto habría podido cambiar su amiga. ¡Estaba impresionante!

Las dos amigas se separaron del abrazo y acto seguido, la pelirroja, fue a darle un beso a su padre sin percatarse de una pasmada y grisácea mirada que la seguía desde el mismo instante en el que puso un pie en la cocina. Se sonrojó de tal manera que parecía que se le fuera a salir la sangre a chorros por la nariz, no se lo esperaba allí tan de repente…tan atractivo…tan…

-Hola –el saludo la sacó de su ensimismamiento –Me alegro de verte. Has…cambiado mucho –Lissy dirigía la mirada de uno a otro, sin parar, analizando minuciosamente sus reacciones.

-Si, ¿verdad? – Espetó Albus sonriéndole a su hermana –ha pegado el estirón tan de golpe…yo creo que no la reconocería.

-Ya…ya vale ¿no? –dijo Lily sonrojada y bastante alterada por esas observaciones, no quería pensar qué le rondaría por la cabeza a Scorpius en esos momentos de su estirón, seguro que encontraba mil maneras de meterse con ella…

-Vamos a sentarnos –dijo la rubia ocupando el sitio de al lado de Lily, que se había sentado al lado de su padre.

-Buenos días –James entró casi corriendo y con cara de susto y despeinado –Maldita sea, mamá se inventa cada vez más formas de despertar a la gente…-miró como esta le fulminaba desde el pasillo -¡Te quiero mamá! –y se sentó en seguida al lado de Lissy –Oh, no sabía que habíais llegado ya –y luego fulminó a Malfoy con la mirada.

-Sí, esta mañana temprano –dijo este contestándole de la misma manera.

-Pues ten cuidado, Malfoy, Al ha dicho que tenía especial interés en llevarte a una granja, a saber por qué…-y empezó a imitar a un hurón pero alguien, entonces, le pegó una senda colleja en el cogote.

-¡Pero bueno!- Su madre le fulminaba con la mirada –A desayudar calladito, no te quiero oír una palabra más –se dirigió, entonces hacia Scorpius, que miraba divertido la escena –no le hagas caso cariño, a él sí que tendríamos que llevarlo a un zoológico, a ver si aprende a no ser tan animal.

Todos, excepto James, que desvió la cara aparentemente ofendido, rieron.

James y el nunca habían llegado a entablar amistad verdadera pero se aceptaban, aunque con ciertos…comentarios inapropiados. Sin embargo, últimamente Albus notó que se llevaban bastante mejor, así que de pronto se le ocurrió que a lo mejor sería buena idea tener un partido de Quidditch antes de almorzar…

-¡Buenos días! –una cantarina voz entró en la cocina y se dirigió a Ginny y a Lily para darles un beso, era Ted Lupin, que con su pelo azul despeinado y ojos color miel parecía más atractivo que nunca. Después fue a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Scorpius, que estaba justo en frente de Lily (que seguía muda) para quedar, así, justo en frente de Lissy -¡Vaya! Os esperaba más tarde chicos. ¿Habéis tenido un buen viaje?

Este sonrió y le dio la mano por encima de la mesa, después le besó la suya a Lissy, que se sonrojó por el acto de caballerosidad. Ted venía a casa de los Potter unas cuatro veces por semana desde que estos se casaron y siempre le habían tratado como a uno más, así que finalmente decidieron preparar un cuarto de invitados para cuándo este viniera. Tiempo después, justo al cumplir los 23, dejó la casa de Andrómeda y se compró una pequeña casita en Hogsmeade, a la que iba durante el año escolar para estar cerca de Hogwarts, dónde había conseguido trabajo como profesor de Transformaciones. Dos años después, Minerva McGonagall, la actual directora, le nombró jefe de la casa Gryffindor. Desde entonces que venía a pasar algunos días en verano con su familia.

-Ya, bueno, es que mis padres querían irse pronto a casa de mis abuelos, ya sabes…por si mi tía Katryina da a luz, como mi madre iba a ser la madrina…en fin –contestó Scorpius mientras Ginny se sentaba presidiendo la mesa por el lado opuesto en el que lo presidía James.

-Mis padres sienten mucho no poder venir a la fiesta –dijo Alyssa mientras miraba a Ginny.

Esta sonrió y le dijo que no pasaba nada.

-Además Harry y yo adoramos los veranos, no sabes lo aburrido que está esto mientras estáis en la escuela –y suspiró con cierto pesar mientras su marido sonreía –ya lo entenderéis cuándo tengáis hijos a los que llevar a Hogwarts.

Harry echó a reír mientras que los demás los miraban como si fueran unos bichos raros, pero en seguida la conversación empezó a surgir por si sola.

-Y dime Scorpius –dijo el moreno clavando sus ojos verdes en los del amigo de su hijo - ¿has pensado ya qué EXTASIS vas a tomar? Me ha dicho tu padre que eres muy talentoso en pociones.

Este se sonrojó un poco y buscó con la mirada a su amigo, que camufló una carcajada, no pensaba ayudarle. Ya se las verían después, ya… pensaba el Slytherin con rencor.

-Bueno…si…-dijo inseguro, no quería tratar esos temas delante de _Ella_, no, no y no. Menos aun viendo que, aunque estaba enfrascada en una animada conversación con su hermana, le echaba cierto interés a la pregunta que su padre le había hecho –Pero no estoy seguro…así que…

-Vaya...-dijo Harry con una mueca y un leve asombro –pensaba que querías ser _auror_ como Albus – estos dos se volvieron a mirar y el ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, estoy barajando varias posibilidades, en realidad…

-Eso es –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa – no te estreses que no hace falta, no te olvides que estás ante el señor Harry "_quierosermejorentodoqueMalfo y"_ James Potter.

Este se sonrojó y fulminó a su mujer con la mirada, enfrascándose, entonces, en su desayuno mientras los demás reían sonoramente.

-Madre mía Ginny, esto está más que delicioso –dijo el peli azul comiéndose con ganas su tostada –como yo no sé cocinar muy bien, cuándo estoy en casa lo paso francamente mal, ya sabes.

-Ya te he dicho que si te quieres llevar alguna cosa de la despensa que lo hagas –dijo la pelirroja algo sonrojada –Aunque no sé si esa situación durará mucho más…Bill me ha contado que Victoire y tu…

Este se sonrojó de sobremanera pero no dijo nada, a lo que la mesa empezó a reírse.

-Remus estaría encantado Teddy –dijo Harry con una sonrisa a la que este respondió con otra, ya se le había pasado el enfado de antes.

Lily, por su parte, comía en silencio. No sólo se había quedado mirando al rubio como una estúpida inclusive mientras hablaba con su hermana, sino que además tampoco sabía que decirle, estaba nerviosa. ¿Cómo podía estar nerviosa? Así que se obligó a si misma a decir cualquier cosa, cualquiera.

-Esto…-empezó algo indecisa-No…me habías dicho nada de eso Teddy…

Este la miró un poco sonrojado y tardó un poco en contestar.

-Bueno…es que…no es que no sea oficial Lils…no sé-se frotó y despeinó el pelo, era un tic nervioso que tenía desde siempre –o sea, somos algo más que amigos pero…aún no hemos formalizado nada y bueno…no queremos aventurarnos y…bueno…no le hemos puesto nombre…

-¡Pero si se nota que os queréis! –Dijo con voz cantarina mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa deslumbrante, se había olvidado por un momento de su ridícula situación personal – Hacéis una pareja estupendísima, más incluso de lo que lo es James y su novia.

Este se atragantó con la bebida y fulminó a su hermana con la mirada. Harry y Ginny le miraban perplejos, era evidente que Lily la había cagado porque ellos no sabían nada de ninguna novia de James. Ni ellos, ni nadie (excepto Albus, que tenía los ojos más abiertos que nunca)

-Esto…yo…-no sabía dónde meterse-no quería…bueno…James, yo…

Albus miraba a sus dos hermanos simultáneamente. Eso no acabaría bien. Al menos no para ella.

-¿Cómo es eso de que tienes novia James? – Preguntó Harry divertido por la situación – Qué calladito te lo tenías, ¿no?

-Tendrás que presentárnosla hijo –sonrió Ginny, le encantaba picarle -¿La conocemos?

Este se sonrojó de mala manera y se limitó a girar la cara y no dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

-Jolín, ahora estoy curiosa –dijo Ginny igual de divertida que su marido, prosiguiendo con su cometido – En serio, me pregunto quién es…

-Creo que no debiste decir eso…-le susurró Ted a la par que ella asentía y miraba suplicante a su hermano mayor, que le mandaba rayitos asesinos a través de la mirada.

Lily se levantó de la mesa mientras cada uno empezaba a hablar de otras cosas y se acercó a James para sentarse a su lado, justo entre él y Malfoy.

-Lo siento James, no quería…-dijo tocándole el hombro- se me escapó y no pensaba que no lo supieran…de verdad…

Este suspiró resignado.

-Bueno…-dijo mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca – supongo que tarde o temprano tenían que enterarse así que…supongo que tendré que traer a Alice algún día.

-Bueno, en serio, lo siento mucho –dijo poniéndole cara de corderito degollado, a lo que James hizo una mueca de risa y después le pasó la mano por encima de la cabeza, alborotándole el pelo.

-Esas caras ya no funcionan hermanita, ahora que te has vuelto una mujer en toda regla pareces una morsa…

-¡Para ya James! –se sonrojó muchísimo -¡Y no me digas esas cosas!

Se separó bruscamente de su hermano para que le dejara en paz el pelo pero al levantarse de la silla se tropezó con una de las patas y en el momento en el que parecía que se iba a desplomar con el culo al suelo cerró los ojos, quería que sucediera rápido. Total, era una caída de culo, no dolería tanto. Y ella había tenido caídas más graves jugando a Quidditch en el colegio.

Pero la caída nunca llegó. Como si fuera un autómata, Scorpius se levantó y la cogió por el brazo y tiró de ella hacia él, provocando que se propulsara hacia su pecho, quedando así muy juntos, abrazados casi, mientras que la silla caía al suelo sonando más fuerte de lo que sonaría si no estuvieran todos mirándoles en silencio, estupefactos.

Continuará...

RWS!

K.


	2. Preparativos

Ninguno de los personajes originales me pertenece a mi, sino a la maravillosa Jo.

Primero que nada, ¡feliz 2013 a todo el mundo! Que este año sea próspero y lleno de felicidad, y que se os cumplan todos vuestros mejores deseos ^^

Por otro lado, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, han sido increíbles =D

Esta historia la estoy escribiendo muy poco a poco y cuándo tengo tiempo, la releo unas cuantas veces y la corrijo para que al final sea todo estupendo y fantabuloso, aunque es posible que se me escape alguna que otra cosilla (ruego me lo digáis, así la puedo corregir). Procuro re leer en días diferentes para tener la mente despejada y no pasar por alto mis errores, pero bueno, siempre hay algo que se queda xD

Me alegra mucho que os guste Lissy, es un personaje relativamente importante y que tiene cierto significado en la relación Scor-Lil y en una que habrá en un futuro (ah-ah, sorpresa =P), en fines...

¡Oh! He hecho algunos fan arts de este fic, si alguien quiere verlos puedo pasaros mi página de deviant y les echáis un ojo (yo, haciéndome publi...xD)

Y bueno, no os molesto más, leed y disfrutad, que la lectura es apasionante ~

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2 – Preparativos.

No podía creer que no se hubiera caído. Corrección. No podía creer _por qué_ no se había caído. Sabía que debía alejarse, sobretodo porque se moría de vergüenza al pensar que estarían todos mirándoles pero…no podía resistir clavar sus ojos en los que tenía un palmo y medio más arriba de ella. Eran tan claros…nunca se había parado a mirarle a los ojos porque nunca quería estar cerca de él, pero en ese instante, por un momento, pensó que sus ojos eran los más bonitos que había visto jamás.

"¡Pero qué dices!" pensó sonrojada y alarmada. Entonces se separó bruscamente de él y vio cómo seguían todos observando la escena. Su sonrojo ya llegaba a hacerle sombra a su pelo Weasley, por lo que salió rápidamente de la cocina, siendo seguida inmediatamente por Lissy, que fue la primera en recobrar la cordura.

-Yo…-dijo Scor abochornado y totalmente desconcertado por su acto –Lo siento, ha sido…acto reflejo…eh…Lissy es muy torpe y…sale solo…bueno…lo siento.

Ginny, Harry y Ted sonrieron enigmáticamente, como si quisieran decir mucho más que un simple "está bien" con ello. Albus estaba algo desconcertado, pero no dijo nada más tampoco, ya hablaría con él después. Pero James le miraba furioso. El mayor de los hermanos Potter era tan posesivo y sobreprotector con Lily como Ron lo había sido con Ginny (o incluso más); y no es que no quisiera que su hermana encontrara el amor pero… ¡sólo tenía 16 años! ¡Era una niña! ¡Ni si quiera era mayor de edad! Y encima ese Malfoy… un adulto aprovechándose de una niña… ¡encima Malfoy! Había llegado a aceptar su presencia en casa porque sus padres eran amigos y porque él era el mejor amigo de su hermano, pero no consentiría que pasara nada más, no señor.

Y mientras la conversación se reanudaba como si nada hubiera pasado, Lily y Lissy estaban sentadas en el césped de la parte de atrás de casa, donde había un pequeño descampado. Ambas estaban calladas aunque el silencio no era incómodo.

-Lily…-empezó la rubia sin saber exactamente qué decir, por una parte se moría de ganas de reírse de ellos, pero sabía que no podía porque si no su amiga le partiría la cara en un santiamén –ehm…

-No te esfuerces –dijo la pelirroja haciendo una mueca de resignación – sabes que yo ni me lamento ni lloro, además sé que te estás partiendo –Lissy rió, por fin. Lily suspiró resignada, la rubia nunca cambiaría– la verdad no sé por qué me he ido así, ahora quedaré peor. ¡Maldito seas Malfoy! –lanzó un gruñido al aire.

-No seas así oye, que es mi hermano –simuló estar ofendida - ¿molesta porque un Malfoy te ha salvado de darte un culazo? – la pelirroja arqueó una ceja ante la "impertinencia" de la rubia, aunque sabía que era broma.

-Pues no, la verdad –dijo devolviéndole una mirada altanera, también – pero hubiera preferido que me salvara un primate–Lily se puso en pie, espolsándose –Oye, ¿y si les decimos de hacer un partido de Quiddich después? Voy a machacar a ese energúmeno a como dé lugar –luego miró a su amiga –Ojo por ojo, diente por diente…voy a humillarle tanto que deseará dejar el equipo este año –y empezó a reírse ella sola.

-Ya, ya, tranquila –y se giró hacia la casa, esos dos no tenían remedio…

-Bien, porque va a pagar muy caro el haberme dejado en ridículo –y se fue hacia dentro, de nuevo.

-Y el haberte salvado el culo, literalmente –dijo la rubia divertida mientras caminaba tras ella, a lo que la pelirroja la miró ofendida, cruzada de brazos.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante animados para Harry y Ginny, a los que, aunque no lo decían a voz en grito, les divertía la cantidad ingesta de discusiones y peleas entre su hija y su invitado. James, por su parte, pensando que lo de aquella vez no volvería a pasar porque Lily parecía no apreciarle se apaciguó y le daba ánimos.

-Sólo te faltan los pompones James –le dijo un divertido Ted, que estaba tendido en una hamaca al lado de Lissy, mientras Lily y Scor se dejaban las gargantas unos metros más allá. Albus estaba en medio intentando apartarles y calmarles y James, orgulloso de su hermana y su carácter, le daba ánimos gesticulando cosas extrañas y de forma muy efusiva.

-Tú qué vas a saber…-dijo con una sonrisa pero insinuando que estaba un poco ofendido – esa es mi hermana, dándole dónde más le duele… ¡Muy bien Lily!

Ted y Lissy rieron por lo bajo, a veces creían que James sufría de lerdez.

Los días pasaban hasta que finalmente faltaba únicamente un día para el cumpleaños del joven Potter. Esa misma mañana iban a ir al _Callejón Diagón_ para comprar lo necesario para el día siguiente, ya que vendría toda la familia, y de paso aprovecharían para comprar los útiles para el colegio.

-Lissy, Lily, arriba –dijo Ginny en voz alta y clara desde fuera del cuarto de su hija –venga, que no tardaremos mucho en salir –Wim, ayúdame con Ted, que se le pegan las sábanas –le dijo al elfo alejándose de la puerta de las chicas.

Una despeinada y ojerosa Lily se levantaba de debajo de la sábana, quedando sentada encima de la cama. Quería dormir pero le apetecía ir y pegar una vuelta, además quería pasar por la tienda de tío George, hacía unas cuantas semanas que no lo veía. A lo mejor Roxy y Fred estarían también por allí…

-Levanta Lis –dijo poniéndole el pie en la cara, provocando que la rubia abriera los ojos y le dirigiera una mirada fúnebre. Lily rio.

-Te has levantado graciosa ¿no? –la rubia se incorporó también, poco a poco pero con cierto mal humor –a ver qué gracia te hace si voy y le digo a mi hermano que no parabas de pronunciar su nombre mientras dormías…-su cara se llenó de satisfacción al ver que su amiga se ponía pálida y dejaba de moverse -a saber qué soñabas… oh, y parecías bastante acalorada. Que por tu culpa no he podido dormir casi – se señaló las ojeras que había criado esa noche.

La cara de Lily se volvió roja de vergüenza. Ella no… ¡no había estado soñando con él! ¡Nunca soñaría con alguien cuyo peso era menor que el de su propio ego! Maldita sea…a veces se notaba que Lissy era una Malfoy, ella, con su prepotencia y pomposidad. Ella, con su carácter bravucón cuándo la molestaban. Pero no se iba a dejar vencer, así que se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño anexo, sin dirigirle la palabra. Ya se enteraría ella, con esas cosas no se jugaba, no señor.

Lissy sonrió ante esto. No era del todo mentira lo que le había dicho, pero tampoco era completamente cierto. De todas formas, esto había servido para afianzar aún más su teoría, una teoría que según la mayoría de personas (e ignoraba como cuernos podían ser tan lentos para no planteárselo siquiera) no era muy probable. Se levantó completamente y salió del cuarto para ir al baño de invitados que estaba en el pasillo, mientras Lily ocupara el del cuarto no podía usarlo y acababa de oír a la señora Potter llamarles la atención a todos para que bajaran ya.

-¡Lily! –James empujó la puerta del cuarto de su hermana ya que la rubia se la había dejado abierta, pero no llegó a entrar.

Tras oír un fastidioso y desinteresado "Qué" que provenía del baño, se animó a continuar.

-Oye, me voy yendo con Freddie y Frankie, eh…-miró a ambos lados -¿puedo pasar un momento?

-Sí, sí –dijo ésta saliendo del baño secándose el pelo – Va, que mamá no para de gritar y me tengo que vestir aún.

-He pensado que podríamos comprarle algo entre los dos a Al, ¿Qué me dices? –su hermana abrió los ojos pero esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué podríamos regalarle? No es que estemos muy lejos el uno del otro, ya sabes que mamá no nos deja separarnos mucho –esto último lo digo medio gruñendo –y además siempre me obliga a ir con uno de vosotros, ya ves tú, como si fuera una niña…

-Técnicamente lo eres –sonrió James para hacerla rabiar.

Esta tensó la mandíbula y arrugó la nariz, odiaba que la trataran como una niña. No es que fuera adulta, pero tampoco era una niña y por alguna razón nadie conseguía verlo. ¡Incluso Teddy lo hacía!

-Técnicamente tú tienes 19 y parece que tengas 3.

Su hermano la fulminó con la mirada pero en seguida lo dejó estar y continuó.

–Bueno, pero el caso es que yo voy por mi cuenta, así que lo puedo comprar yo. Luego me pagas tu parte.

-Me parece bien, aunque intentaré separarme de Al un rato. –Dijo, sentándose en su cama – ¿Le regalamos un equipo de mantenimiento de escobas? Creo que el suyo estaba algo gastado y si le compramos uno muy bueno seguro que se pone contento.

-¿Ves por qué siempre tengo que ir a preguntarle a mi hermanita elfina? –le revolvió el pelo recién peinado (aunque aún húmedo) mientras ella intentaba zafarse a la vez que se cogía bien la toalla de alrededor del cuerpo, no fuera que se le cayera.

-¡No soy un elfo!

-No, es cierto, los elfos son guapos ¿qué te parece? – Esta le pegó una leche en toda la pantorrilla, enfadada -¡Au! ¡Esa ha dolido!

-¡Te lo mereces! –Se puso de pie -¡Fuera de mi cuarto! ¡YA!

Prácticamente le sacó a patadas. Se apoyó en la puerta tras cerrarla de un portazo y suspiró con resignación, quería a James pero a veces era tan…bueno, no tenía palabra para describirlo.

Fue hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero para mirarse el pelo y arreglarlo de la mejor manera posible, odiaba tener el pelo tan ondulado. ¿Por qué no podía ser liso como el de su madre? ¿De dónde demonios sacó el gen rizado? Su abuela también tenía el pelo liso. Y tío Bill también.

Y sus pecas… dios, eran como un ejército enorme de manchas marrones que empeoraban su aspecto, como si tuviera acné. Las odiaba.

Fue entonces cuando se acordó de que se le había olvidado decirle a James algo sumamente importante, así que fue corriendo para ver si aún seguía en casa y al abrir la puerta chocó ni más ni menos con la persona que menos se esperaba ver esa mañana. Y menos frente a su puerta.

Se petrificó en ese instante. Scorpius llevaba unos pantalones de pijama gris claro algo caídos, dejándose ver una franja verde (sí, su calzoncillo) e iba con el torso desnudo. Lily no podía quitarle los sentidos de encima... ¿es que acaso ese chico tenía alguna parte de su cuerpo que estuviera mal? Porque era tan condenadamente atractivo que... ¡No, no, no! Lily se dio bofetadas mentales en busca de una victoria contra sus sentidos y hormonas, que estaban a flor de piel.

-Vaya –dijo este con una sonrisa socarrona y burlesca (típico de él, pensaba Lily) –Menudo…recibimiento.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que precisamente ella no era moco de pavo. Estaba cubierta por una toalla blanca y grande (una de esas que parece una especie de albornoz) y con los pelos hechos un desastre –maldito James- pensaba mientras chirriaba los dientes. Inconscientemente soltó el peine que llevaba en la mano izquierda y se tapó con ella el pecho mientras su cara se tornaba roja. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasarle esto? ¡Y encima con Malfoy! ¡Parecía un saco de patatas!

-Q… ¿Qué quieres? –hizo acoplo de todas sus energías para no mirarle el tórax y los abdominales, ese pelo ligeramente empapado y pegado a la frente…seguro que estaría haciendo algún tipo de ejercicio… ¡Para! ¡No! ¡Lily! ¡Estúpida! –Me pillas… ocupada.

Él la miró descaradamente, sin perder nunca su sonrisa –sonrisa que ella odiaba a muerte – prepotente. "Odio ese porte aristocrático", pensaba Lily cada vez que le veía "¡Ni que fuera el rey mago!".

-Bueno…por lo visto los señores Potter se han dado cuenta de que no necesitan un elfo doméstico –Lily lo miró desconcertada, este sonrió – ya te tienen a ti para eso.

Esta le propinó un puñetazo en el pectoral, sonrojándose levemente al sentir el roce con su piel, ligeramente pegajosa por el sudor, ya seco. Él la cogió del brazo y lo miró. Luego se volvió hacia ella y bufó, divertido.

-Estas preciosas manos no cogerán este año la _snitch_ antes que yo –él mismo se sorprendió un poco por lo que acababa de decir, pero eso no impidió que siguiera, dejando atónita a su…¿enemiga? –Mi equipo va a ganar este año la copa.

Lily se soltó la mano y arrugó la nariz llena de pecas mientras le hacía un gruñido.

-Eso sólo pasará cuándo las mandrágoras canten nanas –levantó el mentón para intentar ponerse a la altura, al menos simbólicamente hablando, porque el chico era significativamente más alto que ella –Pero no te preocupes, con la cantidad de ego que tienes no creo que pase nada porque se vuelva a mancillar un poco. Resulta que te crece como la mala hierba.

El chico enarcó una ceja pero no se movió ni un ápice. Ella volvió a ponerse las manos encima de la toalla, tapándose.

-¿Has venido sólo para molestar? ¿O vas a dejarme tranquila? Tengo cosas que hacer ¿sabes? –dijo ella tensando la mandíbula.

-No vendría a buscarte ni en un millón de años, ni aunque me pagaran tres millones de galeones – dijo este cruzando los brazos, indignado por las palabras de la chica. Pero a ella no podía importarle menos –La señora Potter me ha dicho que me dejes usar tu baño.

-¿Qué? –Se quedó estática -¿He oído bien? Existen más baños en la casa, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué demonios tienes que usar el mío?

-Pues porque lo digo yo –dijo Ginny subiendo con unas toallas limpias en la mano mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a su hija –Lily, sé amable y déjale usar el baño.

-¡Pero hay más baños!

-¡No me discutas! –Dijo ésta dándole las toallas con un poco de fuerza de más - Si los otros baños están ocupados, no se puede hacer nada y tú ya estás duchada, así que déjale usar el condenado baño.

La pelirroja se quedó estática mirando a su madre con la boca desencajada. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella? ¿Había hecho algo mal en una vida pasada? A lo mejor era una maga tenebrosa…si no, no se explicaba cómo podía llegar a ese tipo de situaciones y siempre con la misma persona.

-¿Qué refunfuñas por ahí? –preguntó con una ceja arqueada el rubio.

-Nada, métete en el baño de una vez, antes de que me arrepienta –Lily arrugó la nariz y le fulminó con la mirada -¡Y deja de mirarme!

-¡No te estaba mirando! –Arrugó el ceño, sonrojado -¡Habría que estar loco para mirarte!

-Ah, pues menos mal que vas a entrar en el baño de alguien a la que no quieres ni ver –respondió, molesta.

-No te creas que lo hago por gusto, lo hago por respeto –la miró con cierto aire de prepotencia –si no, te juro que preferiría apestar como un trol antes que meterme ahí dentro. A saber que has hecho mientras te duchabas –y puso cara de asco.

-¿Si? ¡Pues entonces no te duches, directamente! –Le gritó enfurecida, la estaba sacando de sus cabales, estaba ya tan roja como su pelo de la vergüenza – Total, mucho no te falta para ser un trol de primera –se puso a enumerar con los dedos – estás sucio y pegajoso, hueles mal, tu ego es más grande de lo que puede esconder tu cuerpo… ¿quieres más?

-En primer lugar nadie te ha dado permiso para tocarme.

-Tampoco es que te hubiera tocado para acariciarte, hermoso.

-Oh, gracias por el cumplido –Lily abrió los ojos, incrédula –pero eso no hará que te perdone.

-¿Estás loco o te falta poco? –Se puso una mano en la frente mientras con la otra se apretaba fuerte la toalla, dando vueltas, nerviosa – Es increíble…de verdad…seguro que en otra vida fui como mínimo una bruja tenebrosa, porque si no, no me explico cómo me pasan estas cosas…

-Si por bruja tenebrosa te refieres a pegarte una pataleta y berrear porque el mejor amigo de tu hermano tiene que usar tu ducha porque hay prisa…si, desde luego, da más miedo que todos los magos tenebrosos de la historia –espetó molesto. No le gustaba ese tema, y él sabía que ella lo sabía.

Lily enrojeció tanto como su cabello pero no hizo más que gruñir y arrugar la nariz.

-Olvídame – le dio la espalda, no quería que la viera así – lárgate ya al baño, o sino, fuera de mi cuarto en este mismo instante. No eres bienvenido.

-¿Cómo has dicho, Lily? –Harry acababa de pasar por allí y se paró en el marco de la puerta para ver una escena un tanto peculiar –No quiero oírte decir eso jamás. ¿Me has escuchado?

Esta le miró intentando decirle con la mirada que la culpa no era suya, pero vio que sus ojos estaban molestos con ella en ese momento, así que no valía la pena discutir.

-Daros prisa que nos tenemos que ir, y cómo oiga una sola discusión más os quedáis los dos sin la paga –dijo el mago endureciendo su mirada –Y por Merlín, Lily, vístete de una vez, que a este paso harás gala de tus encantos frente a todo el vecindario.

Ésta se sonrojó y, aunque quiso replicarle, no encontró las palabras, por lo que simplemente se quedó mirando el suelo, sin moverse. Scorpius por otro lado, después de mirarla indeciso, se metió por fin en el baño. Lily oyó como poco después empezaba a escucharse el chorro de la ducha.

Sin más miramientos se puso un vestido corto, azul marino de tirantes con un estampado de ovejitas color crema que iban saltando de un lado para otro (cómo todas las cosas mágicas) y bajó las escaleras para acabar sentándose de mala gana en la silla.

-Mamá –dijo cogiéndose un mechón de pelo - ¿me puedes secar el pelo?

-Voy, voy –dijo Ginny desde el salón, apurada – Un momento, cielo.

Ginny entró en el salón haciendo gala de sus encantos que nada tenían que envidiar a los de una joven y preciosa modelo, pues aunque su aspecto fuera mayor y su pelo más corto, su complexión estilizada y su belleza irradiaban luz propia. Luz que sólo su propia hija podía igualar en la balanza.

-Ven aquí –le dijo apuntándole el pelo con la varita, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa - ¡Siccare!

Lily sintió un agradable calorcito en su pelirroja y sedosa melena, y sin poder evitar sonreír, le agradeció el gesto a su madre, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de que se hubieran vestido todos, partieron mediante aparición conjunta al Callejón Diagón, concretamente en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, dónde habían quedado con sus primos para hacer juntos las compras (aprovecharían el viaje para comprar los libros y utensilios del año siguiente).

Lissy, Lucy, Rose y Lily estaban mirando unas escobas en la tienda de Quidditch nueva que había abierto _Madame Angelique_, muy cerca de la tienda familiar de los Potter-Weasley.

-Dicen que han traído escobas exclusivas y oficiales del _Toujour Nous_ –dijo Lucy con los ojos chispeantes de emoción, uniéndosele una milésima de segundos después Lily.

La pelirroja Potter entró y se paseó por entre los estantes (la tienda era muy grande y tenía de todo) aún con el brillo en los ojos, esperaba poder tener una escoba mejor este año, sus padres le habían prometido comprarle una por las excelentes notas que había sacado en sus TIMOs, además del logro que había tenido al conseguir la capitanía del equipo de la casa Gryffindor.

Rose, por su lado, entornó los ojos exasperada.

-Venga, va –arqueó una ceja –todo el mundo sabe que son mejores los _Chudley Cannons_. La nueva generación es increíble, mi padre lo dice siempre.

-Sí, pero indudablemente los franceses han hecho una gran innovación en cuánto a escobas se refiere –dijo Lissy divertida. Rose no era tan de Quidditch como Lily y Lucy, pero le gustaba igualmente y era una gran fan de los _Chudley Cannons_ – Bueno, ya sabes, han hecho que el embrujo del cojín invisible sea más resistente, tiene cierto grado de flexibilidad, incluso…ese tipo de cosas…-la castaña la miró con una ceja arqueada. Ella sabía que Lissy tampoco era mucho de Quidditch, así que esta carraspeó sonrojada ante su mirada incriminatoria – ehm… bueno, mi hermano lleva dándome la tabarra con esas escobas todo el verano… es que… bueno…mis padres le han prometido comprarle una escoba nueva, dado que es su último año y sus notas son muy buenas…pues…

-¿Y le van a comprar una tan cara? –Lily se cruzó de brazos frente a su amiga, arqueando una ceja, no podía ser que su mayor enemigo tuviera una escoba mejor que la de ella.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo creo –dijo Lissy, consiguiendo que su amiga se relajara un poco –pero…-Lily activó de nuevo el sensor – sé que Scor tenía un dinerito ahorrado, así que no sé si lo va a usar para ayudar con la compra de una escoba muy buena o qué. Ya sabes que no hablamos de Quidditch, Lily.

-Ya, claro…-su mente iba a mil por hora, tenía que asegurarse de conseguir una escoba ejemplar.

Pero en ese momento una mano se posó encima de su cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo. Sólo había una persona que fuera capaz de hacer eso. James Potter.

-¡Que pares! –Se soltó de sus garras, sonrojada, intentando arreglarse el pelo como podía - ¡Eres un imbécil!

Los demás rieron ante la reacción de la pequeña Potter, siempre era lo mismo. James la miró con nostalgia, eso ya no podría ocurrir en los pasillos de Hogwarts, él ya se había graduado y no volvería allí nunca más, al menos no como estudiante (y tampoco tenía planeado hacerlo como profesor, de momento).

-¿Sabes que voy a ir a Hogsmeade siempre que pueda a vigilarte, elfina? –Sonrió ampliamente mientras echaba un ojo a un kit de mantenimiento de escobas que había en el estante de atrás -¿Te parece bien este? ¿No está mal no?

Lily se acercó a él con una sonrisa, ella también lo echaría de menos. Hogwarts no sería tan divertido sin su hermano mayor deambulando por allí, no sería tan genial sin alguien que la acosara a todas horas haciéndoles malas caras a todos aquellos chicos que intentaban buitrearla (según James). Le cogió del brazo y se enroscó a él, provocando que el chico la mirara un poco sorprendido.

-Ese me parece genial Jamie –le dijo apretándose más contra él.

Rose, Lily y Alyssa miraban divertidas la escena mientras Fred y Frank lo hacían sorprendidos, ellos no conocían tan bien como ellas la relación que tenían esos dos. Lily adoraba a James, era como su alma gemela, como su otra mitad y el hecho de separarse y casi no verse en un año sería bastante solitario para ambos, que necesitaban de su mutua presencia.

Después de haber comprado ingredientes suficientes como para un banquete real, los libros del curso nuevo de todos (incluidos los de James, que empezaba la universidad) y todos los utensilios necesarios para sus clases, las chicas de dirigieron a la tienda de _Madame Malkin _para comprarse túnicas de gala, ya que ese año habría de nuevo baile de navidad. Mientras tanto, los chicos acompañaban a un atareado Harry a una tienda de moda masculina nueva que habían abierto y a la que Ginny había insistido en que fueran.

-Nosotros ya venimos con nuestros padres, así que ya compramos las túnicas- dijo Lissy al ver que Ginny le enseñaba una muy bonita de color vainilla, la verdad es que le gustaba mucho, pero no podía comprarse otra cuándo ya había comprado una.

-Vaya, es una pena – dijo la mujer dejándolo en el sitio –yo que tenía la esperanza de vestiros a todas…

- Oye, oye –dijo Hermione apareciendo con un vestido negro de detrás de una estantería y poniéndoselo a Rose, calculando si las medidas eran correctas y de ser así, cómo le quedaría – que aquí existe más gente, Ginevra. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Tú nunca has sido egoísta.

Ginny rió ante el comentario de su amiga mientras las chicas hablaban de quién las invitaría al baile ese año. De hecho, era el primer año de todas, ya que la última vez que se hizo uno fue cuándo Rose estaba en tercero (hace 4 años) y por tanto, no podía asistir.

-Madre mía, aún recuerdo cuando vi por primera vez a Ron con esa túnica andrajosa –dijo Ginny visualizando a su hermano en cuarto curso, en el torneo de los tres magos.

Hermione la acompañó, ella también lo recordaba, aunque ligeramente diferente.

-¿Qué le pasó a papá en el baile, mamá? –preguntó Rose, con una ceja arqueada.

Esta cogió otro vestido (esta vez era azul cielo) y se lo puso delante mientras comenzaba a relatarle los hechos de esa noche. Las chicas escuchaban atentamente, intentando evitar la risa. Lily nunca imaginó que su padre no invitara a su madre a ir con él.

-Bueno, en esa época Harry estaba tonteando con Cho Chang –dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz, no le gustaba recordar a Cho de esa forma, aunque se llevaban muy bien actualmente –pero como ella estaba saliendo con Diggory el pobre de tu padre tuvo que invitar a Parvati Patil al baile. Pobrecilla, me compadezco de ella –sonrió al recordar esto último.

-¿Y vosotras con quién fuisteis? –Preguntó Lucy divertida – Tío Ron tampoco fue contigo, ¿verdad, tía Hermione?

Esta emitió una débil risita, seguro que Ron se cabrearía mucho si les contaba aquello, pero poco le importaba.

-Bueno, con el jugador estrella de la liga Búlgara de Quidditch, Viktor Krum –dijo Ginny adelantándose a su cuñada, dándole un vestido color rojo a su hija – No era muy guapo, pero era muy simpático.

-Oye, no era tan feo –frunció el ceño Hermione, sonrojada – Pues vuestra tía Ginny fue con Neville, ¿sabéis?

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron estáticas. Sobretodo Lily, ¿su madre había ido al baile con su profesor de herbología? ¡Nunca lo habría adivinado!

-Bueno, es que yo estaba en tercero –dijo descolgando otro vestido de color blanco, esta vez para Lucy –como el cabeza hueca de tu padre nunca me lo habría pedido…de no ser por Neville nunca podría haber ido, ya sabéis que los de tercero no pueden asistir.

-¡Oh dios! –Dijo Hermione cogiendo un precioso vestido azul Prusia, impresionantemente bonito y acercándoselo a Lily -¡Te pega muchísimo Lily! –Se giró hacia su cuñada – Tienes que comprarle este, en serio.

Las demás asintieron sin dudar, Lily pensó que era el vestido más bonito que había visto en su vida y se sentía enormemente agradecida con su tía por habérselo encontrado.

Rose, por su parte, decidió quedarse con uno rosa clarito, muy sutil, elegante y bonito; mientras que Lucy se había quedado con el que Ginny había cogido primero para Lissy, el de color vainilla.

Los chicos, por otra parte, ya habían terminado desde hacía un rato de comprar, así que estaban en la tienda de George esperándolas mientras admiraban los productos, jugueteando con ellos, de paso.

-Oye Al –dijo Scorpius sonriéndole a su amigo –Este año seguirás en el quipo, ¿no?

-Pues claro –dijo este con una sonrisa –aunque ya sabes que no soy tan bueno como vosotros, pero en fin, ¡no voy a dejar tirado al nuevo capitán de Slytherin! –y le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

Entonces oyeron una bolsa caerse al suelo detrás de ellos. Era Lily que, al volver con las demás había escuchado por casualidad el comentario de su hermano y se le había caído la compra de la mano. Estaba mirándoles con los ojos abiertos y de par en par, con la boca abierta.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes –dijo Albus un tanto desconcertado – es el mejor jugador que tenemos, lo sabes.

Lily intentó decir algo, frunció el ceño e hizo gestos incompletos mientras la atenta mirada de Scorpius la taladraba.

-No…no lo sabía –dijo finalmente, intentando deshacerse de su sorpresa. Por alguna razón su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza –Yo…felicidades…-cogió las cosas del suelo y se fue hacia dónde habían ido su madre y su tía, dejando a sus primas, hermano y amigas desconcertados.

-¿Y a esta qué le pasa? –dijo Albus con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante la escenita. Rose y Lucy parpadearon con fuerza para intentar deshacerse de la sorpresa y Alyssa miraba a su hermano, que estaba siguiendo a la pelirroja con la mirada, atento y casi sin disimulo.

Después de aquello, volvieron a casa, debían prepararse los baúles porque al día siguiente no tendrían mucho tiempo por culpa de la fiesta. Y nadie volvió a mencionar nada del extraño comportamiento de Lily Potter de esa tarde, pero tampoco lo había olvidado nadie. Y él menos que nadie.

Continuará.

* * *

Rws! =D

K.


	3. El cumpleaños de Albus

Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto los OC ^^

Buenas! Felices todo a todos xD

Aquí estoy de nuevo y una vez más os agradezco todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me habéis dejado, y a los que sólo habéis puesto el fic o mi canal en favoritos, pues también, que algo es algo, oye =D (aunque me encantaría que me escribierais, la verdad)

Bueno, este capítulo es más corto que el anterior, pero tampoco mucho más, eso sí, es más importante y decisivo en la historia, que empieza ya a tomar color (aunque no os engañéis, van a pasar muchas cosas que ni si quiera imagináis, jo jo jo!)

Y bueno, creo que no me queda más que decir que... ¡A leer y a disfrutar leyendo!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: El cumpleaños de Albus.

Ginny se encargó personalmente de despertarles a todos a las seis en punto de la mañana, tenían muchas cosas que hacer, comida que preparar y casa que adornar, y eso incluía al cumpleañero, que, aunque pudo gozar de un par de horas más de sueño como regalo de cumpleaños, tuvo que trabajar como el resto.

-¿Te parece bonito hacer que tu hijo se ponga a montar la fiesta, madre? –le dijo con un berrinche, sólo la llamaba así cuándo quería molestarla, porque ella odiaba que se dirigieran a ella como _madre_, le sonaba a Percy.

Esta puso los brazos en jarra y le perforó con la mirada, prácticamente.

-Si te he dicho que a trabajar, es a trabajar, a ver si el señor Albus quiere quedarse castigado el día de su propio cumpleaños –y se volvió hacia el sofá que estaba espolsando –ve a poner las guirnaldas en la barandilla de la escalera.

Este obedeció de mala gana, pero no podía rechistarle, no si no quería sufrir la furia Weasley personificada. Suspiró resignado y salió al pasillo con una bolsa enorme que había cogido de encima de la mesa del comedor y la dejó en el suelo.

-¿Te ayudo? –Le sonrió Lissy clavando sus azules ojos en los verdes de él, sonriendo –Podemos dividírnoslo, así será menos pesado, ¿no?

Albus le devolvió el gesto y abrió la bolsa, que estaba llena de guirnaldas verdes y plateadas. Sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su madre. En el de su hermano habían sido rojas y doradas.

-Mira que ponerme a trabajar…James no tuvo que hacerlo –dijo medio divertido mientras la rubia cogía un puñado y se dirigía a la parte de arriba.

-James se escapó de casa bien entrada la mañana –le recordó Alyssa divertida, casi podía ver a James saltar por la ventana a las cinco de la mañana, junto con Fred y Frank, que estaban durmiendo en casa, y cabe decir que no volvieron hasta la hora de comer, cuándo ya estaba todo listo, decorado y arreglado.

-Mamá se pilló el mosqueo del siglo –completó el moreno -¡pero eso no explica que me lo haga pagar a mí! ¡Maldito James!

-¿Me llamabas hermanito? –dijo este asomando la cabeza por el hueco de la escalera, dedicándole una sonrisa. Era evidente que había escuchado la conversación.

Albus arrugó la nariz y cogió una piña plateada que había cerca de él y se la lanzó, con tan mala suerte de que rebotó contra la pared y acabó pegándole a Lily en la cabeza, que justamente estaba pasando por allí llevando una bolsa llena de manteles.

-¡Maldito seas Albus! –la pelirroja había cogido su zapatilla y se la lanzó a su hermano sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, haciendo que el moreno cayera al suelo y se clavara otra piña (esta vez verde) en el trasero -¡Já! ¡Te está bien empleado!

-¡Iba para James, pecosa! –le dijo a su hermana, molesto. Si había una cosa que odiaba en el mundo Lily, era que se hiciera cualquier alusión a sus pecas, odiaba sus pecas como a nada en el mundo.

-Creo que no debiste decir eso…-dijo Lissy entre divertida y asustada mientras subía sutilmente la escalera, poniéndose a una distancia prudencial (junto a James y Scorpius, que acababa de salir del cuarto del cumpleañero).

-Va a morir –dijo James negando con la cabeza.

-¿La ha llamado pecosa?

-Sí.

-Descansa en paz, Albus –sentenció Scorpius mientras le hacía una cruz papal.

Los otros dos se empezaron a reír mientras más abajo, Lily despotricaba y tiraba cosas contra su hermano, que intentaba zafarse y huir, pero sin mucho éxito.

Así siguieron pasando las horas, entre las chicas y Scorpius hicieron la comida (que, por cierto, les quedó de maravilla gracias al rubio) mientras los demás acomodaban las mesas, adornándolas con algunos arreglos florales, como no, verdes y plateados.

-Se ha pasado un poco ¿no? –preguntó Ron, que había llegado antes junto a Hermione y sus dos hijos –siempre igual…no quiero imaginarme el cumpleaños de Lily, seguro que contrata una tuna.

-Calla, no invoques al mal –dijo Harry con los ojos abiertos de par en par, medio escandalizado y medio divertido. Acto seguido, ambos empezaron a reírse de la ocurrencia.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Ginny apareciendo a un lado de su hermano, intrigada por su conversación - ¿De qué os reíais?

Los dos amigos se pusieron tensos y sonrieron nerviosos.

-Nada cariño, un chiste malo de Ron…-dijo Harry intentando parecer lo más casual posible.

La pelirroja se quedó mirándoles y después de lanzarles una mirada de sospecha, sonrió y se fue, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry y Ron suspiraron aliviados.

-Ay, menos mal-dijo Ron –sino, ya me veo que en vez de tarta comeremos papilla de Harry y Ron.

-Y que lo digas…-asintió el moreno.

Los invitados llegaron poco a poco y, gracias a encantamientos de ensanchamiento, consiguieron aumentar mucho el espacio en el patio de atrás, dónde habían preparado la mesa para los treinta y siete invitados que eran, incluyéndose a ellos mismos.

-Oye Scor –dijo Ginny (que se sentaba a su lado) –tu madre debe estar contentísima contigo, cocinas estupendamente, aunque en realidad nunca me ha comentado nada al respecto... Pero bueno, de todas formas es increíble porque con estos no hay manera, yo no sé cómo diantres se alimentarán cuándo se vayan de casa.

-Oye mamá, ¿tan pronto nos quieres echar? –preguntó James, que se sentaba justo en frente de ella. Esta sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Su hijo no tenía remedio –No James, pero si te vas con tu novia, a la que por cierto, no nos has presentado aún…-el chico se puso rojo ante ello y engulló un trozo de pan para disimularlo – si te vas a vivir con ella, mamá ya no estará allí para hacerte la sopa de alitas de pixie que tanto te gusta.

Los presentes rieron ante la ocurrencia y el chico se puso en tensión, nervioso, pero no dijo nada más.

-Y lo malos que son en pociones –continuó Ted divertido –bueno, Lily es la única que saca buenas notas. Slughorn me comenta siempre que está muy impresionado. ¡Incluso forma parte del club ese de selectos que tiene!

Ginny sonrió con orgullo ante eso mientras la aludida enrojecía.

-Cierto, es, cierto – contestó Harry entrando por la puerta –Slughorn siempre me comparaba con mi madre, vuestra abuela, que por lo que parece era un genio pocionil.

-¿Pocionil? –preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja - ¿Qué palabra es esa Harry?

-Era una broma Hermione- respondió Ron suspirando – pocionil no existe…

-Son los padres –dijo Neville del otro lado de la mesa mientras provocaba que todos rieran.

-Muy buena Longbottom –dijo George pegándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, a modo de aprobación –oye, si estás así de guasas con tus alumnos en clase seguro que tus clases son mejores que las de la profesora Sprout…

-Oye, sus clases estaban bien…-defendió Neville –lo que pasa es que había que tener la actitud adecuada y…

-Bueno, pero dejad a la niña que hable –interrumpió Ginny con el ceño fruncido mientras se aguantaba la risa, estaba viendo a la pobre Lis intentando meterse en medio de la conversación para hablar de lo anterior –a ver, ¿qué estábamos diciendo…?

-Bueno –dijo – Scor siempre ha sido buenísimo en pociones, y de pequeño se ponía a practicar con la comida de mamá, y resulta que tiene mucho talento. Cuándo estamos en casa, él cocina casi siempre y la abuela dice que…

-Déjalo ya Lis –le mandó una gélida mirada a su hermana, que le respondió con una mirada divertida, no podía negar que estaba algo avergonzado y sonrojado, bueno, algo no. Estaba MUY avergonzado. Aunque ella doraba ver a su hermano mayor así, estaba muy mono. Y adoraba avergonzarlo delante de Lily, esa era la mejor parte.

Todos los que prestaban atención rieron ante la escena que presentaba el par.

Después de la comida, todos los presentes le dieron sus regalos al joven Potter, que estuvo ilusionadísimo con la escoba nueva que le habían regalado sus padres y con el kit de mantenimiento de parte de sus hermanos. Scor le había comprado una pluma muy simple, pero bonita (y al parecer bastante cara, porque tenía algo así como detalles hechos con oro); Lis le había comprado un tintero azul (de la misma casa de la que venía la pluma, al parecer se habían compinchado para comprar los regalos acorde) y Rose le regaló un planificador de deberes.

-Así podrás organizarte como dios manda los estudios, este año tienes los EXTASIS, señorito –le dijo con orgullo mientras, detrás de ella, Hermione la miraba divertida.

Albus suspiró resignado y decidió no decir nada, porque al final siempre saldría perdiendo contra ella en las discusiones. Siempre había sido así.

También recibió ropa, libros de lectura interesante, de deporte, una planta un tanto extraña (cortesía de Neville), productos de Sortilegios Weasley (de George, Angelina, Roxanne y Fred), un monedero de contraseña indetectable de color negro, bastante chulo (de Alice y Frank, los hijos de Neville) y una pixie metamorfa de parte de Ted (un bicho azul que cambiaba el color y la forma cuándo se le tocaba, era bastante divertido)

-Así podrás usarla para Transformaciones, que siempre te quejabas de las ranas que te presta la profesora McGonagall –dijo sonriendo –además así le pondrás un aliciente divertido, ¿no?

El chico asintió y les dio las gracias a todos, no esperaba tener tantísimos regalos. Además de eso, la tarta que hicieron entre Scor, Ginny y las dos chicas era una maravilla, tenía forma de Bludger un poco aplastada. Pero las medidas eran exactamente las de la pelota real.

-Mamá, como mi tarta sea una Snitch –dijo Lily divertida –te aseguro que no podremos invitar a tantas personas –y se echó a reír, al igual que todos los que la habían oído, su madre incluída.

-Tranquila cariño, no sufras que habrá para todos –dijo Ginny entre risas –ale, a disfrutar lo cocinado.

El resto del día se lo pasaron jugando al Quidditch, dónde Al pudo estrenar su escoba y todas las cosas que le habían regalado relacionadas con el deporte, y como eran muchos, podían hacer un equipo real y jugar en condiciones.

Los jóvenes fueron a Londres para dar una vuelta por la ciudad (ya que pillaba cerca, pues aprovecharon y se pasearon por ahí observando las cosas muggles que ya conocían y extrañándose de las que no, como les pasó al ver un ipad).

-Eso será una televisión en miniatura, ¿no? –dijo Rose intentando mirarla por todos los lados – aunque parece muy plana para serlo, las que tenemos en la madriguera son más grandes y gordas…-se refería a las teles antiguas, las que tenían culo.

-A lo mejor usan algún tipo de magia que desconocemos –dijo Al, encogiéndose de hombros – oh, mira esto, parece una radio – observó un mp3 cogiéndolo –estos muggles, qué cosas más raras hacen, de verdad.

Lily, por su parte, estaba dando vueltas por el pasillo de las colonias (estaban en un centro comercial, y se habían dividido un poco en función de lo que más les interesaba curiosear) junto a Scor y a Lis.

-Esta huele muy bien –dijo Lily sonriendo –huele Lis, ¿qué opinas?

Esta hizo lo que le pedía y arrugó la nariz, un poco disgustada.

-Es que es muy floral para mi gusto, a mí me gustan un poco más…apasionantes –dijo guiñándole un ojo, Lily alzó una ceja y se la quedó mirando con una mueca un poco extraña –ya…si, esos que huelen al jabón que usaba mi tía bisabuela Muriel.

-Dios mío niña, tu familia es interminable –le dijo Lis al oír el nombre de esa mujer. No recordaba haberlo oído nunca antes.

-Murió hace años, antes de que nos conociéramos propiamente dicho –dijo Lily dejando el perfume al sitio –era una arpía, se metía siempre con todo el mundo.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, no me refiero a ese olor –dijo la rubia, un poco sonrojada –sino a los que usa mi madre por ejemplo, esos sí que son distinguidos y refinados.

-Bueno, pues a mí me gusta ese –dijo Lily divertida, pasaba de discutirle el olor del perfume de la señora Malfoy – es una lástima que no lleve dinero muggle encima, sino me lo compraba.

Scor la miró, curioso y dejó que se alejaran un poco para después coger la colonia y olerla. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Lily llevándola. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero, le encantaba ese olor y estaba seguro de que si ella lo llevara sería aún más apetecible…

Abrió los ojos totalmente sonrojado y descolocado. No, no podía ser que él estuviera pensando eso, así que volvió a dejar el perfume al sitio y se fue en la misma dirección en la que habían ido minutos antes su hermana y la pecosa.

No tardaron mucho en volver a casa, porque tenían que cenar todos juntos y después tendrían que irse a dormir, porque al día siguiente, la mayoría de ellos tenían que levantarse temprano para coger el Expreso de Hogwarts. Algunos incluso tenían que hacerse la maleta, como cierta pelirroja desorganizada.

Lily acabó de poner la última prenda doblada en el baúl y se sentó en la cama, agotada. Quería dormir y descansar para estar como una rosa al día siguiente, pero había algo que no la dejaba tranquila y no sabía que era.

-Mañana a esta misma hora estaremos cenando en el Gran Comedor –dijo Lissy sentándose a su lado –y sin James, Fred o Frank para tirarnos comida y hacernos carantoñas desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Scor, Albus y yo siempre decíamos que eran unos payasos con poca gracia pero creo que les voy a echar mucho de menos. Era divertido.

-Sí sobretodo cuándo empezaban a hablarte con la boca llena de comida –dijo haciendo una divertida mueca de asco.

Ambas rieron ante la anécdota y Lis se tumbó un poco en la cama.

-Añoraré ver a Rose pegando berridos desde la mesa de Ravenclaw por hacer eso –dijo la rubia, sonriendo –pero bueno, seguramente haremos nuevas memorias juntas este año, o si lo prefieres podemos ocupar el lugar de ese trío y empezar a hablar con la boca llena. Pero ya te aviso que soy demasiado señorita, tendré que practicar antes.

Lily sonrió mirando a su amiga, ella sabía exactamente qué decir en el momento justo y cómo hacerlo y era algo que admiraba profundamente de ella. Estaba un poco triste porque no estaría con su hermano mayor, pero gracias a Lis ahora estaba más animada.

-Bueno, aún nos queda Albus –dijo la pelirroja incorporándose en la cama, preparada para levantarse mientras su amiga reía ante el comentario – en fin, voy a ponerme el pijama y salgo a despejarme un rato, quiero pensar un poco.

Lissy la miró un poco preocupada, desde el momento en el que hizo la escenita con Scor que no le había dirigido la palabra y todos estaban bastante alarmados por ello, eso no era normal. No cuándo lo que hacían siempre era discutir y en esos días apenas se habían dicho hola. Pero aunque quería preguntarle qué le pasaba, la rubia pensó que no era un buen momento, menos si ni siquiera la invitaba a acompañarla. Sin duda la pelirroja quería estar sola y reflexionar, así que Alyssa pensó que sería mejor dejarlo estar. Al fin y al cabo se lo acabaría contando.

Lily se puso su vestido blanco de pijama con estampado de patos y se hizo una trenza un poco mal hecha para salir después al patio trasero, dónde horas antes se había celebrado el cumpleaños de su hermano.

Sonrió al recordarlo, su hermano le había dado un enorme abrazo a James y a ella al ver su pedazo de regalo, incluso James evitó no reírse mucho al ver que casi llora de la emoción (cosa bastante considerada por su parte, a decir verdad), esperó que los demás no se sintieran muy ofendidos de que sólo "casi" llorara por sus presentes. Pero el regalo que más le sorprendió fue el que le entregó su padre: _El mapa del merodeador. _La escoba se la esperaban porque la que él tenía estaba cayéndose a trozos y le habían prometido una desde hacía tiempo, pero el mapa…era algo increíble que nunca se hubiera imaginado tener en sus manos.

Harry siempre tenía ese mapa muy bien guardado porque desde que se lo prestó a James un año, sólo había hecho que recibir cartas de McGonagall diciendo que el niño estaba haciendo esto o aquello, pero nunca era nada bueno, así que finalmente dijo que no se lo daría a nadie más hasta que no fuéramos lo suficientemente maduros como para darle un buen uso.

¡Qué bien se lo pasaría ella cogiéndoselo prestado para ir a las cocinas a robar comida! Bueno, eso o cualquier otra cosa, siempre podrían ingeniarse algo con Lucy, Scor, Rose y Lissy.

Scorpius…de nuevo ese nombre en su cabeza. Lily no había podido evitar sentirse nerviosa cuándo pensaba en él. Ella sabía que el hecho de que él se convirtiera en capitán del equipo de las serpientes equivalía a verlo prácticamente todos los días en todas partes: las reuniones de capitanes, las reuniones con los jefes de casa, las sesiones de entrenamiento compartido… y por si fuera poco, ¡en las reuniones privadas de Slughorn! No quería imaginarse estar tanto tiempo bajo esta hermosa mirada grisácea…esa que la hipnotizaba a casa paso que daba. Tenía mucho miedo de enfrentarlo y no quería aceptar el hecho de que se ponía tremendamente nerviosa cada vez que estaba frente a él.

Arrugó la nariz y soltó un gruñido, no podía estar hablando en serio, ¡se trataba de Scorpius Malfoy! ¡El mejor amigo de su prima Rose y su hermano Albus! Él era…era Malfoy…no tenía más. Simplemente no podía reconocer que estuviera nerviosa por un casanova como aquel, no podía, y no debía. Él, que siempre estaba ligando con chicas por doquier, él que había tenido más novias que toda su familia junta (y eso ya son palabras mayores…).

-Si sigues haciendo esos gruñidos los vecinos pensarán que los Potter tienen un dragón de mascota –una voz conocida y pedante sonó por detrás de la pelirroja, provocando que pegara un brinco, quedando de pie inmediatamente –o algo peor.

-¡Qué haces idiota! –Se puso la mano en el pecho, intentando calmar su corazón - ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

-Grita más, a ver si despiertas a McGonagall en Hogwarts –dijo Scor cruzándose de brazos, intentando disimular el escaneo que le estaba haciendo a la joven bruja - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ésta se puso roja ante la perturbadora e inquietante mirada que le dirigió el rubio e, inconscientemente, caminó hasta la silla más cercana y se sentó como toda una señorita, sin dejar lugar a posibles huecos por donde una mirada masculina y pervertida pudiera entrar. No creía que la fuera a mirar pero por si acaso.

-Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti, ¿qué haces aquí? –le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues he salido a tomar el aire –dijo sentándose en la escalinata de la puerta. No quería acercarse a ella - Hacía mucho calor dentro.

-Pero si tenemos puestos hechizos de temperatura ideal –la pelirroja arqueó una ceja – además mañana hay que volver a Hogwarts y…

-Tu no me has respondido –interrumpió el rubio, no quería darle explicaciones. A ella menos que a nadie.

Hubo un silencio un tanto tácito e incómodo. Lily se mordió el labio inferior de los nervios. Era su tic nervioso por excelencia, ese y el de revolverse el pelo.

Scor la penetró con la mirada y ella giró descaradamente la cara, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Odiaba esa mirada tan…increíblemente arrolladora y profunda.

-¿Entonces? –Insistió el rubio -¿También tenías calor?

-No –dijo sin darse cuenta, pero para cuándo quiso rectificar ya era demasiado tarde, Scor la miraba con una ceja arqueada – Se te va a enganchar la ceja si sigues haciendo eso.

Este abrió los ojos de par en par y poco después empezó a reírse, no se esperaba para nada eso y francamente, no había podido reprimir la carcajada como otras muchas veces. Lily parpadeó sorprendida por la reacción del rubio, aunque se le unió poco después, contagiada por la risa.

Mientras ella reía, Scorpius la miraba con una sonrisa ladina, pero esta no era de las que hacían que Lily tuviera ganas de meterle un puñetazo en la boca, sino que era una muy tierna y amable.

-Me alegra mucho que estés bien – ella dejó de reír automáticamente y, sonrojada, le miró a los ojos – bueno…-él también se sonrojó un poco – es que desde ayer que estabas rara, como muy ausente y callada…y estábamos todos algo preocupados, la verdad.

-Tu…-le señaló con el dedo, aún sin podérselo creer - ¿estabas preocupado? –el giró la cara sin decir nada - ¿por mí?-silencio.

No dijeron nada en un buen rato, pero el silencio tampoco era incómodo, así que decidieron que era mejor estar así, al menos por el momento. Sin embargo Lily no consiguió mantener más la calma y se levantó de golpe, haciendo ademán de acercarse a la entradita.

-Me…me voy a dormir, estoy cansada.

Scorpius se levantó del escalón dónde estaba sentado y la cogió del brazo antes de que llegara a irse a ningún lado. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y esta vez estaban tan cerca que Lily se perdió definitivamente. Mirarle a los ojos era como estar en sueño, como ver una aurora boreal monocromática y fría, pero a la vez cálida y cercana…era un sentimiento tan increíble que no tenía palabras para describirlo.

Él no pudo evitar acariciarle el mentón con la mano libre, sin despegar sus ojos de ella. Lily se estremeció al tacto, una agradable corriente eléctrica atravesó sus sentidos y acabó de tocar el cielo de felicidad.

Lily cerró los ojos, ya había perdido la consciencia de sus actos y lo mismo pasó con Scorpius, que se acercaba a ella lentamente.

Lily no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tenía que ser un sueño. Pero la respiración y el aliento de Malfoy estaba tan cerca de su cara…ese olor a vainilla la embriagaba y no podía alejarse. No importaba lo que pasara después, su corazón le pedía a gritos probar esos labios.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, ¡esto es todo por hoy chicos! Aviso que hasta dentro de una semana o dos no podré subir el siguiente que estoy de mes de exámenes (si alguien es universitario me entenderá...T_T ¡odio enero!) Pero bueno, prometo que os gustará (bueno, no prometo nada mejor, que luego a lo mejor me sale el tiro por la culata xD)

Y lo de mis fan arts es en deviantart, tenéis que poner: deviantart/laralawriette y os saldrá, aunque en fin, estoy trabajando también en mi futuro canal pottérico de vblog en YT, en el que representaré a Lily haciendo una especie de video diario y otras muchas cosas chulas.

Bueno, no me enrollo más (lo que hace una por no ponerse a hacer deberes...XD), dejadme muchos comentarios y ¡que tengáis unos dulces y exitosos exámenes! (y los que no, pues a disfrutar, vosotros que podéis x_x)

Un abrazo,

K.


	4. Hogwarts

Bueeeeeeeeno, ya sé que dije que tardaría un poco más pero como me he sacado un poco de tiempo de la manga, pues he decidido actualizar antes ^^.

Sin embargo no estoy nada contenta con los comentarios, no he tenido ninguno del tercer capítulo! ¿Tan poco os gustó? D=

En fín, espero que este sea más de vuestro agrado, que ya entramos en terrenos movedizos, hehehe ~~

Sin más dilación, os dejo leer:

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4 –Hogwarts

Lily llevaba ya el uniforme puesto porque sabía que después no tendría tiempo para ponérselo, pero Lissy aún iba con unos pantaloncitos vaqueros cortos y una camiseta negra un poco ancha y el pelo cogido en una muy arreglada coleta.

-Oye, ¿me escuchas? – Dijo la rubia, que estaba sentada en frente de Lily mirándola con el ceño fruncido – no sé si te habrás fijado, pero llevo al menos quince minutos hablándote, guapa. ¿Dónde estabas?

Lily se sonrojó de sobre manera, estaba recordando lo acontecido la noche anterior. Bueno, realmente no sabía si había sido real, en realidad. Porque de repente se vio en su cama, siendo despertada por su madre, que la miraba preocupadísima. Detrás de ella estaban sus hermanos, su padre, Lissy y, un poco más cerca de ella (callado, cabe decir) él. Le habían contado que Scorpius había ido a decirles que la había encontrado desmayada en el patio de atrás y con fiebre, así que su madre le practicó los primeros auxilios y posteriormente se fueron todos a dormir. Ellos no se volvieron a hablar desde entonces. Pero ella seguía sintiendo que fue real, y si sólo fue un sueño (como parecía que había sido realmente), fue…increíble.

-Te escucho, te escucho…-dijo tocándose los labios, aún sonrojada – es que anoche tuve un sueño un poco raro y estaba intentando acordarme bien…

-¿Un sueño? – Lissy la miró interesada - ¿Sobre qué?

-No me acuerdo muy bien…-mintió sonrojada, sabía que no podría engañarla pero al menos le daría a entender que por ahora no quería hablar de ello.

La rubia frunció los labios y después dejó escapar un suspiro, sabía que con lo cabezota que se ponía Lily no podría hacer nada, pero tenía una ligera sospecha de la temática del sueño, así que decidió que debería hacer algo por ella.

-Oye – se levantó del asiento – voy a cambiarme y de paso compro algo del carrito de la comida, que debe estar por llegar, ¿quieres algo?

-No, que va, no tengo hambre…-miró al suelo, empezaba a perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, pues ahora vuelvo –dijo saliendo del compartimento, dejando a Lily sola junto a un chico que conocían de verlo en clase y que parecía dormido.

Lissy caminó por los pasillos y divisó el compartimento en el que estaban Rose, Albus y su hermano mayor, así que entró deliberadamente sin pedir permiso y se sentó al lado del rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿Me puedo unir?

-¿Y Lily? –Preguntó Albus algo sorprendido - ¿Dónde está?

-En el compartimento en el que estábamos –dijo cruzando las piernas – no ha querido venir.

-Qué raro ¿no? –dijo Rose intentando buscar respuestas en la cara de la rubia. Ellas dos se entendían bastante bien mediante gestos – No estará sola, ¿verdad?

-Hui no, claro que no –dijo mientras observaba a Scor con una fugaz mirada - ¿Conocéis a ese chico de sexto que se llama Nicholas Black? El sangre limpia que está en Ravenclaw. – no le importaba las diferencias de sangre, pero era inevitable que lo mencionara de vez en cuando, después de todo su familia le había inculcado el orgullo de la sangre en las venas.

-Oh, el que es muy alto y con los ojos súper azules, ¿no? –completó Rose, divertida. Ya había pillado la treta y estaba paseando los ojos de Scor a Al y del moreno al rubio. Sus caras eran un poema – Es un chico muy simpático, a veces coincido con él en la biblioteca, es muy agradable y estudioso. ¿Está interesado en ella?

-La verdad es que no lo sé –dijo Lissy con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia – pero no me extrañaría, habría que tener como mínimo ochenta dioptrías como para no ver a Lily, por dios, si parece que lleve un cartel luminoso encima de su cabeza que diga "_Hola, soy Lily y estoy aquí"_

Rose rio ante el comentario de su amiga, pero Al y Scor sólo se limitaron a fruncir el ceño y a tensar la mandíbula. Frustrados.

-Oye, chicos –intervino Al levantándose – tengo que ir un momento, se me ha olvidado decirle algo a Lily.

-Te acompaño –dijo Scor saliendo detrás de él.

Una vez se quedaron solas en el compartimento empezaron a reírse con ganas. A Rose incluso le salieron las lágrimas y le faltaba el aire. Pero Lissy no le dejó mucho tiempo para reír porque la hizo ir tras ellos.

-No querrás perderte el festival, ¿no? –le guiñó un ojo.

Lily, mientras tanto, estaba hablando con Nicholas, que había despertado hacía un rato, en su compartimento.

-Entonces ¡has leído "Quidditch a través del tiempo"! –dijo Black impresionado, era un libro muy gordo – Yo lo he buscado por todas partes y no lo encuentro, siempre que llego a la biblioteca para cogerlo se me adelanta alguien. ¡Nunca tengo suerte!

-Bueno –dijo Lily sonriendo – es que tenemos varios ejemplares en casa, ya sabes, como han hecho nuevas ediciones y eso…a mi padre le gusta tenerlos, sobretodo el último, en el que hablan sobre mi madre –emitió una débil risita – no nos deja casi ni olfatearlo, diciendo "vuestra madre sale tan guapa que no quiero que me destrocéis el libro" –espetó imitando la voz de Harry.

Ambos rieron ante la anécdota. Nicholas era un chico de Ravenclaw muy simpático, al parecer de Lily, y mientras esperaban a Lissy (que según el criterio de la pelirroja, tardaba ya demasiado) habían mantenido una interesante conversación sobre Quidditch, algo que al parecer a los dos les encantaba por igual. Lily sólo le conocía de vista de verlo en los partidos que jugaban contra su casa y en las clases que compartían con ellos, pero nada más. Pensó que debería hacerse más amiga de él, le inspiraba muy buen rollo.

-En serio, si quieres te lo dejo –dijo la pelirroja sonriendo – pero tendrá que ser la versión antigua, ya te digo…

-Me da mucha pena perderme a Ginevra Weasley en su cúspide deportiva –bromeó el chico.

Ella le rio ante la ocurrencia, pero en parte le hacía gracia escuchar el nombre de su madre seguido de su apellido de soltera. Sonaba muy bien y le hacía total justicia.

En ese momento la puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe y Lily vio entrar a Albus con una cara de muy pocos amigos dirigida especialmente al chico que estaba sentado en frente de ella, así que levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

-Sí, podéis pasar, tranquilos, estáis en casa – dijo al ver que tras él entraba Malfoy y acto después sus dos amigas.

Albus se sentó al lado de su hermana y le soltó un seco y distante "hola" a Nicholas; Lissy y Rose lo saludaron amablemente (y se sentaron junto a él) mientras Scorpius ni le dirigió la palabra.

-Tengo algo tuyo en mi baúl –dijo sin pensar el moreno.

-¿El qué? –preguntó con una ceja arqueada su hermana.

-La capa – dijo sin pensar, de nuevo – bueno…papá me dijo que te la diera así que…

Lily se sorprendió pero le seguía pareciendo sospechoso.

-¿Y por qué no me la dio en casa?

-Pues porque le pedí que me dejara regalártela yo –dijo algo sonrojado. No era mentira, pero planeaba dársela por navidades o para su cumpleaños y mientras seguir usándola él. Pero después de haberlo soltado no tenía más remedio, no tenía vuelta atrás –Como me regalaron el mapa…pensó que te quedaras tú con la capa. Eso sí, tendrás que dejármela de vez en cuando.

-¿Y a James le parece bien? – se olvidó momentáneamente de los demás y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme a su hermano, que respondió con el mismo gesto.

-Bah, ¿para qué va a querer James la capa o el mapa? Ya le pescaban incluso con ellos…y eso que él ha llegado a tener las dos cosas, ojo –dijo Albus divertido, aunque aún con la guardia alta.

-Ya, es cierto –dijo Lily sonriendo - ¡Muchas gracias Al! –y le abrazó contentísima.

-Pero aun así me la tendrás que dejar de vez en cuando, no lo olvides.

-Acabas de decirme lo mismo hace dos segundos, idiota –le dijo la pelirroja entornando los ojos, se notaba que al chico le costaba desprenderse de ella. Él sólo hizo una mueca graciosa.

-En vez de pensar en la capa deberías pensar en cómo estudiar para tus EXTASIS –dijo Rose con ese tono de mamá que tanto la caracterizaba – os quiero ver a los dos usando el calendario organizador que os he regalado para vuestros cumpleaños –obviamente se refería tanto a su primo como a Malfoy.

-Sí, he estado pensando en ello todo el verano –dijo Scor soltando un bufido, molesto –Yuju.

-Te falta la banderita –dijo Al riéndose ante la poca efusividad de su amigo –pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. No nos atosigues Rose, nos las apañaremos.

Lily reparó en él, había intentado pasar de su presencia pero en cuánto comenzó a hablar no pudo más. Pero le vio molesto y no entendió por qué.

-"Será por la presión que le está metiendo Rose desde el curso anterior con los exámenes…" –se dijo a sí misma.

-Bueno –dijo Rose levantándose – voy a hacer la ronda del mediodía por el tren, Al, tú también deberías venir, ¿no crees?

-Sí, y yo también voy a dar una vuelta –dijo Lis levantándose –Tenía que decirle una cosa a Lucy y no la he visto por ningún lado –acto seguido saludó al personal y salió al pasillo, perdiéndose entre los alumnos que caminaban por allí.

Este entornó los ojos, exasperado, no tenía ningunas ganas de dejar a su hermana con esa víbora al acecho.

-No te preocupes Albus – dijo Rose, leyéndole la mente – estoy segura de que Lily queda en buenas manos. ¿Verdad Scor?

Este abrió los ojos de manera que parecía que se le fueran a salir de las órbitas y en un instante la fulminó con la mirada. Parecía que fuera a asesinarla allí mismo.

Lily la miró sonrojada, a veces su prima decía cosas realmente fuera de lugar.

Pero, a pesar de que el pobre Nicholas se sentía pequeñito al lado de la imperiosa y atenta mirada asesina de Scorpius, pasaron el resto del trayecto hablando sobre cosas aleatorias y divertidas. Finalmente el Ravenclaw dejó el compartimento diciendo que se tenía que cambiar y que debía ir dónde había dejado sus cosas, por lo que entre unas cosas y otras, Lily y Scor se acabaron quedando a solas en el compartimento.

-¿Estás mejor? –le espetó el rubio sin mirarla.

-¿Eh? – no había pillado a qué se refería y lo miró con cierta aprensión.

-Lo de anoche, te desmayaste –le dijo girando la cara.

Lily abrió los ojos de par en par. Muy bien, ¿qué quería decir eso? Quería preguntarle si lo de anoche ocurrió de verdad pero… ¿cómo narices iba a hacer eso? Simplemente no podía. Se burlaría de ella como siempre. Además sólo de recordarlo empezó a sentir que todos los calores le venían al cuerpo.

-Sí, se me ha pasado –dijo lo más firmemente que pudo –gracias.

-De nada – y volvió a producirse un estúpido e incómodo silencio, como bautizaba Lily en esos momentos en su cabeza.

Miró el suelo y se le subió la sangre a la cabeza de lo molesta que era esa situación para ella. No es que quisiera a Malfoy, pero se lo pasaba mejor cuándo estaban discutiendo, al menos podían discutir civilizadamente.

-Bueno, estoy harta de esto – dijo mientras se levantaba. No iba a aguantarlo más. Tenía ganas de pelearse con él de nuevo y que las cosas volvieran a ser normales, cuernos.

Él la miró por primera vez en todo el trayecto y ella creyó ver una ligera decepción en su mirada, pero en seguida lo desechó. No tenía ningún motivo por el que decepcionarse de ella porque nunca le había dado motivos para ello.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres – se cruzó de brazos ante la verde e intensa mirada de la hermana de su amigo.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero –dijo ella imitando el gesto, con el ceño fruncido y arrugando la nariz –una cosa es que no nos llevemos bien, pero otra cosa es no ser civilizados.

-Yo creo que parecemos más civilizados cuándo pasamos el uno del otro –soltó el rubio un poco molesto, desequilibrando los esquemas de Lily. No se esperaba que le dijera eso, había mucho veneno en esa frase.

-Eres odioso, ¿sabes? – se volvió a sentar apoyando las piernas en el asiento de en frente mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Como venga Rose y te vea con las piernas ahí te va a quitar puntos.

-Los prefectos no pueden quitar puntos, Malfoy –le dijo sin mirarle - ¿es que acaso no te has leído el maldito libro de "Historia de Hogwarts"? Seguro que Rose debe de haberte dado la tabarra con él todos tus años de amistad con ella.

-Pues no me lo he leído y ni ganas de hacerlo – contestó – De todas formas pondrá el grito en el cielo.

-Pues me da igual – y le miró arrugando la nariz.

-Pobre del que se siente allí después y no tenga ni idea de que has puesto tus sucios zapatos encima – pinchó el rubio. Ella quitó bruscamente los pies y se levantó, frustrada.

-¿Contento? –se mordió el labio mientras se despeinaba, estaba ya hasta las narices. Sí, había dicho que prefería pelear con él, pero ella se refería a unas peleas más…suaves, no que la molestara de esa forma –Ahora ya puedes decirle al espectro que está sentado allí que no voy a manchar su invisible túnica inexistente.

-Tranquila, se lo diré –parecía que fuera a aguantarse la risa ante el comentario, pero no se dejó vencer -¿Y quién narices era ese tipo que estaba aquí?

Lily se descolocó ante la pregunta y se sentó en frente de él, cruzando las piernas.

-¿A ti qué te importa? –Contestó – además ya se presentó el mismo, si te ha entrado una sordera temporal no es mi culpa. Quizá deberías pedirle ayuda médica a la señora Pomfrey.

Scorpius se sonrojó de manera inmediata, primero porque no sabía de dónde narices había sacado esa pregunta y segundo…ya no sabía ni si quiera si habían más razones. Maldita sea.

-Es verdad, no me importa –bufó – por mi puedes juntarte hasta con Filch. Es más, te recomiendo que flirtees con él, el pobre está muy necesitado de cariño.

-¿Pero qué me estás contando, grandísimo idiota? –Lily se había puesto rojísima y en consecuencia le pegó una patada en la pantorrilla, muy mosqueada – Pues ya que estamos, júntate tú con la señora Norris, ¿no? Podríamos hacer una cita doble. ¿O es demasiado peluda para tu gusto? Aunque teniendo en cuenta que el año pasado saliste con Susanna Simmons no debería ser un problema para ti.

Scor la miró ya bastante más mosqueado. No le gustaba recordar que había salido con ella, era una chica que al principio parecía maja y guapa, pero que resultó ser una charlatana que además, tenía pelo hasta en el bigote.

-No te metas en terrenos ajenos Potter.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-No, es una advertencia.

-Oh, vaya, estoy temblando –imitó un temblor de manera muy exagerada.

-Contigo no se puede hablar, ¿sabes? –respondió el rubio de muy mala leche.

-Has empezado tú –dijo ella girándole la cara – yo quería ir a buenas contigo pero parece ser que no se puede. Además te sugiero que no te metas en mi vida. Con quién salga o deje de salir no es problema tuyo.

-Lo mismo te digo –dijo él levantándose – por cierto, ya hemos llegado.

-Pues bien –dijo levantándose. El rubio salió del compartimento dando un portazo.

Lily empezó a sacar su baúl del porta equipajes mientras Malfoy se dirigía a su propio compartimento, frustrado y maldiciendo a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino.

En los días y semanas siguientes Lily descubrió que tenía bastantes clases en común con Nicholas y este, poco a poco, se fue acercando más a las dos amigas. Lo normal era verles a los tres juntos, últimamente.

Esto no gustaba ni a Scorpius ni a Albus, que se había carteado ya con James para advertirle del intruso. Habían acordado que lo hablarían mejor en la próxima salida que tuvieran a Hogsmeade.

-Menudo latazo –dijo Lissy estirándose en su silla de la biblioteca –en realidad no sé por qué me he cogido pociones, es aburridísimo.

-No es cierto –dijo Lily con una sonrisa mientras escribía su ensayo de 50 cm sobre los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la _amortentia _y los efectos que ésta producía.

-Eso lo dices porque a ti te encanta y se te da muy bien, pero yo…soy un asco-suspiró resignada – en realidad no sé qué quiero hacer, y mira que lo discutí con Slughorn…

-Ya bueno, es un poco persuasivo –dijo recordando que su amiga le había contado que en la entrevista, el profesor intentaba encaminarla hacia alguna cosa que incluyera su asignatura – pero no te preocupes, yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro por mucho que lo hablara con Teddy.

-No deberías llamarle así aquí –dijo Lissy sonriendo –en fin, de todas formas estaba claro que te ibas a coger pociones. Porque vamos, sino, Slughorn te metía a patadas en una de sus clases aunque fuera de oyente.

Lily empezó a reír ante la perspectiva que le había planteado su amiga, que era bastante divertida.

-Buenos días señoritas –dijo Nicholas apareciendo con una pila de libros de color rosa. Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas y después a él.

-¿Qué puñetas es eso? –preguntó Lissy con una ceja arqueada.

-Libros –contestó sonriendo.

-Creo que a esa conclusión habíamos llegado nosotras solitas, Nick –dijo Lily divertida.

-Sobre la _amortentia,_ son de mi hermana –dijo él un poco sonrojado – ella los tenía en casa y me los ha mandado para que pudiera hacer bien el trabajo y, como soy generoso, los he traído para que les echéis un vistazo.

Lissy se enderezó en el asiento y le miró con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

-Nunca lo olvidaré, Nick, te debo la vida.

Este emitió una pequeña risa ante la actitud de la rubia y en seguida se escuchó un _Shhhht _proveniente de la señora Pince, que les miraba con mala cara. Lily sonrió y siguió con su ensayo.

-Yo ya he recopilado todo lo que necesito, pero muchas gracias.

-Oh…-dijo un poco decepcionado –bueno…pues nada. Al menos a nosotros dos nos sirve, ¿eh?

-Sí, y mucho – contestó Alyssa empezando a leer el primer libro _"Del amor al filtro hay un solo ingrediente"._

Lily se había cogido Pociones, DCAO, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Herbología, mientras que Alyssa se había cogido Pociones, DCAO, Astronomía, CCM y Encantamientos. Ninguna de las dos tenía claro que quería hacer en un futuro, pero, al menos Lily, estaba muy contenta con sus TIMOS del año anterior (los había sacado todos menos Historia de la Magia, esa era insufrible para ella).

Se quedaron hasta bastante tarde en la biblioteca para acabar los deberes esa misma noche, pues querían tener todo el fin de semana libre, Lily porque tenía la primera reunión de capitanes de Quidditch y Lissy, porque quería dormir hasta que volviera hacerse de noche, por lo menos.

-Buf, chicos –dijo la rubia bostezando – yo creo que me voy a mi sala común, me muero de sueño y lo siguiente.

-Oh –dijo Lily apartando la mirada de su pergamino –bueno, pues ya nos vemos mañana, te avisaré cuándo acabe la reunión, pero no creo que dure mucho.

-Bueno –dijo ésta levantándose con cuidado de no hacer ruido con la silla – no te preocupes por eso, yo quiero dormir así que mejor te busco yo cuándo me despierte.

Lily rodó los ojos, Alyssa nunca cambiaba, amaba dormir y lo peor que podía hacer alguien que no buscara la peor de las muertes era despertarla de sopetón. Tenía muy mal despertar.

-Vale, pues hasta mañana –dijo la pelirroja.

-Buenas noches –dijo Nicholas sonriendo.

Con sus cosas cogidas, hizo un gesto con la mano y salió por la puerta de la biblioteca. Lily volvió a su trabajo sin percatarse de que el moreno la miraba desde hacía rato ya.

-Lily…-dijo este un poco sonrojado - ¿cómo lo llevas?

-Un segundo…que…acabo de escribir…-dijo mientras escribía con aplomo las últimas líneas del pergamino. Una vez terminada, levantó la mirada y le sonrió – ya he acabado. ¡Qué bien! Me encanta tener el fin de semana libre.

-Sobre eso…-dijo un poco sonrojado – tenía pensado ir mañana al lago para dar un paseo y…bueno…me preguntaba si te apetecería acompañarme…

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendidísima. ¿Nick le estaba pidiendo una cita? ¿Qué iba a decirle? Ella nunca había salido en ninguna cita antes, ¿qué podía perder con probar? Se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Definitivamente no pasaría nada malo por darle una oportunidad. Ya vería Scorpius.

_-"Un momento, ¿qué narices tiene que ver él con todo esto? Nada, nada, fuera de mi cabeza, rubio oxigenado." _–pensó sacudiendo la cabeza, como si de esa forma los pensamientos no deseados se fueran más rápido.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupado.

-¿Eh? – Empezó a ventilar con las manos, nerviosa – Sí, sí…no te preocupes, estaba pensando en la reunión de capitanes…

-Oh, si –sonrió –no te preocupes, lo había tenido en cuenta, daba por hecho que nos veríamos después.

Lily sonrió y ambos empezaron a recoger sus cosas para irse a sus respectivas casas, que ya era tarde y llevaban toda la tarde en la biblioteca. Y eso era mucho más de lo que podía aguantar.

A la mañana siguiente, la pelirroja se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, empapada en sudor. El hecho es que le dolía tanto que apenas podía ver a tres palmos por delante, además de sentirse tan mareada y pesada que pensaba que iba a caerse muerta allí mismo. ¿Cómo podía ser que le pasara eso tan de repente? No podía ni razonar por culpa del malestar y eso aún la frustraba más.

-¿Estás bien Lils? –Preguntó Lucy saliendo del baño, preocupada, mientras se secaba el pelo con la varita –te veo muy pálida –se acercó a ella y la miró un poco asustada.

Lily asintió como pudo, porque no podía ni hablar de lo muchísimo que le dolía y Lucy, que no era tonta (y de paso no sabía qué hacer) se fue en seguida a buscar a Albus al cuarto de los chicos.

-¡Eh! –Dijo uno de los compañeros de cuarto del moreno tapándose con una camiseta, al parecer estaba en ropa interior - ¿No te han enseñado a tocar a la puerta antes de entrar?

-¡Lo siento! –espetó tapándose la boca, sonrojada, pero no se dio mucho más tiempo y fue hacia la cama de su primo, que aún dormía - ¡Al! ¡Albus! ¡Lily está muy mal! ¡Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería! ¡Vamos, despierta!

Este se despertó de golpe y bastante preocupado. Se puso el batín azul oscuro que tenía y las pantuflas, y bajó corriendo tras su prima, que fue al cuarto y sacó a la pelirroja como pudo.

Albus nada más la tuvo cerca la cogió en brazos y mientras Lucy iba a avisar a Hugo, Roxanne y Louis, él se fue corriendo con ella a la enfermería.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Esta niña está ardiendo en fiebre! –Dijo la señora Pomfrey quitándole rápidamente la frente –Señor Potter, quédese aquí un momento, voy a buscar unos medicamentos. No tardaré nada –y se fue corriendo mientras refunfuñaba y se preguntaba dónde estaría aquello y lo otro.

Al se sentó en una silla que había cerca de la cama y le acarició el sudoroso rostro a su hermana, que respiraba con dificultad. Estaba muy preocupado, la última vez que había pasado algo parecido fue en vacaciones, justo la noche antes de volver. Sin embargo pudo notar que esta vez era más fuerte porque no se podía tener la mano encima de ella sin quemarse.

Cogió su mano con la que él tenía libre y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Tranquila Lils, te pondrás bien. En seguida vendrá la señora Pomfrey y te bajará la fiebre, sólo aguanta un poco, ¿vale?

La susodicha no tardó mucho en volver y con ella trajo un carrito lleno de medicinas, pociones y varios instrumentos médicos que Albus no sabía ni para qué servían. Una hora después la pelirroja dormía apaciblemente con la fiebre ya controlada y su hermano más tranquilo.

-¿Y dice usted que esto le ha pasado más veces? –Dijo la medimaga algo preocupada - ¿Así porque si?

-Sí –respondió algo indeciso – Es que… ¿es que es algo malo?

-Desde luego, bueno no es –dijo examinándola con la mirada – pero tampoco se me ocurre nada.

-He llamado a Ginny y está de camino –dijo Ted mirando a su ahijada con preocupación – bueno, al menos ahora está bien.

-Hoy tendrá que hacer reposo –les dijo la señora Pomfrey a todos los presentes (que eran todos los primos, Ted, Al, los Malfoy, Neville y McGonagall- así que no la pienso dejar salir de la enfermería, quiero vigilar su comportamiento.

-Vale –dijo Al, algo indeciso, sabía que hoy era la primera reunión como capitana de su hermana y le sabía mal que no fuera pero no pensaba dejar que se pusiera peor – yo me quedaré con ella.

-Al –dijo Scor poniéndole una mano en el hombro – hablaré con la profesora Johnson y le diré de aplazar la reunión para mañana. Y ya me quedo yo, que sé que has quedado con Teresa…

-Ya pero mi hermana es más importante, Scor –dijo el moreno suspirando – lo tendrá que entender.

-Bueno, no me importa quién se quede, pero por Merlín, que no sea más de una persona que estresaréis a todos mis pacientes. Y a mí también, de paso.

Quedaron en que harían turnos de dos en dos horas, empezando por Lissy, que fue la primera en sentarse junto a su amiga mientras aprovechaba y acababa los deberes que se había dejado ayer por la noche.

Scor, mientras tanto fue al despacho de la profesora Johnson en el campo de Quidditch. Allí estaban ya reunidos todos los capitanes, esperando para empezar de una vez.

-¡Hombre! –Dijo la castaña poniendo los brazos en jarra - ¡Pensaba que se los había comido una bludger, señor Malfoy! – y miró detrás de él - ¿Dónde está Potter?

-De eso venía a hablar –dijo el rubio acercándose a ella, no quería que la oyeran los demás. Angelina se acercó a él y cruzó los brazos, interesada en el tema – Potter se ha despertado enferma esta mañana y está en la enfermería durmiendo ahora y la señora Pomfrey no la deja salir porque tiene que guardar reposo.

-Ya veo –dijo con un deje de preocupación – bueno, no pasa nada, íbamos a discutir qué días se iba a coger cada uno para hacer las pruebas de ingreso al equipo como tema importante, pero… ¿tú te sabes su horario? Es que ya que estamos todos aquí debes entender que no es justo que aplace la reunión.

-Lo entiendo…-dijo con una mueca de disgusto – bueno, yo elegiré por ella.

-Estupendo –dijo con una sonrisa, para después dirigirse a los demás – ¡buenos días chicos! Como ya sabéis, soy Angelina Johnson y soy la responsable de los equipos.

Tras una reunión que duró más bien unas dos horas (y menos mal que había sido después de comer, pensó Scorpius), el rubio consiguió coger el mejor día de selección (un viernes) para Lily, quedándose él con los miércoles, que tampoco estaba mal, desde luego mejor que el lunes que le había tocado a McLagen, de Hufflepuff.

-¡Malfoy! – una irritante voz resonó en sus oídos, haciendo que se parara de golpe, mirando al Ravenclaw de mala manera, pero al contrario que en el expreso, no pareció dejarse intimidar - ¿Has visto a Lily? Teníamos una cita pero no la veo.

_-"¿Lily? ¿Desde cuándo la llama Lily? ¿Por qué la llama Lily? ¿Y qué demonios quiere decir que tiene una cita con ella? Maldito imbécil…"_ – pensó mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula, estaba por pegarle un puñetazo. Ni de coña le iba a decir lo que le había pasado a Lily, que la buscara hasta debajo de las piedras, que por él no la iba a encontrar – ¿Por qué demonios voy a saber yo dónde está Potter? Si quieres algo con ella coges y la buscas.

Y se largó de allí enfadadísimo con el chico, honestamente, era la primera vez que tenía tantas ganas de asesinar a alguien.

Llegó a la enfermería dónde se topó con una de sus mejores amigas, Rose. Estaba leyendo algo que reconoció como un libro de sus clases de Runas Antiguas.

-Ya me quedo yo –le dijo con una sonrisa ladina. La castaña levantó la mirada y, poniendo antes el marca páginas, cerró el libro -¿cómo está?

-Bueno, le ha vuelto a subir un poco la fiebre – Scor abrió la boca para decir algo – pero no te preocupes, la señora Pomfrey la ha calmado y tía Ginny se la llevará a San Mungo si hoy no mejora.

-¿La señora Potter ha venido? -preguntó sentándose en un lado de la cama observando cómo Rose asentía.

-La señora Pomfrey le ha aconsejado que se fuera porque de momento está bien. Sedada, pero bien.

-¿Sabes cuándo despertará?

-La verdad es que no, la señora Pomfrey dice que pasadas unas dos o tres horas puede ser en cualquier momento, así que…

-Ya veo…-la miró, tan tranquila y calmada. No le gustaba verla en ese estado. Probablemente no tendría nada y después se reirían de ello, pero aun así odiaba la idea de verla como paciente en una enfermería. Y no quería ni pensar que se pusiera peor y se la llevaran a San Mungo. Le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. No, definitivamente se pondría bien.

Rose le sonrió con cariño y se fue de la enfermería. Scor ocupó la silla que la Gryffinor había dejado vacía minutos atrás.

Se pasó todo el rato mirándola, estudiando cada una de sus facciones, y hasta se puso a contar sus pecas cuándo vio que empezaba a arrugar la nariz. Estaba despertándose.

El Slytherin fue corriendo a llamar a la medimaga, pero esta, al parecer, había salido un momento, por lo que volvió junto a la pequeña Potter y se quedó mirándola justo en el momento en el que sus ojos verdes eran alumbrados por la luz del atardecer que se colaba por las ventanas de la enfermería.

-¿Qué…me ha pasado? –preguntó intentando incorporarse, pero perdió el equilibrio. Scor la sujetó fuertemente evitando que cayera y se golpeara con el cabezal.

-Te has levantado con mucha fiebre –dijo él, apartando las manos de ella y girando la cara. Esta lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Fiebre? ¿Me he desmayado? –Preguntó incrédula - ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

-No te preocupes por la reunión, te conseguí el mejor día de la semana –cogió un papel que había encima de la mesita y se lo tendió – falta que pongas las horas, pero eso ya lo eliges tú, yo no me se tu horario.

Lily miró la hoja y se sorprendió infinitamente de que su día fuera el viernes, todos se disputaban ese día porque era el que mejor le venía a todo el mundo. Miró a Scorpius con una sonrisa algo tímida (y sorprendida) y casi en un susurro le dijo "gracias".

Éste le sonrió, restándole importancia.

-¿Y tú qué día tienes?

-Bueno, no fue tan fácil conseguir el jueves…así que me he tenido que quedar con el miércoles, pero no está mal –dijo con auto suficiencia – después de todo, lo que importa es que los jugadores reclutados sean buenos, no el día que se les elige, ¿no?

-Claro –dijo con una sonrisa, estaba tan agradecida y feliz por el gesto que había tenido con ella que no supo que decir. Además, por mucho que dijera eso sabía que él hubiera preferido tener o el jueves o el viernes y eso la hacía sentir un poco culpable – eh…-él la miró incitándola a que siguiera hablando – a mí no me importa cambiártelo…no me parece justo que…

-Déjalo ya –interrumpió al ver su cabezonería –ya está decidido. Angelina ya lo ha hecho oficial. Las pruebas son en tres semanas, así que esta noche cuando vuelvas a tu sala común acuérdate de colgar eso con la hora fijada.

Lily suspiró, resignada. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada al pasillo y divisó en su mesita de noche una pluma que no era suya. La cogió y se dio cuenta de que era de Rose, tendría que pasar después por la torre de Ravenclaw después…Ravenclaw…

-¡Merlín! –se irguió de golpe, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, asustando por momentos al rubio - ¡Había quedado con Nick! ¡Madre mía, le he dado plantón!

Scor arrugó la nariz y bufó molesto.

-Ah, es verdad –dijo casi arrastrando las palabras – antes me preguntó por ti.

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste lo que me había pasado? ¿Lo hiciste? –preguntó alarmada y sonrojada.

-No –respondió con cierto resentimiento – no veo porque tengo que ser la lechuza de nadie.

-¡Por Merlín Malfoy, me trajiste lo de las pruebas y no eres capaz de decirle nada!

-Oye, no me eches en cara algo que no tenía por qué hacer –le dijo malhumorado.

Lily se puso roja de vergüenza e ira a la vez. Se sentía súper mal con su amigo, aunque no entendía como a estas alturas de la tarde, en la que ya casi era de noche aún no se había enterado de que estaba en la enfermería. O quizá sí había venido y ella no lo sabía, al fin y al cabo llevaba casi todo el día durmiendo.

-No te estoy echando nada en cara, pero es que no te costaba nada de nada decirle dónde estaba –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo no gasto mi saliva por gente que me cae mal –dijo imitando el gesto.

-¿Te cae mal? –Preguntó incrédula - ¿Pero, por qué? Si es muy buen chico, ¡y muy divertido!

-¡Pues a mí no me lo parece! –Dijo girando la cara – es un bravucón. Y me da mal rollo. No me fío de él.

-¡No es un bravucón! – le defendió Lily, sonrojada - ¡Es humilde! ¡Algo que tú no eres y desde luego no serás nunca!

-Devuélveme mi viernes –dijo Scor con una vena ya muy marcada en su cara. Lo que le faltaba, oírla defendiendo a ése sangre sucia. Se sorprendió a si mismo por pensar eso, porque si algo se había propuesto era el hecho de no seguir con los ideales de su familia y la estúpida idea de la pureza de la sangre. Y de repente llega ese tipo y se lo gira todo. Cada vez tenía más ganas de asesinarle.

-¿No eras tú el que decía que Angelina ya lo había hecho oficial? –ella apartó el papel del rubio y lo aplastó contra su pecho.

-¿No eras tú la que se sentía mal por dejarme a mí un día mediocre? –contratacó el chico.

-¡Eres imposible! – espetó la pelirroja.

-Haya paz, haya paz –dijo Albus apareciendo por detrás del rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa – Me alegro que hayas despertado, Lils. ¿Te encuentra mejor? Nos has dado un susto de muerte.

-Lo siento…-dijo algo sonrojada –pero ahora estoy bien, así que no te preocupes más.

-Mamá ha venido –dijo – dijo que si no te encontrabas bien que te llevaría a San Mungo.

Lily puso cara de horror, no, no, no y no. No pensaba ir allí, odiaba ese sitio más que a ningún otro.

-Victoire le ha asegurado que le preguntará a su sanador jefe sobre tus síntomas, a ver si se les ocurre algo – le puso la mano en la frente – es que es la segunda vez que te pasa y no es muy normal que sea así porque sí.

Puso mala cara, por mucho que su prima fuera un amor, seguiría sin querer ir a San Mungo por nada del mundo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y por favor, mandadme rws que sino tardaré más adrede! HM!

=P

Abrazos,

K.


	5. Del amor al filtro amoroso

Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto los OC ^^

Buenas, buenas! 3

En serio gente, ¿por qué no me comentáis? :(

A los que sí lo habéis hecho, muchísimas gracias ^^

Y bueno, creo que no me queda más que decir que... ¡A leer y a disfrutar leyendo!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5: Del amor al filtro amoroso hay un solo ingrediente de diferencia.

Al día siguiente Lily ya se encontraba en su sala común, fresca como una rosa. Colgó en el tablón de anuncios el horario de las pruebas de Quidditch y se dispuso a ir al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

-Venga Lils –dijo Lucy aporreando el suelo con el pie, impaciente - ¡me muero de hambre!

-Ya voy, ya voy…-dijo corriendo hacia ella, que estaba al lado del retrato de la Dama Gorda -¿Y Hugo?

-¿Te crees que tiene la decencia de esperarnos? –dijo empezando a pegar zancadas en dirección al salón –Es Hugo Lils, es Hugo.

La pelirroja rio, era cierto. Si algo caracterizaba a los Weasley era su buen apetito. No había nadie en su familia que no fuera un apasionado de la comida y Hugo, por suerte o por desgracia era el que más había heredado ese gen (ella y Rose tenían la teoría de que se debía a que tío Ron era el que más tragaba de sus seis hermanos).

Al llegar al Gran Comedor pasaron por el pasillo común entre las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor, dónde Albus y Alyssa estaban sentados en frente de Scorpius, que tenía la silla apoyada en la pared.

-Te vas a caer Scorpius –le decía Rose acercándose a Lily, que nada más ver que entraba en el comedor salió disparada hacia ella - ¿Te encuentras mejor Lils?

-Sí, si –dijo ésta sonriendo – estoy bien, podría pelearme incluso con un _Escreguto_, ya ves.

Los presentes pusieron cara de espanto. A nadie le gustaban esos bichos pero Hagrid se empeñaba en hacerles cuidar de ellos, alimentarlos y estar pendientes. La mayoría de los que estaban en sexto y séptimo estaban más que felices por deshacerse de la maldita asignatura y eso que todos los Potter-Weasleys querían muchísimo al semi-gigante.

Después del incidente todos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas y desayunaron tranquilamente, hablando de cualquier cosa. Lily miraba unos asientos más a su izquierda, dónde estaba sentada Roxanne con su grupo de amigos. Allí solían sentarse James, Fred y Frank…era raro que no se escuchara la risa estridente y contagiosa de su hermano mayor.

Sonrió con nostalgia y Lucy pareció notar en qué estaba pensando su prima.

-Yo también les echo de menos –dijo pegándole un bocado a la tarta de melaza – la verdad es que me gustaba escuchar a James reír. Nos alegraba muchísimo las mañanas.

-Le echo de menos Lucy –dijo algo sonrojada – es que para mi él es algo así como mi hermano gemelo, por mucho que me tocara las narices…

-Ya lo sé –dijo la pelirroja sonriendo – sois los tres hermanos más unidos que he conocido jamás. En serio te lo digo.

-Ya, tío George me dice a veces que nuestra relación es como la suya con tío Fred –ambas sonrieron ante la idea.

-Puede ser –dijo la joven Weasley para después tomar un sorbo de zumo de calabaza – en todo caso es genial. Por cierto, hablando de genial…morenazo a las seis en punto –dijo provocando que Lily se girara, encontrándose con Nicholas.

-Hola Lily –dijo cordialmente, cosa que a ella le extrañó puesto que solía ser más cariñoso con ella. Los tres Slytherins también estaban escuchando disimuladamente la conversación - ¿Qué pasó ayer? Estuve buscándote por todos lados pero no dabas señales de vida.

-¿No te lo ha contado nadie? –dijo sorprendida, el chico frunció el ceño – Ayer me desperté con fiebre y estuve todo el día en la enfermería, dormí mucho y me desperté muy tarde porque la señora Pomfrey me puso un sedante muy fuerte y…lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

El chico ablandó su faz y dirigiéndole una sonrisa un poco torcida le dijo que no había problema mientras se encontrara bien.

-Entonces…-dijo - ¿te parece bien que vayamos juntos a Hogsmeade dentro de dos fines de semana?

-¡Claro! –dijo la pelirroja algo sonrojada – Me encantaría.

El chico le sonrió y después de despedirse de ella y de los que estaban alrededor (véase Lissy), se volvió hacia su mesa para continuar con su desayuno.

Los días pasaban y cada vez hacía más frío, según decían en _El Profeta_, iba a venir una ola siberiana de las fuertes, por lo que aconsejaba a la comunidad mágica que se abrigara bien las túnicas. Lily seguía con sus clases y aunque ya sabía que le gustaba, cada día era mayor su amor por pociones, le encantaba y lo disfrutaba tantísimo que no le costaba ningún esfuerzo ser la mejor de la clase.

-Señorita Potter –dijo el profesor Slughorn echándole un vistazo a la poción mata muertos que estaba preparando – nunca me cansaré de decirle lo perfectas que le salen las pociones, ¡se nota que les da el toque Potter! – y empezó a reírse el sólo de su chiste - ¡Oh! –se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa tan enorme que se le podían ver hasta las encías – Mañana por la noche voy a dar una fiesta en mi despacho…espero verla por allí.

-Claro profesor –dijo con una sonrisa –Allí estaré.

-Qué suerte tienes –dijo Alyssa abatida – a mí no me ha hecho ni caso, y eso que soy de su casa.

-Va, no pasa nada –dijo Lily animándola – siempre te puedo invitar a la fiesta, si te hace ilusión, por lo visto nos deja traer un acompañante. Pero te aseguro que no es nada del otro mundo, muchas veces lo único bueno es la comida.

La rubia suspiró y negó con la mano.

-No, no, no quiero ir, no te preocupes, lo digo por cómo te salen las pociones. Si fuera un cuarto de buena de lo que sois mi hermano y tú…

Lily sonrió nerviosa, odiaba que la alabaran de esa forma y siempre que estaba en Pociones sucedía que la trataban como a una diosa del saber o algo así. Incluso su mejor amiga lo hacía y aunque muchas veces era gratificante, otras muchas era desesperante.

-Menuda eres –le dijo Nick con una sonrisa mientras recogían al finalizar la clase – los tienes a todos comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

-¡Ala! ¡Pero qué dices! –Espetó Lily sonrojada – No me digas esas cosas que no me gustan, además me avergüenzan mucho.

El moreno rio divertido.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… ¿qué? –dijo ella sin comprender.

-¿Puedo ir a la fiesta contigo? –Preguntó sonriendo - ¿o no se pueden llevar acompañantes?

-Eh…-se había quedado estática, no se esperaba esa pregunta tan atrevida – claro, puedes venir conmigo.

-¿Qué tipo de fiesta es? –Preguntó – Lo digo por no ir en chándal a una fiesta de etiqueta –y ambos rieron ante el comentario.

-¿De qué os reís? –preguntó Lissy acercándose.

-Lils me acaba de invitar a ir con ella a la fiesta de Slughorn –dijo Nick con una sonrisa, Lily asintió con la cabeza.

-Uuuuh…vosotros vais en serio ¿eh? –sonrió la rubia haciendo que los dos chicos se sonrojaran – bueno, bueno, pues espero que os lo paséis muy bien. Scor siempre dice que son aburridísimas y que lo único interesante es la comida – y le dirigió una mirada significativa a su amiga, que no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Oye… ¿todo bien? –Le preguntó Nick a Lily cuándo la rubia se fue rumbo a su clase de CCM – Si quería ir ella yo prefiero no meterme…es que parece algo molesta.

-¿Eh? –lo miró algo abochornada – no, no, se lo he pedido antes pero me ha dicho que no. Tranquilo.

-Oh, en ese caso…-entonces la acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando que la cara de Lily se tornara tan roja como su propio pelo mientras detrás de ella se escuchaba un sonido de cristal roto.

Scor, Albus y Rose se dirigían a su clase de Pociones cuándo vieron a Lily de espaldas a ellos unos metros más allá del aula, hablando con Nicholas, que al parecer sí les había visto. Albus y Scor le hicieron mala cara pero Rose le saludó con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano, pero este, al parecer no se le ocurrió otra cosa que acercarse peligrosamente a la pelirroja y pegarle sendo beso en la mejilla, hecho que conmocionó tanto a los dos chicos que a ambos se les cayeron los frascos vacíos que llevaban para la entrega de la poción que tendrían que hacer en clase.

Lily se giró y se tapó la boca, sorprendida y abochornada. Se giró de nuevo hacia su amigo y frunció el ceño, no es que no le hubiera agradado pero hacer eso delante de Scorpius… ¡no le había hecho gracia! De hecho ni si quiera entendía por qué narices no quería que el rubio la viera en esa situación pero el hecho es que no quería.

Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque su hermano se acercó a él y lo cogió de la túnica, levantándole un poco (Albus era más alto que él con diferencia, de hecho Nick era exactamente de la misma altura que Lily).

-Oye, no te atrevas a exhibir a mi hermana como un trofeo –le dijo con la vena de la sien muy hinchada.

-No la estaba exhibiendo –dijo el chico soltándose, sin mostrar miedo alguno – Lily es mi chica y estoy cuidándola lo mejor que puedo –le dio dos golpecitos en el hombro mientras sonreía – no te preocupes, está en buenas manos.

Lily estaba estática. ¿Su chica? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿No le habría dado una impresión equivocada, cierto? No podía mover un musculo del cuerpo de lo noqueada que estaba. Rose, Scor y Albus estaban casi igual que ella, ninguno se lo esperaba.

-¿Es eso cierto Lils? –dijo Albus mirando a su hermana.

Esta no fue capaz de decir nada, por lo que Albus lo interpretó como un _sí, _por lo que se alejó de ellos y le mandó una mirada asesina al chico.

-Le haces algo de lo que te tengas que arrepentir y te juro que no vuelves a ver la luz del sol –le amenazó. El chico la cogió por el hombro y le dirigió una mirada algo prepotente.

-Está en buenas manos, Potter –dijo, con cierto desdén.

Albus se giró y les dijo a sus amigos que entraran en clase, aunque le costó arrancar a Scor del sitio, que parecía pegado con un encantamiento adherente infalible. Finalmente acabó tirando de él.

Mientras tanto, Lily era arrastrada por Nick hacia el exterior, ambos tenían la hora libre justo antes de comer, por lo que el chico pensó que estaría bien tomar el aire antes de ir al Gran Comedor. Fueron al lago y se sentaron bajo el árbol favorito de Lily.

-¿Estás bien Lils? –preguntó algo preocupado, haciéndole gestos con la mano.

-¿Eh? –al parecer por fin reaccionó, porque frunció mucho el ceño y le miró mal – Oye Nicholas –este arrugó un poco la nariz, no le gustaba que ella lo llamara así - ¿Qué es eso de que soy tu chica? El hecho de que quiera ir contigo a Hogsmeade y tal no implica que haya aceptado ninguna relación más allá de la amistad. De hecho ¡ahora me entero de que quieres algo más que amistad conmigo!

Este suspiró algo apenado.

-Vaya –dijo –entonces creo que lo he malinterpretado, lo siento mucho…yo pensaba que…vaya, qué vergüenza…-giró la cara para que no la viera.

Lily se sintió mal por ello, pensó que en realidad parte de la culpa la tenía ella por no dejar claras las cosas desde un principio, así que le cogió del hombro y le sonrió con cariño.

-No importa, de verdad –él seguía sin mirarla – a ver…no es que no me gustes…eres un chico muy guapo y bueno. ¡Toda chica querría estar contigo!

-¿Pero…? –se animó a decir

-No hay peros…-dijo ella sonrojada – es sólo que…apenas nos conocemos y…yo…bueno –se sonrojó muchísimo – yo nunca he estado con ningún chico, la verdad.

Se giró hacia ella y la miró triunfante.

-Entonces… ¿no te apetece intentarlo conmigo? –la miró a los ojos. Lily notó que algo faltaba en todo aquello, algo que no supo encontrar… pero no le dio más importancia– no estoy mal, ¿no?

-No lo sé…yo no quiero hacerte daño –dijo Lily algo abochornada.

-Bueno, podemos intentarlo y aprovechar que se piensan que somos novios –le sonrió – y si no funciona cortamos por lo sano y tan amigos, ¿te parece? Aunque yo estoy seguro de que funcionará.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –preguntó extrañada.

-Porque confío en mis encantos para enamorarte.

Lily se sonrojó muchísimo y se quedó en silencio. Nick la miraba expectante, necesitaba saber su respuesta pronto.

-Bueno…está bien –dijo Lily no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo –espero que salga bien.

Y de verdad lo esperaba porque no quería perderle como amigo, porque sabía que eso de cortar por lo sano y tan amigos era algo bastante difícil de conseguir. Ella nunca había estado con ningún chico y el único beso que había dado era un sueño producido por su propia imaginación. Pero pensó que, por otra parte, esta relación sería buena para alejar de su mente esos pensamientos incorrectos que tenía muchas veces sobre Scorpius. Tenía que alejarlos de ella antes de caer en su propia trampa y enamorarse de él. Sí, decidido, intentaría con todas sus fuerzas querer a Nick.

Este, por su lado, contento y satisfecho con la respuesta de su, ahora, novia, se acercó lentamente a ella para besarla y ella sintió un leve hormigueo al roce de sus labios. Pero algo faltaba, y no sabía el qué, y eso la mortificaba por dentro porque era como una necesidad biológica y dependiente.

Al no le dirigió la palabra a su hermana en todo lo que restaba de día, no soportaba de ninguna manera que ese cretino fuera su novio, le daba una mala espina que se quería morir. Rose no sabía que hacer al respecto porque por una parte se alegraba por su prima, pero por otra estaba un poco preocupada por ella, en ese momento, cuándo dijo que ella era su chica no le pareció la misma persona que conocieron días atrás y se estaba volviendo loca. Scor directamente no hablaba con nadie, después de las clases se había ido a su cuarto y no había vuelto a salir en lo que restaba de día. Estaba furioso. Él sabía leer bien a las personas y no le daba buenas vibraciones. Y encima tendría que soportarles en la fiesta de Slughorn porque ya le había dicho que iría…

-Por favor –le rogó por quincuagésima vez a Rose – ven conmigo esta noche Rose, por favor.

-No –dijo ella sonrojada – ni de coña, sabes perfectamente que no me llevo bien con Slughorn y no le tolero.

Y era cierto, Rose no se había cogido pociones primero porque ella quería estudiar DCAO y segundo porque en cuarto tuvo un roce con el profesor y desde entonces no se toleraban. Además odiaba que hiciera esas fiestas del _Club de las Eminencias_, le sonaba elitista y despectivo respecto a los demás estudiantes que no formaban parte de él.

-No quiero ver a Potter y a su novio restregándose por ahí, normalmente hablaba con ella en esas fiestas que no tienen nada de bueno pero ahora…en serio Rose, no sé a quién más pedírselo, eres mi única esperanza.

La castaña enarcó una ceja, algo sorprendida.

-Vaya, nunca hubiera soñado con Malfoy rogando a una Weasley –dijo divertida – pero no, lo siento, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. Pídeselo a tu hermana, o a Lucy.

-Mi hermana me ha dicho que no porque no quiere ir a ese tipo de actos y con Lucy no tengo tanta confianza, a ver entiéndeme.

-Entonces pídeselo a Albus –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo que se lo pida a Al? –Se sonrojó ante la visión de ir al baile con su mejor amigo, se le antojaba nauseabundo –No digas tonterías. Me van a crucificar de por vida como…no. Por favor Rosie…

-No digo tonterías, pero en serio Scor, no tolero a Slughorn, no quiero ir y es mi última palabra. Y no vuelvas a llamarme Rosie.

-Haré cualquier cosa, estudiaré, lo prometo, cuándo tú me digas –dijo mirándola con cara de cordero en el matadero – por Merlín Rose, ten piedad de mí.

La oji azul frunció los labios y no dijo nada por unos momentos. Se le veía realmente desesperado y entendía por qué, así que pensó que tampoco estaría mal dejar de lado sus diferencias con el profesor. Al menos por esa noche. ¡Lo que tenía que hacer por un amigo!

-Está bien, pero no te olvides lo que me has prometido.

Scorpius sonrió agradecido, le compraría un buen regalo después de eso, sí señor.

-Paso a recogerte a las 8 menos cuarto a la torre ¿vale? –le dijo y ella se encaminó hacia su casa sin decirle nada, estaba agotada y si iba, al menos quería arreglarse un poco.

Pero Scor estaba tan alterado que decidió ir antes a la torre, así al menos podría caminar un rato en vez de cavar un hoyo en el suelo de su cuarto, por lo que llegó allí a las siete y veinte. Se apoyó en una de las paredes y suspiró. Odiaba sentirse así, él estaba seguro que lo que sentía por Lily era amor de hermano, el mismo que sentía Al y James. Lo que le molestaba del tipo ese era que podía hacerle daño y no el hecho de que se besaran o abrazaran o…no, no, no, no. Ella era muy inocente para hacer esas cosas. Pero bueno ¿y él qué sabía cómo de inocente era? Se pegó una palmada en la frente, intentando olvidarse del asunto.

Pero en ese momento oyó unas voces masculinas saliendo por la puerta de la sala común, tenían una conversación muy animada y parecía que se lo pasaban bien pero Scor pasó de ellos. Le importaba tres cominos lo que fuera que los tuviera tan felices. Le importaba muy poco hasta que escuchó el nombre que menos esperaba escuchar en ese momento en boca de alguien que, él tenía constancia, ella no conocía.

-Es todo un machote –dijo uno de ellos, alto y rubio –Me dijo que se había fijado en ella desde el año anterior, yo entonces la veía guapísima pero tenía cuerpo de niña…sin embargo ahora…

-Ya, pero aunque está buenísima es sólo eso, no tiene nada más, su personalidad da asco… –dijo otro sonriendo también. Se habían detenido cerca de la escalera – Por cierto, esta noche iba a una fiesta con ella, ¿no?

-Sí –contestó un tercero – la del _Club de las Eminencias_ de Slughorn. Oye pero a mí no me parece bien.

-¿El qué? –contestó el segundo.

-Pues que se la lleve el solo…o sea que sólo él pueda disfrutar de ella. A mí también me gusta.

-Bueno, tu deja que se gane un poco su corazoncito –dijo el primero sonriendo – después ya veremos. De todas formas él ya nos dijo que no la quería.

-Exacto –dijo otro – esto es por lo de…

-¡Shht! –el primero le pegó un capote, interrumpiéndole -¿Qué vas a hacer si nos oye alguien, eh?

-Es cierto, es cierto…que descuido –dijo poniendo cara de espanto – pero bueno, al menos nosotros nos llevamos la parte divertida ¿no?

Los tres empezaron a reírse cuándo la puerta se abrió de nuevo y salió el objeto de la furia del rubio, que ahora tenía más ganas que nunca de matarlo hasta partirle los sesos.

-Hey, ya estoy listo, ¿cómo me veo? –preguntó con una soberbia que Scor no había oído nunca salir de su boca. Parecía que el muy imbécil sabía cuidar muy bien las apariencias delante de Lily.

-Te ves como un rompecorazones –dijo el segundo- aunque bueno, eso es lo que eres –y se echó a reír.

-Pero no lo digas muy alto hombre –le reprochó mirándolo de una forma que consiguió asustarlo – En fin, lo mío me ha costado, pero Lily Potter será mía, punto y final. Me voy, adiós.

Y se fue hacia lo que Scorpius interpretó como la torre de Gryffinor. Estaba cabreado no, lo siguiente, y sentía que si le llegaba a tener cara a cara le partiría los huesos y le dejaría sin descendencia para el resto de su vida. De hecho, pensó, eso aún sería poco para hacerle pagar por las cosas tan horribles que había dicho sobre Lily. En ese momento se lamentó no haberle seguido para partirle las piernas y que no pudiera acompañar a la pelirroja.

Pero no dejaría que pasara lo que había oído, no señor. Él mismo se encargaría de pararle los pies, y si para ello tenía que estar persiguiéndoles y ver como se besuqueaban lo haría, sin dudarlo.

-Tierra llamando a Malfoy –dijo Rose mirándolo con curiosidad, pasándole una mano por delante de la cara - ¿Estás entre los vivos?

El rubio chasqueó la lengua y la saludó de una manera bastante poco ortodoxa, a lo que ella frunció el ceño y bufó indignada. Rose estaba bastante guapa, llevaba un vestido color crema y corto con unas medias negras debajo, unos botines negros sin tacón y el pelo recogido en un moño bajo.

-Te queda muy bien el pelo recogido –le dijo ya de mejores maneras.

-Scor, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó mientras empezaban a andar, agradeciendo las palabras con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Este no le hizo caso y siguió hacia delante sin decirle nada, pero ella frunció el ceño y haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que pudo, le cogió del brazo y lo paró, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos. Estaba decidida a saber qué es aquello tan terrible que había pasado como para arruinar hasta un -1000 el humor de su amigo (era toda una proeza, por muy mal genio que tuviera).

Scorpius, viendo que no tenía elección, le contó la conversación que había escuchado en boca de los amigotes de Nicholas y Rose estaba tan consternada que tenía las manos tapándose la boca para no emitir sonidos más estridentes de lo normal. Pero estaba también furiosa, y le dio total apoyo a su amigo de ponerles en su lugar, es más, ella le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera porque también le preocupaba el bienestar de su prima.

-No sé si contárselo a Al –dijo el rubio, secamente – Si lo hago, le partirá la cara al instante y yo necesito acusarlo y probar que es un desgraciado para que lo expulsen y lo alejen de ella. Lo quiero fuera de su vida como sea. Necesito humillarlo aunque sea lo último que haga. Matarle no es suficiente.

-Me siento muy orgullosa de oírte decir eso –respondió su amiga con una sonrisa – un poco grotesco lo segundo, pero me alegra que quieras ir por la vía legal…y no creo que debamos ocultárselo a Albus…es cierto que es un poco temperamental pero creo que es el que mejor comprende a Lily de los tres y…

-La que mejor la comprende es Alyssa, tenemos que hablar con ella –dijo rápidamente.

-Scorpius…-Rose lo miró con esa cara de mamá que les ponía la mayor parte de las veces – si no se lo dices tú lo haré yo. Albus tiene que saberlo.

-Albus se lo dirá a James –dijo tensando la mandíbula. Él no se llevaba muy bien con el hermano de su amigo, pero no era tonto. James era extremadamente sobre protector con Lily y sabía que en cuánto se enterara de que su hermanita había sido humillada de esta manera movería cielo, mar y tierra para buscarlo y torturarlo con sus propias manos. Él era muchísimo pero que Albus y en cierto modo le tenía respeto. La mayor parte de las veces el mayor de los Potter irradiaba un aura que te obligaba a ello.

Rose supo en qué estaba pensando y, aunque ella también tenía cierta tensión acumulada, confiaba en que las cosas saldrían bien de todas formas.

-No importa Scor, hay que decírselo – le sostuvo la mirada – son sus hermanos y tienen más derecho que nadie a saberlo. Y ni tú ni nadie tiene por qué interponerse.

-Vale, pero eso no quita que tengamos que hablar con mi hermana –dijo acelerando el paso inconscientemente. Seguía nervioso por el tema James Potter.

Rose rodó los ojos y pensó en lo cabezota que era. Debían pensar bien sus pasos para no cometer errores, porque ambos sabían que si le decían de frente que Nick quería hacerle daño no les creería (de hecho Scor estaba pensando incluso en cómo convencer a su hermana, que también le tenía mucho aprecio). Además tenían que pensar en cómo decírselo a Albus de manera que no estuviera cerca de ninguno de los dos afectados (por si mataba a alguien, más que nada).

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al despacho del profesor, dónde se escuchaba una música de ambiente muy agradable y sobre todo, a mucha gente parlotear. Rose buscó en seguida a su prima con la mirada, tenían que pegarse a ellos el máximo tiempo posible, así lo habían acordado antes de entrar.

Lily estaba de pie al lado de una mesa, picoteando unas tostadas con diferentes tipos de quesos que se le antojaban deliciosas mientras su novio le explicaba la procedencia de cada uno; por lo visto el chico era un amante de los quesos.

Sin embargo, después de un rato, sintió una mirada posarse sobre ella y la recorrió un escalofrío inesperadamente agradable. Sabía quién era porque sólo él conseguía ese efecto en ella con solo una mirada, pero se obligó a si misma a no girarse porque si lo hacía podría caer rendida ante esos ojos que la llevaban hasta la luna. Y no quería, se lo había jurado a si misma.

-¡Lily! –dijo Rose dándole un abrazo. Lily se la quedó mirando como si tuviera monos en la cara - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Nada, es extraño…-dijo sonriendo, evitando en todo momento la grisácea mirada que estaba detrás de su prima, hasta que de pronto cayó en algo – Habéis… ¿Habéis venido juntos?

Rose sonrió divertida, así que pensó en darle algo de picante al asunto (ya que estaba aprovecharía el momento, oye).

-Sí –dijo reproduciendo adrede uno de sus tics nerviosos más visibles: enroscarse un mechón de pelo en el dedo – Scor me lo pidió hace unos días y le dije en seguida que si –este la miró incrédulo. Rose intentó aguantarse la risa porque estaba segura de que su amigo pensaría que estaba loca o algo peor, como mínimo.

Lily, por otra parte estaba sin habla. Su prima y Malfoy habían venido juntos…bueno, hacían buena pareja y ella no tenía por qué enfadarse, pero el caso es que estaba que quería asesinar a alguien en ese mismo instante. Así que decidió despedirse de ellos y, cogiendo de la mano a su novio, fueron a un lugar más apartado dónde estaba el profesor Slughorn hablando con unas personas que ella no conocía.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? –Le susurró el rubio a su amiga, escandalizado – Si te lo he pedido hoy y casi he tenido que ponerme de rodillas, ¿cómo que hace unos días? ¿Pero qué te pasa?

-Va, no te enfades tonto –dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba para arreglarle la corbata – no pasa nada, lo he hecho por una causa noble.

-¿Y se puede saber qué noble causa es esa? –preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Rose sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

-Si te lo digo ya no tiene gracia, pero te aseguro que me lo agradecerás en un futuro–y acabó pegándole dos palmaditas en el hombro – ven, vamos a acercarnos un poco, se han alejado demasiado.

Scorpius la miró enfadado pero se dejó llevar por ella, necesitaba controlar la basura de criatura que tenía por novio.

Lily estaba sentada con Nick en una butaca, bastante juntos, y él estaba hablándole de Merlín sabe qué, porque ella sólo estaba dándole vueltas al hecho de que Rose y Scor estuvieran juntos. Le dolía y no entendía por qué, ¿sería porque no podía ver a su prima con una persona que le parecía tan mujeriega y _homme fatale_ como él? Sí, debía ser por eso. Scor era un ligón y ella estaba acostumbrada a verle con chicas tontas y fáciles y ahora que estaba con su prima estaba preocupada por ella. Sonrió ante su auto convicción y se giró hacia su novio, que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo sonrojada, girándole la cara - ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Llevo rato hablándote –dijo algo molesto – bueno, no importa, hay una forma de compensármelo, ¿qué te parece? –le guiñó un ojo, provocando que ella bajara la mirada, abochornada.

-Lo siento –dijo un poco tensa – es que aquí delante de todos…además está mi prima y yo no…

Pero fue interrumpida por los labios del moreno, que había levantado su mentón y se había propulsado sobre ella besándola con lentitud y convicción. Ella no le respondió al beso porque estaba muy sorprendida, pero de todas formas, cuándo recobró la cordura se alejó de él y le miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿No le acababa de decir que aquí no?

-Oye Nicholas….-arrugó la nariz, mosqueada y abochornada –te acabo de decir que…

-Lo siento, lo siento –sonrió algo apenado – no he podido resistirlo, es que estabas tan adorable…

Ella se sonrojó por el comentario y no dijo nada más porque, pensó, un error lo podía tener cualquiera y él no era la excepción.

Scor estaba acercándose a ellos seguido de Rose, que miraba hacia otra parte, cuándo se paró en seco sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. El muy maldito le había visto y cogió y la besó. Vale, nadie le pararía de asesinarle esa misma noche. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla de esa forma? ¿Cómo se atrevía a engañarla de esa manera? Aceleró el paso hacia la pareja y justo cuándo iba a propinarle un puñetazo, Rose lo cogió del brazo y le paró, mirándole alarmada. Este se soltó de ella bruscamente y se volvió hacia Lily y Nick, que le miraban, una atónita y el otro con prepotencia.

-Oye, en serio –dijo Nick amablemente – si nos hemos ido antes era porque queríamos estar solos.

-Pues con tanta gente aquí va a ser algo imposible, ¿no crees? –le contestó venenosamente el rubio. Lo odiaba, nunca había odiado a nadie como en esos instantes le odiaba a él.

-Bueno, pero al menos no teníamos miradas indiscretas –dijo sonriendo. Rose chasqueó la lengua. A ella también le molestaba de sobremanera el chico y sus nuevos modales para con ellos.

-Oye, parad ya –dijo Lily levantándose del sillón, mosqueada. No soportaba que se hablaran tan mal y, por otra parte, ¿desde cuándo Nick se comportaba así? – Este no es el momento ni el lugar para esto.

-Dudo mucho que no hubiera nadie que no estuviera mirando cómo te intentaba meter mano, Lily… –escupió Scor mirando a la pelirroja, pero no le dio tiempo de más porque Slughorn se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en la cara y les ofreció tomarse una copa con él y con un amigo suyo que tenía una importante línea de boticas.

-Venid, venid – Rose arrugó los labios con desagrado, sabía que esa alusión no iba para ella y al parecer el moreno también se dio cuenta, pero hizo caso omiso y se dispuso a segur a su novia, que se estaba adelantando con Malfoy, obligada casi por el profesor–ya veréis, os vais a quedar de piedra. ¡Les he hablado tan bien de vosotros! Ya sabéis que sois mis mejores alumnos…

-No tan deprisa –la castaña cogió del brazo al Ravenclaw y le hizo parar mientras las voces de sus amigos se perdían entre el gentío. Este la fulminó con la mirada pero ella no cedió -¿Acaso no te han enseñado tus padres a tener modales? A ti no te han invitado, hazte un favor a ti mismo y quédate dónde estás o lárgate a la sala común.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, Weasley –le dijo zafándose de ella volviendo a emprender la marcha, pero ella fue más rápida y le volvió a coger. Pero esta vez no se quedó allí sino que lo arrastró hacia fuera del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Yo soy tu prefecta –dijo con el mentón bien arriba, no iba a permitir que un maleducado y cínico embustero se propasara con nadie de su entorno, empezando por ella misma – así que no me hagas decirte de nuevo que vayas a la sala común.

-No estoy en deshora, me han invitado a esta fiesta igual que a todos –dijo cruzando los brazos y sonriéndole con cinismo -¿Vas a obligarme a volver? Porque dudo que tu sola puedas…

Ella se enderezó y cruzó los brazos también. Él era mucho más alto que ella, que había salido medio bajita, como su madre, pero eso no la hizo echarse para atrás, por ello clavó sus firmes y decididos ojos azules en los de él.

-Sí, y créeme que sí que puedo. Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que puedo hacer.

El chico arqueó una ceja y sonrió divertido. No le disgustaba esa chica, no había tenido la ocasión de conocerla bien pero era bastante interesante. Parecía ser que en esa familia todos tenían mucho carácter…y eso era algo muy cautivador.

-Está bien –dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos –pero si luego le pasa algo a Lily no es culpa mía, a lo mejor se la come un basilisco…

Rose le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, provocando que el chico se desestabilizara y se tapara la cara para parar la hemorragia nasal que tenía. La chica estaba furiosa, pero no se movió ni un ápice.

-Vete ahora mismo de mi vista –le dijo casi temblando de ira – y no te atrevas a acercarte a Lily de nuevo, ella no se merece tener a alguien tan embustero como tú.

-¿Y cómo crees que se va a enterar? Es tan pura e inocente…-dijo sonriendo mientras se tapaba la nariz – vamos, no me pienso perder los privilegios de ser el novio de la hija de Harry Potter –se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar – por hoy ganas tú, pero no te creas que me volverás a pillar desprevenido, Weasley.

Rose bufó, estaba rabiosa, furiosa y alterada. Nunca le había pegado a nadie pero es que realmente la había hecho salirse de sus casillas. Así que esperó un poco y decidió irse también a su casa, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para encima soportar a Slughorn. Y esperaba que Malfoy entendiera su indirecta no intencionada y llevara a Lily sana y salva a su sala común.

Continuará...

* * *

Na pues, espero vuestros mensajes ^^

Un abrazo,

K.


	6. Sangre Sucia

Hola chicos =D

Aquí os traigo un capitulillo recién sacado del horno (en realidad no, lo tenía hecho desde hace tiempo, jeje), así que espero que os guste y que lo leáis con ahínco y diversión.

Y muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero que me dejéis más ^^

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6: Sangre Sucia

Lily no estaba escuchando una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo Slughorn. Debía de haber oído mal, no podía ser que Malfoy la llamara por su nombre, ¿verdad? Es decir…no tenía sentido. Tenía sus ojos verdes tan abiertos, que parecía increíble que no se le secaran de tanto tiempo que no había pestañeado. Pero entonces, un codazo que al principio no supo de dónde venía, la sacó del ensimismamiento. Era Scorpius, que la miraba con esos ojos grises que a ella tanto le gustaban, diciéndole mentalmente que hiciera algo. Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba siendo interrogada por alguien y que ella estaba pasando olímpicamente de ello.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo abochornada mientras se mordía el labio, estaba sonrojadísima –estaba…bueno…lo siento muchísimo profesor.

-Oh, no te preocupes querida –dijo este con una sonrisa mientras le daba dos palmaditas al hombro – Pero… ¿seguro que estás bien? Escuché que hace unos días estuviste ingresada en la enfermería.

Se quedó parada un momento pero después sonrió, aún sonrojada y apenada.

-Sí, sí –dijo haciendo aspavientos con la mano, nerviosa – no se preocupe profesor, perdone… ¿decía?

-Oh, si, por supuesto –dijo este sonriendo – estábamos comentando con el señor Malfoy y con el señor Lee –señaló a un simpático hombre de mediana edad de origen asiático que yacía al lado de él, mirándola con interés – que sería interesante que aprendierais también el arte de la creación de pociones mediante el método oriental. Bien es sabido que en esas tierras tienen otras formas de ver y hacer las cosas.

-Claro –dijo no muy segura de a qué quería referirse Slughorn. Miró al rubio a su lado y le mandó una mirada interrogativa, pero este no le dijo nada, más que nada porque el profesor no le dio tiempo.

-El señor Lee tiene un puesto vacante en un laboratorio boticario de Corea del Sur –dijo con una sonrisa – y me había preguntado a mí, que fui un gran punto de apoyo en una de sus investigaciones en el pasado –no pudo evitar alardear, como siempre. Lily y Scorpius entornaron los ojos, sutilmente – por lo que me ha ofrecido a mí antes que a nadie entregar a uno de mis mejores estudiantes. Y aquí estáis –ahora se dirigía al señor, que miraba a Lily con interés – esta chica es Lily Potter, la hija de Harry Potter –el señor pareció asentir con admiración y le hizo una reverencia para saludar. Lily que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo se saludos tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y en seguida imitó el gesto. Aunque no le había hecho gracia que Slughorn la tratara como "la hija de Harry Potter". Lo odiaba. Odiaba que la gente la conociera por sus padres o sus hermanos.

-Mucho gusto en conocer –dijo con una sonrisa, por fin, el asiático. Tenía una voz calma y apacible, aunque se notaba que no tenía un dominio natural del inglés – lo mismo decir de usted, señor Malfoy.

-Igualmente –dijo el susodicho haciendo una reverencia. Lily le miró algo sorprendida. Siempre había pensado que en esas fiestas no parecía él mismo, sino una persona seria y responsable que ponía mucho interés por conocer a gente que pudiera llevarle hasta la cima. Y por lo que ella había escuchado durante el año anterior y esas dos últimas semanas en su casa, el chico quería ser investigador boticario. Ambicioso, como buen Slytherin que era.

-Claro que tendréis que competir por el puesto –dijo Slughorn sonriendo – si queréis cogerlo, claro –y se dirigió a Lily, que de repente puso cara de confusión, pero habló para los dos, en realidad – veréis, el puesto es en el país natal del señor Lee, Corea del Sur. Así que quién decida aceptarlo y sea elegido, tendrá que ir a estudiar allí durante un año, por lo menos.

Scorpius y la pelirroja se miraron y cuándo sus miradas se encontraron se dijeron mucho, pero a la vez nada. Y ninguno supo interpretar bien la mirada del otro, pero sabía que había algo importante escondido detrás, que daba lugar a muchas interpretaciones.

-Muchas gracias señor –dijo Lily de pronto, mostrando su sonrisa más inocente y dulce- es un gran honor que haya pensado en nosotros. Yo, por ejemplo, tendría que consultarlo primero con mis padres y hermanos.

-Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto –dijo Slughorn frotándose las manos, contento – pero estoy segura de que los señores Potter no tendrán problemas…yo mismo fui profesor de ambos –dijo volviendo a alardear, esta vez ante el señor Lee, que parecía impresionado ante la revelación –Venga, vamos a tomar algo todos juntos, vamos, vamos.

Lily se sentía presionada, no quería estar allí en realidad. Le encantaba pociones, se le daban increíblemente bien y Slughorn le caía bien, pero muchas veces no le soportaba por este tipo de cosas. Odiaba venir a estas fiestas y odiaba cuándo la ponía en compromisos. Se mordió el labio, frustrada. El agobio era tal que pensaba que de la fuerza que estaba haciendo al apretarse los puños le saldría sangre en cualquier momento.

-Señor –dijo Malfoy a su lado, llamando la atención del profesor – sentimos mucho declinar su ofrecimiento pero nosotros deberíamos retirarnos ya, la verdad. Mañana nos espera un día duro…-intentaba no mirarle a los ojos para no delatar su mentira, pero aun así hizo parecer que si lo hacía, para que Lily lo creyera – ya sabe, con todas las reuniones y responsabilidades que exige ser capitán de Quidditch…

-¡Oh! –dijo el profesor algo disgustado, pero en seguida cambió de actitud y se dirigió al señor Lee – Es cierto, es cierto, aparte de ser los mejores en mi materia (y cabe decir que en muchas otras más…) ambos tienen el puesto de capitanes de equipo de sus respectivas casas. Por supuesto que quedáis disculpados, por favor, nada me gusta más a mí que ver a dos jóvenes tan ambiciosos como vosotros.

Scorpius le sonrió y le dirigió una reverencia al asiático, cogiendo de la mano a Lily para obligarla a hacer lo mismo. Después se despidieron cortésmente y salieron del despacho, aún cogidos de la mano.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada y, al parecer, ninguno parecía dispuesto a soltar la mano del otro.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Lily de pronto, parándose en medio del pasillo, sonrojada.

El rubio la miró confundido.

-¿Por qué, qué?

-Cuándo estabas peleándote con Nick –el rubio puso mala cara al acordarse de ese tipo y ella al parecer lo notó, porque se detuvo antes de continuar –me llamaste por mi nombre…

-¿Y cómo quieres que te llame, sino? Si quieres que te llame Albus o James, por mí bien pero…

-No seas desagradable –espetó, frustrada y divertida – estoy hablando en serio, es la primera vez en tu vida que me llamas por mi nombre de pila.

Scor giró la cara, sonrojado. Sí, la había llamado así sin querer, sin embargo no era la primera vez. Claro que ella eso no lo sabía. Normalmente se abstenía de llamarla por su nombre porque le producía unos sentimientos que no quería saber que significaban, pero esa vez estaba tan alterado, cabreado y… ¿celoso? Que… No, no podían ser celos…y si lo eran a lo mejor eran como los de James. Sí, eso debía ser.

-Todos cometemos errores –le dijo sin mirarla. Ella se enfadó y se soltó de su mano, sintiendo que con ello se le iba un pequeño pedacito de felicidad - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Que qué me pasa? – le espetó, poniéndose una mano en el corazón, que le palpitaba a tres mil por hora - ¡Pues no lo sé! ¡Pero es tu culpa!

-Oye, primero que nada no me grites –le dijo un poco mosqueado –y segundo… ¿ni si quiera sabes lo que te pasa y dices que es mi culpa? Yo no te he hecho nada. Te he hecho un favor al alejar a ese payaso de tu vida. Tú no sabes lo que…

-¡No sigas por ahí! –interrumpió Lily mosqueada. Estaba harta de las peleas de sus amigos, Malfoy y su novio –no sé qué demonios os pasa. Primero Albus, luego Lissy, luego Rose y luego tú. ¿Pero qué os pasa con él? Es un chico estupendo y me quiere mucho.

-Sí, estupendo mentiroso –atacó con resentimiento el rubio –Ese sangre sucia lo único que quiere de ti es tu apellido.

Lily se quedó mirándole, incrédula. Había empleado el proverbio prohibido moralmente en su familia: _"sangre sucia_". Malfoy había cruzado la línea metiéndose con su novio de aquella forma, y no sólo eso, sino que también había traicionado su confianza al expresar aquello, por eso no lo dudó cuándo se acercó a él y le pegó un guantazo en la cara.

El rubio se tocó la mejilla derecha, desconcertado. No se había esperado esa respuesta de ella, al igual que tampoco se esperaba haber dicho eso.

-No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida, Malfoy –y se fue hacia la torre, dejándolo allí plantado.

La vio alejarse mientras se sentía morir. Sabía que se merecía el golpe, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho porque como siempre que hablaba de él, lo hacía con odio y veneno y no controlaba su boca, que parecía ir en sentido contrario a su cerebro.

Se volvió a frotar la mejilla y se dispuso a correr tras la pequeña Potter. Tenía que asegurarse de que, al menos, llegaba bien a su sala común, aunque ello significara pelearse con ella. Pero justo llegó para ver como la chica pronunciaba la contraseña y se metía a través del hueco que dejaba la dama gorda al apartarse.

Se quedó mirando el cuadro unos minutos, haciendo que la señora lo mirara, curiosa.

-¿Te pasa algo muchacho? –Le preguntó – Si buscas al Barón Sanguinario, creo haberlo visto por la torre de Ravenclaw.

-No, gracias –dijo escuetamente, ahora se sentía estúpido –adiós.

Lily entró en el cuarto de las chicas de sexto casi dando un portazo, asustando a las que ya estaban en sus camas, casi durmiendo.

-Lo siento –dijo escuetamente mientras cogía su pijama y se metía en el baño para cambiarse. No podía creer lo que había oído salir de la boca de Scorpius, no podía creer que él pensara eso de alguien.

-Lils…-la pelirroja escuchó a su prima tocando a la puerta, pero no contestó - ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí –contestó.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció su pelirroja prima, que parecía preocupada por ella. Se le acercó y se sentó al lado de ella en la banqueta que había apoyada en una de las paredes y la miró algo confundida.

-Cuéntame… ¿qué te pasa? No estarás otra vez con esos desmayos…

-No, no –negó Lily con la cabeza – lo siento Lu pero…no me apetece hablar del tema ahora.

Esta hinchó las mejillas, un poco consternada ante la negativa de su prima, pero después asintió, respetando su intimidad. Ya se lo contaría más adelante.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea –le dijo sonriendo – no te comas mucho la cabeza, ¿vale? Estoy segura que debe de haber algún tipo de explicación.

-Gracias –le dijo Lily esbozando una pequeña sonrisa –perdona, Lu.

-Nada, nada –se levantó y le tendió la mano –vamos a dormir. Mañana nos espera un día duro.

-Claro –contestó Lily. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo de Malfoy.

Habían pasado varios días desde entonces y Lily no quería ni oír hablar de él. Rose y Albus se quedaron extrañadísimos porque, además, él tampoco quería hablar del tema. Lily, a estas alturas, ya ni si quiera entendía por qué estaba enfadada con él. ¿Qué más le daba cómo pensara ese narcisista? Total, ella ya sabía que era de esa casta. ¿Por qué la molestaba tanto? Quería arrancarse la cabeza de cuajo cada vez que se perdía en esos pensamientos, que solía ser muy a menudo.

-Lily, te estoy hablando –dijo Nick de mala gana. Ella salió de su ensimismamiento, disculpándose ante su actitud para con el chico.

Había llegado el fin de semana de Hogsmeade y estaban en la _Tetería de Madamme Pudipié_, un sitio que a la pelirroja no le gustaba nada pero que parecía que a su novio sí, por eso había accedido a ir con él, sin decirle la verdad.

-Es que últimamente estás así casi siempre –la abrazó, incomodándola un poco. Odiaba hacer esos actos en público –y pasas de mi… ¿he hecho algo?

Lily frunció el ceño, estaba muy irritada con todo el mundo por culpa de su propia ineptitud e ignorancia respecto al tema.

-No te preocupes –trató de sonreír pero le salió una mueca un poco torcida –tú no has hecho nada, es sólo que últimamente no me encuentro muy bien…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? –dijo poniéndole la mano en la frente –Si te sientes mal deberíamos volver al castillo…

-De ninguna manera –le sonrió, nerviosa – estoy bien, estoy bien, a veces me dan bajones pero estoy bi…-no pudo acabar la frase porque vio como en el local entraba una pareja que no podía creer que existiera: Malfoy y Calíope Nott. Les siguió con la mirada, abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver que, una vez sentados en una de las butacas, se empezaban a comer la boca el uno al otro.

Se levantó sin pensar con la cabeza lo que estaba haciendo y se encaminó hacia la barra, pagándole más de la cuenta a la camarera para después salir del local dando un portazo. Nicholas la siguió corriendo y la cogió del brazo, parándola en medio de la calle.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa? – le dijo ya alterado, elevando un poco la voz – Estás comportándote como una maleducada conmigo, Lily. Y encima no me quieres decir qué es lo que te pasa.

La pelirroja arrugó la nariz y se revolvió el pelo con la otra mano. El chico tenía razón con respecto a ella. Había sido una grosera y lo peor de todo es que le estaba haciendo daño. Se calmó y le sonrió algo abochornada mientras le cogía de la mano y lo llevaba hacia la casa de los gritos.

Una vez allí se sentaron en una gran roca que había cerca de un árbol que miraba hacia el sitio en cuestión.

-Lo siento mucho Nick…-le djo algo contrariada – es que creo que esto no funciona. Últimamente estoy bastante…incómoda y…

Él giró la cabeza tan rápido que la pelirroja temió que se la dislocara.

-Oye Lils…-la cogió de las manos, parecía nervioso – ¿por qué dices eso? Estamos bien…

-No, no lo estamos –dijo la pequeña Potter firmemente, pero intentando ser lo más suave posible – eres un amigo excelente, pero…-pensó antes de hablar –es que creo que no te quiero de esa forma. Y no quiero hacerte daño porque últimamente…no me entiendo ni yo misma. Necesito pensar yo sola todo y ya después…

-Pero podemos superarlo juntos –la tomó del mentón, interrumpiéndola –venga, yo no…

-Tú dijiste que si uno de los dos veía que esto no funcionaba que cortábamos y seguiríamos siendo amigos –le interrumpió Lily –y yo estoy sintiéndome mal de esta forma. Pensaba que conseguiría…-se paró a mitad frase al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir: "conseguiría olvidar a Malfoy". ¿Olvidar? ¿Por qué le habría de olvidar? No podía ser que estuviera…

-¿Qué pensabas conseguir? –preguntó minutos después del repentino silencio que se formó entre los dos - ¿Me estabas utilizando, Lily?

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, en efecto, ella le estaba utilizando. Se sintió la peor basura del mundo, en ese momento.

-No pretendía hacerlo –dijo cabizbaja, avergonzada –no me había dado cuenta realmente. Pero sé que no es excusa. Aun así…Nick, esto no funciona y yo no puedo seguir saliendo de esta forma contigo. Siento en el alma haberte hecho daño, de verdad, pero prefiero cortar las cosas ahora que el mal no es tan grande.

El chico se puso de pie y la miró con odio. Ella se sorprendió ante esa actitud en él, por muy enfadado que estuviera.

-Pues menos mal que el mal no se ha hecho grande, ¿no? –dijo escupiendo las palabras con veneno.

-Nick… ¿Estás…?-empezó la pelirroja, pero no le dio tiempo a terminar porque el chico se fue de la escena dando grandes zancadas, enfadadísimo.

Lily se quedó un rato allí, pensando en lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Pensando en su inexplicable relación con Malfoy y todo lo que este le provocaba; en su ahora, ex novio, al que había dado puerta porque consideraba que su relación no funcionaba…estaba hecha un lío, pero decidió que no le apetecía pensar más en el tema porque tenía ganas de coger el pedrusco en el que estaba sentada y darse cabezazos contra él hasta quedarse frita.

Se levantó y volvió al castillo, sola. No tenía ganas de ir a Hogsmeade porque pasaba de encontrarse, aunque fuera por casualidad, con Malfoy y su chica de turno, que ahora era una de las que siempre babeaban por él, Calíope Nott Parkinson. Esa chica era de lo peor que podía encontrarse uno en el mundo: racista, clasicista, fresca…hubiera sido una mortífaga perfecta, pensaba, furiosa.

-"Claro, seguro que se ha juntado con alguien de sangre limpia, como odia a los que no llegan a la altura…"-pensó mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala común, que estaba parcialmente llena de alumnos que estaban haciendo deberes de última hora o jugando a algún que otro juego. –"En serio, necesito alejar esto de mi cabeza o va a explotar, lo veo."

Giró su cabeza hacia el tablón de anuncios, sin apartar la vista de la hoja con el horario de la selección de los nuevos. No le entendía. No se entendía. No entendía nada. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando entre ellos dos? Hasta ahora se iban peleando el uno con el otro por cualquier cosa, pero desde la mitad del curso anterior que el rubio se había empezado a portar algo más amable con ella. Y ella con él. Pero entonces, de repente, cuando parecía que se llevaban bien se peleaban de una manera tan terrible que no se volvían a hablar incluso en semanas. Era de locos y estaba harta. Se sentía vacía y necesitaba hablarle y estar a su lado, aunque fuera a base de discusiones.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y por ella entró Roxanne, acompañada de su grupito de amigos, comiendo chucherías de Honeydukes y riendo. La Weasley la vio y se quedó parada y extrañada, así que se disculpó con ellos y se acercó a su prima, interrogándola con la mirada.

-¿Lils? –preguntó sentándose al lado. La pelirroja la miró sin expresión aparente en el rostro, como si estuviera cansada - ¿estás bien?

-Sí, aunque que estoy algo agotada, la verdad –le dijo suspirando mientras se estiraba – han pasado demasiadas cosas en un solo día…y me estoy empezando a hartar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó la morena – Si quieres desahogarte…

-No es que no quiera decírselo a nadie –dijo algo pasiva – es simplemente que prefiero olvidarlo. Estoy hecha un lío y quiero pensar en otras cosas.

Roxy la miró como si tuviera monos en la cara pero se encogió de hombros y cogió una de las regalices que tenía en la mano y se la metió a traición en la boca, haciendo que su prima la escupiera, asqueada. A Lils no le gustaba nada la regaliz.

-¡Oye! – tiró la regaliz a la chimenea, entre la ceniza - ¡Eres una arpía!

La morena se reía a más no poder de Lily, y esta, poco a poco, empezó a seguirle el rollo y rio también. Se sentía mucho mejor, la verdad. Le agradecía enormemente a su prima el estar allí en ese momento; Ella era un poco como Fred y James, y en esos momentos en los que echaba tantísimo de menos a su hermano, le encantaba tenerla cerca.

-Va, no te enfades tonta –le dijo entre risas – toma –le dio unas cuántas ranas de chocolate – he comprado un montón para tener de reserva, seguro que te animan. Oh, también estas grageas, yo acabo de comerme una con sabor a pizza, aunque Berty –ambas miraron un momento a un chico que estaba unos metros más allá, riendo con los demás integrantes del grupo de la Weasley – jura y perjura que le ha tocado una con sabor a lejía.

-Buah, que asco –dijo Lily riéndose, imaginando la escena – tío Ron me dijo que una vez le salió una con sabor a pared.

Empezaron a reírse de nuevo las dos, mientras se contaban anécdotas sobre sabores que habían salido a las personas de su alrededor. Finalmente Lily le dijo que iba a ir a buscar a Lissy a su sala común, que ya debería haber vuelto y se despidió de su prima. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora, tanto que casi ni se acordaba del repentino noviazgo de Malfoy con la odiosa.

Iba caminando por el pasillo que la llevaba hacia las mazmorras, pensando en que después tendría que ir a la biblioteca para investigar sobre una poción que había descubierto recientemente. Quería pedirle a Slughorn que la asesorara, también. Entonces se acordó de la oferta que les hizo el profesor la semana anterior en la fiesta. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué era lo que la retenía para irse? Porque a su familia la vería igualmente en fiestas y era lo mismo que estar estudiando en Hogwarts. Entonces… ¿Por qué? No comprendía a su corazón, esa oportunidad sería probablemente única y rara y ella se planteaba negarse por algo que no sabía ni qué era. Era ilógico y sabía que su prima Rose le diría lo mismo…tendría que comentarlo todo con Lissy.

Se esperó delante de la sala común de las serpientes, esperando a que alguien saliera para pedirles que avisaran a Lissy pero, lo que menos se esperó fue que esa primera persona fuera justamente él. Y menos se esperó que estuviera acompañado de su graciosa y nueva amiguita.

-Oh, vaya –dijo esta con desdén – pero si es Potty junior –y se rio. Lily la fulminó con la mirada mientras, inconscientemente se llevaba la mano al trasero, dónde tenía la varita -¿Es que te quieren tan poco en tu casa que has tenido que venir a la nuestra para suplicar que te dejen entrar?

-Quizás lo que tenga que suplicar es que te implanten un cerebro –le contestó mordazmente la pelirroja. Si las miradas mataran, Nott sería bruja muerta –falta te hace.

La morena la miró antipática. La pobre era algo tonta, como su madre y su padre juntos. No entendía que veía Malfoy en ella.

-Ah, claro…la sangre –dijo Lily pensando en voz alta, pero no lo suficientemente alta como para que la escucharan – Malfoy –se dirigió a él con toda la altanería que pudo. No se había fijado que éste la estaba mirando fijamente, sin odio ni altanería. Parecía pasmado, incluso algo ansioso -¿está mi hermano o Lissy por allí.

-Mi hermana está en el Gran Comedor con Rose y Albus –dijo este arrastrando un poco las palabras – Oye…

-Adiós –le dijo Lily sin darle tiempo a hablar. Porque estaba segura de que quería decirle algo y no sabía si estaba preparada para escuchar nada que proviniera de su boca. De esa boca que había besado a Nott.

Scor se quedó mirándola mientras se iba corriendo hacia donde le había indicado. Nott, mientras, la maldecía sin contemplaciones.

Lily corrió hacia el Gran Comedor y al entrar vio a los susodichos sentados en la mesa de Slytherin. Se calmó y se acercó a ellos, intentando convencerse mentalmente de que lo del rubio no era importante ni relevante.

-Hola chicos –dijo con una sonrisa bastante convincente. Los demás le sonrieron y le ofrecieron dulces, pero ella se negó, contándoles que Roxanne ya le había regalado bastantes.

-¿Pero no has ido a Hogsmeade? –le preguntó Rose, extrañada –Ibas a ir con…Nick –no pudo evitar decir su nombre con cierto desdén. Los demás rodaron los ojos e hicieron también una mueca de asco.

-He cortado con él –dijo simple y llanamente, ganándose un silencio sepulcral –es que…bueno…la verdad es que empecé a salir con él por algo así como una casualidad…-Lissy arqueó una ceja – me dijo que intentaría que fuera bien pero la cosa es que salió fatal…-suspiró, algo triste. Sabía que podía contar con sus amigos para todo –y…me di cuenta de que sólo le estaba haciendo daño…

-Lily –dijo Lissy con la boca abierta – tu no le estabas haciendo nada de daño.

-El muy capullo quería salir contigo simplemente porque eres Lily Potter, hija de Harry Potter –le dijo Albus, bastante enfadado. La pelirroja le miró con los ojos abiertos, porque esa no se la esperaba. Sintió como si le clavaran un puñal venenoso y embrujado en la espalda.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –le preguntó. Ella sabía que su hermano, aunque no era tan celoso como James, también lo era bastante –Digo yo que tendrás algún motivo para sospechar…

-No lo sospechamos Lils, lo sabemos –dijo Rose, compungida –alguien le oyó hablarlo con sus amigos cerca de mi sala común.

-¿Alguien? –Preguntó, impresionada y algo temerosa- ¿Quién?

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos, sin saber qué hacer, pero finalmente decidieron que se lo tendrían que decir.

-Mi hermano –dijo Lissy como si masticara las letras – cuándo fue a recoger a Rose para lo de Slughorn…

Lily se quedó estática. ¿Era por eso que el rubio estaba tan enfadado con él? ¿Era por eso que se había vuelto tan histérico cuándo hablaron aquella vez? ¿La razón por la que perdió los estribos llamándole "sangre sucia"? Su cabeza se hizo un lío de repente, recordando a Malfoy comiéndole la boca a Nott en Madame Pudipié. De repente se sintió como una basura de nuevo. Tenía ganas de meterle un zapato en la boca a la asquerosa de Nott, también.

-Oye Lily…-dijo Rose poniéndole un brazo en el hombro, aprovechando que estaba a su lado – Lily… ¿estás bien?

-Es…estoy bien –dijo a duras penas. No sabía qué le molestaba más, si sentirse furiosa con el Ravenclaw por usarla de aquella forma tan asquerosa, sabiendo que lo que más odiaba en la vida era ser reconocida por su apellido o el hecho de que justamente fuera Malfoy quién lo descubriera y que, después de dejarle ver que estaba preocupado por ella, se fuera con la primera de turno. ¿Pero por qué estaba dándole vueltas? Si eso era lo más normal, en unos días cortaría con ella y empezaría a liarse con otra. Era un casanova, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

Al miró a sus dos amigas y no supo que hacer al ver a su hermana así, pero frunció el ceño.

-Voy a pegarle tal paliza a ese imbécil que no va a recordar ni quién es su padre –dijo mirando a la nada con los ojos inyectados en sangre –Y espera a que se entere James de esto. Yo soy moco de pavo comparado con lo que le va a hacer él…

-No vayas tan deprisa, héroe –dijo Lissy rodando los ojos – yo también me muero de ganas de maldecirle y meterle la varita en el culo, pero hay que pensar un poco con dos dedos de frente. Hay que devolvérsela de forma que sufra y tenga bien claro quiénes son los Potter; de forma que no quiera volver a inmiscuirse con vosotros nunca más.

-Oh –dijo Rose sonriendo –eso mismo dijo Scor hace un tiempo. Estoy orgullosa de vosotros por no pensar en la violencia, aunque…-recordó el puñetazo que le había dado el día de la fiesta y se sonrojó –bueno, no importa.

-Está bien –dijo Lily, saliendo del trance. Tenía que estar bien con ello, la vida no acabaría por ello y, como había dicho Lissy, le haría saber quién era ella, por supuesto que lo haría –pensaré en algo, al fin y al cabo soy yo quién debe mostrarle quién soy. Y Al…-le dijo más suplicante que otra cosa – no se lo digas a James que lo mata y si alguien tiene que cometer un asesinato, prefiero ser yo.

Este frunció el ceño pero asintió a regañadientes, es que el pobre no podía resistirse ante la mirada de su hermanita. Era tan adorable y temible a la vez…

-Oh no –dijo Lissy poniendo cara de asco. Los demás la miraron sin comprender – sangre limpia cabeza hueca a las seis en punto – le dijo a Lils.

Esta giró la cabeza para ver a Malfoy despidiéndose de Nott, que se iba hacia Merlín sabe dónde con su grupito de amigas. La pelirroja frunció el ceño, furiosa. No quería verle ni hablarle, y menos desde que estaba saliendo con esa…bruja (valga el doble sentido).

-No le entiendo, de verdad –dijo Albus suspirando –de todas las chicas guapas y listas que hay en nuestra casa, va y coge a la más estúpida.

-Acorde con su propia inteligencia –respondió mordazmente Lily

-Lily, no digas eso –la regañó su hermano – pero es que no entiendo por qué. Ni si quiera la quiere.

-¿Desde cuándo Scor sale con una chica porque la quiere? –dijo Lissy mosqueada. A ella también le desagradaba la chica – Pero de todas las frescas que se ha podido encontrar, esta es… ¡insoportable! Odio cuándo se acerca a mí y me hace la pelota con esa voz de falsa que tiene. Sé que me soporta tanto como yo a ella –bufó, enfadada –ojalá la deje pronto, sino le mato.

-Por lo que sé –dijo Albus reflexionando –le gusta una persona desde hace tiempo, pero por lo visto no es correspondido, así que va probando a salir con otras para olvidarla…

-Ah, y se tiene que buscar a la más pava que ha podido parir Hogwarts –respondió molesta, la rubia –no puede olvidarse de esa chica con alguien que al menos tenga dos dedos de frente. Y de todas formas, ¿cómo sabes que le gusta alguien? A mí no me ha dicho nada.

-No, si a mí tampoco –dijo el moreno, suspirando. Atrajo la atención de las tres chicas – me enteré de pura casualidad, así que en realidad tampoco sé si es cierto del todo…

-¿Y en qué consiste esa casualidad? –le cuestionó con cierta reprobación su prima.

-Le vi entrar en el baño del segundo piso, ya sabéis, el de Myrtle –dijo dejando que asintieran para asegurarse de que conocían el lugar bien – bueno, el no dijo nada pero Myrtle le dijo algo de que no la visitaba lo suficiente y que si era por culpa de esa chica que no le correspondía –las tres chicas se sorprendieron ante la revelación, pero no dijeron nada – y no pude escuchar más porque justamente pasaba por allí la profesora McGonagall y no quería meterle en problemas, así que me fui.

Hubo un silencio algo espeso en el aire, en el que todos reflexionaban de una manera u otra lo que acababan de escuchar.

-De todas formas no digas esas cosas delante de él –dijo Rose al salir del trance, recordando la conversación anterior, intentando dejar de lado lo del amor de Malfoy– es su vida, si quiere olvidar a la chica que quiere…olvidar no es fácil, Lissy, y…en fin…

-Aun así existen otras…

-Buenas – el susodicho irrumpió por el lado de Lissy (que era el de la pared) y se sentó, quedando en frente de Lily. Esta le giró la cara, molesta -¿de qué hablabais? –preguntó algo molesto por la actitud de la chica, pero no dijo nada más.

-De lo imbécil que eres –le dijo Lissy sin cortarse. Rose la fulminó con la mirada pero esta sólo pasó de ella -¿pero se puede saber qué narices haces con esa...? es que no encuentro un adjetivo lo suficientemente despectivo para referirme a ella. Hay otras chicas decentes en este colegio, ¿sabes?

-Debe ser por la pureza de sangre –dijo Lily de repente, llamando la atención de todos. Estaban algo sorprendidos porque el veneno con el que escupía las palabras era tal que no era normal en ella. Estaba molesta por todo, incluso por la supuesta chica de la que estaba enamorado, esperaba que al menos no fuera Nott. – Malfoy nunca estaría con alguien que no estuviera a la altura de su estatus de sangre… ¿verdad? –y le fulminó con la mirada.

-Oye –dijo este, molesto – no lo dije pensándolo, me parece increíble que te enfadaras tanto por esa mierda de arrebato. Además te estaba diciendo la verdad, el idiota de tu novio…

-Ya no es su novio, Scor… –interrumpió Albus inconscientemente. No sabía de lo que estaban hablando esos dos pero quería gritar a los cuatro vientos la noticia del día.

Scorpius la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No sabía qué decir ante ello, ¡pero si la había visto hoy mismo con él en Hogsmeade! Y no parecían precisamente amigos a secas. Lily le sostuvo la mirada durante el pequeño rato que éste intentaba leerle la mente, no literalmente, claro.

-Entonces ya te has dado cuenta de que tenía razón-espetó de repente, con cierto alivio en la voz, más que otra cosa.

-Eso no quita que le hayas llamado _Sangre Sucia_ –le dijo fulminándole. Los otros tres, esta vez, le miraron a él. Incrédulos ante lo que la pelirroja había revelado.

-No lo dije pensando –se defendió – ¡estaba cabreado con el imbécil porque estaba engañándola! –Dijo casi gritando. Estos le miraban un poco sorprendidos, y el resto del comedor también. -¡Encima la muy tonta defendiéndole!

-Oye, no llames tonta a mi hermana –dijo Albus tirándole una bola de papel para después fulminar a la susodicha con la mirada – aunque lo haya sido, en realidad.

-Bueno, si vais a estar recordándome lo bien que he hecho en estar con Nick –dijo levantándose, mosqueada –me voy.

-¡Espera! –Rose la sentó de nuevo, exasperada. Estaba ya muy harta del mal rollo que tenían aquellos dos. ¿Por qué de repente se llevaban tan mal? Antes era diferente, es que cada vez parecía peor y ella ya no sabía cómo controlar la situación –Sois los dos unos cabezotas –dijo al borde del llanto –odio que os llevéis tan mal. ¡Está bien, Scor le ha llamado así! ¡Pues me da igual! ¡Se lo merecía por jugar sucio primero! ¡Y tú! –Señaló al rubio - ¡Eres un imbécil por salir con Nott en vez de arriesgarte e intentarlo con la persona que quieres! ¡Estúpido! –y se encogió de brazos, sonrojada.

Lily la miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida. Rose tenía razón, estaba tomándose las cosas más a pecho de lo que debería y por culpa de eso estaban saliendo perjudicados los demás, que estaban por medio. Y si Scor quería de verdad a alguien, ella no era quién para juzgarle, por muy poco que le gustara la idea. Ahora se sentía mal consigo misma por haberle ignorado.

-Lo siento Rose –dijo Lily sonriendo con cierta timidez, mordiéndose el labio inferior – no quería molestar a nadie, de verdad.

-Yo también lo siento –dijo Scor, suspirando mientras le mostraba una leve sonrisa de arrepentimiento – pero de lo segundo que has dicho no tengo nada que decir al respecto.

Ésta le fulminó con la mirada. De verdad era idiota, pero ya le haría entrar en razón, al menos había conseguido apaciguar (más o menos) las cosas entre su prima y él (o eso esperaba).

Pasaron el rato hasta la cena hablando de cosas banales, incluso la tensión entre Scor y Lily parecía haber desaparecido, porque habían retomado sus discusiones habituales, las divertidas, las que hacían reír.

-Bueno, me voy a mi sala –dijo Rose, bostezando –hoy ha sido un día duro y mañana quiero levantarme pronto para estudiar, y vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo si queréis sacaros los EXTASIS –fulminó con la mirada a sus dos amigos de séptimo –Buenas noches.

Albus y Scor suspiraron, resignados. Sabían que al día siguiente su castaña amiga les buscaría hasta dar con ellos para obligarles a repasar con ella los temas, y no es que no lo agradecieran, pero querían descansar. Lo necesitaban.

-Bueno, yo me voy a la mía también –dijo Lily sonriendo –Me estoy cayendo redonda…

-Te acompaño –dijo Albus, sonriendo –no quiero que vayas sola…

-Por Merlín Al –dijo esta algo exasperada – creo que sé defenderme sola. Y no creo que me vayan a hacer nada, estamos en Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas?

-Aun así me quedo más tranquilo si…

-¿Y si la acompaña Scor? –Dijo de repente Lissy, enroscando sus brazos al de Albus, provocando una sorpresa en los ojos de los presentes –es que quería hablar con Al de un tema crucial y ultra secreto que mi hermano no tiene que saber –dijo divertida, mientras el susodicho la miraba extrañado -¡es que siempre estás con él! Luego decís que las chicas vamos siempre en corrito…pero vosotros…no se os puede despegar ni con un hechizo.

-Bueno…-dijo Al, no muy convencido.

-En serio, puedo ir sola –dijo Lily algo alarmada, fulminando a su amiga con la mirada. Ella sabía que no tenía nada que decirle a su hermano, que lo estaba haciendo adrede.

Scor miró a su hermana, luego a Albus y después a Lily. Él también sabía que Lissy no tenía nada que decirle al moreno, por lo que dedujo que le estaba dando una oportunidad para hablar con la pelirroja y decidió aprovecharla.

-Id yendo, ahora luego voy –dijo, intentando sonar lo más indiferente que pudo – nos vemos en el cuarto Al.

-Bueno, vale –dijo este al fin –pero si se le acerca el sujeto x, me avisas.

-No va a acercarse nadie, Albus –dijo Lily sonrojada y con los vasos en jarra –y si lo hace me encargaré de que se arrepienta. Te recuerdo que soy muy buena en encantamientos.

Lissy suspiró, entornando los ojos. Albus siempre tan protector…en fin.

-Vaaamonos –dijo tirando del joven Potter –quiero dormir y tú me lo impides.

-Vale, vale –dijo resignado –buenas noches Lils –y le dio un beso en la mejilla –descansa.

-Buenas noches –dijo ésta sonriendo mientras se despedía con la mano, viendo cómo se alejaban pasillo abajo.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas con el rubio y el silencio incómodo volvió a las andadas entre ellos dos.

-No hace falta que me acompañes –dijo algo nerviosa –puedo volver sola, en serio.

-No es molestia –dijo comprendiendo el sentimiento de su acompañante – además Al tiene razón, el sujeto x puede volver.

-¿Así le llamáis? –preguntó Lily intentando desviar un poco sus nervios.

-Bueno, no sabemos cómo llamarlo –dijo el rubio, algo molesto al acordarse del chico –es un cruce de todos los insultos que puedas encontrar, juntos.

-No digas eso –dijo la pelirroja sonrojada – Oye…escucha…

El rubio la miró, algo atontado por cómo actuaba. Estaba sonrojada y parecía nerviosa y en ese momento le parecía que estaba terriblemente adorable, por lo que no podía permitirse mirarla. No hasta que alejara esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Lo siento muchísimo –dijo mirándole mientras se mordía el labio. Él no pudo evitar fijarse en ese detalle y apretó la mandíbula, algo tenso – no tendría que habérmelo tomado tan a pecho…me salvaste de las garras de Slughorn, me advertiste sobre Mark y…encima lo de las pruebas de Quidditch – el rubio se sonrojaba a medida que la chica le recitaba todo lo que había hecho por ella –en fin, en realidad no he tenido la…oportunidad de darte las gracias…

Lily se sonrojó mucho al decir aquello y no supo que hacer porque él no le contestó. No sabía cómo interpretar su silencio y…

-No te preocupes –le dijo de pronto, mirándola de una forma que no supo interpretar, pero que le hizo estallar el corazón –yo también lo siento…-la cogió del hombro unos segundos, pero en seguida retiró la mano, sorprendiendo a la chica y de paso, a sí mismo – bueno…no debí decir aquello. Yo no quiero pensar como lo ha hecho en su juventud mi padre, ni como lo hacía mi difunto abuelo…-un deje de dolor apareció en sus ojos y Lily lo notó –Lissy y yo somos diferentes y quiero que lo sepas.

-Lo sé –dijo la Lily sin detenerse un solo segundo para pensar en ello, sorprendiendo a Malfoy – es simplemente que estaba ofuscada…llevo bastante tiempo que no me entiendo ni yo misma y lo acabé pagando contigo pero…sé que eres diferente. Siempre lo he sabido.

Scor la miró sorprendido, pero no le dijo nada. Después de aquello caminaron en un cómodo silencio hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme –le sonrió Lily –pero ahora me sabe mal que vayas tu solo.

-Si me acompañas tendré que volver a acompañarte –le dijo divertido –sino tu hermano me matará y se hará un abrigo con mi piel. Uno muy bonito y caro, por cierto.

Lily rio ante el comentario, siempre tan fanfarrón.

-Bueno –dijo el chico girándose –entonces buenas noches. Nos vemos.

-Espera…-le dijo Lily algo sonrojada. Ni ella misma sabía por qué le había parado, por lo que al oírse diciéndolo se tapó la boca con la palma de una mano.

Scor la vio y se quedó maravillado ante la acción. Tendría que irse pronto o no podría evitar lo inevitable…y eso no debía suceder, más que nada porque ni él mismo sabía por qué tendría que suceder.

-¿Pasa algo? –intentó sonar lo más indiferente posible.

-Eh…-su cerebro funcionaba a cien por hora, buscando una excusa – mañana…pensaba documentarme sobre una poción y…-bueno, dentro de lo malo, podían haber cosas peores, así que decidió seguir con ello –estaba pensando que si te apetece… podemos investigar juntos.

El chico la miró con cierta sorpresa pero después asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo ladinamente.

-Qué atrevida se ha vuelto la pequeña Potter –dijo divertido –pidiendo citas a sus mayores…

-¡Eh! –Exclamó abriendo la boca, indignada ante el comentario - ¡Pues entonces lo retiro! ¡Encima que te lo digo…! ¡Y no es una cita! –su cara se volvió tan roja como su propio pelo.

-Bueno –dijo este encogiéndose de hombros –nos veremos a la hora de comer, que por la mañana tengo cosas que hacer.

Lily arrugó la nariz, molesta. Se acababa de acordar de la novia del rubio. Claro, seguramente pasaría la mañana con ella… ¡Pero a ella no le tenía por qué importar! ¡Que se liara con quién le diera la gana!

-Buenas noches –le dijo dándose la vuelta, dándole en la cara a Malfoy con su pelirrojo y largo pelo. Éste sólo la miró, divertido.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Déjame tu comentario =D

Abrazos,

K.


	7. Quidditch

Buenos días n.n, aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulillo, no muy largo, pero MUY importante para la historia, así que espero que lo disfrutéis y me comentéis a ver qué os parece =D

PS: Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7: Quidditch

-Bien chicos –dijo Lily motivada. Estaba haciendo las pruebas de reclutamiento de las vacantes del equipo de Gryffindor –supongo que habréis entrenado duramente estas semanas y, la verdad, espero ver en vosotros buenos resultados.

Algunos de los chicos que había (muchos de años menores) se sonrojaron ante la presencia de su capitana, que irradiaba felicidad.

-No os podéis quejar –dijo, de nuevo –hemos tenido el mejor día que podíamos conseguir, y además hace un día estupendo, así que espero que deis lo máximo de vosotros mismos –habló –bueno, a ver…-empezó a leer el pergamino en el que estaban los nombres de todas las categorías vacantes que había –¡empecemos!

Lily miraba con ojo previsor todos y cada uno de los movimientos de absolutamente cada uno de los jugadores que estaban "examinándose". Quería tener al mejor equipo y nadie dudaba de ella, pues tenía un excelente ojo para la estrategia y los movimientos en el aire. Su propia madre la había instruido desde pequeña y, al parecer, Lily había heredado el talento natural de la familia.

Lissy, Albus, Malfoy y Rose estaban en las gradas, observando el impresionante juego que daba un chico de cuarto en el puesto de bateador.

-Al, creo que necesitaremos entrenar más –dijo el rubio al ver cómo Lily pasaba de sonreír a regañar como si fuera un ogro – se lo está tomando muy en serio.

-Siempre se lo toma muy en serio, ya lo sabes –contestó el moreno, suspirando – sólo hay dos personas capaces de ganarla cuándo jugamos en familia. Mi madre y mi padre. Y no me siento muy orgulloso, la verdad. Cuándo hacemos los equipos todos nos los rifamos…

Scorpius arqueó una ceja, sorprendido ante el descorazonador comentario de su amigo. Y que él dijera eso…Albus no era una excelencia jugando, pero James sí, y por muy mal que se llevaran, lo que el chico hacía de maravilla había que reconocérselo.

-Pero en realidad hace bien –dijo Rose bebiendo de su zumo de calabaza en brik – no quiero decir con esto que nadie se lo tome en serio, pero a veces la gente se piensa que los equipos son jauja… ¡y cogen en el equipo al primer desvalido sólo porque es amigo de alguien, paga o cualquier otra cosa!

-Es cierto –dijo Lissy sonriendo –a mí no me gusta el golpeador que has cogido, Scor, que lo sepas. Es la cosa más manca que he visto nunca, en serio. Es que me dan ganas de coger una escoba y alejarlo de un colazo para jugar yo.

Los presentes rieron ante el comentario de la rubia.

-Bueno, era ese o el otro que no se sabía casi ni sostener encima de la escoba –dijo algo malhumorado, pero aun recuperándose de la risa anterior -¿por qué la gente que se ve incapaz de volar se presenta? No lo entiendo. Ya no es sólo que puede hacer perder al equipo, sino que alguien puede darle un bludgerazo en la cabeza y dejarle fino.

-Hay gente para todo, oye –dijo Rose siguiendo con la mirada a la pelirroja, que dirigía desde su propia escoba a los jugadores – en mi casa también han cogido ineptos, cabe decir. Y te entiendo Lissy, es una lástima que ambas seamos unos lastres encima de la escoba –dijo con cierto pesar. Y era cierto, Rose y Lissy eran muy fans del deporte, pero no eran nada buenas volando, por lo que se dedicaban a comentar los partidos y a animar a sus amigos.

Scor, por su parte, perdió la noción del tiempo y del hilo de la conversación de sus amigos porque el ver a Lily Potter tan impresionante, llena de energía, feliz…se sentía profundamente hechizado por ella, por su presencia. Su mente divagaba entre lo guapa que se veía y lo increíble que era, pasando por lo atractiva que lucía. No quería pensar en ella de esa forma porque era algo indecible. No podía enamorarse de la hermana de su mejor amigo…aparte de que James le asesinaría por triplicado, Albus también se mosquearía con él, y no quería perder su amistad por nada del mundo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar lo dulce y adorable que era…estaba volviéndose loco.

-Muy bien –dijo Lily al cabo de unas dos o tres horas bastante intensas. Los jugadores postulantes estaban casi todos tirados por tierra, jadeando – esto ha sido un buen pre entrenamiento, la verdad –puso los brazos en jarra, orgullosa, mientras los chicos la miraban como si tuviera tres cabezas – podéis ir a descansar, los resultados de las pruebas saldrán pasado mañana y…-esto lo dijo un tanto maliciosa – que sepáis que si habéis sufrido hoy es porque necesitáis más entrenamiento, ergo los que acabéis quedando en el equipo vais a tener unas primeras sesiones mucho más intensas que el resto del equipo.

Los presentes palidecieron mientras los que ya eran miembros del equipo, entre ellos Hugo y Roxanne, suspiraban compadeciéndose de ellos. Lily era muy dura en los entrenamientos, pero gracias a eso la copa de la casa era suya prácticamente desde que asumió el puesto de capitana, en cuarto.

-No te preocupes –le dijo Roxanne a un chico que maldecía un poco a Lily por detrás – sé que las apariencias engañan, con lo mona y adorable que es normalmente y luego…

-Nosotros también lo pasamos fatal cuándo empezamos con ella –dijo Hugo estremeciéndose nada más recordarlo – y eso que somos sus primos, sangre de su sangre.

Rose le pegó un capote a su hermano por decir esas cosas, mientras, Lily hablaba animadamente con su hermano unos metros más adelante. Se dirigían todos hacia los vestuarios.

-Eres un impresentable Hugo –le reprendió su hermana – mira que decir esas cosas a las espaldas de la gente…

-No seas exagerada –dijo este frotándose la herida, enfurruñado. Roxy mientras, reía de la escena.

Se cambiaron y Lissy propuso ir a pasar lo que quedaba de tarde en el lago, bajo el árbol que tanto le gustaba a Lily, pero esta declinó la invitación diciendo que estaba cansadísima.

-Es que llevo haciendo muchos trabajos y ahora acabo de agotar mis energías –dijo sonriendo – quiero echarme una pequeña siesta antes de la cena.

Lissy la abrazó, imitando a una niña pequeña.

-Jo Lils, eres una impresentable, nunca quieres estar conmigo…-le hizo un puchero.

-Parece mentira que seas Slytherin –le dijo la pelirroja riéndose, haciendo que la rubia se alejara de ella, cruzándose de brazos mientras un poderoso sonrojo nacía en su rostro –bueno, me voy a la sala común. Si no nos vemos hoy… ¡hasta mañana!

-¡Espera Lily, te acompaño! –dijo Albus corriendo tras ella, alcanzándola unos minutos antes de entrar en el recinto.

-No hace falta que me acompañes a todas partes Al –le dijo Lily algo cansada del tema –te quiero mogollón y todo eso, pero creo que sé cuidarme sola.

El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Es que ayer estuve pensándolo –dijo obviando lo que su hermana había dicho – hace mucho que no tenemos un "Día Potter".

Lily le miró sorprendida, ¡ella también había estado pensando en ello desde hacía un tiempo! El denominado "Día Potter" era una ocasión en la que los tres hermanos se dedicaban a tomarse el día para ellos tres, sin nadie más. Eran ocasiones contadas (debido a que cada uno tenía un ritmo y una vida diferentes, sin hablar de las amistades) pero todas únicas e irrepetibles.

-Un fin de semana de estos de Hogsmeade –dijo entusiasmado –estaba pensando en enviarle una lechuza a James. ¿Qué me dices?

-¡Me encanta la idea! –Dijo la pelirroja emocionada – Oh, con lo que le echo de menos…

-Yo también le echo de menos –contestó Albus, algo sonrojado –cuándo estaba aquí estábamos aún más unidos. ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí –dijo Lily con nostalgia, recordando algunas situaciones clave que ocurrieron años atrás –Aunque da igual si es aquí o en casa, al final seguimos siendo los tres igual de geniales – Albus le sonrió, estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Y cómo muchos decían, no había hermanos más unidos que ellos tres.

Habían llegado ya al retrato de la Dama, que estaba hablando con el cuadro vecino de Merlín sabe qué.

-Me alegro de que últimamente estés mejor, Lils –dijo Al abrazándola con todo el amor que pudo encontrar en ese momento –y, de verdad…cualquier cosa, cuéntamela. Eres mi hermanita pequeña, tengo el deber de protegerte –se sonrieron mutuamente. Lily recordó que esas palabras eran justamente de un concreto día Potter, en el que ambos hermanos, después de que un niño se metiera con ella tirándola de las trenzas, juraron protegerla de todo y de todos aquellos que quisieran hacerle mal.

-Gracias Al –dijo ésta sacándole la lengua –a veces te pones de sentimental…

-¡Oye! – Fingió ofenderse ante el comentario, pero después echó a reír –Bueno, descansa. Ya nos veremos mañana.

-Vale, buenas noches por adelantado –dijo la pelirroja despidiéndose con la mano, entrando segundos después en su sala común.

Albus la alcanzó antes de que entrara y le dejó un beso en la mejilla para después revolverle el pelo, como siempre solían hacer tanto él como James. Lily le miró con el ceño fruncido pero dando un suspiro de resignación entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

La semana siguiente los capitanes decidieron los horarios de entrenamientos para el primer mes, puesto que a finales de noviembre sería el primer partido de la temporada: Gryffindor vs Slytherin, un partido que se había visto aún más mítico y esperado desde que un Potter y Un Malfoy unieron sus fuerzas para batirse contra otros Potter.

Lily no volvió a hablar con Nick, pero desde hacía unos días que tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, cómo de que la observaban. Sin embargo pensó que era una paranoia y que no tenía ningún sentido ponerse así por algo como eso.

Sin embargo no podía evitar, con recelo, seguir pensando en ello de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuándo tenía que volver del campo de Quidditch, acompañada de su prima Lucy, que amablemente se quedaba a esperarla después de los entrenamientos para que no volviera sola (normalmente era de noche y daba algo de mal rollo aunque volvieran en escoba). La mayoría de veces también se quedaban a esperarla Rose, Al, Scor y Lissy, que iban a verles entrenar, aunque en esos casos volvían a pie, porque Rose y Lissy no eran muy dadas a volar.

Lily estaba cambiándose en el vestuario de las chicas, habían tenido un entrenamiento especialmente duro ese día (y no es para menos, en unos días tendrían el tan esperado primer partido del curso). Incluso había sido agotador para ella, así que decidió darse una buena ducha antes de cambiarse de ropa para ir a cenar al Gran Comedor. Ese día no estaba esperándola nadie porque Lucy estaba castigada (había hecho novillos en una clase de Historia de la Magia y Teddy la pilló en el pasillo, así que la castigó. Percy se había puesto furioso al escucharlo) y tanto Rose como Al y Scor estaban en una tutoría especial con algunos profesores, para hablar de las futuras vocaciones de cada uno (para ayudarles a decidir bien antes y así preparar mejor los EXTASIS que necesitaban). Hugo y Roxy se habían ido ya a cenar, al igual que el resto del equipo, así que decidió quedarse un rato más y tomarse su tiempo. Total, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba algo de tiempo con ella misma.

Salió de la ducha, se puso el uniforme del colegio y se dispuso a coger la varita para secarse el pelo, pero no la encontró. Se empezó a poner nerviosa porque ella recordaba haberla dejado encima de su ropa, en la taquilla. Miró unas cuántas veces más y no vio nada. Empezó a buscar por el resto del vestuario, por si se le hubiera caído y no se diera cuenta, sin embargo tampoco vio nada.

-¿Pero dónde demonios estás…?-murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior, con los ojos llenos de miedo. Su varita era importantísima para ella, no podía ser que la perdiera…sin embargo no estaba. Tendría que mirar fuera, por si acaso. Y buscar por todo el estadio si hiciera falta, pero tenía que encontrarla.

Se puso la túnica y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero esta no parecía dispuesta a abrirse de ninguna manera. Lily empezó a ponerse ya nerviosa de verdad y pensar que esto tenía algo que ver con que hoy volviera a sentir esa estúpida sensación de que la observaban. Pero tenía demasiado miedo de pensar que alguien o algo podría estar vigilándola para hacerle Merlín sabe qué.

Genial, no podía salir de los vestuarios y tampoco tenía varita para llamar a nadie para que la buscaran. ¿Qué podía hacer? Inmediatamente se revolvió el pelo, pensando en qué soluciones podría sacar a partir de los precarios recursos que tenía.

Empezó a dar vueltas observando las paredes, ¿Por qué nunca se había fijado en si había suficiente ventilación en esa sala? ¿Es que nunca se había parado a admirar los vestuarios en todos los años que llevaba en el equipo? Porque, evidentemente, aunque el sitio tenía una ventana, esta era tan pequeña que apenas podría caber un niño por ella.

Se sentó en el banco, intentando tranquilizarse respirando hondo y expirando. A lo mejor si esperaba seguramente alguien vendría a por ella al darse cuenta de que estaba tardando más de lo que debería. Su familia se daría cuenta, ¿no? Y él…también, ¿verdad?

Él…Scorpius. Lily se preguntó por qué narices pensaba en él justo en ese momento, por qué había pensado en él, de hecho, antes que en Albus o en sus primos, antes que en nadie más. Y sonrió con pesar ante lo evidente.

-Claro que te acuerdas de él, estúpida –se dijo a si misma abrazando sus piernas, no había contado el tiempo que llevaba encerrada, pero estaba segura que debían haber sido al menos, horas – Si siempre has estado enamorada de él…

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y miró al techo, consternada. Alguien que quería hacerle algún tipo de broma o mal la había encerrado y le había quitado la varita (por supuesto, daba por hecho de que quién fuera que la hubiera encerrado le había robado su arma) y no sabía cómo reaccionar, no había pasado nunca por nada igual.

Fue entonces que escuchó la cerradura de la puerta abrirse. Inmediatamente se levantó del banquillo y miró cómo el pomo giraba y la puerta comenzaba a abrirse. Iba a acercarse, esperanzada y aliviada por haber sido localizada y se acercó a la puerta, sin embargo no se encontró con quién esperaba. De hecho, ni si quiera conocía a la persona que tenía delante. Pero tuvo miedo. Miedo porque esa misma persona que la estaba mirando con una mueca de pura maldad, sostenía su varita con su mano izquierda.

-¿Quién…eres? –consiguió balbucear en un hilo de voz, pero no atinó a decir nada más, porque todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Un coment? n.n

Besitos,

K.


	8. Te veo y te siento

Buenos días gente maja y genial =D (aunque poco contestona también, eh?), siento mucho haber tardado tanto, realmente los capítulos los tengo escritos por lo que lo que me falta es tiempo para subirlos, pero es que estoy tan ultra llena de trabajos...D=

Pero bueno, igualmente, aquí estoy, yo sigo y sigo aunque sea tarde, que más vale tarde que nunca, dijo alquien importante, alguna vez.

Y una vez más, el único personaje que me pertenece en esta historia es Lissy, los demás son todos propiedad de Jo.

Sin más que añadir de momento, os dejo leer y espero que lo disfrutéis ^^

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: Te veo y te siento.

-Scor POV –

Estaba ya nervioso, muy nervioso. Lily no vino a cenar anoche, no ha bajado a desayunar esta mañana y ahora nos acabamos de enterar por Ted Lupin que tampoco ha ido a clase de DCAO, que tenía a primera y segunda hora. Ted nos ha buscado a los tres para preguntárnoslo porque al parecer Lis tampoco sabía nada, no había pasado a recogerla en el sitio donde siempre quedaban.

-Pensé que había bajado a desayunar sin mí, pero luego no la vi y me empecé a preocupar –dijo mi hermana con un hilo de voz.

-Hablaré con la profesora McGonagall –dijo frunciendo el ceño – vosotros id a clase, nos veremos después, si la veis avisadme, ¿vale?

-Hasta luego –dijimos Al y yo a la vez.

-Oye, esto es rarísimo –dijo Al, preocupado - ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si se ha desmayado por ahí y le ha pasado algo peor? Tengo que mandarle una lechuza a papá y mamá.

-¿Qué hacemos? –pregunté con una voz seca, de lo nervioso que estaba ni si quiera salivaba.

-Por lo pronto ir a clase –dijo Lis viendo las intenciones de mi amigo –aún no sabemos qué ha pasado, pero si no aparece después, yo misma buscaré hasta debajo de las piedras si hace falta.

Al la miró sin decir nada, pero parecía un poco más animado. Le resté importancia y me sumí en mis pensamientos, intentando recordar cuál había sido la última vez que la había visto.

-Vale, pero si no aparece después de Pociones vamos a buscarla aunque tengamos que saltarnos todas las clases –dijo decidido. Lissy le sonrió de una forma extraña que no llegué a comprender, pero me apresuré a asentir con la cabeza.

-Vamos –dijo cogiéndome de la túnica –ten cuidado Lis.

Le miré sin decir nada. Estaba tan o más asustado que mi amigo y tenía un miedo atroz de perderla…estaba tan en mi mundo, pensando dónde podía estar que no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a clase y que Calíope, que estaba ya sentada en el pupitre de al lado, me miraba como si fuera lo más repugnante del mundo.

Había cortado con ella al día siguiente de hacer las paces con Lils, porque la verdad, sólo le había dicho de salir para quitármela de la cabeza. Maldita sea la hora en la que me fijé en ella como mujer, cuatro años atrás. Llevaba años luchando contra ello pero es que la cosa había empeorado mucho, ahora me quedaba absorto horas y horas mirándola, queriendo decirle algo y diciendo lo contrario. Me la comía con los ojos, prácticamente. Sentía que la necesitaba cerca de mí a como diera lugar, pero ella me odiaba y además, aunque me quisiera… ¡era la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo! Eso sería harto raro… ¿verdad?

Lily…casi podía ver su cara sonriente delante de mí, esa sonrisa que es tan radiante como el mismísimo sol o más, esa sonrisa que es capaz de calárseme hasta las entrañas. Joder, quiero verla y abrazarla, quiero decirle que la quiero…

Fue entonces cuando empecé a encontrarme fatal, como si me faltaran las fuerzas y perdiera la noción de todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor. Tenía ganas de vomitar y se me estaba engarrotando todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios…?

-¿Señor Malfoy, está bien? –preguntó Slughorn, que estaba explicando la teoría de la poción _veritaserum_ (una de las que saldrían en los EXTASIS). Se acercó a mí, que al parecer me estaba tambaleando en la silla.

-Sí, más o menos…-le dije, algo desconcertado. Albus, que estaba sentado a mi otro lado, me miraba preocupado. Me sabía fatal porque encima estaba asustadísimo por Lily, no quería preocuparle más, pero estaba fatal. ¿Por qué estaba tan hecho mierda así de repente?

Además Rose me miraba suplicante, desde el asiento de delante. Seguro que aún no sabía nada de lo de Lily…menudo día llevamos.

-Señor Potter –dijo el profesor – acompañe al señor Malfoy a la enfermería, parece que se encuentra como si se hubiera comido mocos de trol…vayan, vayan, por favor.

Al se acercó a mí y me cogió del hombro, ayudándome a apoyarme para no caer al suelo. Salimos del aula y nos dirigimos en silencio hacia la enfermería, dónde Madamme Pomfrey me situó en una de las camas libres que tenía.

-Dios mío niño –dijo al acabar de tomarme la fiebre – estás ardiendo. ¿Qué ha hecho?

Al me miró interrogante. Al parecer él también quería aclarar sus dudas.

-Me ha venido de repente…-dije cómo pude – no lo sé…

-Vale, bueno, voy a por unas cosas al armario, no te muevas –dijo la enfermera, como siempre, con sus prisas. Pero… ¿dónde me iba a ir? Si apenas podía ponerme de pie.

-Al..-le dije algo agitado – mándale una lechuza ahora al señor Potter…no te preocupes por mí, la señora Pomfrey me drogará y me pondré bien. Tu hermana no está y eso es muchísimo más alarmante, aprovecha ahora que te has saltado la clase con justificación.

Me miró un poco indeciso, pero le miré fijamente, por lo que al final suspiró resignado. Lo dicho, lo importante en estos momentos era Lily.

-Vale, le mandaré una a tus padres también, para que sepan que te encuentras mal, en seguida vuelvo –me dijo, y acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta y desapareció tras ella segundos después.

Me sentía mal, como si fuera a vomitar allí mismo mientras mi cuerpo se entumecía, como si me estuvieran maldiciendo continuamente. Me cogí el collar con el colgante de caldero pequeño y negro que me regaló Lily el año pasado por mi cumpleaños y lo estreché entre mis dedos y, sin poder evitarlo, grité.

Sentí como si me atravesara una espada muy afilada de parte a parte, como si se me retorcieran todas las entrañas y entonces, todo se volvió negro.

Estaba en una especie de local cerrado, oscuro y húmedo. ¿Sería Hogwarts? No lo parecía, tampoco se parecía a ninguno de los sitios de los alrededores como la Casa de los Gritos o los locales cercanos, ¿podría ser una casa de Hogsmeade? Intenté mirar por la ventana pero me di cuenta de que no podía moverme, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y entumecido, me faltaba el aire, no veía bien y además sentía la sangre correrme por la boca y varios sitios más del cuerpo. Estaba tan hecho mierda que no podía ni girar un milímetro la cabeza, y tampoco me salía la voz. Es más, me dolía intentar hablar.

Vale, estaba allí, tendido en el suelo, medio muerto… ¿por qué? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? No comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, la última vez estaba en Hogwarts en la enfermería, con Al, pensando en Lily…

Lily…pensé que a lo mejor no volvería a verla nunca, y me invadió una impotencia horrenda, porque la quería, demonios, la quería como a nadie en mi vida y tendría que habérselo dicho anteriormente, tendría que haber aprovechado cuándo tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, me importaba tres cominos que me dijera que me odiaba, pero debí haberlo intentado. Pero no lo hice y ahora ya era muy tarde, a lo mejor moriría en ese mismo instante asesinado por Salazar sabe quién, sin poder decirle a nadie dónde estaba.

En ese momento oí unos pasos acercándose a mí. Parecía que acabaran de entrar por una puerta, es decir, estaba en una mazmorra o algo parecido, ¿no?

Pero esos pasos se pararon y me maldijeron por lo bajo, balbuceando algo de que era idiota por moverme de la cama. ¿Cama? ¿Qué cama? Bueno, tampoco podía girar mi cabeza para ver ninguna cama. Se acercó a mí y me cogió en brazos, como si yo no pesara nada y me dejo encima de una superficie mullida y amplia.

"No vuelvas a intentar escaparte, sólo te acabarás haciendo daño y de momento te queremos con vida, sangre sucia." Y acto seguido se fue del…cuarto.

Espera un momento. ¿Me acaba de llamar sangre sucia? ¿A mí? No es que me salieran las venas del orgullo de la sangre en ese momento pero sí era cierto que yo era sangre limpia y nadie tenía ningún motivo para llamarme de otra manera. ¿Por qué me llamaban así, entonces? ¿Por qué?

Sorprendido, sentí mis mejillas humedecerse sin poder hacer nada y un sentimiento de desasosiego invadió mi cuerpo, como si en ese momento lo peor que podría haber en el mundo era que yo llorara. Me sentí como aquella vez que vi a Lily llorar, la única, de hecho. Ella estaba en mi casa con Alyssa y los padres de Calíope habían venido a visitar a mis padres (meras visitas de apariencia de estatus); Pansy, la madre, se había estado metiendo con mis padres por dejar que Lily y Albus vinieran a pasar unos días, diciendo que eran los hijos de los sangres sucias que habían derrocado al único que velaba por los de sangre pura, El señor Tenebroso.

Empezó a meterse también con nuestros amigos, Albus se cabreó mucho porque para él, sus padres eran sagrados y los tiene en un altar (yo discrepo un poco, no es que no me guste su familia, si de hecho me parece divertidísima, pero él los idolatra demasiado), pero entendía que la familia era y es importante, y palabras como esas no eran precisamente... Pero Lily no dijo nada, recuerdo que se quedó calladita y de repente, bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar. No fue un llanto escandaloso, sino más bien unas lágrimas que se le habían escapado, pero me dolió. Me dolió verla llorar y también no saber por qué lo hacía.

Escuché a lo lejos una voz, llamándome con desesperación. Era una voz de mujer y no parecía provenir de la sala en la que estaba, sino de muy muy lejos. Pero no podía llegar a ella, porque mi cuerpo estaba entumecido. Sin embargo poco a poco se hizo más clara, era mi madre.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, sin saber exactamente lo que había pasado y me encontré con mis padres, Lissy y la señora Potter al lado de mi camilla, mirándome con preocupación. Mi mirada fue a parar directamente hacia la pelirroja que me miraba con los ojos hinchados. Parecía haber estado llorando y por lo que yo sabía, Lily había heredado ese carácter fuerte y curtido de su madre, que tampoco lloraba nunca. ¿Qué habría pasado?

-Oh, cariño –dijo mi madre, abrazándome incluso aunque estaba tumbado – estábamos tan preocupados… ¿cómo te encuentras?

No contesté de inmediato, pero cuándo lo hice apenas pude mover la cabeza para asentir, no quería ni podía explicar nada de lo que había soñado, porque había sido un sueño, ¿verdad? Necesitaba que lo fuera.

Papá me revolvió un poco el pelo y me miró con compasión, pero después se puso en pie y se disculpó ante nosotros, alegando que iría a hablar de "ello" con McGonagall.

Volví a mirar a la señora Potter, que no quitaba sus marrones ojos de mí, indecisa. Luego miré a mi hermana, que estaba inmóvil y parecía bastante sorprendida, sentada a un lado de mi camilla. Y mi madre no paraba de achucharme, por supuesto.

-Señora Malfoy –intervino la señora Pomfrey – va a ahogar a su hijo, deje que se recomponga, por favor.

-Oh, claro, claro…-dijo ella con un poco de vergüenza, quitándome las manos de encima. Parecía sonrojada y también un poco llorosa. –Scor… ¿qué ha pasado? –eso me gustaría saber a mí.

La miré sin decir nada, más que nada porque no me salía hablar. Y fue entonces cuando vi que la señora Potter le pidió permiso con la mirada a mi madre y esta se alejó un poco de la cama, dándole vía libre para que se sentara en un borde y me mirara, reproduciendo el mismo tic que tenía su hija, morderse el labio.

-Eh…-parecía algo nerviosa – no sé por dónde empezar…-su mirada me mostraba que tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar, pero se resistía como una campeona – mientras dormías…estabas…diciendo cosas en voz alta…

¿Yo? Pero si en todo el sueño (al menos lo que he recordado de él) no había cruzado palabra con nadie. Esto estaba empezando a asustarme.

-Lo que…quiero decirte es que decías cosas y no parecías ser tu sino…-calló un poco antes de decir nada – mi hija Lily…parecía que fuera ella la que tenía el sueño…

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Qué yo qué? Miré a mi madre, que bajó la vista, algo apenada.

-Llevas durmiendo dos días cariño–me dijo algo apenada. ¿Dos días? Debían estar de broma…

-Li..ly…-conseguí balbucear con todas mis fuerzas. La señora Potter me miró sorprendida y en seguida se mordió el labio superior, supongo que tragándose las lágrimas. Eso quería decir que incluso después de dos días ella…no…Miré a mi hermana buscando una respuesta en su cara, pero ella parecía creer que el suelo era mucho más interesante que yo en ese momento, y una furia descontrolada empezó a corroerme por todo el cuerpo.

Era contradictorio cómo me sentía en ese momento. Quería matar a quien fuera que estuviera haciéndole algo a mi pequeña, quería tenerla conmigo pero la sentía lejos…muy lejos.

-Scor…cariño…-dijo la señora Potter de nuevo, intentando elegir sus palabras con cuidado – hay algo que no sabes de Lily…-miró a mi madre y esta asintió, animándola a seguir. ¿Habría aparecido y me estaban tomando el pelo? – ella tiene un inusual don…y estoy segura de que cuándo escuches lo entenderás.

Seguro que vio mi cara frustrada y confundida.

-Es una rama un poco antigua e inusualmente utilizada de la magia, parecida a la Legeremancia –empezó la pelirroja, entiendo que, después de todo, le costara hablar del tema –pero es, a la vez, muy diferente…ella…puede dejar entrar a alguien en su mente adrede para comunicarse. Es una rama poco usada y un tanto peligrosa porque sólo se puede conectar con alguien con quién tenga algún tipo de conexión muy, muy fuerte. Ésta puede ir variando…y nunca se puede llegar a controlar tan bien como la Oclumancia y la Legeremancia…es un poco extraño de comprender ahora pero existe y a Lily le pasa, al igual que a mí. Pero por lo visto, en esta ocasión, ha elegido contactar contigo, pero como tú no estás acostumbrado a ello te ha costado más digerirlo y te ha dejado así, en el…-su voz tembló un poco, pero paró, tomó aire y continuó – en el mismo estado en el que está ella ahora mismo.

Es por eso que en verano y la última vez se desmayó, presentaba los mismos síntomas que tú porque se había dejado llevar por su don –acabó de contar –yo la dejé entrar en mi mente sin querer.

El hecho de estar vegetal no impidió que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente. Recordé en seguida todo el sueño, como si estuviera viendo una película y comprendí muchas cosas. ¿Qué Lily estaba en mis condiciones ahora mismo? Mis ganas de matar aumentaban cada mili segundo.

-Normalmente cuándo entras en contacto con las personas que tienen el don de la Eterogeremancia –dijo algo apagada y a la vez ansiosa – sueles pasar a formar parte de ella, cómo…si fueras ella…no sé si sabes a lo que me refiero…sientes lo que ella siente, lo que le pasa…

Asentí como pude, aún sorprendido. Acababa de ver dónde estaba Lily…acababa de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo ella, lo que estaba viviendo ella. Entonces una furia aún más feroz invadió mi cuerpo. Jamás en toda mi vida había deseado tanto matar a alguien. Nunca. Pero estaba seguro de que el momento en el que tuviera en mis narices al que le ha hecho esto a mi chica se iba a arrepentir de haber nacido. Sólo sentí mis ojos humedecerse por la rabia y la impotencia.

La señora Potter pareció ver mi reacción y me miró a los ojos un tanto compasiva pero esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Sin embargo, por mucho que intenté hablar no me salían más que sílabas sin sentido. Eso, y lágrimas.

-Me parece que es suficiente por el momento –intervino la enfermera – lo siento muchísimo, pero es mejor que continúen mañana, ahora que ha despertado de todo le suministraré unas pociones y le dejaré como nuevo, así para mañana podrán hablar mejor del tema y el señor Malfoy podrá poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Mi madre asintió y se acercó a mí, dándome un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches mi vida, descansa, ¿vale? – asentí como pude. Aún estaba furioso.

-Buenas noches cariño –dijo la señora Potter imitando a mamá. Luego me sonrió con tristeza y se encaminaron las dos hacia la puerta –cuídate mucho.

-Alyssa, vete a tu cuarto –le gritó mamá con voz autoritaria cuándo estaba cerca de la puerta – despídete de tu hermano y a dormir.

-Sí mamá –dijo ésta un poco distraída. Luego se acercó a mí y sin poder aguantarlo más, empezó a llorar. No pude acariciarle la cabeza como siempre hacía cuándo veía que se encontraba mal, aunque inexplicablemente hizo que me tranquilizara y mi furia se fuera por momentos –Oh Scor…ha sido todo tan horrible…la desaparición de Lily ha salido en todos los periódicos y nadie sabe nada de nada. Albus y James están destrozados, ni qué hablar de los señores Potter…temen por ella y lo mismo nos pasa a los demás.

Entonces la señora Potter escuchó que te había pasado esto y en seguida habló con mamá y le contó sobre el don que tiene Lily. –Me miró llorosa, y entre hipo e hipo, continuó hablando – Ella también lo tenía y supo cómo se hacían las conexiones, por lo que supo en seguida que estabas conectándote con ella… ¿lo hiciste verdad? –me miró expectante. Sin dudarlo asentí con la cabeza, cómo llevaba haciendo toda la mañana y pareció que se le iluminara el rostro, sin embargo empezó a llorar de nuevo – Gracias a Merlín…. ¿puedes ver dónde se encuentra? Menos mal….qué bien…

Me quedé un poco pensando sobre su pregunta. Realmente no sabía dónde se encontraba porque desde su punto de vista no conseguí ver mucho, tendría que volver a conectarme con ella para descubrirlo…joder, si al menos lo hubiera sabido, me habría fijado más. ¡Maldita sea!

Lissy pareció entenderlo y mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas me sonrió tristemente. Lis siempre pillaba todos los detalles insignificantes.

-No te preocupes hermanito –me dijo acariciándome la mejilla – la encontraremos, sea como sea. Después de ver que has conectado con ella me siento más tranquila… -se levantó de la silla y me miró un momento antes de irse – se lo voy a decir a Albus, seguro que se anima un poco. También hemos estado muy preocupados por tu salud.

Torcí una sonrisa y vi como no mucho después, mi hermana se dirigía apesadumbrada, pero algo más animada que antes, hacia las puertas de la enfermería.

-Te voy a dar esto jovencito –me dijo con ternura la señora Pomfrey – descansa, mañana tendrás un largo día.

Claro que lo tendría. Probablemente tendría que beber alguna poción que me hiciera recordar todo lo que había soñado con pelos y señales. Pero no me importaba, así tuviera que beber veneno, pero conseguiría dar con ella como diera lugar.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, estoy en ello con todo esto y tampoco falta mucho mucho para el final, así que regaladme unos cuantos comentarios que quiero saber qué os parece todo! Oh, y aunque ahora parezca más dramático todo, también hay toques de humor, porque yo soy así, qué le vamos a hacer...

Y a los que sí me escribieron/favoritearon/followeado, muchas thanks! Juro que siempre que puedo me paso por vuestros perfiles, me los leo y me miro vuestras obras n_n

Así que, sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

Abrazos,

K.


	9. Coincidencias

Buenos días gente! He decidido aprohechar ahora que tengo algo de tiempo para ir subiendo, porque esta semana no voy a poder hacerlo mucho porque me voy a Zaragoza y es un poco movido todo, pero bueno, ya subiré más (que os recuerdo que la historia está casi acabada eh? ^^)

Este capítulo es en plan clave, para saber qué va a pasar con Lily, aunque la verdad es que como crítica personal, creo que he ido muy deprisa con todo v_v, sin embargo no puedo hacer nada ya por arreglarlo porque sino tendría que reescribirlo de nuevo y eso sí que es un coñazo XD

Por cierto, tengo en mente un two-shot también bastante divertido, pero a ver si tengo tiempo de ponerme a escribirlo, porque como estoy haciendo mil cosas a la vez (entre ellas los videos de mi canal de youtube LilyPuff, que no es por spamear, pero podríais echarle un ojo =D) pues es un poco complicado, ¡pero bueno!

No digo ya nada más y os dejo con el capítulo, sabiendo que ninguno de los personajes originales me pertenecen, excepto Lis, Nicholas y varios que han salido de mi propia cabeza.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9: Coincidencias

Ginny no paraba de dar vueltas todo el rato en el despacho del director, mordiéndose las uñas cuándo no el labio. Harry había desistido ya de intentar calmarla porque, además de que él estaba tan irritado y exasperado como ella, no había manera de lidiar con su cabezonería.

La pelirroja tenía un aspecto cuanto menos, terrible. Y no era para menos, su única hija había desaparecido y ahora sentía miedo por sus otros dos hijos varones. Estaba frustrada y no había dejado de llorar, por lo que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos; no comía apenas, con lo que había adelgazado notablemente (siempre le pasaba, era genética, en su familia en seguida adelgazaban si no se cuidaban de no hacerlo) y parecía desnutrida.

-Ginny cariño –dijo Harry abrazándola, iba a intentarlo una vez más, no podía soportar verla así – de verdad, cálmate…Scorpius hablará con nosotros hoy mismo, acabo de hablar con McGonagall y me ha dicho que ya se ha recuperado, lo van a traer aquí para hablar en privado.

-Oh Harry…-dijo mirándole a los ojos, desesperada - ¿y si les pasa algo también a James y a Albus? No creo que pueda resistir nada más…mi hija…Harry…-y empezó a llorar de nuevo en los brazos de su marido. Éste la abrazó con fuerza y ternura, empatizando con ella al cien por cien, pues él se sentía igual, pero debía ser fuerte para ella.

-No les pasará nada, Albus está aquí y le he prohibido que deambule por los pasillos, y menos solo, los profesores lo tienen vigilado y hasta que no se solucione el asunto incluso los entrenamientos de Quidditch se harán bajo supervisión, con James lo mismo, Ron le está vigilando a él y a los demás en estos momentos. Y creo que dadas las circunstancias se portarán bien, ambos. Ginny, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo –le dijo besándole la cabeza mientras sentía toda su esencia contra su cuerpo. Necesitaba tenerla cerca para auto fortalecerse, sino él también caería en la desesperación.

No se dieron cuenta de que en la sala entró la profesora McGonagall acompañada de Astoria, Draco y la señora Pomfrey, que llevaban en una especie de carrito a Scorpius.

-Aún no puede caminar del todo –dijo la morena con una mano en el hombro de su hijo –pero al menos se ha recuperado casi del todo, y lo importante es que podrá hablarnos de lo que pasado.

-En unos días podrá volver a estar normal señora Malfoy, no se preocupe –le dijo la enfermera enfundándole ánimos –la conexión ha sido demasiado fuerte –Astoria le sonrió, un poco más tranquila ante aquellas palabras.

-Buenos días señor Potter –dijo Scorpius. Ahora se sentía bastante intimidado ante la presencia del auror, no estaba sonriente y amable como siempre, sino serio y frío, casi al borde de la crueldad, pero supuso que estaba poniéndose la máscara que usaba en el trabajo para no desmoronarse, así que se animó a sí mismo a mirarle a los ojos. Éste le devolvió la mirada y, viendo la cara que el rubio ponía, trató de sonreír pero le salió una mueca un tanto rara y torcida.

Draco le puso una mano sobre el hombro a su rival y amigo, mirándole con preocupación.

-Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, Harry –dijo el rubio – hijo, vamos a darte una poción que a lo mejor ya conoces, _"Somni Lectern",_ por lo que te quedarás en una especie de trance y nos contarás las cosas tal cuál has percibido en el sueño.

El joven asintió mientras Astoria le cogía de la mano, intentando darle ánimos con un apretón. Ginny estaba algo alejada, mirando al chico con un deje de esperanza en los ojos. Tenía miedo de escucharle pero quería hacerlo, fuera como fuera.

La directora estaba en su asiento, mirando la escena en silencio, a su lado la señora Pomfrey.

Scor conocía la poción, por supuesto que sí. Como buen amante de esa asignatura, había estudiado bastante sobre ella y sabía que era como una espada de doble filo: despertaba ciertos sentidos y percepciones del cerebro relacionadas con las sensaciones y recuerdos pasados mediante una especie de trance al que se sometía al sujeto que se la tomara, sin embargo, si se dejaba demasiado tiempo podía afectar terriblemente al cerebro y quemarlo por dentro, era como que se tornaba algo corrosivo. Pero le importaba una soberana mierda lo que le pasara a su cerebro, sólo quería recuperarla.

Harry sacó la poción de uno de los bolsillos de su capa, puso un poco en un vasito pequeño y se lo tendió al joven, que no dudó ni tardó en bebérselo todo. El moreno le miró con gratitud poco disimulada, todos conocían los efectos del mejunje y estaba muy agradecido con los Malfoy por acceder a dejar que su hijo la bebiera para ayudarles a encontrar a Lily.

Scorpius empezó a retorcerse un poco, pero después cayó inconsciente en la silla en la que llevaba sentado desde que entró en la sala. Harry puso su varita en el pecho del rubio pronunciando un leve _"Deprimo_", ejerciendo la fuerza necesario en el hechizo para no hacerle daño, pero sí para despertarle.

-Cuéntanos lo que has visto en el sueño, Scorpius –le dijo casi en un susurro el auror.

El rubio empezó a contarles todo lo que había visto durante el breve periodo que pudo estar en la mente de la pelirroja, sin darse cuenta de la palidez de los presentes. Nadie se esperaba algo como eso, y Ginny estaba aterrorizada.

-¿Cómo era el sitio en el que estabas? – preguntó Draco, esta vez, al ver que su amigo se había quedado paralizado al escuchar la historia. Y no le quitó la culpa.

-Húmedo –dijo – estaba en el suelo y no podía ver bien la ventana, pero estoy seguro de que era gótica y muy pequeña, porque estaba todo muy oscuro. Parecía una mazmorra.

Ginny tragó saliva y miró a su ex profesora de Transformaciones, pero esta negó con la cabeza.

-Hemos estado registrando hasta el último rincón de este castillo, Ginevra, y te aseguro que no existe un lugar así, ni si quiera en nuestras mazmorras.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio y volvió la vista hacia su marido, que seguía haciendo preguntas al chico.

Scorpius no dijo muchas cosas más porque no lo recordaba tampoco muy bien, pero lo que sí habían sacado en claro era que estaba viva; herida, pero viva. Astoria corrió para abrazar a Ginny cuándo escuchó el estado de la pequeña Potter, porque parecía que en cualquier momento se fuera a derrumbar.

-Oh Ginny…-dijo la morena apesadumbrada, por supuesto, a ella le preocupaba también la seguridad de Lily, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de flaquear cuándo su amiga necesitaba todo el apoyo que hiciera falta – vamos fuera, cariño, fuera está Hermione…no hace falta que te hagas esto…

-No, me quedo aquí –dijo más desesperada que firme. Astoria la miró preocupada pero no dijo nada. Hermione y Ron estaban fuera en el descansillo, junto con algunos miembros más de la familia que no querían quedarse en casa sin hacer nada, pero la profesora McGonagall les hizo esperar fuera para que Scorpius se pusiera menos nervioso –No puedo irme sin saber dónde está mi niña Astoria…es mi pequeña, mi pequeña….-y se le quebró la voz y empezó a llorar en silencio mientras la morena la abrazaba con todo el cariño que podía demostrarle. La directora miraba con dolor a su ex alumna, qué más quisiera ella que hacer pasar su dolor…era descorazonador ver a una mujer tan fuerte y valiente en ese estado.

Harry intentaba no amedrentarse ante la situación, él quería estar con Ginny pero había insistido en hacer él mismo las preguntas ante la propuesta de Draco, diciéndole que él conocía mejor a su hija y que así se quedaría más tranquilo; sin embargo, el rubio le miraba preocupado, sí, era su rival y todo eso, pero también su amigo, y no podía imaginarse en su situación, porque si alguien le llegaba a hacer algo alguna vez a Lissy o a Scorpius…agitó la cabeza desechando esos pensamientos. Tenía que centrarse en ayudar a Harry y apoyar a su hijo.

-Scorpius –dijo Harry mirándole a los ojos, que en esos momentos no tenían expresividad alguna -¿Qué oliste allí? ¿A qué te olía?

-Sal –dijo con cierta dificultad, pues los efectos de la poción estaban empezando ya a ser más notorios.

-¿Sal? –preguntó desconcertada Astoria, ahora todas las miradas se dirigían a ella, inclusive la de Ginny, que se había separado de ella para ello – es que…bueno…no estoy segura pero me suena el sitio…-Harry, que estaba sentado frente a Scor, se levantó de golpe y la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Los demás también la miraron, sin saber qué decir –pero…el problema es que no logro saber por qué…si supiera algo más del sitio…-se separó de su amiga y se dirigió a su hijo y le miró preocupada, no quedaba mucho tiempo – cariño, ¿cómo era la persona que había entrado en la sala?

-No le vi pero…-dijo frunciendo el ceño, estaba ya sudando a mares –su voz era horriblemente ronca…y tenía una cicatriz en el pecho…

-¿Te dijo algo más aparte de que tuvieras cuidado con la cama? –preguntó algo ansiosa

-Me llamó sangre sucia…-y entonces un leve hilo de sangre le empezó a salir de la nariz, haciéndole estremecer. Astoria ahogó un grito y se dirigió desesperada a Harry para que le diera el antídoto.

Harry no lo dudó más y entre él, Draco y la señora Pomfrey le suministraron lo necesario para limpiarle por dentro y curarle. Una vez lo consiguieron, la señora Pomfrey se llevó al chico a la enfermería para que descansara mientras comentaban todo lo que habían descubierto.

Al abrir la puerta del despacho para llevárselo, entraron Hermione, que corrió a abrazar a Ginny, Arthur y Teddy, que estaban preocupadísimos.

-¿Habéis sacado algo en claro? –preguntó Hermione soltando a Ginny, pero dirigiéndole una mirada de completo apoyo – por favor, estamos desesperados…estar allí fuera no ha ayudado mucho…

-De hecho iba a decir una teoría que tengo –dijo Astoria, callando al personal, que ahora la miraba – bueno…no estoy segura de ello pero creo que intentarlo no nos matará…veréis, hace tiempo, cuándo estaba embarazada de Lissy fui a casa de una sanadora que tenía muy buena fama entre…los sangre limpia –los presentes pusieron cierta mala cara ante ello, incluso Draco, que no quería ni oír hablar de la diferencia de sangre – bueno…mi madre había insistido mucho en que fuera a verla porque mi hermana mayor había dado a luz con ella y estaba muy contenta.

Harry se acercó a su mujer y la cogió de la mano, infundándole fuerza con un leve apretón.

-Bueno, el caso es que yo estaba bastante sensible y débil, así que me ofreció quedarme un par de días en su consultorio, que estaba en Southampton…era un sitio particularmente húmedo y me moría de ganas de vomitar siempre por lo salado que era el aire. Ella me decía que era por el embarazo, que tenía los sentidos más desarrollados, así que no puedo asegurarlo del todo, pero en fin, a mí me pareció nauseabundo.

Era muy amable conmigo, así que decidí llevar el embarazo de Lissy con ella. Me sentía muy bien en su casa y aunque me seguía molestando el aire salado ese, acabé acostumbrándome un poco, así como también me acostumbré a su carácter amable. Pero un día llegué antes a mi cita con ella y…bueno, por casualidad la vi con un hombre que llevaba una capucha negra, no conseguí verlo, pero me pareció sospechoso y por una cosa u otra me quedé allí y escuché parte de su conversación –los presentes la miraban expectantes –hablaban de la caída del Señor Oscuro…-dijo casi en un hilo de voz, no le gustaba nada pronunciar su nombre, ni sus apodos, ni nada proveniente de él- hablaban de ello como si fuera terrible, como si el hecho de que ganáramos la guerra fuera una desgracia, hablaban de que los sangres sucia invadirían el mundo que con tanto cariño cuidábamos, que los hijos de los mestizos y de los muggles deberían ser eliminados y recuerdo que…-se puso una mano en el pecho, sorprendiéndose a ella misma por recordar algo como eso en ese momento, y cada vez estaba más segura de que podría estar todo realcionado – dijeron que para dar una lección a los impuros debían empezar con un golpe fuerte y decisivo…como por ejemplo…matando al hijo de Harry Potter…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala, Ginny y Harry estaban más pálidos que la nieve. La historia era creíble pero había algo que fallaba en ella, una pieza que no acababa de encajar del todo.

-Pero…-dijo Hermione rompiendo el hielo, y parecía que ella había caído en lo mismo que el moreno -¿por qué tan tarde?

-Es cierto –dijo Ted – supongamos que es esa sanadora y todo eso, ¿por qué no actuaron hace dieciséis años? No tiene sentido.

-No, no lo tiene –dijo Draco asintiendo – pero sin embargo parece lo más lógico.

-A menos que…-dijo Harry de repente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Soltó la mano de la pelirroja y empezó a dar vueltas por el despacho de la directora, nervioso – a menos que sucediera algo que les obligara a atrasar el plan.

-No entiendo –dijo Ginny impaciente – Harry, no te hagas el interesante, habla ahora mismo.

-Tranquila Ginny, tranquila –Hermione la cogió del hombro para animarla, estaba tan ansiosa que había perdido un poco los estribos, aunque no la culpaba, ella estaría peor en su caso, muchísimo peor.

-Malfoy –le dijo el moreno señalando a la nada con el dedo índice, como haciéndose memoria a sí mismo – tú no estabas, pero fue cuándo me acababan de ascender a jefe de departamento, fue mi primera misión como tal, justo un mes antes de que naciera Lily –dijo y este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ginny hizo lo mismo, ella también sabía de qué estaba hablando su marido – Fui yo sólo porque Ron estaba en una misión con Douglass, y Malfoy tenía papeleo que rellenar de la reclusión de un tipo que…bueno, no viene al caso; la cuestión es que me enteré de que había alguien interesado en llevar a cabo un complot según las creencias de Voldemort – muchos en la sala se estremecieron al escuchar ese nombre- y sabía que iba a ir a por los principales causantes de la caída, por eso pensé que si era tan loco como para venir directamente a por nosotros, o estaba muy ido de la olla o era una amenaza importante.

En cualquier caso –continuó, algo ansioso – yo preferí tomarlo en cuenta, por si acaso, así que investigué el caso y di con un hombre que, efectivamente fue un mortífago antaño. Cómo no tenía pruebas sólidas, quería llamarle para un interrogatorio y bueno…-miró a Ginny, que bajó la mirada, aterrada.

-Yo estaba allí –dijo de repente – fui a hacerle una visita a Harry porque me sentía mal y quería que me acompañara…y como normalmente a esas horas estaba haciendo papeleo en la oficina…yo…

-No es tu culpa cariño –le dijo el moreno abrazándola. Los demás no dijeron nada ya que, excepto Malfoy, los demás no entendieron nada. Harry siguió con su explicación sin soltar a Ginny – Se encontró con él por el camino y…

-Yo ya estaba y estoy acostumbrada a ver gente que da cierto mal rollo –dijo la pelirroja poniéndose firme y mirando a su marido, pidiéndole con la mirada que la dejara contarlo – y entonces me dijo que era un gran fan mío y que le había gustado muchísimo mi actuación en las Harpías, así que estuvimos hablando de ello en el camino…y entonces me preguntó que si había dejado el equipo por el embarazo –hizo una pausa y respiró hondo, se tranquilizó y continuó – y le contesté que con tres hijos ya era imposible mantener la doble vida de madre y jugadora…bueno, le expliqué anécdotas que para mí eran…bueno, no sé, divertidas.

Me preguntó entonces que para cuándo nacería la peque y no sólo le contesté, sino que le dije lo contentos que estábamos porque era una niña y lo que eso significaba para nosotros…-Hermione, Astoria y Minerva se taparon la boca, empezaban a comprenderlo todo.

-Y cuándo la vi hablando tan animadamente con ella casi se me cae el mundo a los pies –dijo Harry – la aparté en seguida y me lo llevé a la sala de interrogatorios, pero no conseguimos nada. Después de eso, Malfoy me ayudaba de vez en cuando a investigarlo, pero el tipo se sabía cubrir bien…y no fue hasta que fui a dar apoyo a unos compañeros que habían sido emboscados cerca del Valle de Godric que le reconocí. Inmediatamente le procesamos y con eso a nuestro favor le hicimos beber veritaserum y nos contó que, efectivamente, estaban organizando un complot para retomar el "noble" – se aseguró de que sonara sarcástico- propósito de su señor.

Sin embargo – frunció el ceño – en medio del interrogatorio, uno de mis compañeros empezó a atacarle sin miramientos y nos pilló de imporvisto. Alguien le había echado un _imperius_ y por lo que se ve, había alguien detrás de todo el asunto que no quería que hablara más de la cuenta.

Se había desmayado por la sangre que había perdido y se lo llevaron inmediatamente a la enfermería para atenderle –Ginny apretó su mano contra el brazo de Harry – pero la cicatriz que se le quedó después fue exactamente como la que describe Scorpius.

-Y había mencionado algo de una mujer –dijo Malfoy, apoyando el argumento de su jefe - aunque no recuerdo qué me dijiste exactamente…

-Simplemente decía que no podríamos tenerle mucho tiempo encerrado porque su mujer le ayudaría a salir de allí –dijo con el ceño aún fruncido.

-¡Oh! –exclamó de repente Hermione – Ron me contó que un día, al volver a casa, se encontró con una mujer que fue a consultarle cómo y cuándo podría ver a su novio, que estaba en Azkaban –hizo una pausa se tocó una mejilla – Ron estaba un poco moscas porque tenía hambre y no lo dejaba irse a casa, pero le comentó todo el papeleo que tenía que hacer porque la mujer iba con un bebé en brazos y le decía que quería que el padre conociera a su hijo…luego la mujer se fue sin siquiera decirle gracias. ¡Se puso hecho una fiera!

-¡La sanadora esta tiene un hijo! –dijo Astoria casi chillando. Ginny miró ansiosa a su marido, todo encajaba a la perfección.

-¿Y cuándo salió, entonces? –preguntó McGonagall – el sujeto, me refiero…si estaba en el consultorio de la sanadora, me temo que ya no estará en Azkaban.

-Cumplió la condena –dijo Harry con pesadez –por eso me he acordado de él…es más, salió a principios de verano. Resulta que se había portado de forma ejemplar allí dentro y los guardianes pensaron que se había rehabilitado, así que le dieron la condicional.

-Pues entonces ya lo tenemos –dijo Ted –Astoria, dinos dónde está ese sitio, es más que probable que Lily esté allí.

La susodicha agachó la cabeza, apesadumbrada.

-Me temo que eso no es posible…-dijo con pesadez –su casa tiene un hechizo _fidelio_, por lo que es imposible entrar dentro. Probablemente no pueda volver a entrar ni yo…

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Ginny tapándose la boca – Astoria, no me digas eso por favor…estamos muy cerca de rescatarla, no puede ser que…

-Pero es así Ginny –dijo su amiga con tristeza – porque sólo atiende a sangres puras, así que sólo acude a ella aquel que quiere ser atendido por ella, expresamente. Pero…-dijo – sé una cosa segura de ella.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Harry

-Su hijo, el que tenía en brazos cuándo habló con Ron, está en Hogwarts – los presentes se miraron entre ellos, asombrados – no sé quién es ni tampoco en qué casa está, pero al menos es algo.

-Si nos hacemos con su hijo nos haremos con sus padres –dijo Draco -¿Cómo se llamaba ese hombre?

Harry pensó un poco y murmuró un par de nombres, intentando recordarlo bien.

-Creo que se llamaba Duprev Black –dijo –sí, de hecho estoy seguro porque me sorprendió que se apellidara igual que mi padrino. Incluso le pregunté si tenía algún parentesco.

-En ese caso, Minerva –dijo Arthur –si tienes algún alumno que se apellida de tal manera deberías hacerlo venir.

-No tan deprisa Arthur –dijo la directora –puede que sea el hijo de un sospechoso, pero sigue siendo mi alumno, así que primero me gustaría que hablara conmigo, con Harry y con Ginevra, de lo contrario puede sentirse aturdido.

-¡Pero no podemos esperar más profesora! –escupió la pelirroja, desesperada – tenemos que hablar hoy mismo con él, mi hija podría…

-Tranquilízate por favor, Ginny, hablaremos con él a su debido tiempo. Hay que actuar en frío y tu muy fría ahora no estás. –dijo McGonagall – Pero los demás deben irse, por el bien de la misiva.

Aunque descontentos con la idea, decidieron hacer caso de las palabras de la anciana y se fueron a sus respectivas labores: Ted se fue a su despacho, Arthur y Hermione al ministerio y Draco y Astoria a la enfermería, para ver a su hijo, que estaba dormido.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron en el despacho, en silencio, cogidos de la mano.

-Bueno, para seros sincera, sólo tengo un alumno que cumple estas características y debo deciros una cosa antes de nada.

Los Potter se miraron el uno al otro, confusos.

-Al empezar el curso, las primeras semanas, este chico se hizo amigo de Lily y Alyssa –los padres de la primera abrieron los ojos y se miraron, sorprendidos – es más, unas semanas después, vuestra hija empezó a tener una relación romántica con él, que no sé exactamente cuánto duró, pero me consta que se terminó unos días antes de su desaparición.

Ginny se tapó la boca, sorprendidísima, Lily le había hablado por carta de un chico muy simpático que había conocido, semanas más tarde le contó que se habían hecho novios, e incluso le había contado que al no quererlo, había decidido terminar con él, en la última carta que recibió de ella. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta? Encima no le había dicho nada a Harry porque sabía cuan protector era con ella respecto a los chicos...

-Cree…Profesora…cree que…-balbuceó Harry – el niño no estará… ¿no? ¿verdad?

-No lo sé Potter –dijo algo apesadumbrada – no lo sé…lo siento muchísimo. Bueno, voy a llamarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Mejor llama a Albus –dijo Harry de pronto –bueno…a los chicos, a lo mejor ellos…

-Muy buena idea Potter –dijo la directora –bueno… en todo caso ahora vuelvo. Aguardad un rato.

-Claro –dijo arrimándose a Ginny para darle apoyo moral, sabía cómo se sentía en ese momento, pero no podría decir nada para reconfortarla porque simplemente ella era así –te quiero Ginny…te quiero.

Esta le miró y le dio un fugaz beso para después acercarse a él, buscando refugio, se sentía culpable de no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Los mismos errores con la misma familia.

Unos minutos más tarde, la profesora McGonagall caminaba por el pasillo acompañada de Lissy, Rose y Albus, que no sabían exactamente de qué quería hablar con ellos su directora. ¿Sería sobre lo de Lily? Estaban muy preocupados y hartos de que nadie les dijera nada sólo porque aún eran "jóvenes".

-No le han dicho nada ni si quiera a James –susurró Al a las chicas, procurando que la anciana no les oyera –me ha mandado una lechuza esta mañana y me ha contado que tío Ron está todo el rato encima de ellos y no pueden hacer nada. Esto es desesperante, será su hija, pero también es nuestra hermana, también queremos saber qué pasa.

-Ya, encima ahora mamá me ha prohibido ver a Scor, supongo que es porque no quiere que me entere de lo que sea que les ha dicho –susurró Lis de vuelta.

-Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que es una agonía, comprendo que no quieran que os pase nada a ninguno de vosotros –argumentó Rose, siempre tan racionalmente irritante, pensó Al, que la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó en un tono un poco más elevado de lo normal.

-Al, Lily es tu hermana pero también mi prima –dijo Rose mosqueada, ya sabía con las que le iba a salir –simplemente estoy diciendo que comprendo por qué están vigilándonos tanto. Porque sí, mi madre también me ha puesto sobre aviso de muerte, por si hago alguna estupidez.

Lissy frunció el ceño e inspiró, estaba frustrada y tenía ganas de llorar de la tristeza, la situación era muy estresante, y ella no estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas. Y sobre todo, no estaba acostumbrada a estar sin su mejor amiga, ni su hermano.

Al la miró de reojo y se sintió mal al verla así y, sin que nadie se percatara de ello, la cogió de la mano y le dio un leve apretón, provocando que la rubia se girara bruscamente y le mirara con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sonrojadísima.

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Rose, que sólo vio su reacción –A ver si te pones tu mala ahora, que eso nos faltaba…-y suspiró sin darse cuenta de que Albus Potter y Alyssa Malfoy seguían cogidos de la mano.

Pararon ante la escalera de caracol que subía al despacho de la directora y la anciana pronunció la contraseña (caramelo de jengibre) e hizo que los chicos la siguieran escaleras arriba.

-Pasad –dijo entrando a la sala, seguida por Rose y después por Lis, que inmediatamente soltó la mano de su amigo y, por último, el mismo Albus.

Al no tuvo tiempo de respirar mucho porque una mata de pelos rojos se le abalanzó encima en un abrazo mortal y asfixiante.

-Mi pequeño –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego otro en la cabeza –gracias a Merlín que estás bien…

-Mamá…-dijo el moreno sin saber qué hacer, no quería despegarse de su madre porque sabía que el simple hecho de estar así la reconfortaba un poco, pero era incómodo…así que la apartó sutil y suavemente y después le dio un beso en la mejilla –hola mamá. Te veo fatal…-dijo preocupado al verla tan delgada y ojerosa.

-Apenas ha podido con su alma –dijo Harry acercándose para darle un suave abrazo también –estábamos muy preocupados por James y por ti, también.

-Rose, Lissy –dijo Ginny dándoles un beso y un abrazo a las dos chicas, que miraban con tristeza a la madre de Lily – me alegro de que estéis bien, de verdad…

-Gracias tía Ginny –dijo Rose sin atreverse a decirlo muy alto.

-Gracias señora Potter –dijo Lis, que estaba en las mismas que su castaña amiga.

-Bueno –dijo la directora llamando la atención –os hemos llamado aquí para preguntaros unas cosas sobre vuestro compañero, el señor Nicholas Black.

-¿Qué pasa con ese? –dijo Albus enfurruñado, de repente. Rose y Lis pusieron mala cara también y ello no pasó desapercibido por los tres más mayores.

-¿Pasa algo con ese chico Albus? –preguntó Harry – Si sabéis cualquier cosa, debéis decírnosla.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y acordaron contarle lo que Scor había oído aquella vez cerca de la entrada de la casa Ravenclaw.

-No sabemos a qué se refería –comentó Rose –pero les oímos decir eso…

-Y sinceramente –comentó Albus – si pretendéis hablar con él, a menos que le deis veritaserum no caerá. Esa maldita rata…pero... ¿creéis que tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Lily? ¿Por qué?

Harry miró a Ginny y esta negó con la cabeza. Harry suspiró y se encogió de hombros, no podría contradecirla en esas cosas, además, por una parte pensaba que tenía razón. No quería mezclar a nadie más en esto y sobre todo, no quería que nadie más desapareciera en condiciones sospechosas y extrañas.

-¡Siempre lo mismo! –se enfadó Al -¡Yo también estoy preocupado por ella papá! ¡Y James se muere por tener noticias! ¡Y no nos decís nada! ¡Os hemos contado todo esto, así que al menos decidnos algo!

-¡Albus Severus Potter, no le grites a tu padre! –contestó alterada Ginny – Lo hacemos para protegeros, así que tratad de comprender que es lo mejor.

-¡Pero…!-intentó replicar Albus

-¡No me discutas! –le gritó la pelirroja –Profesora, creo que si no tienen nada más que aportar deberían irse a sus salas comunes.

La directora miró a Ginny y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya habéis escuchado a Ginevra –dijo moviendo la varita para abrir la puerta mediante magia –muchas gracias por compartir esto con nosotros.

Ginny se pasó una mano por la cara, para masajearse los ojos mientras Harry se ofreció a acompañarlos a todos a sus respectivas casas.

Caminaban los cuatro en silencio, dirigiéndose primero a las mazmorras para dejar a Lissy y a Albus, después iría hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, que quedaba más cerca del despacho.

-Perdonad a Ginny –dijo re repente Harry, que parecía cansado. Los chicos le miraron con cierta sorpresa –Ha pasado por mucho y…ya hemos visto morir demasiada gente en nuestra vida como para encima perder a nuestra propia hija. Albus, sé cómo te sientes –éste arqueó una ceja ante ello –yo me sentía igual que tú cuándo tenía más o menos vuestras edades, porque todos estaban hablando sobre cosas que tenían que ver conmigo, pero yo no podía saberlas. Sé que es frustrante a más no poder, pero creo que por el momento es mejor que sepáis sólo que Lily está viva y que sabemos quién es la persona que la tiene.

-Pero… ¿no crees que es imposible que sea Black? –puntualizó Rose atropelladamente –Quiero decir que lo tendría ciertamente difícil para llevársela de un lado a otro en el castillo, por mucho que sea de noche, siempre hay alguien despierto haciendo guardias y están también los cuadros y los fantasmas. Personalmente no creo que él haya hecho nada más que querer aprovecharse de vuestro apellido y fracasar de mala manera.

-Yo opino lo mismo –dijo Lis –es probable que sea alguien de fuera…

-Pero siempre puede haber ayudado a alguien de fuera –dijo Al, que parecía haber calmado su enfado con su padre –eso sí es posible.

-¿Y cómo se la llevarían? La aparición es inviable en Hogwarts y no hay forma de salir por traslador ilegal, McGonagall lo hubiera descubierto, no es tan sencillo hacer uno…-dijo Rose.

-Bueno-dijo Harry revolviendo el pelo de su hijo –no queméis neuronas en eso ahora y dedicaros a descansar y estudiar, eso ya lo haremos nosotros, que tenemos más recursos. Aunque ciertamente habéis ayudado mucho –interrumpió a Al, que quería decir algo –venga, buenas noches Lis, buenas noches Al, descansad.

No se habían dado cuenta de que habían llegado a la sala común de Slytherin. Los dos nombrados se miraron algo enfurruñados por tener que despedirse ya pero le dieron cada un beso en la mejilla a Harry y, después de decir la contraseña, entraron dentro de su sala común.

Los otros dos se dirigieron entonces, a la torre de Ravenclaw, dónde se separaron, yéndose Rose a su sala común y Harry al despacho de la directora para recoger a Ginny, se había hecho tarde.

Albus se sentó en el sofá que había cerca de la chimenea y se dejó caer, derrotado. Lis se sentó a su lado, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

-No digas nada –dijo el moreno –estoy harto de esto, por mucho que mi padre entienda lo que es estar así, no deja de ser frustrante y yo no pienso conformarme con mirar. Quiero rescatar a mi hermana, quiero ver que está bien y poder revolverle el pelo y llamarla pecosa.

Lis vio que el chico estaba a punto de llorar así que apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, sobresaltándolo un poco.

-Yo también quiero llamarla pecosa, no seas copión –dijo provocando una leve sonrisa en el moreno, que pareció relajarse un poco.

-Mañana iremos a ver a Scor –dijo casi en un susurro.

-Me parece genial –contestó ella.

-Alyssa –dijo provocando que la chica levantara la cabeza para mirarla con una ceja arqueada, no era normal que la llamaran así.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar el porqué de esa acción porque Al se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios con los de ella, sutil, rápido y a la vez cálido. Lissy se quedó petrificada en el sitio.

-Buenas noches –dijo levantándose, sonrojado. Lis le siguió con la mirada y vio cómo subía por la escalera que daba a los dormitorios de chicos de séptimo. Se tocó los labios, sonrojada, y trató de asimilar lo que había pasado segundos antes.

Exactamente, Albus Potter había besado a Alyssa Malfoy.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido shitches? Espero que me dejéis un comentario súper grande con todo (aunque sé que no vais a hacerlo todos, por desgracia), pero pensad en vuestras propias historias, el hecho de que os lleguen comentarios es agradable, aunque sean con críticas para que mejores para la próxima. Yo soy de la opinión que si tienes tiempo para followear o favoritear y por supuesto, leer el capítulo, al menos unas palabras puedes escribir, así que agradecería mucho, muchísimo vuestras palabras.

En fin, creo que no me dejo nada más, así que ahora sí, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Abrazos,

K.


	10. Quizá y sólo quizá

Buenas! Aquí me tenéis de nuevo con otro capítulo, aunque creo que este es un poco más corto...pero también más interesante! Así que sin más que decir que gracias por leer y que los personajes (excepto los OC) son de Jo, pues...¡os dejo leer!

Enjoy!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10: Quizá y sólo quizá.

Scor se había despertado desde hacía ya rato y tenía ganas de ir en busca de Lily en ese mismo momento, aprovechando que ya podía caminar y articular todos sus sentidos. Por lo visto ayer le habían curado mucho más que las secuelas de la poción…bueno, mejor para él.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo Pomona entregándole un frasco con un líquido azul –beba esto, para que no le duela la cabeza más adelante, y estese seguro de que lo hará.

-Gracias –dijo el chico bebiéndose el mejunje de un trago, poniendo una mueca de asco después –agh…qué asco…

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Zumo de calabaza? –dijo la enfermera cogiendo de vuelta el frasco vacío – Todos los años la misma historia, ¡el día que la medicina sea deliciosa os tendré a todos aquí metidos! –dijo yéndose ya hacia su oficina, mascullando cosas por el estilo -¡Merlín no lo quiera!

Scor rodó los ojos, pero no tenía para entretenerse, tenía que escaparse y coger algunas de las cosas de su cuarto, pedirle la capa a Albus y empezar a buscar a Lily, le mataba quedarse allí sin hacer nada.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, el moreno apareció de la nada junto a Rose y Lis.

Al dejó la capa en la mesita de noche del rubio y le dio un abrazo, contento de verle mejor. Rose y Lis le dieron cada una un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, también contentas de verle sano, sobretodo Lissy.

-Mamá no quería dejarme verte –dijo haciendo un mini puchero – creo que no quieren que nos cuentes qué es lo que viste…

-Pues si se piensa que no os lo voy a decir lo lleva claro…-dijo este –escuchad, tenéis que ayudarme a llegar a la sala común, tengo que ir a buscarla, si me quedo más tiempo aquí me acabaré matando yo solo, os lo digo en serio.

-Tranquilo –dijo Al con media sonrisa –tenemos una pista, y nos la dio mi padre ayer, así que nos pondremos a investigar desde dentro, no te preocupes.

-¿Te pensabas que nos íbamos a quedar sin hacer nada? –dijo Rose cruzando los brazos –he aquí al señor rompe reglas number one –y señaló a Albus con el pulgar.

-Bueno, el caso –interrumpió Scor – es que tenemos que salir de aquí como sea, vamos a un sitio más tranquilo para hablar de todo esto…

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo Lis, y de su bolsillo sacó un uniforme de chico, provocando que los demás la miraran - ¿qué pasa? Es un hechizo de ampliación indetectable…siempre viene bien para cosas así.

-No, no, si es genial –dijo Rose sonriendo –me alegra que me prestes atención cuándo te explico los deberes Lissy –la chica se sonrojó un poco ante ello.

Dejaron que Scor se pusiera el uniforme y se taparon como pudieron los cuatro con la capa, aunque tenían que ir muy juntos y apiñados, porque si no se les vería, y aun así a veces se veía algún que otro tobillo.

Fueron a la sala de menesteres, dónde se encontraron con una estancia medio vacía que sólo tenía un par de sofás y nada más. Se sentaron y cada uno contó lo que había averiguado.

-Entonces el capullo ese sí tenía algo que ver –dijo casi al borde de la histeria Scorpius al escuchar lo de las sospechas de Harry al respecto – lo voy a matar, hijo de…

-¡Oye! –le paró Rose – Primero cálmate, ¿quieres? Tenemos que hablarlo primero y trazar un plan. Además Lis y yo estamos de acuerdo que él no puede haber sido, o no directamente al menos, porque Al ha mirado el mapa del Merodeador y ella no está en ninguna parte del castillo y tampoco en los terrenos, así que queda totalmente descartado.

-Pero entonces no lo entiendo, porque nadie puede desaparecerse aquí –contrastó el rubio.

-Ahí queríamos llegar –dijo Lis –que tenemos que averiguar cómo lo ha hecho, porque entonces quiere decir que hay alguna forma de entrar y salir del castillo que McGonagall no conoce.

-De todas formas, después de esto ese chaval no vivirá para contarlo –dijo Al –James, tú y yo vamos a asesinarle, el muy maldito se ha atrevido a aprovecharse de mi hermana…

Lis y Rose suspiraron, pasaban ya del tema porque era caso perdido, así que mejor invertir las energías en pensar en lo realmente importante en esos momentos: averiguar dónde estaba su querida pelirroja.

-Al –dijo Lis –déjame el mapa, porfa.

-Ah, claro, toma –dijo entregándoselo -¿qué quieres ver?

-Al idiota –dijo buscándolo entre todas las motitas que había por allí desperdigadas –Aquí está. Deberíamos vigilarle para ver qué hace, si realmente tiene algo que ver tendrá que reunirse alguna vez con sus compinches, ¿no?

-Sí pero te olvidas de una cosa esencial –dijo Scor, su hermana le arqueó una ceja – que puede no tener nada que ver y perder el tiempo en ello.

-Bueno, ¿entonces qué propones? –dijo la rubia –sólo sabes que está en un lugar húmedo, que parece una mazmorra y que huele a salado. Fin. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con eso Scor?

-Oye no te pases enana –le dijo –yo también hago lo que puedo y te aseguro que lo que menos me gusta es estar aquí sin hacer nada.

-Haya paz, haya paz –dijo Al poniendo orden –a ver, Scor tiene razón por una parte Lis, si no es él habremos perdido un tiempo valiosísimo.

-Te lo repito, ¿qué propones? –escupió algo mosqueada.

-Podemos dividirnos las tareas –dijo Rose, de pronto –somos dos y dos, que alguien busque y vigile al idiota y que los otros dos investiguen sobre el lugar que ha visto Scor.

-Bueno, eso ya me parece mejor –dijo Lis más calmada –entonces Scor que se encargue de eso contigo Rose, que tú eres la que mejor se conoce la biblioteca de los cuatro, y él es el que ha tenido la visión, así que…Al y yo nos dedicaremos a seguir al idiota hasta el baño, si hace falta –dijo algo sonrojada –pero si entra al baño entras tú, yo me quedo fuera, Albus.

El chico entornó los ojos y suspiró. Esta chica a veces salía con unas cosas…

Y dicho y hecho, cada uno se puso a su labor, Rose y Scor, que había ido a la enfermería para decirle a la señora Pomfrey que se encontraba bien y que sólo había ido al baño, pero que tenía ganas de descansar en su cama; Al y Lis, por otra parte, empezaron a seguir con meticuloso cuidado a Nick, que al parecer no se había percatado aún de nada. Y mejor así, pensaban los dos primeros.

De primeras, Nick no parecía que hiciera nada extraño, pero Lis se sorprendió al ver que una de las veces, cuándo el chico se dirigía hacia las cocinas, entraba en un pasillo en el que seguía caminando un poco y después, sin ton ni son, su nombre ya no estaba en el mapa.

-Albus, Albus –dijo enseñándoselo –esto es rarísimo, vamos, tenemos que ver qué está haciendo.

El chico asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia el mismo lugar al que había ido minutos antes el chico, siempre con la capa puesta, por supuesto.

Llegaron a un pasillo que ninguno de los dos había visto antes, y eso que había veces en las que bajaban a las cocinas para picar alguna cosa. Caminaron hacia el fondo y divisaron unas escaleras que empezaban a bajar, sin embargo no se podía ver el final, estaba todo muy oscuro.

-Lis, mira –le mostró el mapa –ya no estamos, creo que el efecto empieza en las escaleras estas…

-Es cierto –dijo intentando asomar la cabeza -¿Dónde conducirán? ¿Bajamos?

-Vamos –dijo - ¡Lumos!

-No sé si es buena idea…

-Debajo de la capa no se ve, tranquila, tu sujétala que yo no puedo –dijo entregándole las "riendas" de la capa, no estaba muy conforme pero tendría que confiar en él, al fin y al cabo era su capa, él sabía lo que se hacía.

Rose y Scor, por otro lado, estaban en las cocinas con una buena pila de libros para leer, todos sobre plantas, ingredientes o útiles que se cultivaran en ambientes salinos en las cercanías, porque suponían que no podrían habérsela llevado muy lejos de allí, después de todo…

-Creo que voy a estirar las piernas un poco –dijo Scor levantándose.

-¿Quiere el señor algo de beber? –le ofreció un elfo, sonriente y feliz.

-No, muchas gracias, pero no –dijo educadamente –ahora vuelvo Rose.

-Vale, no te pierdas que tenemos mucho trabajo –le dijo sin levantar la vista de su libro.

-Sabes que no, pero voy a ver si investigo un poco por fuera –dijo saliendo de detrás del cuadro de la pera.

Se estiró y se apoyó contra la pared más cercana. La señora Pomfrey tenía razón en que los malestares le volverían, pero no tenía tiempo de ponerse a pensar en sí mismo, tenía que dar con Lily a como diera lugar. Fue entonces cuando oyó unas voces relativamente conocidas, así que decidió esconderse tras la armadura que había más cerca del lugar, procurando no ser visto ni oído.

Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Nick con sus tres amigotes viniendo desde una parte del castillo relativamente cercana que no reconocía, y estaban hablando de algo…si tan sólo escuchara un poco mejor…se acercó un poco más y consiguió escuchar vagamente lo que decían.

-No me imaginaba que al final pasaría esto –dijo uno de ellos, parecía algo afligido -¿y si nos descubren?

-¿Quién va a descubrirnos? –dijo Nick, socarrón, como siempre –Mira, aunque no ha salido según lo previsto, me alegro de que haya pasado, esa sangre sucia no se merece ni estar en Hogwarts.

-Ya, pero aun así…-dijo otro de los chicos, indeciso.

-Mira, podría haber sido cualquiera de los tres –dijo Nick de nuevo –pero tenía que vengarme de Malfoy por dejarme en ridículo delante de todos…coqueteando con ella…y encima ella dándole coba –puso cara de asco – esos son peores que los traidores de los Weasley, que al menos nunca estuvieron al lado del Señor Oscuro, pero ellos…osaron traicionarle…mis padres siempre dicen que cuándo él estaba en el poder todo era mejor, el mundo era un lugar mejor.

-No lo dudo –sonrió con sorna otro de los chicos –y entonces, ¿ella morirá?

-Morirá si el idiota no hace lo que le pediré que haga –dijo con una voz siniestra –así que vamos a buscarlo en seguida.

-Estará en su sala común –dijo uno de sus amigotes.

-Pues habrá que hacerle salir –respondió el chico, secamente –traedme a Scorpius Malfoy ahora mismo.

El rubio se quedó petrificado y, sin pensarlo apenas, salió de su escondite y se le tiró encima al chico, empezando a pegarle puñetazos. Le hervía la sangre y sólo quería matarlo en ese momento, pero los amigos de Nick se tiraron encima y le apartaron de él, que se levantó y con una sonrisa socarrona, se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo –con que teníamos una rata por aquí…nos has ahorrado el trabajo de buscarte, muy bien.

-Te voy a matar –le contestó Scor mirándole con un odio tan profundo que no podía ser descrito con ninguna clase de palabra o expresión –juro por mi vida que vas a lamentar haberme querido ver hoy…

-No tan rápido héroe –dijo tocándose el labio con el puño –porque si quieres recuperarla necesitarás mi ayuda, ¿verdad?

Scor no dijo nada, sólo le miró con rabia y odio. Tenía que haberle hechizado, así al menos sería él el que tuviera la ventaja.

-Bueno, pues vamos a hacer un trato –dijo sonriendo con malicia –y depende de lo que me digas…vivirá o…morirá.

Intentó escabullirse del agarre de los amigos de Nick, pero nada. No podían hablarle así, se lo haría pagar y muy caro.

-Cálmate –dijo sonriendo, de nuevo – necesito que me hagas un juramento, si lo haces, la soltaré y podrá volver a vivir normalmente, pero si te niegas…bueno, digamos que mi madre será feliz vengándose de Harry Potter.

Scor no dijo nada más porque sabía que en el fondo no podía hacer nada, no sabía dónde se encontraba y aquel malnacido era el único que le estaba dando pistas de su paradero.

-¿Cómo sé que me puedo fiar de ti? –preguntó casi escupiendo veneno.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso –sonrió ampliamente –me veré obligado a cumplir, de lo contrario moriré.

Scor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No podía ser que aquel cretino quisiera hacer un…pero parecía lo más lógico teniendo en cuenta lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Exactamente, Malfoy –dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio –un juramento inquebrantable. Quiero que hagamos uno ahora mismo. Soltadle –les dijo a sus amigos, que se miraron un poco confusos pero obedecieron.

El rubio se quedó sin saber qué hacer, por una parte le daba rabia admitir que le creía, de lo contrario no se atrevería a hacer un juramento inquebrantable, pero por otra…maldito tramposo. Era un cretino.

-¿Qué dices, entonces? –preguntó aún con la mano extendida -¿aceptas?

-¿Por qué quieres liberarla después de todos estos días? –preguntó sin fiarse –sería más fácil que… -no pudo acabar de pronunciar las palabras.

-Joo….-dijo medio riéndose –no te atreves a decirlo, ¿verdad? – Scor le dirigió una mirada de odio – bueno, al fin y al cabo la idea fue mía, ¿sabes? Mamá y papá querían matar a uno de los hijos de Harry Potter por ciertas razones, pero después de tanto tiempo han preferido vivir en paz, aunque el odio nunca se ha ido y bueno…para desgracia de Lily yo no soy una persona que se deje humillar fácilmente. Y ella me humilló –sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros al recordarlo todo –a mí nadie me humilla, así que tenía que pagar las consecuencias. Pero…-le miró con odio – tú tienes la culpa de todo.

-¿De qué? ¿De que seas idiota? –escupió Scorpius con odio –Creo que eso lo has logrado tu solito.

-¡Callate! –le gritó, enfadado – Es tu culpa que Lily no quisiera nada conmigo porque siempre estabas detrás suyo, coqueteando con ella…y ella te daba coba –le miró con asco –me dejó por un traidor como tú. Incluso le perdoné que fuera mestiza porque es guapa y divertida, pero no pienso perdonarle dejarme por alguien como tú.

-Ella no te dejó por mí –dijo Scor mirándole con odio –te dejó porque eres un idiota y..

-No vuelvas a decir nada a no ser que la quieras ver muerta –le dijo mirándole con odio, Scor se mordió la lengua porque no quería jugársela, pero tenía unas ganas terribles de matarle – Tú eres el único culpable y por ello vais a pagar los dos las consecuencias. Aunque para ti será ciertamente peor…-sonrió con malicia y le tendió la mano, instándole a aceptarla. Scor le miró con odio pero se la dio, sintiendo cómo una fría atmosfera se cernía sobre él– tendrás que jurar que te mantendrás cerca de ellos, como siempre…-Scor arqueó una ceja –pero no podrás decirle nunca que la quieres, ni ninguna cosa bonita, así como tampoco podrás darle muestras de afecto corporales como besos o caricias. Por supuesto, no puedes hablar nunca de este juramento con nadie. A cambio, yo juro liberar a Lily Potter mañana a primera hora de la mañana y no la molestaré en lo que le resta de vida. ¿Juras?

Scor le miró casi jadeando y, cerrando los ojos para evitar mirarle a la cara aceptó el juramento. Una leve ventisca se hizo presente bajo sus pies y Scor notó que una especie de lazo invisible surcaba por su brazo y se adhería a él. En ese momento supo que en cuánto ese lazo se soltara, lo más seguro era que muriera.

-Muy bien –dijo sonriendo –ahora ya está hecho. Recuerda lo que has prometido, porque como te atrevas a desobedecer morirás. Aunque siendo sincero, tampoco me importa –dijo riéndose –bueno, vámonos chicos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Los amigos de Nick salieron corriendo tras este y se perdieron por el pasillo, pero a Scor no le importó dónde se dirigían porque en ese momento se sentía oprimido y frustrado. Se dejó caer al suelo y se quedó mirando la nada. Tenía una mata de sensaciones y sentimientos confusos dentro de sí.

Unos brazos le rodearon entonces por detrás, unos brazos femeninos que sollozaban en silencio. Scor giró la cabeza y se encontró con los azules ojos de su amiga Rose, que le miraban llenos de pena.

-Scor…yo…-dijo soltándose y moviéndose de tal forma que quedó sentada en frente de él – lo oí todo…yo…

-No digas nada Rose –dijo con una voz algo tosca y seca –no puedo hablar de ello y nadie debe saberlo, ¿me entiendes? Nadie.

-Pero tú la amas –dijo sollozando –es tan injusto…y no he podido hacer nada…lo siento…

-No es culpa tuya –dijo susurrando –no es culpa de nadie más que de él y su inmunda mente.

-No puedo creer que esté pasando esto…-dijo –pero Scor, yo sí puedo hablar de ello, puedo decirle a tío Harry todo y…

-Déjalo –dijo el rubio –no hay remedio existente para un juramento inquebrantable. Sabes mejor que nadie que no se romperá hasta que uno de los dos muera.

-Lo sé pero…es que es tan injusto…

-Tendré que vivir con ello –dijo levantándose. Una vez de pie empezó a caminar hacia las cocinas, dónde cogió los libros y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca. Rose lo siguió en silencio porque no se atrevía a decir nada más.

Una vez en la biblioteca se encontraron con Albus y Lis, que estaban cuchicheando en un rincón. Rose y Scor se acercaron y se sentaron junto a ellos.

-Descubrimos un pasadizo secreto –dijo Albus –va hasta la casa de los gritos.

-Pero aunque lo seguimos no encontramos nada allí –completó Lis –pero al menos ya sabemos cómo se comunicaba con ese alguien del exterior, ¿no?

-¿Te pasa algo Scor? –preguntó el moreno mirando a su amigo, que estaba callado –Estás pálido, deberías ir a la enfermería.

Rose le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin saber qué hacer. Quería decírselo a los dos pero Scor se lo había prohibido y por mucho que quisiera hacerlo…se encontraba en una encrucijada terrible.

-Me voy al cuarto –dijo levantándose ante la atenta y preocupada mirada de todos –no me encuentro muy bien. Nos vemos mañana.

-Te acompaño –dijo Lis levantándose, pero Scor la hizo sentarse de nuevo, dejándola algo confusa.

-Quiero descansar y estar un rato solo –dijo. Los demás se miraron entre ellos y no dijeron nada más, así que Scorpius salió por la puerta de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su sala común. Ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer, mañana ella volvería y él no quería estar allí para recibirla porque el deseo de querer abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la quería sería más fuerte que todo lo demás. Debía acostumbrarse a estar sin ella de ahora en adelante y lo peor de todo es que se lo había buscado él solito. Quizá si le hubiera dicho antes que la quería….quizá y sólo quizá las cosas no serían así.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y, como siempre, os pido que me dejéis comentarios al respecto =D

Por cierto, como dato de interés para vosotros, sólo me falta un capítulo por escribir y tendré la historia completa del todo, así que creo que serán un total de 18, más o menos, aunque a lo mejor luego hago algún epílogo. No lo sé, ya decidiré en función de cómo lo acabe =D

Abrazos,

K.


	11. No te entiendo

Buenass! Bueno, aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulillo del fic, que está más o menos por la mitad ~

Os va a resultar interesante, ya veréis =D, así que no os distraigo más y a leer!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11: No te entiendo.

-Lily POV –

Estaba tumbada en esa maldita y nauseabunda cama de nuevo, ¡maldita sea! Fui secuestrada en el vestuario de chicas hace…bueno, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero para mí han sido eones. Me han traído a este sitio tan horrible y ya no he sabido nada más, porque de todo lo que me han obligado a tomarme no puedo ni mover el cuerpo. No tengo apenas fuerzas para levantarme y sinceramente, ni si quiera sé quién demonios es la gente que me tiene aquí, ni qué quiere.

Por suerte hace poco que conseguí ponerme en contacto con el mundo exterior…aunque aun no entiendo por qué narices he tenido que elegir a Scorpius pero…el caso es que lo hice y esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi madre supiera interpretar los síntomas y que él se acordara de todo, aunque no fuera mucho.

Scorpius…le echaba de menos, mucho de verdad. Tanto que cuándo sentí que se iba de dentro de mí el día que contactamos, parecía que me arrancaban una extremidad del cuerpo, del alma. Me dolió sentirle alejarse de mí, me sentí vacía y sola. Fue por eso que lloré. Me pasé toda la noche llorando porque me sentía incompleta sin él, impotente por no poder hacer nada en la condición en la que estaba…necesitaba tenerlo cerca de mí…quería volver a ver a ver a mi familia y a mis amigos…y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Es por eso que cuándo entró uno de esos malditos bastardos encapuchados en la mazmorra donde me tenían no pude evitar dirigirle una mirada de incertidumbre mezclada con odio y rencor. No iba a amedrentarme ante nadie, porque nadie tenía ningún derecho a hacerme esto y si debía morir, moriría de pie y luchando.

Sin embargo nada de eso pasó, sino todo lo contrario; el hombre encapuchado me cogió en brazos y me sacó del cuarto, aunque yo estaba tan drogada que no podía moverme nada. Llegamos a una sala de estar a mi parecer muy lujosa y pude oír la voz de una mujer, aunque no llegué a verle la cara.

-Bueno, señorita Potter –dijo arrastrando las palabras –sinceramente, tiene usted muchísima suerte de que el pequeño héroe se haya sacrificado por ti –y empezó a reírse. No comprendía nada. ¿Qué héroe? ¿Cómo que se había sacrificado por mí? ¿De quién estaba hablando? Pero si nadie sabía que estaba aquí, ¿no? –Bueno, te dejaré con la intriga querida, espero que tengas una vida agradable de aquí en adelante – y de nuevo empezó a reír –ha sido un placer.

Sentía como volvía a recobrar la conciencia poco a poco, sin embargo no era como estos últimos días…e inexplicablemente olía a hospital… ¿¡a hospital?! Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con unos ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas mirándome como si fuera algo frágil y efímero.

-Mamá…-dije en un hilo de voz, aunque podía moverme, no estaba aún para tirar cohetes. Ella, sin embargo, se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a besarme mientras lloraba sin parar –me ahogas…

-Lo siento cariño –me dijo apartándose un poco de mi pero sin soltarme –pero es que no puedo creer que estés aquí y no quiero que sea un sueño…

-No es un sueño –dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa –al menos eso creo…

Cuándo mamá se separó un poco de mí pude ver que allí estaba mi familia: mis padres y mis hermanos. Todos me miraban como si no pudieran creerlo, felices, aunque también un poco ojerosos.

-Lils…-dijo papá con mucho cariño en la voz, mientras me acariciaba una mejilla –papá se alegra mucho de que estés sana y salva. Lo hemos pasado muy mal mientras no estabas…

-Nosotros también peque –dijo James mirándome con ternura –pero pillaremos a los que te han hecho esto y les meteremos un palo por el cu…

-¡James! –gritó mamá con el ceño fruncido - ¡cuida esa lengua no vaya a ser que te la corte!

-Pero es verdad mamá –dijo negando con la cabeza – alguien que osa meterse de esta forma con los Potter debe pagar muy cara su locura. ¿A que sí, Al? ¿Eh?

-Obviamente –dijo este divertido –ya verás, ya. Iremos a buscarlos nosotros mismos si hace falta, pero se lo haremos pagar.

-Nadie va a ir a buscar a nadie –dijo mamá cada vez más irritada, ay cómo echaba esto de menos…así que sin ton ni son, empecé a reír ante la escena. De repente todo lo que había pasado parecía una pesadilla, algo que nunca fue real en mi vida, y eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor, aunque…había algo que no me terminaba de cuadrar. ¿Por qué me han soltado así cómo así? No tenía ningún sentido…

-Mamá…-dije un poco seria, de repente -¿qué me ha pasado?

Ella y papá se miraron el uno al otro sin saber qué decir y esta vez fue él el que habló.

-No lo sabemos cariño –dijo –no entendemos por qué de repente te han soltado, pero tampoco vamos a reprochárselo.

-Te han hecho toda clase de pruebas y al parecer lo peor que tenías era que estabas drogada hasta la médula, con lo que no te podías mover –dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

-De hecho –dijo Al un poco extrañado ante mi pregunta, al parecer – esperábamos que fueras tú la que nos dijera qué había pasado. No sabemos quién te ha hecho esto y…

-Eso…-dije interrumpiéndole –no os lo sé decir…-hice una mueca un poco extraña, pero es que no podía decirles nada porque no había visto a ninguno de mis opresores en ningún momento –se cuidaban muy bien de que no les viera las caras.

-Parece como si supieran que al final quedarías en libertad de nuevo –dijo mamá sorprendida -¿estás segura cariño?

-Sí –dije sin dudar un solo segundo –sólo conseguí verle la cicatriz a uno, que era el que me transportaba de un lugar a otro pero…nada más. Aunque oí la voz de una mujer…

-¿Una mujer? –preguntó papá.

-Sí, antes de aparecer aquí –dije-se despedía de mí y dijo algo de que alguien se había sacrificado por mí, que por eso yo seguía con vida…

-Eso no tiene sentido –dijo James, frunciendo el ceño –nadie sabía dónde estabas, ni siquiera mamá y papá.

-Bueno, nosotros teníamos una idea…-dijo Albus y todos le miramos sorprendidos – papá nos dio la pista, dijo algo sobre Black y nos pusimos a investigar un poco…

-¡Albus! –se escandalizó mamá, tapándose la boca con la mano derecha - ¡Te habíamos prohibido terminantemente andar solo por ahí!

-¡No estaba solo! –se defendió – Rose, Scor y Lis también estaban, y aunque al final no descubrimos nada relevante estoy seguro de que algo tiene que ver. Ese hijo de…

-Albus….-dijo papá, esta vez –no ha pasado nada ahora, pero podríais haberos metido en serios problemas. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más, ¿entendido?

-Papá –dijo esta vez James –tú hacías cosas peores cuándo estabas en Hogwarts, así que no nos digas que no sigamos tus pasos, por favor.

-Eso no importa –dijo mamá –esos eran otros tiempos, vosotros ir con cuidado porque esto no es un tema con el que se pueda jugar, James.

Mientras ellos discutían sobre lo que debían hacer y lo que no, yo me quedé boquiabierta con lo que dijo Albus. ¿Black? ¿Nicholas Black? ¿Mi ex novio? ¿Qué tenía él que ver con todo esto? No entendía nada, estaba un poco cansada pero tenía ganas de saber la verdad. Necesitaba saber la verdad.

-De todas formas –puntualizó mamá –lo importante es que Lily está aquí ahora, así que en cuánto se mejore nos la llevaremos a casa y volverás a Hogwarts después de las navidades.

-Mamá –dije- no quiero contradecirte tan pronto pero a mí me gustaría volver lo más pronto posible y seguir con mi vida normal.

Me miró como si tuviera cinco monos bailando el hula hula en la cara.

-Cariño, acabas de salir ilesa de un secuestro.

-Ya lo sé, y por eso no me da la gana que quien sea que me haya hecho esto me vea deprimida o algo por el estilo –dije manteniéndole la fija y peligrosa mirada que me lanzaba –no quiero que piense que me ha vencido y quiero que vea que puedo con esto y vivir normalmente, que no ha sido nada para mí.

Hubo un silencio en la sala y todos se miraron entre sí, indecisos y a la vez algo contrariados por mis palabras. A ver, no podía negar que no me había afectado todo esto porque lo pasé realmente mal allí, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejarme vencer por la situación. No quería que nadie me mirara con lástima ni preocupación porque entonces aquellas personas se sentirían bien y por mí ya se podían ir al mismísimo infierno.

-Lily –dijo mi padre, intentando escoger las palabras adecuadas -¿no crees que sería mejor que descansaras un poco? Ya sabes, en casa…

-Papá –dije sonriendo –me alegro mucho de veros de nuevo, pero creo que podré descansar igual en Hogwarts. En serio, necesito volver al colegio…

Mamá miró a papá y al parecer, ambos acabaron resignándose ante mi petición. Al y James también hicieron lo mismo.

-Está bien, pero hasta después de navidades nada de Hogsmeade –dijo mamá. Suspiré resignada, sabía que no podría sacarle más de eso, así que asentí con la cabeza –y procura mantenerte cerca de tu hermano.

-Mamá…-dije, pero me calló con una de esas miradas aterradoras que sólo ella sabe hacer –vale…

-¿Cuándo le darán el alta? –preguntó Al.

-Mañana –contestó papá –parece que está perfectamente bien.

-Pero papá –dijo James esta vez –tenemos que hacer algo con los mal nacidos que la han secuestrado.

-James, creo que ahora no es el momento –dijo mamá frotándose la sien –así que no vuelvas a sacar el tema.

James la miró algo enfadado pero no dijo nada más. Mamá imponía demasiado respeto, sinceramente.

Un rato después, James, Albus y papá se fueron cada uno a sus labores, Albus al colegio, James a la universidad y papá al trabajo. Pero mamá se quedó conmigo y me contaba cosas graciosas, ayudándome a sonreír todo el rato. Era y es la mejor madre del universo, la quiero como a nadie.

Se quedó conmigo hasta el día siguiente por la mañana, que es cuándo me dieron el alta. Papá vino no mucho después con algo de ropa.

-Bueno –dijo mamá abrazándome una vez estaba ya cambiada y lista para partir-¿estás segura cariño? McGonagall dijo que podía darte un permiso sin problemas…

-Mamá, estoy segurísima –dije algo exasperada –por favor no insistas, quiero volver al colegio y retomar mi vida normal.

-Ginny, no la presiones más –dijo papá dulcemente –creo que estarán todos pendientes de ella allí, así que no te preocupes. Pero tienes que tener cuidado y cuidarte, eso sí.

-Debes escribirnos mucho más a menudo –dijo mamá mirándome casi con súplica. Yo entorné los ojos y la cogí por los hombros. Era casi tan alta como ella.

-Mamá –dije – voy a estar estupendamente, porque esta vez no me van a pillar desprevenida. Nadie. Y muy a mi pesar, estoy segura de que me van a vigilar las 24h del día.

Ella pareció tranquilizarse ante mis palabras y me sonrió, animada, para darme poco después un animoso abrazo.

-No olvides que te queremos –me dijo. Sonreí ante ello, nunca lo había dudado.

Poco después fuimos hacia la chimenea principal de San Mungo y fuimos directamente a Hogwarts, dónde la profesora McGonagall habilitó la chimenea de su despacho para que nos pudiéramos aparecer allí. Yo fui la segunda en aparecer y en cuánto pisé la estancia la directora se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un tremendo abrazo.

-¡Dichosos sean los ojos! –dijo dejándome algo anonadada – me alegro muchísimo de que estés bien, Potter…-se alejó de mí algo apenada y se fue hacia su escritorio, dónde se sentó –eres una chica muy fuerte, Lily, digna hija de tus padres…

Parpadeé un par de veces para tratar de asimilar aquello. ¿Qué quería decir?

-Cualquiera en tu lugar desearía estar con su familia recuperándose del susto –me dijo, pareció haber entendido mi cara de duda –sin embargo lo estás afrontando como toda una mujer, y una muy valiente, tengo que decir. Así que 50 puntos para Gryffindor por su acto, señorita Potter.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida ante el acto de mi directora y después miré las caras de mis padres, que sonreían orgullosos. Me avergoncé un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a tantos halagos, sinceramente.

Después de esto, vino Teddy y, tras casi matarme de un abrazo de oso que me dio, me acompañó al Gran Comedor, dónde la gente estaba desayunando. La directora también vino, mientras que papá y mamá se despidieron de mí con una sonrisa y se fueron a casa.

En cuánto pisé el comedor, varias personas de abalanzaron sobre mí, entre ellas Lissy, Rose y mis primas Roxanne y Lucy, Hugo, Louis, Lysander y Lorcan también se acercaron, aunque me dejaron un poco más de espacio para respirar, cosa que agradecí enormemente.

Y después de un efusivo momento de reencuentros con mi familia y amigos, fui a la mesa de Gryffindor, dónde, sin importarles nada se sentaron tanto Rose como Albus, así como todos los que no eran de mi casa, para poder estar conmigo. Sin embargo había una persona que no estaba… ¿por qué no estaba? ¿Y por qué tendría que importarme que no estuviera?

Miré hacia la mesa de Slytherin y le vi allí comiendo tranquilamente, sin mirarme siquiera. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¿No éramos algo así como amigos?

-No le hagas caso –dijo Lis –no sé qué mosca le ha picado, pero lleva así desde ayer por la tarde. Creo que se le ha ido la pinza.

-Lo importante es que estás aquí –dijo Rose, que intentando cambiar de tema ¿sabría algo ella de todo eso? –todos nos alegramos mucho de verte Lily, y personalmente me impresiona mucho que hayas decidido volver.

-Sí –dije intentando olvidarme del tema, aunque me pesaba como un yunque encima del alma –pero es que no podía quedarme en casa sin hacer nada mientras os lo pasabais todos bien sin mí, ¿no?

Lis negó con la cabeza, divertida y me dio un abrazo de nuevo.

-Lily, eres la mejor –después me dio un beso en la mejilla –tengo que contarte muchas cosas. Vas a querer morir y a lo mejor también matar a alguien.

-¿Por? –pregunté, alzando una ceja -¿Te ha hecho alguien algo? Mira que le mato eh…

-Por cierto- dijo Rose – ¿Qué vas a hacer sin varita? Mamá me dijo que no recuperaste la tuya.

Suspiré algo resignada y le enseñé la que llevaba encima en ese momento.

-Es una de recambio que me compró papá en Olivander's ayer, así que mientras recupere la mía…tendré que valerme de esta, aunque no la noto muy leal, la verdad –dije algo apesadumbrada. Y es que era cierto, la varita estaba algo inestable ante mi presencia y no entendía por qué, pero en fin. ¿Hay alguien que entienda a las varitas? Tampoco creo que haya alguien que entienda a Scorpius, maldito sea. Quería levantarme y pegarle una leche en ese mismo momento. ¿No podía venir a verme aunque fuera por cortesía? Definitivamente, con esto, me demostraba lo poco que le importaba en todos los sentidos.

Después del desayuno nos fuimos a clase y no volví a verle en todo el día, pero tampoco pude dejar de pensar en él y, aunque el profesor Slughorn estaba radiante por volver a verme, no pudo halagarme como siempre porque mis pociones, ese día, eran un verdadero fiasco. No era para menos, además, porque es que no podía tener mi mente en otro sitio que no fuera con el rubio oxigenado y su condenada actitud estúpida que no tenía sentido ni razón de ser.

-Lily…-me dijo Lis después de clase, cuándo estábamos pasando el rato libre que teníamos bajo uno de los árboles que estaban cerca del lago. Aún no había empezado a nevar y bueno, no era tan raro, aún estábamos a mediados de noviembre -¿Seguro que estás bien? Te veo ausente.

-Estoy bien, si te refieres a lo del secuestro –dije sin mirarla, y ella pareció no tragárselo –en serio, te lo digo de verdad. Pero…-me sonrojé mucho ante esto. Nunca había admitido esto frente a nadie y no iba a hacerlo ahora, pero tenía que decir algo porque si no reventaría –tu hermano es un mal amigo.

Ella pareció entender lo que quería decir porque suspiró, resignada. Pareció meditar un poco las palabras antes de decírmelas.

-Lils…-dijo –no le entiendo ni yo. Él era el que estaba más desesperado por buscarte, incluso nos peleamos un poco antes de…bueno, empezar a buscarte –la miré algo extraña, no era normal que esos dos se dijeran cosas fuera de lugar – pero de repente, por la tarde, cuándo nos encontramos con él y con Rose, no parecía la misma persona. Estaba pálido y taciturno y decidió dejar de buscarte, como si ya no le importara.

Me quedé un rato mirándola, sin saber qué decir. ¿Sería que le afectaba aún lo de la conexión? Por alguna razón estaba buscando excusas para no pensar que probablemente me odiaba y no quería nada conmigo. Me ardía el pecho sólo de pensar en ello.

-No sé lo que le pasa pero me preocupa –dijo mirando el suelo –y Albus está en las mismas que yo, porque tampoco habla mucho con él. Esta mañana había pasado olímpicamente de su cara.

-¿De Al? –pregunté abriendo los ojos de manera inconmensurable –Pero si es su mejor amigo… a lo mejor no le vio…¿no?

-Ya, eso mismo le dije yo, pero me aseguró que sí le había visto y que pasó de él –contestó mi amiga. Y yo estaba flipando. ¿Pero por qué estaba así? Y estaba segura de que Rose tenía algo que ver porque si estaba con él en ese momento…

Me apoyé contra el árbol y cerré los ojos, no era así como esperaba ser recibida. Muy en mi interior esperaba que me diera un abrazo, esperaba…esperaba que me dijera que me había echado de menos…que quería estar conmigo. Quería que me dijera que me quería.

-No le des más vueltas –me dijo sonriendo –seguro que en un par de días vuelve a estar normal, ya lo verás. Ha pasado por mucho estos días, así que es probable que esté en una especie de shock…

No dije nada más al respecto, esperaba que así fuera, pero algo me decía, dentro de mí, que no era algo con lo que dejar de preocuparse. Bueno, más tarde buscaré a Rose y la someteré a un interrogatorio exhaustivo.

Estuvimos un rato más allí, casi en silencio y justo cuándo me estaba levantando para ir a la siguiente clase, Encantamientos, Lis me hizo dar un culazo contra el suelo.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté anonadada.

-Que Albus y yo estamos saliendo –dijo sonrojada –pasó anteayer…bueno, realmente ayer…me dijo que me quería.

-¿Y tú por qué nunca me dijiste que le querías? –pregunté algo mosqueada, genial, lo que me faltaba, más secretos –Te habría ayudado sin problemas Alyssa.

-Tenía algo de miedo –me confesó –es que…estaba segura de que Al no sentía nada por mí así que decidí olvidarlo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Pero pasó esto y…lo siento mucho Lily, sé que tendría que habértelo dicho, fui una tonta.

-Sí, fuiste una tonta –le dije cruzándome de brazos, pero después le sonreí y le di un abrazo –muchas felicidades, señora cuñada – ella abrió la boca para decir algo al respecto pero yo empecé a reírme y me siguió el rollo. Me sentía algo más animada ahora que sabía esto. Al menos alguien ha conseguido algo bueno con todo el rollo de mi secuestro.

Con todo, nos fuimos a las siguientes clases y, desgraciadamente para mí, no volví a ver a ningún miembro del trío dorado ese día. Pero mi pesar seguía vigente y yo tenía ganas de coger una motosierra y cortar cabezas, más que nada porque mi varita no acababa de obedecerme y no quería auto lesionarme.

Continuará..!

* * *

Bueeeno! Como siempre, espero que me dejéis un comentario y...¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Abrazos,

K.


	12. Atte Anónimo

Huola amigos! Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome a estas alturas, de verdad, significa mucho para mí y...escribo con todo el amor sólo para vosotros!

Y bueno, sin más dilación, decir que los personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, a excepción de los OC; además, también os deseo una muy buena y placentera lectura! ENJOY!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12: Atte, anónimo.

Lily estaba en la punta de la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Lucy, charlando de cualquier cosa mientras Hugo comía como una manada de trols hambrientos. El chico había heredado prácticamente todos los rasgos y cualidades de su padre, cosa que Rose no aprobaba de ninguna de las maneras.

-Hugo –dijo Lucy divertida -¿sabes que Rose te está mirando con mala cara? Sé que está detrás de mío, pero siento su mirada de basilisco en mi nuca, y eso que no va dirigida a mí.

-Mfe dgua iflal –dijo con la boca llena, mientras cogía una alita de pollo y se la metía en la boca. Lily y Lucy pusieron cara de asco ante ello, parecía que se le iba a salir todo en ese mismo momento.

-Bueno…-dijo Lily intentando pasar del tema –has hecho ya lo de la poción de Slughorn, ¿no?

-Sí, sí –dijo suspirando, algo apesadumbrada –pero me ha salido una birria, ya sabes que soy un asco en pociones, Lils.

-Haberme pedido ayuda tonta –le dijo sonriendo, la rubia la miró sonriente pero negó con la cabeza

-No pasa nada, además el mal ya está hecho. A la próxima lo pensaré mejor antes de aventurarme sola en el arte de las pociones suicidas.

Ambas se echaron a reír. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el regreso de la pelirroja y aunque había gente que aún la trataba con cierta pena y cuidado, la mayoría se había acostumbrado a su enérgica actitud y ya la trataba normalmente.

La noticia de que Albus Potter y Alyssa Malfoy estaban saliendo juntos se extendió como la pólvora, aunque no pareció sorprenderle a nadie por alguna razón. Rose decía que era de esperar porque siempre estaban juntos y se llevaban muy bien. Scor se lo tomó muy bien y pareció haber cambiado un poco el carácter desde que llegó la pelirroja, aunque no había cambiado mucho respecto a ella, porque se seguía portando bastante mal. Lily no comprendía nada, pero estaba contenta de que al menos le dirigiera la palabra.

Tampoco había sacado nada en claro con Rose, que le dijo que no sabía nada al respecto. Lily sabía que su prima estaba mintiéndole descaradamente porque era una persona que no sabía cómo mentir, pero decidió dejarlo estar, formándose su propia teoría al respecto: Rose y Scorpius estaban saliendo en secreto, o algo así.

-¿Qué tontería es esa? –preguntó Lucy mirándola como si tuviera tres monos bailando ballet en la cara -¿Cómo van a estar saliendo en secreto?

-Si estuvieran saliendo, aunque fuera en secreto –dijo Lis, de la misma forma que la Weasley –lo sabríamos al menos nosotros. No digas tonterías.

-No creo que sean tonterías –dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos, estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor y se habían parado en un rincón de la entradita, porque se tenían que separar para irse cada una a su sala común –los veo muy unidos últimamente, además de que está distante conmigo y con todas las demás chicas del colegio.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, pero aun así –dijo Lis – ellos dos siempre se han llevado súper bien, si tuviéramos que decir que por cada vez que alguien es así de amigo de alguien es que son pareja, vamos, yo ya habría emparejado a mi hermano con Albus desde hace eones.

-No es lo mismo –dijo Lily algo divertida ante la escenita –es que se les ve…juntos, no sé si me entendéis.

-Lily, no pienses tonterías por favor –dijo Lucy intentando zanjar el tema –Rose te lo habría dicho la primera, sabe perfectamente lo enamorada que estás de él.

En ese momento todo se tornó silencioso. Fue como si hubieran parado el tiempo para Lily, que se puso rojísima ante el comentario. No comprendía qué había pasado en ese momento.

Lucy pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y suspiró, algo indecisa, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto diciendo eso, pero el mal ya estaba hecho así que no quedaba otra que seguir hacia delante.

-Todos lo sabemos Lily –dijo Lis medio divertida – todos menos el idiota de mi hermano. Parece que es él el que no tiene dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta, pero en fin.

-Tranquila, nadie ha dicho nada –sonrió la Weasley – nos hemos dado cuenta solitos. Ya se sabe, suele decirse que los que se pelean se desean, ¿no?

-Algo así –contestó Lissy.

Lily seguía en shock. ¿Tanto se le notaba que ni si quiera ella misma se había dado cuenta de ello antes que todos sus amigos y primos? Sacudió la cabeza, aún sonrojada, pero tenía que aclarar el tema.

-Entonces…todos…-dijo, y las otras dos asintieron con la cabeza –y Rose lo sabe también…-volvieron a asentir.

-Y por eso mismo te decimos que es imposible –dijo Lucy –Rose es más correcta si cabe que mi hermana, y tú lo sabes muy bien Lily, por eso nunca haría algo tan rastrero como salir con él a tus espaldas. Te lo aseguro, a Malfoy le pasa otra cosa.

-En ese caso sigo pensando que Rose sabe qué es lo que le pasa, me mintió el otro día –dijo Lily algo insegura –la conozco y sé que me mintió.

Lucy y Lissy se miraron algo asombradas ante ello, pero no dudaban de la palabra de su amiga, por lo que se pusieron a pensar en las probabilidades.

Sin embargo no les dio mucho tiempo porque apareció Teddy por detrás, riñéndolas por quedarse en el pasillo a esas horas, cuándo ya todo el mundo se había ido a sus salas comunes y les recordó lo que le pasó a Lily por estar en esas mismas condiciones. Esta iba a replicar que no fue exactamente así, pero el profesor la calló con una mirada asesina y les quitó a las tres 5 puntos para sus casas por estar fuera en el toque de queda.

Así, Ted acompañó a Lissy hasta su sala común mientras Lucy y Lily subían en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, despotricando sobre él.

-Menudo es –dijo Lucy –tampoco había que ponerse así, oye.

-Ya, encima quitando puntos…-dijo Lily dejándose caer en el sofá una vez entró en la sala.

-Hay que entenderlo chicas –dijo Hugo, que estaba haciendo deberes en una mesa cercana – están nerviosos con lo del secuestro de Lily, así que…

-Eso ya lo sabemos –dijo Lucy algo malhumorada –pero es que sólo ha pasado media hora de las 11, así que no había para tanto.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo, alegando que tenía que entregarlo mañana y que se lo había dejado para última hora, como de costumbre.

Esa semana, el viernes por la noche, la directora anunció las fechas del baile de navidad, para el que quedaban en realidad, unas dos semanas.

-¡Por Godric! –dijo Lucy –Estoy tan nerviosa que me comería un hipogrifo entero, ¿Tú crees que McKinon me lo pedirá Lily?

Esta la miró con una sonrisa. Su prima llevaba un tiempo que estaba medio enamorada de Eduard McKinon, de sexto de Hufflepuff y no hacía falta ser una adivina para saber que era casi seguro que irían juntos, así que le pegó dos palmaditas en la espalda a la rubia y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes tontaina –le dijo –es tan seguro como que Lis va a ir con Albus –se metió una cucharada de puddin en la boca, intentando no parecer desolada. Y es que se sentía algo sola, parecía que todos tenían pareja menos ella, y no albergaba esperanzas de que Scorpius apareciera en un caballo blanco para pedirle ir con él al baile.

No es que no tuviera pretendientes porque, de hecho varios chicos le pidieron ir, pero ella siempre decía que ya tenía pareja, esperando, quizá algo que nunca llegaría a pasar. Finalmente, un día antes del baile, todo el mundo tenía pareja menos ella. Rose iba a ir con un chico de séptimo de Ravenclaw; Albus con Lis, evidentemente; Lucy había conseguido que su chico la invitara, también; Hugo iba con una chica de quinto de Gryffindor; Louis era medio veela, por lo que le era fácil que le dijeran que si en seguida; Roxanne iba a ir con Conrad Thomas y, al parecer, Scorpius iba a ir con una chica de Slytherin de séptimo cuyo nombre no conocía y ni ganas tenía de hacerlo.

Se sentía ciertamente idiota por rechazar tantas propuestas y esperar, por un segundo que pudiera hacerse realidad su deseo.

Fue a la torre de astronomía y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, respirando el frío e hibernal aire que emanada el exterior, ahora sí, lleno de nieve hasta la saciedad. Suspiró con cierta tristeza y miró a la nada, nunca se esperó encontrarse en esa situación.

-Hola Lily –la pelirroja se sobresaltó al oír aquello, no esperaba que nadie se le acercase así y por poco se cae, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio como una campeona y se sentó bien sentadita, mirando hacia adentro y a la persona que se acercaba a ella: Nicholas.

-Hola –dijo con desconfianza, sus primos le habían explicado que él tenía alguna cosa que ver con todo el asunto del secuestro, y ella les creyó, por lo que no se pensó ni un solo momento el ser antipática con él -¿qué haces aquí?

-No seas así conmigo Lily –dijo sonriendo con dulzura –que no te he hecho nada. Y no voy a hacerte nada tampoco, moriría si algo te pasara por mi culpa…-y sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con cierta mezquindad en su mirada, como diciéndolo con doble sentido, creyó ver Lily, a la que invadió un terrible escalofrío.

No dijo nada más, pero no le dio la espalda, no podía fiarse de él por nada del mundo. Sentía en su interior que no era de fiar, lo sentía y no podía evitarlo. Y, de hecho, se preguntaba por qué narices no se había dado cuenta antes de ello.

-Lily –dijo de nuevo, recuperando su postura dulce –Me ha dicho un pajarito que no tienes aún pareja para el baile…

-Sí que tengo –dijo inmediatamente, intentando sonar lo más autoritaria posible –así que no pierdas tu tiempo y vete.

-Bueno, hacía días que quería pedírtelo –dijo algo triste por su respuesta, Lily le miró con asco, su actitud le daba náuseas –pero…no he tenido la oportunidad.

-No pienso salir contigo nunca más –le dijo levantándose y mirándole con odio –me utilizaste sólo porque soy la hija de Harry Potter, quisiste salir conmigo por mi apellido, no por ser como soy. ¿Acaso pensaste en cómo me sentiría yo al respecto? ¿Lo tuviste en cuenta, quizá?

El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no comprendía como podía ella haberse enterado de eso, entonces dio con la respuesta y su mirada se volvió oscura y rabiosa. Sólo podía ser culpa de Scorpius Mafoy, el traidor.

-No lo tuviste en cuenta y no pienso perdonar a nadie que me haya utilizado de esa forma –le dijo pasando por su lado – olvídame y déjame en paz.

Sin embargo, el chico la cogió de la mano, produciéndole un repentino y angustioso escalofrío. Se sentía perdida ante ese tacto, como si en el pasado, alguien ya la hubiera cogido así…pero no podía recordar…

Cuándo salió del hospital, su padre intentó que recordara el sitio de todas las formas posibles para pillar a sus opresores, pero no había manera porque se habían cuidado realmente bien para no ser vistos y lo único que tenían era la pista de los Black, que no habían comunicado aún a sus hijos para que no hicieran ninguna tontería. Sin embargo Harry seguía trabajando en el caso como algo prioritario, al igual que Ron y Draco.

Lily se sentía un poco mal por no poder ayudar más, porque ella quería verlos pagar por lo que le habían hecho más que nadie, al fin y al cabo la víctima era ella, pero no podía hacer nada más, así que cuando sintió lo que le produjo el tacto de Nicholas en ese momento, supo que sus primos tenían razón, lo supo en el fondo de su alma. Y le entró miedo, le entró tanto miedo que no osó mirarle a los ojos, no quería que se diera cuenta de ello. No quería mostrar debilidad alguna, pero todos los poros de su piel estaban temblando ante su presencia.

-No puedes humillarme así Potter –dijo con una voz más oscura de lo que la pelirroja había oído nunca –pero está bien, si no quieres ir conmigo lo entiendo. No puedo obligarte a ello –le soltó la mano. Lily la quitó rápidamente, apretándola contra su pecho –pero al menos me gusta saber que el imbécil tampoco puede ir contigo –y empezó a reírse, como si acabara de decir el chiste más divertido del mundo.

Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía estar refiriéndose a Scorpius, ¿verdad? ¿Tendría él algo que ver con todo lo que estaba pasando entre los dos? Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de las palabras que había dicho la mujer antes de irse de esa horrenda casa: _"suerte has tenido de que el imbécil haya decidido sacrificarse por ti"_… ¿sería Scorpius el que se había sacrificado porque ella saliera de aquel lugar?

Se giró hacia él y le miró con un odio que no había sentido nunca jamás por nadie, olvidándose incluso del miedo que se había apoderado de ella momentos antes y le apuntó con la varita. El chico dejó de reírse y se puso serio, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? –le preguntó, desafiante.

-Tú –escupió con odio -¿Qué le has hecho a Scorpius? ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

-Yo no he hablado en ningún momento de él –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada –aunque sí es cierto que es un imbécil, al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo.

-No estoy para tus juegos, Black –dijo amenazante –dímelo, ¿qué le has hecho a Scorpius? Sé que has sido tú y quiero saber la verdad.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, Potter –le dijo más divertido que nunca.

-Has sido tú todo el tiempo –dijo ella –tú fuiste uno de los secuestradores, lo sé, lo he sentido…-él pareció descolocarse un poco ante ello, no se esperaba esa respuesta por su parte –y puedo pasar por todo lo que me has hecho, pero jamás te perdonaré si le has hecho algo a Scorpius…dímelo, ¿es él el sacrificio del que hablaba esa mujer? ¿De qué sacrificio estaba hablando?

Nick no podía caber en sí mismo del enojo que tenía en ese momento. Se sentía traicionado por sus padres, que habían mencionado aquello frente a ella y habían sido descuidados. Pero no iba a decirle nada, tendría que aguantarse y vivir con ello, no pensaba perdonar a ninguno de los dos por burlarse de esa manera de él, así que simplemente sonrió con descaro y la miró desafiante.

-¡Contéstame!

-No tengo nada que decir, Potter –dijo con calma, conteniendo la rabia dentro de sí, sólo para exasperarla y ponerla furiosa –no sé de qué me estás hablando.

Lily sintió que toda la sangre se su cuerpo hervía a la vez, pero no podía hacerle nada porque no tenía pruebas y probablemente él saldría ganando la partida. Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado y por lo visto el chico no estaba dispuesto a hablar.

-Muy bien –dijo bajando la varita, frustrada –lo acabaré descubriendo y ten muy claro que si lo que estoy pensando es cierto, yo misma te mataré con mis propias manos, estúpido.

Lily se dio la vuelta ante la risa socarrona del moreno y bajó las escaleras llorando de rabia. Últimamente lloraba demasiado y no le gustaba, maldita sea.

Scorpius estaba en la sala común, sentado en el sofá vegetando mientras que detrás suyo, Lis y Albus hablaban del baile del día siguiente, algo acaramelados.

-Si me disculpáis, me voy a vomitar –dijo entornando los ojos ante el poco caso que le hacían esos dos. Se levantó del sofá y salió de la estancia. Iba a ir a la biblioteca para ver a Rose, la única con la que se encontraba a gusto últimamente. Ella era la única que le entendía porque sabía lo que había pasado, la única que no lo juzgaba.

Se había sentido fatal por no poder abrazar a su pelirroja cuándo la vio entrar en el Gran Comedor. Estaba tan delgada…se notaba que había pasado muy mal rato estando allí dentro y que la habían descuidado mucho porque pese a que seguía siendo la chica más guapa del mundo para él, estaba un poco desmejorada debido al sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar.

Sin embargo la vio valiente, fuerte y decidida, y poco le faltó para no tirársele encima y decirle lo mucho que la quería, así que para evitar ese tipo de actos, decidió alejarse unos días de ella para acostumbrarse a su presencia y Rose le ayudaba mucho con ello. Poco a poco empezó a acercarse un poco y a tratarla con cierta antipatía y hablándole mediante insultos y riñas, aunque estas no eran ya como antes, porque él no podía pedirle disculpas si decía algo cruel.

Se quemaba por dentro porque no podía ir con ella al baile, le dolía en el alma verla tan alejada de él, y sentía incluso que a veces le miraba con tristeza y estaba seguro de que se preguntaba qué le estaba pasando. Y muchas veces se planteó la posibilidad de decirle a Rose que le contara la verdad, pero en seguida de arrepentía y se reprendía por pensarlo. Eso le haría muchísimo daño y era mejor que siguiera su vida en paz y con una persona que pudiera quererla sin problemas. Él la cuidaría desde la distancia, no podía ser tan egoísta.

Es por eso que se llevó un chasco cuándo Rose le declinó la oferta de ir al baile con él.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó algo desesperado –No quiero ir con ninguna cabeza hueca de turno.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo cruzándose de brazos – Estás acostumbrado a ello Scor, y además no pienso salir contigo en este baile porque no quiero que nadie se haga una impresión errónea sobre nosotros, que ya están circulando ciertos rumores por ahí…

-Me da igual –dijo –no me importa, eres la única con la que me siento a gusto en estos momentos y la única que me entiende, Rose…

-Scorpius, yo no soy Lily –dijo de repente con cierto dolor en su mirada –no intentes sustituirme por ella porque conmigo eso no funcionará –el rubio se quedó estático ante esta revelación, Rose suspiró y le dio la espalda –entiendo cómo te sientes, de verdad, pero no puedo ser Lily, nunca lo seré y tú lo sabes. No busques en mí algo que no puedes encontrar, además –volvió a mirarle, aunque fugazmente –ya tengo pareja. Buenas noches.

Y se volvió a meter en su sala común, dejando a un pensativo Scorpius plantado frente a la entrada que daba a Ravenclaw.

Sacudió la cabeza al recordar aquello y se sintió como una escoria humana. Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto y era cierto, se había dejado llevar por Rose, que le consolaba y le apoyaba siempre; se había aferrado a ella de forma que llegó a buscar en ella a Lily, una Lily que no iba a encontrar jamás.

Llegó a la biblioteca y antes de entrar, inspiro y suspiró, cogiendo fuerzas. Desde entonces que no se hablaba con ella y esto no podía seguir así.

Entró y la buscó con la mirada. Estaba sentada entre una pila de libros al lado de una ventana, estudiando. Se acercó a ella procurando no hacer ruido y se sentó en la silla de en frente. Ella levantó la mirada y entornó los ojos, sin decir nada.

-Lo siento Rose –dijo de repente el rubio, haciendo que la castaña le mantuviera la mirada, esperando algo más –no debí haber pensado en ti de esa manera. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, es sólo que…-hizo una pausa- lo siento mucho.

-Bueno –dijo con media sonrisilla en la cara –me alegro de que lo comprendieras, no me gustaría que nuestra amistad acabara por algo como eso.

-Pero esto sólo me ha hecho llegar a una conclusión –dijo de pronto, dejando a su amiga algo intrigada –tengo que olvidarla. Y he decidido aceptar la oferta de Slughorn, lo del profesor Lee.

-¿Lo de irte a Corea del sur? –preguntó sorprendida -¿Y eso? Quiero decir…bueno…

-Nunca me había parado a pensar en lo mucho que la quiero –dijo arrastrando las palabras de una forma ciertamente triste –pero al parecer nunca se lo podré decir por culpa de esto –enseñó su brazo derecho, mirándolo con rencor –y tampoco puedo quitar un clavo con otro clavo. No puedo hacerle a nadie lo que estaba haciéndote a ti inconscientemente.

Rose le miró con tristeza, pero le dio la razón.

-Necesito alejarme de todo y como es el último año…-dijo. Se quedaron un rato en silencio sin decir nada más –he hablado con mis padres pero aún no les he dicho nada ni a Lis ni a Al, no creo que se lo tomen muy bien, dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Y a Lily? –preguntó de repente, impregnando su intensa y azul mirada en la grisácea de él, sin embargo, éste no pudo sostenerla y bajó la cara, apesadumbrado -¿No se lo vas a decir? ¿Vas a dejar que tu decisión la sorprenda?

-No puedo hacer otra cosa –dijo casi susurrando –no sé lo que ella siente por mí, pero en caso de que sienta alguna cosa me gustaría que lo…olvidara –le costó decir lo último. Le dolía demasiado –he hablado con el profesor Slughorn y me ha dicho que si ella no quiere aceptar la oferta y, al parecer le dijo que no meses atrás, que el profesor Lee estaba muy interesado en mí y…

-Scorpius –interrumpió Rose –piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer. Quizá después te arrepientas.

-Claro que me arrepentiré de alejarme de ella –dijo sonando casi desesperado -¿Pero qué quieres que haga? ¿Matar al malnacido ese? Con mucho gusto le mataba pero me temo que no solucionaríamos nada con ello.

-Lo sé –suspiró Rose –pero podemos investigar otras maneras…mira –le tendió un pergamino –hagamos una cosa, cuéntale tú mismo cómo te sientes.

-No puedo hablarle de esa forma, ya lo sabes –comentó exasperado, pero la castaña sonrió y agitó la pluma que tenía en la mano.

-No puedes hablar, pero nunca dijo que no le pudieras escribir –le puso ambas cosas delante de las narices –si no quieres decirle que eres tú está bien, pero háblale, sé que te mueres de ganas de hacerlo. Y cuándo llegue el momento, decide si irte o no.

-Creo que eso está más que decidido, Rosewood –dijo duramente, alejando tanto el pergamino como la pluma. Esta arrugó la nariz, frunciendo el ceño y le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa, haciendo que el chico se retorciera de dolor -¡Oye!

-Primero, sabes que no me gusta que me llames así –dijo reprendiéndole –y después, no te hagas el fuerte que eso conmigo no funciona. Escríbele la maldita carta y cuando la acabes, dámela que se la enviaré yo. Sino, siempre puedes entregársela tú mismo.

Y dicho esto, cogió los libros con los que estaba trabajando, se levantó, los dejó al sitio y salió de la biblioteca, dejando a su amigo anonadado y ciertamente, algo desconcertado e indeciso.

A la mañana siguiente, sábado 22 de diciembre, era el día del baile y Lily aún no tenía pareja para ir. Se levantó más temprano que nadie y decidió esconderse en algún lado del castillo para no salir hasta que el evento no terminara, pero antes de salir de la sala común, su lechuza, Marielle, blanca como la nieve virgen que se erguía con todo el esplendor en los exteriores, se posaba sobre su hombro con un pergamino enrollado en su pata izquierda.

La pelirroja lo cogió un poco confusa y se sentó en una silla algo alejada para leerla y aunque la inspeccionó a fondo antes de empezar, pudo comprobar finalmente, que la carta no tenía remitente.

_Querida Lily:_

_Siento mucho no haberte dado la bienvenida como Merlín dicta aquel día, cuándo volviste, pero debes saber que me moría de ganas de abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te quiero. No puedo decirte quién soy, así que…comunicarme contigo de esta forma es lo único que me queda, ya que tampoco puedo acercarme a ti._

_Te observo cada día y a veces te noto triste y distante, no eres tan enérgica y alegre como antaño y no me gusta verte así, ¿hay algo que te preocupe? Sé que puede sonar raro, pero puedes confiar en mí, yo siempre velaré por tu seguridad._

_Y has de saber, también, que siempre he admirado tu valentía y fuerza de voluntad. No cualquier persona habría vuelto casi a la boca del lobo para enfrentar la realidad como lo has hecho tú. Eres increíble, de verdad. Es una de las mil millones de cosas que amo de ti._

_Espero verte esta noche en el baile, aunque sea de lejos, seguro que estás preciosa._

_Atte,_

_Anónimo._

_PD: Come un poco porque últimamente estás más delgada y eso me preocupa mucho._

Lily se quedó estupefacta, no sabía cómo interpretar aquello pero…el perfume y la sensación que emanaba la carta era tan real y cálida que dudó mucho de que fuera una broma de alguien. Se fijó un poco más y se dio cuenta de que la letra era muy pulcra, al igual que su ortografía. Sonrió con tristeza, esa letra le recordaba mucho a la de Scorpius, pero él no podía ser ¿verdad? Porque Scorpius nunca haría tal acto de sensiblería, él mismo lo decía muchas veces. Además, ¿por qué iba a escribirle una carta de amor a ella? La odiaba, estaba segura, sin embargo…

Dobló la carta y se la guardó en un bolsillo. Aquello le había animado la mañana de forma considerable, así que decidió que aunque fuera sola, iría al baile e intentaría ver si conseguía averiguar quién era el señor misterioso o, al menos, averiguar algo sobre lo que Black le había hecho a Scorpius, tema que la ponía de muy mala leche.

Se pasó el resto del día en el cuarto con sus primas y compañeras, que iban de un lado para otro, medio histéricas (y algunas histéricas al completo), vistiéndose y arreglándose. Lily llevaba un rato lista para bajar, pero había decidido esperarlas, total, tampoco la estaba esperando nadie allí abajo.

Lucy salió radiante, con su vestido color vainilla y se dio una vueltecita frente a su prima, que le dijo que estaba preciosa. La rubia se había recogido el pelo en un bonito y elegante moño que le dejaba el cuello al descubierto, haciéndola ver más sexy que nunca.

-Que descocada, mujer –le dijo riéndose, Lucy le pegó un coscorrón pero en seguida se unió a su prima.

-Tu sí que estás preciosa –le dijo con una mirada soñadora, admirándola. Lily estaba muy guapa pese a que no se había tomado muchas molestias en arreglarse: el vestido largo y con un poco de cola, azul marino, y de corte de palabra de honor la hacía ver como una princesa en ese momento. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un topo bajo, cogido con broche con forma de mariposa roja y destellos dorados. No se había maquillado apenas, pero la sombra de ojos que se había puesto hacía que parecieran más grandes, destacando de esta forma sus verdes y brillantes pupilas. También se había pintado los labios de color rojo –de verdad, no nos has dicho quién es tu pareja, pero…seguro que disfrutará mucho de ti –y empezó a reírse de su ocurrencia. Lily simplemente negó con la cabeza, algo divertida.

-Bueno, creo que voy a ir bajando –dijo levantándose de la cama –nos vemos allí.

-¡Espera! –dijo cogiéndola del brazo –Aún no, espérate un rato.

Lily arqueó una ceja y la miró con una mueca de duda. Lucy la miró radiante.

-Las señoritas más guapas se hacen de esperar, ¿no crees?

-¿Cómo? –la pelirroja se quedó algo shokeada ante la respuesta de su prima.

Sin embargo le hizo caso, más que nada porque de ninguna forma iba a dejarla bajar, así que se resignó y, después de casi una hora de esperar, ambas bajaron al hall, dónde una impaciente Lis las esperaba con el ceño fruncido. Albus, Rose y su acompañante, Scorpius y su acompañante también estaban presentes. Por supuesto, la pareja de Lucy no faltaba.

Y aunque se quedaron muy impresionados por lo guapa que estaba Lucy, nadie pudo articular palabra al ver a Lily. Estaba tan espléndida esa noche que no podía pasar desapercibida por nadie, y sin embargo, aunque todas las miradas se posaran sobre ella esa noche, no se sentía llena. Le faltaba algo. O alguien.

Continuará...

* * *

Chicosss! Recordad mandarme un comentario en breves, que sino no subo más capítulos ¬¬

No, voy a subirlos igualmente, pero en serio, los comentarios siempre son muy agradecidos y personalmente me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo y pienso de verdad que si os da tiempo a leer, unas palabritas de like o dislike podéis darme.

Por otro lado agradezco UN MONTÓN a todos aquellos que siguen escribiéndome, no sabéis la alegría que me da cada vez que me llega un correo con un review, de verdad. Os quiero mogollón!

En fines, queridos, espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis pendientes de la historia (y de mis otras historias, estoy preparando varias más, porque estoy acabando ya el último capítulo de esta ^^), así que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo o, si no lo publico antes, en mi próximo fic!

Abrazos,

K.


	13. Errores

Anyaseo! Aquí de nuevo subiendo otro cap más! Voy ya por el epílogo chicos! No queda mucho para el final, ya veréis (bueno, menos de la mitad, pero quedan uno caps), así que espero que lo leáis con mucho amor y besitos de mi parte.

Enjoy!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13: Errores

Scorpius observaba con descaro poco disimulado a la pelirroja, que tampoco dejaba de mirarlo, sin embargo el rubio no supo cómo interpretar esa profunda y persistente mirada. El chico no dijo nada, por mucho que se muriera de ganas de estrecharla y besarla como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Y tu pareja Lily-tardona? –preguntó Lis, aún mosqueada por la tardanza.

-Hemos…quedado dentro –dijo intentando alejar cualquier deje de duda y nerviosismo que podría encontrar en su cuerpo en ese momento. Nadie debía descubrir lo que planeaba hacer porque nadie tenía por qué meterse en la vida de Scorp sin su permiso, nadie excepto ella, que se sentía en deuda con él sin razón aparente.

Los chicos la miraron con el ceño fruncido, así que sin más, la pelirroja sonrió y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor. Los demás la siguieron, cada uno empezando su propia conversación con la pareja con la que iban de la mano. Excepto el rubio. Él miraba el contoneo de Lily con amor, deseo y sobretodo, impotencia.

-Scor, me estás haciendo daño –dijo la chica que iba de la mano del rubio. Por lo visto el chico empezó a apretarla más de la cuenta y no se había enterado de ello. La chica frunció el ceño y le hizo un puchero que a Malfoy se le antojó desagradable, así que le soltó la mano bruscamente y se la metió en el bolsillo, sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera.

La chica se quedó boquiabierta, pero no dijo nada por vergüenza, no quería que la gente pensara que había sido rechazada por su pareja el mismo día del baile. Ni por asomo.

Lily entró en el Gran Comedor y, como era de esperar, todo el mundo la miraba de una manera u otra, ya fuera porque iba sin pareja, porque iba guapísima o porque pensaban que no iría porque estaría traumada por su breve secuestro. Pero ella no se amedrentó en absoluto y, despidiéndose con cortesía de sus amigos, se perdió entre la multitud.

Estaba decidida a intentar buscar, primero, al remitente de su misteriosa carta. Después intentaría ver si acercándose a alguno de los amigotes del estúpido de Nick conseguía algo de información sobre lo otro. Porque al parecer, Albus y Lissy no sabían nada y si lo hacían, la estaban engañando estupendamente. Pero Rose era arena de otro costal, ella debía saberlo seguro, pondría la mano en el fuego.

Se acercó a una de las mesas en las que habían canapés y empezó a observar a la gente de su alrededor con cierto disimulo, pues tenía que ver si pillaba a alguien mirándola in fraganti, sin embargo se le hacía difícil porque todos la miraban, así que frunció el ceño y decidió buscar a Rose primero.

-Esto está muy bueno, sí señor –dijo el profesor Slughorn interceptando a Lily, que se sorprendió al ver a su profesor con una túnica impecablemente limpia (estaba muy arreglado, y eso que en sus reuniones privadas ya se acicalaba bastante) -¿Los ha probado señorita Potter?

-Sí –dijo un poco escueta –Están muy buenos, profesor…eh…yo me…

-¡Vaya! –dijo con una sonrisa amplia -¡Pero si tenemos los mismos gustos! –le enseñó el canapé –Estos están hechos de hígado de polyflower –la pelirroja puso una cara de asco un poco evidente, pero el hombre no se dio cuenta –un manjar, sí señor.

-Ya…-dijo ésta intentando escaquearse-bueno…eh….la verdad es que me esperan, profesor…

-Oh, claro muchacha, ve –le dio un golpecito en el hombro –no querría quitarle al afortunado que le acompaña el privilegio de su compañía, señorita Potter.

Lily sonrió con diligencia y como pudo, se escabulló de allí. Dios, a veces odiaba ser una de sus favoritas, ese hombre podía ser increíblemente pesado si se lo proponía (cosa que esperaba no ocurriera nunca, al menos no en su presencia ni con su persona).

Estaba justo al lado del árbol de navidad, así que aprovechó que la gente no la veía muy bien para observar el entorno y buscar a Rose, a la que vio a unas dos o tres cabezas más allá de su posición. Sin pensarlo un minuto, fue hacia ella y les sonrió a los dos como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida.

-Necesitaría robarte un ratito a Rose, eh…-achinó los ojos, indicándole que no sabía su nombre.

-Norman Dwais –dijo el chico, algo encandilado por la presencia de la pelirroja –encantado…

-Ya –dijo ésta pasando un poco de su cara, no estaba dispuesta a una actitud como esa frente a Rose–Rosie, ¿me acompañas un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.

La castaña la miró algo descolocada, pero al ver el comportamiento de su pareja frunció el ceño y le soltó inmediatamente.

-Claro, vamos Lils –dijo, y dándole la espalda a su acompañante, se fue hacia el pasillo de la antesala, seguida por la pelirroja.

Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta un lugar medianamente apartado para poder hablar como Merlín manda.

-Ese chico es un cretino –le dijo Lily un poco mosqueada -¿con qué derecho se fija en otra persona estando tu cogida de su brazo? Yo que tú le daba una patada en el tras…

-Lily –interrumpió la oji azul, un poco molesta -¿Qué pasa?

La pelirroja se descolocó un poco ante la actitud de su prima, no entendía por qué se estaba comportando así con ella, así que frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

-Eso mismo me preguntaba yo –dijo mordiéndose el labio -¿Qué pasa? Desde que volví nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo Rose, y menos con Scorpius –ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Y no tenías otro momento para decírmelo? –preguntó incrédula –Ha pasado tiempo eh…

-Bueno, pues sí, he querido decírtelo esta noche porque me ha parecido que ya no aguantaba más. Llevo muchos días intentando sonsacarle algo al imbécil de Nick pero no funciona, no quiero verle y además ya le he descubierto. No quiero que ronde cerca de nadie que quiero nunca más, pero si él no me dice nada, tú lo harás porque estoy segura de que sabes perfectamente de qué va todo esto. Y ya no sé ni qué estoy diciendo, cuernos.

-Lily –dijo solemnemente, algo más relajada – yo no sé…

-¡Sí lo sabes! –interrumpió Lily –Sabes que no sabes mentir, Rosewood, lo sabes mejor que nadie. Y menos a mí, que he crecido contigo. No me mientas porque te conozco, y como te conozco, sé que me ocultas algo gordo –sus ojos empezaron a enrojecer –y yo no lo soporto más.

Pensé que el idiota al menos me daría unas palabras amables al volver, pensé que se había preocupado por mí y ya no sé ni qué pensar, luego llegué a la conclusión de que algo le había pasado y después incluso pensé que podría haber hecho algo para liberarme, pero qué tontería, por favor…si me odia –una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, provocando que Rose se tapara la boca, asombrada. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar, la primera.

Pensé que tal vez podría averiguar si es que estoy haciéndome ilusiones por nada, o si de lo contrario, estaba en lo cierto y, como una idiota, esperé y rechacé a todo ser masculino que se me acercaba para pedirme ser su pareja en el baile, todo porque quería y pensaba que él me diría algo, lo que fuera… ¡pero qué ilusa soy! Así que si sabes algo, no tienes ningún derecho a ocultármelo Rose, ninguno. Estoy harta de que todo el mundo me oculte las cosas "por mi bien". Estoy harta de que no me dejen seguir con mi vida, no soy un alma en pena, ¿sabes? Ya no soy un bebé.

Se produjo un silencio entre las dos, en el que la castaña lo único que hizo fue acercarse a su prima y acogerla entre sus brazos, sin decir una sola palabra. Lily no le devolvió el abrazo, se negaba fervientemente a ningún tipo de signo afectivo hasta que no supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando, ya tenía suficiente encima en ese momento con cargar con la vergüenza que sentía por llorar frente a alguien. Odiaba llorar, y más si alguien la veía, pero simplemente no podía pararlo, las lágrimas salían solas y sin parar.

-No puedo más Rose, me estoy consumiendo yo sola de la incertidumbre –se separó de ella y se limpió la cara con las manos, ensuciándose un poco la cara por el maquillaje corrido. Rose bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación.

-Lily, hay una razón para que no pueda hablarte y tienes razón, lo sé todo –dijo sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Lily dejó de frotarse los ojos un momento y la miró con interés, ansiosa – pero no puedo decírselo a nadie, la vida y la felicidad de alguien penden de ese hilo que llevo semanas intentando…ocultar. La verdad es que preferiría no saber lo que sé, pero hice una promesa y no puedo incumplirla, lo siento…

Lily se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, la sangre le estaba subiendo por momentos a la cabeza, sentía la vergüenza del rechazo, la impotencia por no hacer nada y sí, tenía que reconocerlo, los celos por no ser ella quién sabía lo que fuera que tenía que saber sobre Scorpius.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer algo…-dijo Rose, se sentía tremendamente culpable y sabía que en parte ella era responsable de eso y en su interior, el odio que sentía por Nicholas aumentó inmediatamente. Lily notó esa nota de oscuridad en sus ojos, pero no entendió la razón, por lo que la miró detenidamente.

-Pero yo tengo razón –dijo. Rose se quedó parada un momento, no entendió a qué se refería su prima por lo que la miró con una mueca un poco extraña.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nicholas –Rose abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y a Lily casi le da un vuelco el corazón al verlo, porque supo que había dado en el clavo. Se alejó un poco y se puso a meditar, secándose un poco la cara, pues aún tenía las marcas del llanto. Rose miraba el suelo con interés mientras se mordía el labio de los nervios – Lo sospeché en cuanto hablé ayer con él – Rose la miró de sopetón, alterada.

-¿Cómo que hablaste con él? Pensaba que sólo le habías sonsacado información a través de sus amigos, aunque eso tampoco me parece prudente –dijo, medio molesta medio histérica – Lily, podría haberte…

-¿Secuestrado? –dijo ella, cínica – Lo dudo mucho. La verdad es que no entiendo por qué me soltó, pero fueron él y sus compinches, de eso estoy segura. Y también estoy segura de que lo que le pasa a Scorpius tiene que ver con él y conmigo. Pero no comprendo el qué y me estoy mosqueando mucho.

-No…-empezó la castaña, indecisa –no es así…

-Mientes – la acusó la pelirroja – además descaradamente. Rose, eres una de mis mejores amigas, mi prima, mi hermana – la castaña miró el suelo de nuevo – lamento mucho estropearte el baile, pero necesito comprender esto – se frotó un poco la cara, empastrándose un poco el maquillaje – mira, no soy una persona victimista, tú lo sabes muy bien, pero odio sentirme como si todo esto no tuviera nada que ver conmigo, cuando evidentemente sí lo tiene.

Lily miró fijamente a su prima, pero ésta no dijo nada.

-Bueno –sonrió con tristeza –al menos ahora sé que no me odia.

-Nunca te ha odiado, Lils –dijo Rose, más para sí misma que para su prima. La pelirroja la oyó y la miró fijamente – siempre habéis sido unos idiotas, los dos.

-Puede ser –dijo Lily dándose la vuelta – y aunque te moleste, voy a hablar con él.

-¡No! – gritó la castaña, alarmada – No puedes hacerlo, si hablas con él…

-¿Te da miedo que piense que me has dicho algo? – preguntó con cierto rencor

-No es eso, no pienses así de mí –dijo abrazándose un hombro – nunca antepondría eso a ti, tonta, pero…es…otra cosa. Por favor, hazme caso, no lo hagas, será peor para los dos.

Lily se sintió culpable por lo que le había soltado, pero también seguía un poco derrotada, enfadada y celosa, así que puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Rose y le sonrió un poco, como pudo, aunque la castaña pudo identificar más o menos como se sentía, por lo que ella también se sintió culpable.

-Quiero afrontarlo. Y quiero que él lo afronte conmigo, de otra manera, que me rechace y se acabó definitivamente.

-Lily…-Rose la miró con cierta pena, pero no dijo nada más.

-Por cierto – rebuscó un momento en su bolso – no hacía falta que me dieras esto – le tendió la carta que había recibido esa misma mañana – pero me ha animado a bajar, así que supongo que gracias por los ánimos.

Rose la cogió y la leyó en un momento, pero no dijo nada, al menos durante unos momentos.

-Esto no es mío – Lily se desconcertó por un momento, ella juraría que después de todo, encajaría muy bien que fuera ella quien le hubiera mandado esa carta – sí que es cierto que te la mandé yo, pero no es mío. Lo escribió alguien más.

Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Rose supo entonces que había entendido de quién estaba hablando. La pelirroja se guardó de nuevo la carta sin decir nada y entró prácticamente corriendo en el Gran Comedor en busca de una cabellera rubia y algo revuelta.

Dio un par de vueltas y le encontró sentado en una de las mesas hablando con uno de los amigos que tenían él y Albus en Slytherin, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo se llamaba.

-Idiota –le dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada de frustración contenida – Quiero hablar contigo, ya.

-¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú para decirme qué es lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer? – le preguntó algo sorprendido. No se esperaba para nada que se apareciera allí de repente, pero empezó a comprender un poco lo que pasaba cuándo justo unos momentos después, jadeando, apareció Rose –No quiero hablar contigo, así que déjame en paz.

-Scor, yo…-Rose intentó decirle algo pero éste la fulminó con la mirada, era obvio que lo malentendería, pero no iba a dejar en la estacada a su amiga. Aunque se sentía como una idiota en ese momento.

-Vamos a fuera, quiero hablar contigo en privado –dijo Lily imperativamente.

-No, déjame en paz –repitió el rubio con un nudo en la garganta. Su amigo estaba mirándolo todo con estupefacción, no había visto una situación tan tensa en toda su vida, así que se alejó discretamente de allí para buscar a Albus.

-Eres un poco hipócrita, ¿no crees? –dijo sacando la carta de su bolso y tirándosela a la cara, hecha una bola de papel – me tratas mal, me evitas, no te alegras por mí cuando vuelvo, ¿y te atreves a enviarme esto? Muy bien, pues si no quieres hablar en privado será aquí y ahora. No me importa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Albus apareció serio, atrayendo la atención de los que estaba alrededor, especialmente de su hermana y su mejor amigo -¿Por qué estáis discutiendo? Esto es una fiesta señores, hay que pasarlo bien y…

-Nada de eso –interrumpió la pelirroja –tu mejor amigo es un idiota estúpido.

-Bueno, eso es discutible –dijo el moreno –pero a ver, ¿qué ha pasado? Scor, ¿qué le has dicho?

-Que me deje en paz – y Al vio en ese momento la mirada más seria, fría y sola que jamás había imaginado ver en sus ojos. Se estremeció por un momento y no dijo nada, pero en seguida recuperó la compostura y miró a su hermana, interrogante.

-Sólo quería hablar con él, nada más –dijo.

-Pero Lily, si él no quiere hablar contigo, no puedes obligarle –dijo su hermano. La pelirroja se quedó atónita ante estas palabras, no esperaba que su propio hermano mayor fuera a ponerse en contras suya, por lo que frunció el ceño.

-Muy bien – dijo, dándose la vuelta para que no la vieran sonrojada de la rabia que tenía ni los ojos llorosos – esto entonces es el final de cualquier relación de cortesía que podamos tener tú y yo – le dijo al rubio – espero que te vaya bien. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra y si por algún casual tienes que estar en mi presencia, haz como que no existo, porque yo también haré lo mismo contigo – el chico se levantó mecánicamente de la silla, con los ojos abiertos, llenos de espanto –No te inmiscuyas en mis cosas, así que cualquier cosa que te haya hecho Nicholas, se lo haré pagar. Adiós.

Y se fue de allí dejando a un Scorpius en shock y a los demás en un estado sino parecido, igual, Lissy se tapó la boca con las manos, estupefacta.

El chico se sentó en seguida, pero Albus corrió en seguida tras su hermana, a la que pilló justo antes de que saliera del Gran Comedor. La cogió de la mano y se la llevó a los jardines de atrás.

-¿Tienes frío? –preguntó quitándose la túnica y poniéndosela a ella - ven, vamos a sentarnos –sacó la varita y apuntó a un banco que estaba lleno de nieve _– Flagrate _– de la punta de su varita salió un pequeño fuego que derritió la nieve y secó el banco –Tú primero.

-Si haces esto con Lis estoy segura de que estará muy contenta –dijo sonriendo con cierta sorna –tú dirás.

-No, eres tú la que tiene que contarme qué es lo que ha pasado –dijo su hermano con suavidad –mira Lils, sé que lo has estado pasando mal y no te culpo, pero no creo que Scor tenga la culpa.

-Ya lo sé –dijo ella mirando el suelo –pero estoy muy desesperada. He descubierto que Nicholas le ha hecho algo que no sé qué es pero que tiene que ver con que me liberaran, no sé, ninguno de los dos me lo ha querido contar, pero a pesar de todo eso, me trata mal, no me habla y me evita, ¡todo a la vez! Además, esta mañana he recibido una carta anónima que resulta ser suya, en la que me cuenta que sí se alegra de haberme visto y un montón de cosas que no me cuadran con la actitud que tiene conmigo.

La situación me desespera mucho porque no sé cómo puedo ayudarle y él no se deja. La única que sabe qué es lo que le pasa es Rose y también se niega a decir nada. Por favor, comprende que mi cabeza está hecha un amasijo de mierda.

Albus le dio un abrazo lleno de cariño y después le revolvió el pelo.

-Puedo entender que tu cabeza esté hecha una mierda –dijo con una leve sonrisa - pero conoces muy bien a Scorp y sabes que es muy buena persona, por mucho que os peleéis siempre – el moreno apoyó los codos en sus rodillas – probablemente haya una razón para todo esto, pero no te precipites, que tú eres demasiado impulsiva.

-Ya –admitió la pelirroja un poco más tranquila – lo sé, lo sé, pero es que… ¿por qué es todo tan complicado? Sólo quiero ayudarle…no quiero verle tan…así.

-Yo también quiero ayudarle –dijo el chico, más para sí mismo que para su hermana – la verdad es que no sabía nada de eso de Nicholas. ¿Te lo ha dicho Rose?

-No, lo supuse yo misma –dijo, intentando evitar decirle el hecho de que había hablado con Nick – y luego lo confirmé hace rato al hablar con ella. Pero no me lo quiso decir, me dijo que Scor se lo hizo jurar.

Albus abrió los ojos de par en par ante el comentario.

-¿Se lo hizo jurar? ¿Cómo? –dijo con la voz medio cortada.

-Pues…-Lily se extrañó ante la pregunta – se lo hizo prometer, ya sabes que Rose nunca rompe sus promesas, ¿qué quieres decir con esa pregunta?

Albus se quedó pensativo un momento pero después negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, es una tontería, es imposible que eso haya sucedido.

-¿El qué?

-Nada, nada.

-Albus…-recriminó ella – estaba quejándome justo de que Rose no me lo quisiera decir.

Suspiró, resignado.

-Un juramento inquebrantable –dijo – pensaba que le había hecho a Rose un juramento inquebrantable, pero eso es imposible, es un hechizo muy poderoso y peligroso, por no hablar de que se trata de un arte muy oscuro y está prohibidísimo. Algo que alguien como nosotros no sabríamos hacer porque nunca nadie nos ha enseñado cómo.

-Scorpius no le haría semejante atrocidad, Albus –le defendió ella – tú lo sabes muy bien.

-Lo sé, por eso lo he desechado en seguida –dijo el chico, frotándose la cara – mira Lily, lo mejor será que te vayas a descansar hoy, has tenido unos días muy duros y te conviene descansar. Mañana hablaré con él y con Rose para ver qué es lo que podemos hacer por ellos. Mientras tanto, tú estate con Lis y las demás, ellas te apoyarán más que nadie en estos momentos, ¿vale?

La pelirroja iba a contestarle pero él la miró tajantemente, por lo que ella se resignó y aceptó. Aunque sabía que no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche. En realidad, desde lo del secuestro que no había podido dormir bien por las noches.

Albus se dirigió al Gran Comedor y se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, que estaba con la cabeza apoyada entre sus brazos, que estaban encima de la mesa.

-Scor, no le tengas en cuenta lo que ha dicho, mañana podréis hablar y hacer las paces –dijo mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro. El rubio no se movió ni dijo nada.

-No se ha movido desde que se ha ido –dijo Lis, sentada en la silla contigua. Rose, por otro lado, estaba en una silla un poco más alejada, con la palma cubriéndole la cara, por lo que el moreno se alejó del rubio y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Rose, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó, preocupado, mientras se ponía de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada, temía que si empezaba a hablar se le salieran las lágrimas y la tenía ya muy harta esta situación.

-Lily me ha contado todo lo que piensa, y estoy un poco impresionado y decepcionado, la verdad –dijo – de que no me lo dijerais, me refiero. Pero a diferencia de Lily, yo sí sé lo que le han hecho a Scorp, porque sí pienso en todas las posibilidades.

Rose levantó la mirada y le observó, atenta.

-Atando cabos, he llegado a la conclusión de que el innombrable le ha hecho un juramento inquebrantable –Rose aspiró hondo y asintió, de forma que Albus se descolocó un poco, porque aunque se esperaba tener razón, una parte de él hubiera preferido equivocarse – no sé qué le ha dicho pero tiene que ver con estar alejado de mi hermana –Rose volvió a asentir – y probablemente te dijo que no se lo dijeras a nadie bajo ningún concepto y a ella, la que menos.

-Sí – dijo con un hilo de voz –pero mira lo que ha provocado todo esto.

-Ya lo veo –dijo frunciendo el ceño –y esto no es un asunto con el que se pueda bromear, si bien es cierto que no es una buena idea decírselo a mucha gente (y en lo de Lily estoy de acuerdo, en parte), tampoco es algo con lo que uno pueda lidiar sin ayuda profesional. Además este hechizo es una arte oscura, Rose. Por muy amigo tuyo que sea Scor, debiste haberle dicho algo a nuestros padres. El hecho de que un menor haga ese hechizo ya es razón para denunciarlo.

-Lo sé –dijo ella, avergonzada – en parte también ha sido culpa mía, debí haber hecho lo que has dicho, totalmente.

-Bien, pues hoy vamos a dejarle descansar porque le ha afectado mucho lo que le ha dicho Lily –dijo Albus levantándose – pero mañana hablaremos los dos con él y le diremos todo esto. Si él no quiere participar, lo haremos en contra de su voluntad, su vida es más importante que nada ¿verdad?

-Sí –asintió Rose –Siento haberme comportado como una inútil.

-No pasa nada, todos cometemos errores por amor –dijo Albus, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara un poco.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueeeno, aquí estamos de nuevo! Subo ahora porque esta semana no voy a tener el ordenador porque me lo tienen que arreglar, que tengo la pantalla súper rota (a mi padre se le cayó MI ordenador al suelo XD) entonces espero que me contestéis pronto! Yo os responderé a los pm's en cuanto pueda, ok? ^^

Y nada, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

Abrazos,

K.


	14. La carta

Hello! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo más para añadir al montón de capítulos, no tengo nada más que decir excepto que los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla.

Por cierto, ya tengo mi pc arreglado, así que podré hacer más fics y todo eso ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14: La carta

-¿Perdona? – espetó Scor, casi al borde del colapso - ¿Acabas de decirme que pase lo que pase, mis padres van a saber lo del juramento?

-Sí, eso he dicho –dijo Albus sosteniéndole la mirada – Esto no es una broma, tío. Si por algún casual no pudieras resistir la tentación de decirle algo bonito a mi hermana o de…no sé, no quiero hablar de lo que le harías a mi hermana si no tuvieras eso puesto –dijo algo molesto – el tema me encapota un poco, pero si acaso se te escapara algo, morirías. Y eso no lo puedo permitir, yo sólo te digo que la tentación es grande, siempre, y que quien ajos pica ajos come.

-Eso ya lo tenía pensado –dijo este, enfurruñado – voy a irme a Corea y voy a trabajar allí, con eso no la volveré a ver y todo estará bien.

-No, no lo estará –dijo Al, exasperándose pero intentando mantener la calma – Si me dices que te vas porque te da la gana lo acepto, pero no me sale de los huevos que te quieras hacer el héroe y cargar con toda la culpa tu solo, Scorpius. Detrás de la vida de una persona hay una larga lista de otras muchas personas, ¿sabes? Tienes que entender que no puedes con todo eso tu solo y que todo esto no te repercute y te afecta sólo a ti. Eso sí que es egoísta.

-No hablemos de egoísmo –le dijo el rubio, cortante – y no intento hacerme el héroe.

-Mira – la calma se le estaba acabando ya, pero estaba haciendo todo lo que podía. Como tenían el día libre (al día siguiente se irían todos a casa por navidades), Albus cogió a Rose y a Scor y se los llevó a la sala de los menesteres para hablar con el rubio del tema del juramento y, tal y como se habían esperado, el chico no se lo tomó muy bien – puedes mirarlo desde otra perspectiva: Si no se lo dices a nadie y te vas por las buenas, estarás lejos de Lily y de todas aquellas personas a las que quieres y que te quieren en contra de tu voluntad, porque no creo que hayas decidido irte porque te ha salido de la santa inspiración; y por otro lado, si se lo contamos a las personas convenientes, podemos buscar una solución a tu problema y tratar de remediarlo, de forma que podrás emprender tu vida con Lily sin problemas, en caso de que ella te acepte. Tú decides qué hacer, pero de todas formas, yo se lo voy a decir a tu padre y al mío para que investiguen, aunque no quieras.

-No serías capaz de hacerlo –espetó el rubio.

-Deja de hablarme por ello si quieres, pero antepongo tu vida a cualquier otra cosa –dijo el moreno, tajante. El rubio se sentó en una de las butacas y no dijo nada al respecto.

Rose había permanecido casi todo el rato callada, más que nada porque Albus cuando quería tenía mucha autoridad y, en esos momentos imponía mucho. Incluso Scor tenía sus reticencias al contestarle, lo que pasa es que su cabezonería le podía.

-Haz lo que quieras –dijo Scor –pero sólo pido una cosa.

-No puedes pedirme que no se lo diga a Lily, Scor –dijo el moreno, suspirando –ella está pasándolo muy mal.

-¿Y te piensas que estará mejor sabiendo todo esto? Conociéndola, seguro que se culpa a sí misma y hace algún tipo de estupidez.

-¿Y por qué no le das un maldito voto de confianza? –dijo Rose de repente, algo malhumorada por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo – Estás comportándote como un idiota total. El otro día cuando hablé con ella la vi llorar por primera vez en mi vida, y te aseguro que no es agradable –a Scor se le encogió el corazón – estaba preocupadísima porque sabía que te pasaba algo pero no sabía el qué. Ponte en su lugar, ¿qué habrías hecho tú al ver que a ella le pasa algo, actúa raro, te rechaza y después de todos esos malos tragos, encima envía cartas en las que dice totalmente lo contrario de lo que hace? Porque yo creo que te habrías puesto igual o peor que ella. Y para conocerla y quererla tanto, desconfías demasiado de ella, ¿no crees?

A Scorpius le molestaron esas palabras, pero reflexionó un rato sobre ellas y llegó a la conclusión de que, al menos, una parte de ellas era cierta.

-Si quisiera que lo supiera preferiría decírselo yo –dijo tajante.

-Muy bien – dijo Rose – pues ahora mismo vuelvo señores –y se levantó de dónde estaba sentada para acercarse a la pared ante la atenta mirada de los dos chicos. Entonces, sin que aparentemente pasara nada, volvió y le tendió algo al rubio. Un rollo de pergamino y una pluma –Venga, dile tú mismo lo que te pasa. Yo ya no voy a guardarle ningún secreto más, esto ya no sólo te atañe a ti.

El rubio la miró algo desconcertado, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, ni si quiera hizo ademán de coger la pluma para escribir. Albus le miró algo más calmado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Scorp, tienes que entendernos, por favor, sólo queremos que estés bien. No queremos que te arrepientas después de lo que estás pensando hacer y es que te aseguro que lo harás.

-No creo ser capaz de decírselo así…-dijo un poco apesadumbrado –no quiero que le pase nada.

-Ni nosotros tampoco, pero piensa en ella –dijo Rose.

-Eso hago, y creo que saberlo sólo la hará sentirse peor –dijo, para después emitir un suspiro.

-Bueno, pues es algo que tendrá que soportar, pero al menos ella sabrá que tiene que ayudarte y mantenerse alejada de ti para que no te pase nada –dijo Albus.

-Nosotros estaremos contigo, todos –dijo Rose, poniendo una mano en su hombro – yo iré contigo cuando le des la carta.

-¿En persona? –preguntó el rubio.

-Claro que sí –dijo ella con rotundidad – se lo tienes que decir así porque no puedes hablarle, pero si sólo se lo mandas, será como si no hubieras dado la cara, lo que ya no tiene excusa para la cobardía. Y creo que tú no eres un cobarde. ¿O me equivoco?

-No soy un cobarde –le dijo Scor, apretando un poco la mano que tenía libre.

-Entonces ve escribiéndole la historia, pero de momento, vamos a mandarle una lechuza al señor Malfoy y a tío Harry –dijo Rose mirando significativamente a su primo. Este asintió sin pensarlo y se levantó del sofá.

Un rato después, los tres se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, cada uno escribiéndole la carta a quien correspondía (se habían repartido la faena): Albus a Harry, Rose a Draco y Scorpius a Lily.

La pelirroja, por su parte, estaba tumbada aún en su cama. Lucy pasó por su lado por quinta vez esa mañana intentando despertarla, pero no había manera, Lily estaba completamente dormida.

-Va, no seas así, déjala dormir –dijo una de las chicas que compartían cuarto con ellas – total, hoy es fiesta y creo que anoche no pegó ojo.

-Ya, lleva un tiempo así –dijo la rubia preocupada –pero es que no sé qué hacer, además, si se queda así no va a desayunar y al menos algo tiene que comer. Encima ella es un pozo sin fondo.

-Bueno, en ese caso…quítale las sábanas –dijo la chica, divertida –a ver qué pasa.

-Uhmm…pues mala idea no es –sonrió Lucy entre dientes, la chica con la que estaba hablando antes se fue y se quedaron ellas dos solas.

La rubia sacó su varita y se rio un poco por lo bajo.

_-¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ –exclamó, apuntando a la sábana que tapaba a Lily. Ésta en seguida se levantó, dejándola destapada completamente. La rubia tiró las mantas encima de su propia cama y cogiendo carrerilla, se tiró encima de su prima, que pegó un chillido espectacular.

-¡Bldtt hik t ub tacal! –exclamó Lily con la cabeza hundida en la almohada -¡Kitt!

-¡No te entiendo sweet heart! –le dijo con retintín –Pero bueno, como soy buena persona, voy a dejarte ir, así que me quitaré con cuidado…-pero en cuanto la pelirroja sintió que su cuerpo no pesaba tanto, se tiró hacia atrás, desestabilizando a su prima, haciendo que se cayera de culo al suelo.

-¡Au! –dijo con un puchero –Esa ha dolido…

-¡Casi me ahogas, maldita! –le dijo Lily entre malhumorada y divertida mientras intentaba arreglarse los pelos que la rubia le había despeinado mientras ella forcejeaba para salir de debajo de su cuerpo.

Lucy la miró y se empezó a reír de sus pintas, contagiando también a su prima, que al calmarse se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.

-Gracias Lucy –dijo una vez cambiada y aseada, mientras las dos primas bajaban al Gran Comedor para que la pelirroja desayunara algo aunque fuera – la verdad es que me ha animado bastante la mañana, anoche no pude dormir muy bien.

-Ya lo sé –dijo, cambiando su cara a una de preocupación – Sabes que si pasa algo me lo puedes contar, yo te intentaré ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

-Gracias Lu, ya lo sé, pero ahora mismo estoy bien –dijo sonriendo con lo mejor que supo a encontrar, aunque supo que la chica no se lo había creído del todo.

Siguieron hablando de cosas varias hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, dónde vieron a varias personas, entre ellas al trío dorado, que parecía estar escribiendo unas cartas. Lily se paró unos segundos al reconocer a Scor, porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero igualmente, sacó fuerzas para caminar y se acercó a ellos, sentándose al lado de Rose.  
-Buenos días –dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Albus le sonrió y Rose la miró un poco avergonzada, Scor, por otra parte, no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, pero tapó como pudo el papel en el que estaba escribiendo, pues no permitiría que viera nada por el momento.

-Hoy Lils se ha despertado de buen humor – dijo una sonriente Lucy para llamar la atención de todos. Después les contó toda la movida de la mañana en el cuarto – es que se había quedado dormida y había que despertarla de una manera eficaz, ¿no es verdad?

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo –dijo Lis acercándose a ellas, aunque a la primera que miró fue a su mejor amiga, a la que dedicó una mirada muy significativa. Después le dio un beso a Albus y se volvió con Lily, sentándose al lado de Lucy –Por cierto, ¿se puede saber por qué mi novio y mi hermano han salido sin siquiera avisarme de nada? Me he levantado sola y me he quedado esperándoos como una idiota en la sala común – frunció el ceño – menos mal que Christian Nott pasaba por allí y me dijo que ya habíais bajado a desayunar.

-Lo siento –dijo Al un poco apenado – es que teníamos que hablar de un par de cosas antes de desayunar, así que hemos venido antes.

-¿Hablar? –dijo ésta mirando a su hermano, que no decía ni mu - ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Ya te contaré, no es nada importante ahora –dijo Albus con una sonrisa tranquila. Lis supo que el tema había quedado zanjado, así que no insistió más en el tema.

Por otro lado, el día transcurrió sin otras incidencias, sin embargo, Scor y Lily aún no se hablaban.

Albus había mandado las dos cartas a sus respectivos receptores y esperaba por todos los poderes apoteósicos del universo que le dijeran algo lo más pronto posible, aunque al día siguiente iba a estar en casa, de todas formas.

-Lily parece distante – le dijo Rose a Scor, que estaba sentado en uno de los alféizares de la torre de Astronomía, la castaña estaba comiéndose una manzana sentada en la parte de dentro, apoyada contra la pared - ¿Cuándo le vas a dar la carta? Son casi las 6 y media…

-No lo sé, no me presiones –dijo el rubio algo nervioso.

-Si no se la das esta semana se lo diremos nosotros, recuérdalo –dijo Rose pegándole un mordisco –así que ya te puedes dar prisa, hoy es viernes.

-Ahá –dijo pasando un poco del tema – y no hagas tanto ruido al comer, me molesta.

-A ti te molesta todo –dijo suspirando – ¡Anda!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, estaba pensando…-dijo con una sonrisilla – que ahora mismo nos parecemos a ti y a ella en los viejos tiempos, ¿no crees?

-No –dijo algo sonrojado – En absoluto.

-Bueno, pues yo creo que sí –dijo –eso quiere decir que me parezco un poco a ella. Me gusta.

-No te entiendo –dijo con una ceja enarcada - ¿Para qué quieres parecerte a ella?

-No es que quiera parecerme a ella específicamente, pero es mi prima y personalmente la admiro mucho como persona y como bruja. Es como si ahora te digo que te pareces a…no sé, dime alguien que te guste, y no me vale Lily.

-¡No iba a nombrarla! – gritó incorporándose un poco, sonrojado – Y ya lo he pillado, no hace falta que sigas por ahí, estoy leyendo.

Rose miró un poco el libro que tenía el rubio en la mano, que desde hacía rato no había tocado, y eso lo sabía porque llevaba bastante rato parado en la misma página.

-Bueno, yo sólo te dejo las cosas al aire –continuó –por cierto, ¿y Albus?

-Con Lis, ¿dónde más? –dijo arrastrando un poco la voz –Están cerca de la lechucería, por si llega la respuesta de mi padre o la del señor Potter.

-Ahá, entiendo –dijo Rose, pensativa – Sabes, ojalá pudiéramos estar un año más en el colegio, al menos podríamos disfrutarlo mejor y…no sé, quien sabe, a lo mejor podrías haber ido al baile con Lily.

-¿Qué parte de "deja de nombrarla" y "no sigas por ahí!" no has entendido? –dijo sentándose bien en el alféizar para mirarla con el ceño fruncido – te tomaba por una chica más inteligente y perceptiva.

Rose suspiró, llevaba todo el día, desde que se separaron de las chicas en el Gran Comedor, hablándole de Lily o metiéndola en la conversación para que el rubio se decidiera a darle de una vez la carta, pero era difícil, porque parecía ser que el chico no se animaba de ninguna de las maneras. Es más, notaba que ya se estaba empezando a cansar de tenerla como a un loro repitiéndole todo el rato las mismas cosas.

Fue entonces cuando oyeron unas voces, inconfundibles: Lily y Lucy. Rose cogió a Scor y bajaron por las escaleritas corriendo para esconderse, aunque el chino no entendió muy bien el por qué.

-Sería mejor que la enviaras desde la lechucería –dijo Lucy entrando la primera, parándose en la puerta y mirando fijamente a la pelirroja, que tenía a Marielle en su brazo.

-La lechucería está llena de gente, Marielle y yo nos entendemos mejor aquí, además, me gustaría quedarme un rato para que me de el aire – la rubia entornó los ojos – si no te apetece quedarte ve abajo, que no pasa nada. Si eso me echo una siesta o algo.

-Nada de siestas –dijo Lucy subiendo las escaleritas y adelantándose a su prima –envía la lechuza y nos sentamos las dos un rato.

Lily sonrió un poco y subió al balcón, dónde extendió el brazo y le dio una galleta a Marielle.

-Dale la carta a mamá y quédate allí directamente, que nosotros iremos mañana – la lechuza ululó, asintiendo ante la petición de su amiga –gracias peque, ¡hasta mañana!

Marielle emprendió el vuelo y tras observar la dirección en la que volaba durante un par de minutos, ambas chicas se sentaron en uno de los alféizares, de cara hacia fuera, contemplando los amplios campos del colegio y a lo lejos, una pequeña hilera de manchas marrones que reconocieron como Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué le has escrito a la tía Ginny? – le preguntó la rubia, curiosa.

-Nada, que llegaremos mañana sobre las dos de la tarde – Lucy la miró un poco extrañada – es que me dijo que le mandara la hora exacta a la que llegaría el tren porque anteayer se fue a Bulgaria por una cosa de la editorial, ya sabes, la liga búlgara siempre da guerra a las Harpías y todo eso.

-Ya veo –dijo –bueno, al menos le habrás contado lo que pasó en el baile.

Lily la miró atónita, como si tuviera tres monos tocando un ukelele en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo le voy a decir eso? –dijo – Para empezar no voy a decir algo que es asunto de Scorpius, vamos, ni siquiera confía en mí para estas cosas. Aunque tampoco es que esperara que confiara en mí.

-Ya, bueno, os pasáis la vida de pelea en pelea –dijo suspirando – pero yo creo que es más…un te pico porque me gustas.

Lily se sonrojó un poco, pero miró el paisaje, con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Lo que sea que fuera ya no está –dijo tajante – vamos a dejar el tema, anda.

-Pues yo creo que necesitas hablar de ello, ¿sabes? –se cruzó de brazos – No duermes ni comes bien, y sé que no es precisamente por las secuelas del secuestro, tú eres mucho más fuerte que esto, Lils, no por ello todas en la familia te admiramos.

-¿Cómo? – la pelirroja enarcó una ceja y Lucy se sonrojó un poco.

-Ay, siempre digo las cosas sin pensar, Rose me va a matar –dijo sonriendo y Lily se quedó aún más descolocada –Eres genial Lils, todas nosotras, tus primas, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que eres admirable.

-Ah…-ahora la que estaba sonrojada era ella –gracias, creo…

-Bueno, no se merecen –dijo la rubia – de todas formas, siguiendo con lo de antes. Creo que deberías pedirle disculpas por lo que le dijiste, porque aunque no fuera todo culpa tuya, reaccionaste muy mal y ya sabes que de vez en cuando es importante ceder.

-¿Y esta vez me toca a mí? –preguntó sabiendo que su prima iba a decirlo a continuación. La rubia sólo asintió, satisfecha.

-Pero tienes tiempo de pensar cómo hacerlo, porque hasta dentro de tres días no lo vamos a ver, a menos que te cruces con él en los pasillos, pero creo que no es lugar para hablar de ese tema.

-Ya, no, no lo es, no –dijo la pelirroja.

-Y de todas for..

-¡Scorpius! – Albus entró como alma que lleva al diablo en la torre con dos cartas en la mano, seguido de Lissy, ambos parecían apurados. El moreno vio a su hermana y a su prima e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ellas - ¿Habéis visto a Scor?

-No –dijo Lily levantándose de golpe, preocupada - ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Está bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, él está bien –dijo Lis, que ahora estaba al lado de su amiga a punto de darle un abrazo – pero hay una carta de papá para él, así que necesitamos encontrarlo cuanto antes, no sabemos si es urgente o no.

-Claro –dijo la pelirroja, frotándose el pelo –es comprensible.

-¿Pero por qué le manda el señor Malfoy una carta hoy si le va a ver mañana? – preguntó Lucy con una ceja enarcada, ella aún estaba sentada.

-Pues no lo sé –mintió Al, pero como el chico sabía hacerlo bien, ninguna de las dos muchachas se dio cuenta, por muy rara que pareciera la situación –bueno, en fin, voy a buscarle.

-Yo me quedo aquí –dijo Lis, y Albus se acercó un momento a ella y le dio un beso corto para después irse.

-Oh –dijo Lucy con un énfasis un poco ridículo, sólo para molestar a su amiga - ¡Qué bonito!

-Oh, cállate –dijo Lis algo sonrojada –ya te diré yo algo de McKinon cuando os vea.

-Atrévete –dijo Lucy divertida y las tres chicas empezaron a reír, aunque Lily lo hacía con cierto deje de celos. Porque sí, le daba un poco de celos que sus dos amigas pudieran estar con la persona que querían y ella no. Cosa normal, pensándolo de cualquier forma posible.

Rose y Scor, por otro lado, seguían bajo las escaleritas sin decir nada, escuchando. El rubio estaba absorto en las palabras y la voz de su pelirroja y Rose le miraba con compasión. Sin embargo no podían quedarse más tiempo allí, tenían que buscar a Albus y leer la carta, así que estuvo vigilando un rato y en cuanto vio que las tres salían al balcón y les daban la espalda, salieron despacio pero sin pausas al pasillo, dónde ya empezaron a correr hacia abajo.

Estuvieron un buen rato más buscando al mediano de los Potter, hasta que de lo toparon yendo a su sala común.

-¡Hombre! –dijo éste un poco mosqueado - ¡Llevo algo así como una hora y media buscándote, mozo! Vamos, tenemos que hablar de esto en un sitio más privado.

Se fueron los tres a la sala de los Menesteres, de nuevo. Allí el moreno le tendió la carta a su amigo, que aún no estaba abierta.

Scor la sacó del sobre hecho un manojo de nervios y empezó a leerla en voz alta, total, lo que fuera que le escribiera no podría ocultárselo a sus amigos.

_Scorpius:_

_Que sepas que aunque estamos terriblemente disgustados con lo que has hecho, vamos a ayudarte a deshacerte del juramento. Potter está hablando con sus amigos del Departamento de Misterios y los de Aurores. De momento no te acerques a Lily y aguarda a que tengamos más noticias sobre qué hacer._

_PD: Mamá está terriblemente disgustada._

-Genial –dijo Albus con media sonrisa – mi padre me ha dicho más o menos lo mismo, está tirando de todos sus contactos para que se pueda hacer algo. Además también me ha dicho que esto supone la prueba definitiva contra los Black, porque un juramento inquebrantable siempre deja marca, es como una huella de ADN.

-¿No tenían suficiente con el testimonio de Lily? –preguntó Scorpius.

-No es que no tuvieran suficiente, es que Lily no recordaba con claridad, por mucho que sintiera que fuera el innombrable – suspiró – todo trámites burocráticos.

-Pero tu padre es el jefe de aurores – acusó el rubio, a lo que Al frunció el ceño.

-Claro, pero no significa que pueda meterse las leyes por donde yo te diga, además –dijo – no es él quien juzga, es el Wizengamot. Y se necesitan pruebas fehacientes y verídicas para citar al Wizengamot.

-Igualmente –cortó Rose – con esto nos hemos librado de un peso, ahora sólo queda que lo sepa Lily. Y Scor, esto no puede esperar mucho más.

-Ya –dijo.

-No, ya no –dijo Albus – ya no sirve, tienes que decírselo, porque si ella sabe que te tiene que alejar, se alejará, pero sino, será malo para los dos, sobre todo para ti.

Scorpius suspiró, resignado.

-Se lo diré pasado mañana en la fiesta que hacemos en tu casa – le dijo a Albus – podré tener un momento con ella y le daré la carta.

-¿Necesitas que estemos alguno presente? – preguntó Rose.

-No, preferiría estar a solas con ella –dijo, pero sus dos amigos se miraron, preocupados.

-¿Queréis quedaros tranquilos? – les fulminó con la mirada – Si he resistido el "impulso" – hizo el ademán de las comillas – todo este tiempo, no creáis que ahora me va a dar por tirarme encima de ella y darlo todo en medio de tu comedor.

-Supongo que no –dijo Rose.

-Espero que no – puntualizó Albus – de hecho, si alguna vez tienes que…bueno, ya sabes…-los tres se pusieron rojos – en fin, que sea fuera de mi rango radial.

-Oye, lo mismo puedo decirte de mi hermana – le comentó un poco mosqueado – que ella también es alguien importante para mí.

-Ya, pero Lily tiene a James, no te olvides de eso – dijo Al, un poco más animado.

-Te va a matar –dijo Rose.

-Me importa una mierda pinchada en un palo –dijo el rubio, cruzándose de brazos, sonrojado –y además, pocas esperanzas tengo de que algo como eso pase alguna vez.

Después de ese comentario dejaron el tema porque consideraron que ahondar más sería meter ya el dedo en la yaga, pero de todas formas, al menos ahora tenían apoyo asegurado. Sus padres nunca les dejarían en la estacada y con suerte, podrían revertir el efecto y que todo saliera bien al final.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, de nuevo los comentarios escasean chic s, pero agradezco con pancartas y mil amores a quienes se toman la molestia de comentar, que es una cosa que yo siempre hago una vez leído un fic, porque no cuesta nada, ejem, ejem.

Bueno, en fin, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente cap! -lo subiré la semana que viene ^^

Abrazos,

K.


	15. La única salida

Anyeong! Aquí llego yo de nuevo con otro capítulo más de esta historia que ya se está acercando a su final, espero que os guste el capítulo ya que aquí se desentrañará el misterio absoluto de la maldición de Scorp :)

Nada más que decir, así que...

Enjoy!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15: La única salida

Lily estaba tumbada en su cama, abrazada a una almohada. Esa misma noche sería navidad, pero no tenía las mismas ganas de siempre de que llegara el momento. Incluso cualquier regalo que le dieran no la reconfortaría por dentro porque lo único que quería en ese momento parecía ser un imposible.

Ginny tocó a la puerta y entró dentro poco después al ver que su hija no contestaba. Ella ya estaba al corriente de la verdad y, al igual que su padre, habían prometido guardar el secreto hasta que el mismo Scorpius decidiera decírselo, pero aun así, le dolía verla así de triste.

Se sentó en un lado de la cama y le revolvió el pelo frenéticamente mientras le sonreía. Lily se agitó y pataleó un rato hasta que la mujer decidió dejarla en paz.

-Mamá, eres una impresentable –dijo intentando ponerse bien el pelo mientras la miraba con cierto recelo. Ginny sólo reía.

-Oye, no le digas eso a tu madre jovencita – le dijo falsamente ofendida –Sabes que hoy es navidad, ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Bueno, en ese caso no entiendo por qué no te estoy viendo vestida y preparada para ayudarme a decorar la casa. Tus hermanos llevan trabajando desde que acabaron de desayunar.

-Oh –dijo medio divertida, casi visualizaba a los dos Potter, uno en cada piso, poniendo duendecillos, globitos y estrellitas en todas sus diferentes formas mientras despotricaban entre dientes todo lo que podían y más de la navidad y de todo lo que ello conllevaba -¿puedo desayunar primero?

-Te doy diez minutos –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, pero Lily supo que tras esa cara de buena persona que le estaba mostrando había un enorme letrero de "5 minutos a lo sumo y al tercer piso a trabajar", así que sin pensarlo dos veces, puso su mano en la frente, como saludando a un general del ejército muggle (la chica veía documentales, porque tenían una tele en casa, aunque no la usaban mucho) y se fue al baño a cambiarse.

Una vez vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta ancha gruesa, beige y con estampado de fresas rojas, unas pantuflas de estar por casa de color naranja y el pelo recogido en un moñito, se fue al primer piso, donde estaba su hermano James desenredando unos cables que seguramente serían las luces para las escaleras.

-¡Maldita sea! –dijo el Potter mayor

-¿Te recuerdo que eres mago? – le dijo Lily con una sonrisa divertida – Tienes una varita y esas cosas.

-Ya, pero resulta que a este mago –dijo con cierta dificultad – le acaba de castigar su madre por oírle despotricar de ella. Odio estos chismes, ¿cómo lo hacen los muggles para desenredarlos?

-Aaaamigo –dijo Lily mirándole divertido –ahí está el kit de la cuestión. Pero si tienes dudas, el abuelo puede respondértelas, sabes que es un friki de los muggles. Quizá cuando acabes de desenredarlos puedas ir y preguntarle –y acto seguido se fue pasillo arriba riéndose de su ocurrencia mientras James la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Maldita cría –dijo el chico –ya me vengaré Lunita, no te preocupes.

-¿Has dicho algo Jamsie? –preguntó Lily asomándose por la escalera.

-¡Qué va!

-Ah, eso creía –dijo, y siguió a lo suyo. Porque tal y como ella había sospechado, le tocaba el tercer piso, el de los invitados.

Se tiraron todo el día decorando y ordenando la casa mientras Ginny hacía la comida y Harry montaba la carpa del patio trasero, aplicándole un efecto de ampliación indetectable para que cupieran todos los invitados.

-¿Puedo saber por qué tenemos que decorar la casa si después vamos a pasar toda la cena en la carpa? –preguntó James a su padre una vez terminó de poner las luces (lo cual le costó bastante, y no es que Ginny quedara demasiado satisfecha, pero lo dio por válido) – En serio papá, no lo entiendo.

-Ay –dijo este suspirando, porque llevaba pensando desde hacía días en la problemática del juramento – No lo sé hijo, pregúntaselo a tu madre.

-¿Estás de guasa? –dijo este cogiendo una maceta de delante de la puerta para colocarla en otro lado para que no molestara al salir – Si se lo pregunto me deshereda o algo.

Harry rio ante el comentario, pero no dijo nada más y James se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba algo extraño.

-Papá, ¿va todo bien? –preguntó más serio de lo habitual.

-Oh, sí, sí –dijo sonriendo –no te preocupes, de momento está todo acabado, falta poner las mesas y decorar un poco la carpa por dentro.

-¿Hay que decorarla también? –preguntó con una mueca de disgusto muy exagerada – Vale, dile a mamá que pensaba que ya estaba todo listo y que estoy con Fred.

-De eso nada –dijo la pelirroja mayor apareciendo en el marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido – Tú te quedas y ayudas.

-¿Es que tienes oídos en todos los sitios de tu cuerpo madre? –preguntó James entre sorprendido, divertido y fastidiado.

-Lo que tengo es años de experiencia tras vivir contigo jovencito, así que no te pongas a remilgar más y ayuda a tu padre a decorar la carpa – se giró para entrar en la cocina, pero se paró un momento y se volvió con una mirada asesina hacia su hijo – y no me vuelvas a llamar madre.

-Sí señora –dijo el casi pelirrojo apretando los labios para no reírse, y es que la pelirroja detestaba que sus hijos la llamaran "madre" antes que mamá o mami, que sonaba más cariñoso. La mujer le miró con recelo pero después suspiró y entró dentro de la casa. James se volvió hacia su padre que estaba conteniendo la risa y le miró suplicante – tenemos un elfo doméstico, ¿por qué no lo hace Wimber? Para eso está.

-James –dijo Harry entrando en la carpa con una caja de cartón llena a rebosar de adornos navideños – no digas eso de Wimber, además está haciendo la comida con tu madre.

-Yo podría estar ayudándola en su lugar, prefiero cocinar antes que adornar –dijo cogiendo un duendecillo verde que se movía dando pequeños y mecánicos bailoteos – son feos de cojones.

Harry empezó a reírse, le encantaba el humor que tenía su hijo mayor, le recordaba mucho a los gemelos Weasley cuándo todos estaban en el colegio y un deje de nostalgia se apoderó de él. Pero decidió no darle mucha importancia, porque era feliz con su vida y no se arrepentía de nada.

Lily, por otra parte, estaba en el comedor poniendo unas flores de muérdago encima de la chimenea y no pudo evitar pensar en lo bonito que sería estar bajo él con Scorpius. Pero se reprendió en cuestión de segundos, debía olvidarse del tema, no pensar más en ello, más que nada porque le hacía mucho daño y no comprendía ninguna de las reacciones de su…en realidad no sabía exactamente qué relación se suponía que tenían.

Unos brazos la rodearon de repente desde atrás, tocándole los pechos, uno en cada mano. Lily se sobresaltó tanto que dejó caer el ramillete de muérdago que tenía en la mano y se sonrojó tanto que podía hacerle la competencia a su propio pelo.

Se separó bruscamente de su "agresor", el cual no era ni más ni menos que Lucy, que ahora estaba retorciéndose de risa en el sofá.

-¡Eres una idiota! –le dijo Lily tapándose los pechos, como si quisiera protegerlos de cualquier intruso -¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¡Y encima eres una cochina!

-¡Qué va! –dijo esta ya más normal – No te lo tomes tan a pecho mujer, mira, ¡nunca mejor dicho! –y se echó a reír de nuevo, aunque esta vez Lily también la acompañó, suspirando también porque esa pequeña rubia no tenía remedio.

-¡Lilypon! –una pelirroja de pelo corto y recto entró como rayo que lleva el viento en la sala, abrazando a la pequeña Potter con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Oooh! ¡Pero cómo te he echado de menos, maldita sea!

-¡Nique! –dijo Lucy sonriendo. Nique era el apelativo cariñoso de Dominique, la hija mediana de Bill y Fleur, que estaba viviendo en Noruega desde hacía unos dos años porque había sido fichada por el equipo de Quidditch profesional noruego oficial: Brann Bergen, un equipo muy bueno, en opinión de Lily. Ellas dos siempre se habían llevado muy muy bien porque Nique era tan impulsiva y divertida como lo era ella misma, Lucy o James.

¡Lucylu! – exclamó, soltando a Lily y dándole un abrazo también efusivo a su otra prima.

Lily la miró con una sonrisa, estaba muy contenta de verla porque hacía dos años que sólo se comunicaban por carta y, como ella estaba siempre tan ocupada con los entrenamientos y demás, no podían escribirse tan a menudo.

-¡Qué alegría verte Nique! –dijo Lily recogiendo el ramillete del suelo – ¡Te echaba muchísimo de menos!

-¡Anda que yo a vosotras! –dijo esta. Nique era bastante alta, pero al contrario que su hermana Victoire o Louis, no se parecía en nada a Fleur, excepto en la altura. Ella era la más alta de los tres hermanos. En esos momentos llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros medio rotos y una camiseta ancha de color blanco, pero a ella le gustaba, porque el vestir informal era su propia marca –Lily, cuando mamá me dijo lo de tu secuestro casi me da un ataque, porque encima no pude ni venir, ¡estábamos en Minesota! ¡Imagínate!

-Bueno, pero no pasó nada grave, así que no te preocupes, llegué sana y salva –dijo Lily un poco incómoda. El hecho de hablar del secuestro le recordaba inmediatamente a Scorpius y ello la hacía ponerse mal. Nique pareció haberlo entendido, porque además, Lucy también le dirigió una mirada de "déjalo, no es el mejor momento", aunque claro, la medio francesa pensó que las razones eran otras. Sin embargo, dejó el tema sin decir nada más.

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre el equipo de Nique y cómo le iba estando allí y también poniéndose al día con otras trivialidades, como las notas, lo que planeaban hacer después de salir del colegio, anécdotas varias…pero después entró Ginny al comedor y les llamó a la cocina para tomar el almuerzo, por lo que entraron sin pensárselo más veces, pues sus estómagos les reclamaba comida a la de ya.

-Ay, mi prima Nique, que masculina se ha vuelto –dijo James con una sonrisa, haciendo que la aludida le lanzara un trozo de pan en toda la frente -¡Au! ¡Y agresiva!

-Jamsie, soy mucho más que eso –dijo con una sonrisa casi maquiavélica – pero no creo que quieras descubrirlo –y todos se echaron a reír.

-¿Hace mucho que has llegado? –le preguntó Albus divertido.

-Pues en realidad – y probó uno de los bollos que tenía delante -¡Oh tía Ginny, esto está realmente delicioso! –la aludida sonrió en agradecimiento – Llevo aquí dos días, lo que pasa es que estaba con papá y mamá, y luego decidí hacerle una visita a la fashion de mi hermana y a su tortolito.

-Oh, es verdad –dijo Harry – Ted tendría que estar por llegar, me ha mandado una lechuza esta mañana.

-¿Se van a quedar a dormir? –preguntó Ginny.

-Pues creo que sí – respondió el moreno – luego se lo preguntaremos –y su esposa asintió, volviendo a la conversación de los más jóvenes.

-Y total, que como me apetecía mucho ver a mis primos adorados, he venido directamente aquí, sin esperar a nadie –y mostró una sonrisa radiante y enorme, provocando la risa de todos –Aunque esperaba venir un poco antes para ayudar…

-Una lástima –dijo James con una ceja arqueada.

-Te has perdido a Jamsie desenredando cables a lo muggle –dijo Lily con una sonrisa divertida, a lo que su hermano la fulminó con la mirada, algo sonrojado.

-Por cierto Jamsie –dijo la pelirroja del pelo corto, con una sonrisilla malévola – Qué me han dicho, ¿Qué te has echado novia?

El chico se atragantó con su comida y empezó a pegarse puñetazos en el abdomen para evitar ahogarse. Además estaba muy sonrojado y sentía que todas las miradas se posaban en él, pero no dijo nada.

-Se llama Alice –dijo Albus con una sonrisa – pero no sabemos nada más, no nos la quiere presentar.

-Aún –puntualizó Lucy jugando con el tenedor – apuesto a que vendrá esta noche a la cena.

-Pues en realidad sí que vendrá –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa enigmática –esta noche la conoceréis.

Lily y Albus giraron sus caras hacia la mujer inmediatamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No puede ser –dijo el moreno.

-¿Sabes quién es? –cerró Lily.

-Bueno, sí –dijo Ginny levantándose y recogiendo su plato – pero ahora no es momento para hablar del tema –se dirigió hacia la pica – por cierto, los Malfoy vendrán a pasar aquí la navidad, también.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por momentos en la cocina. Cada uno por razones diferentes, pero para Lily fue como un baldazo de agua fría, no se esperaba para nada que vinieran. No estaba nada preparada para ver al rubio tan pronto.

Harry, Ginny, Albus y Lucy miraron a la pelirroja un poco de reojo, para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero ella simplemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa forzada que no pasó desapercibida por nadie. Sin embargo, no dijeron nada.

Un rato después llegaron Rose, Hugo, Hermione y Ron y al ver a Nique, todos la recibieron con una efusividad digna de los Weasley.

James, Albus, Hugo y Nique se fueron al almacén de escobas para que la última las viera y les diera consejos sobre cómo cuidarlas mientras que Rose, Lucy y Lily estaban sentadas en un banco, bajo el manzano que daba sombra al patio delantero de los Potter.

-¿Estarás bien si viene Scorp, Lily? –preguntó Rose un poco preocupada.

-Claro –dijo ella, pero no se lo acabó de creer ni ella misma.

Rose y Lucy se miraron con una mueca de preocupación pero no dijeron nada más, más que nada porque no sabían qué decirle. Esa era la situación y punto.

Por otra parte, Harry y Ginny estaban en el salón, sentados en el sofá.

-¿Estás seguro de que está bien que se vean cariño? –preguntó la pelirroja – Lily es una chica muy fuerte pero lo está pasando mal por culpa de eso.

-Sí, lo he hablado con Bingsley del departamento de misterios y es lo único que se puede hacer al respecto –suspiró, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a su mujer –es peligroso, pero qué quieres que te diga, es eso o matamos al chico de los Black.

-Pues no estaría mal, porque después de lo que le ha hecho a mi hija lo único que quiero hacerle a ese niño es lanzarle una maldición –dijo con cierto rencor –aunque me ha sorprendido. Yo sabía que entre esos dos había alguna cosa un poco…poco clara, pero jamás habría esperado que Scorpius arriesgara su propia vida por nuestra Lily.

-Lo sé –dijo con una sonrisa medio triste – pero ahora estamos muy en deuda con los Malfoy, esto no es una cosa de juego y sinceramente, no es algo que me agrade mucho. No porque sea Draco en sí, sino porque se trata de su hijo, no quiero que nuestra relación vaya a mal por algo así.

-No lo hará –sonrió Ginny – no te preocupes, ellos comprenden que por amor se hacen locuras, lo que pasa es que nadie se esperaba algo como esto.

-Desde luego que no –dijo el moreno suspirando – pero esta noche, antes de la cena se decidirá todo. Y tengo un poco de pánico.

-¿A qué hora volveréis? –preguntó ella.

-Después de cenar –respondió –y espero que Malfoy le haya dicho a Scorpius qué es lo que vamos a hacer y todo lo demás.

-¡Claro que se lo habrá dicho, espeso! – Ginny le pegó un pellizco en la nariz a su marido – Es su hijo, ellos quieren que se libre de esa cosa más que nadie en el mundo.

-Claro, sí, tienes razón –dijo con un suspiro.

Scorpius, por otro lado, estaba en su cuarto, sentado en la cama y mirándose el brazo con rencor. Su padre le había explicado más o menos lo que le había dicho el señor Potter que tendría que hacer, pero tenía algo de miedo por las consecuencias, las cuales para él no serían muy favorecedoras, pero por lo menos se libraría de todo.

-¡Scor! – Lis entró en el cuarto con una sonrisilla un poco apenada -¿Puedo pasar?

-Técnicamente ya estás dentro –dijo indicándole que pasara -¿Qué pasa?

La rubia se sentó al lado de su hermano y miró al suelo un momento, sin decir nada. Scorpius suspiró y la atrajo hacia él con un brazo, haciendo que ella se estampara con su abdomen.

-No te preocupes tonta –dijo con una leve sonrisa –no me va a pasar nada.

-Sí te lo va a pasar –dijo separándose lentamente y poniendo un puchero, Scor pudo ver que estaba a punto de llorar –te juro que en cuanto vea al idiota estúpido ese le voy a matar con mis propias manos.

-Nada de eso –dijo el rubio – seré yo el que se vengue de él y créeme que no será nada agradable, porque nadie se mete con los Malfoy, y menos aún nadie, pero nadie se mete con Lily.

Lissy le miró con una leve sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole fuertemente.

-Eres el chico más increíble del universo Scorp –le dijo con la cabeza hundida en su pecho -te lo digo de verdad, me parece muy injusto todo lo que te está pasando y…

-No te preocupes más de lo que yo estoy, enana –le dijo Scor con una sonrisa dulce mientras le removía el pelo –va, ve a acabar de arreglarte que falta poco para que nos tengamos que ir.

Ambos se levantaron y la rubia se alejó de su hermano sin poder evitar mirarle un poco de reojo. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría con su hermano después de la reunión que tendría lugar en un rato, y lo sentía, lo sentía por él más que por nadie, por su amor con Lily, por su futuro mágico, por su vida. Le parecía tan injusto que se planteó la posibilidad de que jamás en la vida odiaría tanto a alguien como lo hacía con Nicholas Black.

Scorpius esperó a que su hermana se alejara un poco y después cogió su bandolera y salió del cuarto, bajando las escaleras para ir al salón principal, donde su padre le esperaba un poco taciturno. Sin embargo no llegó a cruzar bien el umbral de la puerta porque su madre le interceptó con un abrazo enorme y mortalmente estrangulador. Estaba llorando.

-Scor cariño –empezó a decir mientras se alejaba un poco y le daba un beso en la frente –quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, estamos muy orgullosos de ti, lo has dado todo por la chica que amas y eso es un acto muy noble.

-Mamá…-empezó a decir, pero la morena le cortó la palabra.

-Aunque tu brazo…bueno –no se atrevió a decirlo –pase lo que pase siempre serás mi hijo y siempre te querré como a nadie, estoy muy, muy, orgullosa de ti.

-Astoria –le dijo Draco, un poco nervioso –vamos a llegar tarde, son casi las seis.

La mujer se separó un poco de su hijo y se sonó los mocos con mucha educación, como toda señora instruida en los modales de la alta sociedad, pero aparte de eso, no dijo o hizo nada más.

Draco le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le miró de soslayo, pero Scorp tenía una actitud fuerte que no inspiraba sino seguridad.

-Va a salir todo bien –dijo Draco –vamos –y se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

-Lo sé –contestó el rubio menor, observando como su padre desaparecía tras un fogonazo verde. Se puso en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes su padre y agarró un puño de polvos de un cazo que le extendía Hester, una de sus elfos domésticos - ¡La madriguera! – y desapareció.

Continuará...

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejadme vuestra opinión en un review, que no cuesta nada de nada ^^ y así subiré más pronto el próximo capítulo. Y sobretodo, muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me llevan siguiendo desde que empecé, de verdad, significa muchísimo para mí ^^.

Abrazos,

K.


	16. Preciosa

Buenaaas! Aquí estoy de nuevo, algo tarde porque he ido un poco loca estos días pero bueno, en este capítulo descubriréis la cúspide de todo, por lo que en mi opinión es el capítulo más importante de todos. He intentado relatarlo lo mejor posible, así que espero de todo corazón que os guste.

Por supuesto, los personajes no son míos, sino de JO, exceptuando los OC que tan bien conocéis ya. Y sin más que añadir...

Enjoy!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16: Preciosa

Harry, Draco, Ron y varios funcionarios del ministerio entre los que se encontraba el mismo ministro, la jefa del Departamento de Enfermedades Mágicas, y el jefe del Departamento de Misterios –Adamms, Trudi y Bingley respectivamente –estaban esperando fervientemente a que el joven rubio apareciera por la chimenea, cosa que no tardó mucho, porque unos instantes después de la aparición de Draco Malfoy, el chico hizo acto de presencia.

-Bien, con esto ya estamos todos –dijo Rotkwood Bingsley, el jefe del Departamento de Misterios, un hombre corpulento y ciertamente inquietante por toda la rastra de cicatrices que tenía en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Hablaba aceleradamente y tenía un comportamiento bastante nervioso, cosa que a Scorp no le dio muy buena espina, pero no dijo nada – Como supongo que Malfoy te habrá dicho – le dijo, mirando por momentos al ex mortífago –vamos a hacer un procedimiento de sellado. ¿Sabes lo que es eso chico?

-Más o menos –dijo, un poco indeciso. Si bien su padre le había explicado más o menos las cosas, no sabía del todo cómo se llevaría a cabo, en eso había sido bastante cauteloso.

-Vamos a sellar la magia de tu brazo –dijo Adamms, un hombre alto, delgado y bastante amable. Actuaba como todo buen político, con las palabras adecuadas y sin soltar mucho detalle, pero no dejaba de ser amable en ningún momento, cosa que hizo al chico relajarse un poco.

-El juramento inquebrantable es una maldición –dijo Harry mirándole fijamente –una que implanta magia oscura en el cuerpo de ambos recipientes, y se extiende desde el brazo hasta el corazón, pero lleva su tiempo –hizo una pausa significativa, pero nadie dijo nada – según lo que nos habéis contado, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hicisteis el juramento.

-Dos semanas, más o menos –dijo Scorpius con un nudo en la garganta. Harry hizo una mueca y se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

-No es mucho tiempo –dijo finalmente – es poco probable que haya llegado hasta el corazón. ¿Sabes cómo funciona exactamente esta maldición?

-No del todo –dijo un poco avergonzado.

-No te avergüences, Scorpius –dijo Harry con una sonrisa amable – es absolutamente normal que no sepas mucho sobre ella, de lo contrario te hubieras pensado un poco el haberla hecho.

-No creo que eso fuera así –dijo, sorprendiendo a los presentes. El chico se sonrojó, pero se decidió a continuar, total, ya había hablado más de la cuenta –Lily es la persona que más amo en el mundo – se quedó en silencio un rato, pero no vio ninguna mala expresión en el rostro de Harry, sino todo lo contrario, un brillo misterioso que no supo identificar – lo volvería hacer si se diera el caso. Para mí, su vida es más importante que nada.

Hubo un silencio relativamente tenso en el lugar, en el que Draco esbozó una débil sonrisa. Él pensaba lo mismo que su mujer: odiaba verle así y que todo hubiera llegado a estos extremos, pero estaba orgulloso de la nobleza y la valentía de su hijo. Sentía que había hecho algo bueno al mundo, después de todo lo que tuvo que hacer bajo las órdenes de Voldemort.

Harry le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le sonrió, agradecido.

-Y nunca en esta vida podremos llegar a agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por ella, y por nosotros –dijo – pero esto es muy peligroso y debes saber a lo que te enfrentas.

El rubio asintió, tragando saliva.

-Esta maldición es tan fuerte y se desarrolla tan rápido como el mago que la inicia –juntó sus manos –es decir, suponiendo que Nicholas Black sea un mago muy fuerte, la maldición se acabaría de extender en el plazo de un mes, pero si no es tan fuerte, si se trata de un estudiante medio, especulamos que tardaría entre un mes y medio y dos meses, si se trata de un mago más bien malo, tardaría de tres a cuatro meses, pero no creo que esto último sea el caso.

Dado que llevas dos semanas más o menos con esto, y que creemos que el chico es un mago medio, pensamos que la maldición puede haberse extendido más o menos por el brazo, así que hay una solución: sellártelo.

Scorpius asintió, un poco impactado.

-No será nada duro –dijo Ron, esta vez –pero no podrás usar magia con ese brazo hasta que el otro receptor muera, que es cuando se deshace el hechizo.

-¿Me convertiré en un Squib hasta entonces? –preguntó un poco nervioso el chico.

-No hijo –dijo Draco, esta vez – podrás usar la magia con la otra mano, si es que la maldición no ha llegado a extenderse fuera del brazo, pero estamos seguros de que no lo ha hecho, no te preocupes.

-Genial –dijo con cierto sarcasmo – pues nada, supongo que tendré que aprender a ser zurdo.

-Puedes usar esa mano para todo lo que quieras menos para la magia –dijo Bingsley –así que no te quejes, todo buen mago que se precie tiene sus cicatrices de guerra, chico.

-Lo que sí que va a pasar es que en cuanto se selle tu brazo –Harry tomó la palabra de nuevo –se te va a ver la cicatriz de la maldición. Y eso, aunque el otro receptor muera, no se irá nunca.

-Entiendo –dijo el chico, un poco consternado.

-Quedará como un tatuaje –dijo el ministro con una sonrisa –así que dentro de lo que cabe no será tan y tan malo.

-No le digas eso ministro –dijo Ron con una mueca –que Hugo está últimamente con los tatuajes…se quiere hacer uno y no sé cómo decirle que no, ¡no me deja en paz!

-Ron –dijo Harry reprendiéndole con la mirada – Ahora no es momento.

-Lo siento tío –dijo, callándose.

-Entonces –dijo Bingsley –vamos a ver, siéntate en ese sillón –le indicó el que siempre usaba Arhur como patriarca cuando la familia venía a La Madriguera en vacaciones. Scorpius fue allí y se dejó caer sin decir nada.

-Ahora relájate –dijo Harry con voz calma –te va a doler un poco.

-Estoy aquí hijo –le dijo Draco, dándole un apretón en el hombro desde atrás del sillón.

-Gracias padre –le dijo. La verdad es que estaba bastante nervioso, pero aunque sabía bien cómo funcionaba el juramento, también sabía que lo que le había dicho antes al señor Potter era cierto: lo volvería a hacer las veces que hiciera falta, por ella lo haría aunque tuviera que renunciar a la magia para siempre. Porque la quería.

Entonces los cinco magos se pusieron en círculo mientras los otros funcionarios se mantenían atrás, alejados, por si alguno de los que estaban al frente fallaba y hacía falta un relevo. Todos apuntaron con la varita al brazo derecho de Scorpius y empezaron a recitar un hechizo que no supo identificar, así que intentó no pensar en ello, concentrarse en algo que le hiciera sonreír a pesar de que sentía una presión muy fuerte en su cuerpo.

Unos haces de luz morada salieron de las varitas de los miembros del círculo y empezaron a tocar el brazo del chico, que oprimió un gemido de dolor. Minutos antes, le habían inmovilizado contra el sillón para que no apartara el brazo por acto reflejo, así que no podía moverse, pero le dolía bastante. Giró la cara tanto como el hechizo inmovilizador le permitía y pudo ver que en su mano se empezaba a formar una secuencia de líneas negras que se enlazaban entre sí y que iban subiendo poco a poco, a medida que el rayo de luz de las varitas lo marcaba. Eso, suponía, era el rastro de la maldición del juramento.

Intentó aguantar como pudo el dolor, pero era bastante intenso y en ese momento supo que el señor Potter estaba siendo demasiado amable momentos antes, cuándo le dijo que sólo iba a doler un poco.

De todas formas no le importó demasiado porque supo que si esto salía bien, lo primero que iba a hacer era decirle a Lily lo mucho que la amaba, pedirle que estuviera con él para siempre, así que pensando en eso, acabó sucumbiendo ante el dolor, desmayándose en el sillón.

Draco y Ron tuvieron que ser relevados cada uno por los magos que aguardaban detrás, pero Harry, Adamms y Bingsley aguantaron hasta el final, aunque sí acabaron hechos mierda por la cantidad de magia que habían utilizado.

Terminaron el hechizo más o menos a mitad del brazo y todos sonrieron aliviados, gracias a Merlín que el chico Black no era un brujo muy poderoso y que el mal sólo había llegado hasta allí, porque si no hubiera sido una desgracia.

Scorpius seguía desmayado, pero al menos ya no hacía esas expresiones llenas de dolor y Draco se sintió aliviado, como si le hubieran quitado un yunque del estómago en cuestión de segundos.

-Bien –dijo Martha Trudi, acercándose a él para tomarle el pulso –Ahora necesitará dormir unas horas, tiene que recuperarse del dolor y probablemente sufra efectos secundarios, como mareos, vómitos…depende de la persona en cuestión, pero más o menos eso.

-Está bien –dijo Draco, sentado en un sillón junto a Harry y Ron –no importa, lo llevaré a casa para que duerma.

-No hace falta –dijo Harry – vamos a llevarle a mi casa –Draco le miró con una ceja enarcada –ibais a venir igualmente para pasar la navidad, si dejas a Scor solo en casa ¿cómo crees que se sentirá cuando se despierte? Es mejor que esté cerca de todos nosotros –dijo esto último con cierta duda, pero Draco pilló en seguida que se refería a que era mejor que estuviera cerca de Lily. Y tenía razón, porque al fin y al cabo todo esto había pasado porque el chico había querido salvarle la vida.

-Muy bien, pues vamos a tu casa –dijo.

-Oh –Trudi intervino –no os lo podéis llevar a través de la aparición, sería peligroso para él. Los polvos flu tampoco son muy recomendables –los adultos se miraron entre sí, algo indecisos –será mejor que vayáis en un transporte muggle o en escobas.

-Entonces serán escobas –dijo Harry con una sonrisa – voy al trastero, a ver que encuentro.

-Muy bien –dijo Bingsley –pues yo me voy a mi casa, señores, espero que el chico se ponga bien y…Malfoy –el rubio miró al jefe del DM – estoy impresionado con tu hijo.

Draco se quedó parado unos segundos, pero en seguida supo lo que el hombre le quería decir, así que esbozó una sonrisa ladina y le asintió con la cabeza. Bingsley le devolvió la sonrisa socarrona y saludando a todos, se desapareció.

Unos minutos después, el ministro también se fue, alegando que en su casa le esperaban con la comida hecha, así que nadie le intentó retener. Y Trudi les saludó a todos con una sonrisa encantadora, mostrando su terrible y sucia dentadura, para después desaparecerse también.

Los demás funcionarios también se despidieron y se fueron, cada uno a su casa, con sus familias.

Harry, por otro lado, llegó al salón con una escoba un poco hecha polvo, pero que supuso que funcionaría igualmente.

-Yo le llevaré –dijo Draco cogiendo del hombro a Scorpius y montándole delante suya en la escoba –vosotros podéis ir por aparición.

-Bien, nos vemos en Grimmauld Place entonces –dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras veía a su amigo emprender el vuelo con su hijo en brazos. Se sintió enormemente aliviado porque todo hubiera salido bien, porque si bien no se lo habían dicho con palabras claras al chico, todos sabían que en caso de que la maldición hubiese sido más extensa, el contrahechizo que estaban haciéndole podría incluso haberle matado –Vamos Ron.

-Claro –dijo este, desapareciéndose.

Lily estaba en su cuarto con Lis, Lucy, Rose, Nique, Roxy y Molly, todas acicalándose las unas a las otras para la cena. La única que quedaba por vestirse era Lily, que aún seguía igual que esa mañana; y es que se había pasado todo el rato maquillando a sus primas.

-Estáis todas fantásticas –dijo Lily, intentando sonar animada, porque aunque le agradaba estar allí con todas, sentía que le faltaba Scorpius y le había dolido ver que no había venido junto a Lissy y su madre. Sin embargo se prometió que iba a pasarlo bien esa noche, que sería mágica y que sería fuerte.

-Sí, pero tú ni te has cambiado –le dijo Nique – anda, ve al baño y déjamelas a mí, que soy una profesional de esto.

Las chicas rieron y Lily cogió su vestido de color rojo y se fue al baño para cambiarse. Y es que la etiqueta de los Potter Weasley había evolucionado con los años a una bastante glamurosa en los días de navidad – en parte gracias a Fleur, que se dedicaba a comerle la cabeza a sus cuñadas, sobrinas e hijas – así que todas y todos se vestían muy bien, hacían unas actividades muy divertidas –entre ellas un precioso baile – y comían un delicioso banquete preparado, la mayoría de las veces por Ginny y Molly.

Normalmente iban a la Madriguera a celebrarlo todo, pero habían decidido hacerlo este año en Grimmauld Place en el último momento porque a Harry le pareció más discreto hacer lo del hechizo de Scorpius en casa de sus suegros, que estaba más alejada y mejor protegida contra los muggles.

Molly y Roxy habían bajado ya al salón, diciendo que esperarían allí a sus visitas– chicos a los que habían invitado para el baile – mientras que Lis, Dominique, Lucy y Rose esperaban a su prima, además la pelirroja de pelo corto se había ofrecido a maquillar a su prima favorita. Iba a hacer que se animara al verse tan guapa de cómo iba a estar.

Pero las que quedaron impresionadas fueron ellas al verla salir con lo puesto: el vestido de Lily era de palabra de honor en forma de un sutil corazón, dándole más forma a sus pechos; ceñido en la cintura y apretado un poco por un cinturón hecho a base de hilos de plata enlazados entre sí, dejando ver por debajo el rojo del vestido, que por su parte, era más suelto a medida que se abría en la parte de abajo. Por delante era corto hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, pero iba alargándose, formando una cola en la parte de atrás que tampoco era muy larga, pero que quedaba muy bien.

Los zapatos, plateados y con un tacón bastante alto, tenían una forma de sandalia bastante parecida al cinturón, por lo que quedaba bastante a juego.

-¡Por todos las blugders del mundo! –dijo Nique tapándose la boca -¡Preciosa es decir poco!

-No exageres –dijo Lily, sonrojándose un poco ante el comentario y todas las miradas fijas en ella –estoy un poco más arreglada de lo normal.

-No, estás increíble –dijo Lis maravillada –pero vamos a dejarte aún mejor, yo me encargo del pelo –Lily la miró confundida – y Nique ha dicho que se encarga del maquillaje.

-No hace falta, yo puedo hacerlo, id bajando si eso –dijo.

-No, no, no –dijo Lucy sonriendo –ya te dije que las señoritas guapas se hacen de esperar. Así que no me hagas bajar la primera, ¿vale?

Lily suspiró y supo que no podría hacer nada más, porque todas eran unas cabezotas, igual que ella, así que decidió dejarlas hacer.

Estuvieron hablando de trivialidades varias mientras Nique y Lis se encargaban de arreglar definitivamente a la pelirroja, y después, cuando hubieron terminado, la hicieron mirarse al espejo de cuerpo entero de su cuarto.

-No puedo creer que eso sea yo –dijo Lily tocándose la cara, un poco sonrojada. Lis le había hecho un moño alto, dejándole de un lado un mechón ondulado, mientras que el maquillaje que le había aplicado su prima era relativamente natural, pero haciendo que los ojos destacaran más y sobretodo, pintándole los labios de rojo para destacar su carnosidad.

-Eso no cariño –dijo Nique, orgullosa –que eres una persona. Pero sí, estás increíble.

-Mujer, no todos los días cumple una 16 años, ¿no crees? –dijo Rose sonriendo. Porque sí, el 24 de diciembre, además de ser una fecha señalada por ser navidad, en la familia Potter Weasley era también el cumpleaños de la hija de Harry y Ginny, un extra a celebrar y una de las razones por las que Fleur hizo a todo el mundo cambiar la etiqueta, 16 años atrás.

-La abuela cada vez cose mejor –dijo Lucy con una mirada soñadora – pero a mí no me hace esos trajes tan espectaculares.

-Porque tu cumples a mitad de curso –le dijo Rose negando con la cabeza – y estamos en las mismas, pues.

-Bueno, lo mismo da que da lo mismo –dijo Nique, levantándose de la cama donde estaba sentada –vamos a ir bajando, que son las ocho y cuarto.

-¿Tan tarde es, ya? –dijo Rose, sorprendida –Deben de estar como fieras.

Lis fue la primera en dirigirse a la puerta y, con una sonrisa y algo de ansia bajó la escalera hasta encontrar en un sofá a su querido novio, que la recibió con una sonrisa y algo de vergüenza porque la chica estaba simplemente increíble. Llevaba un vestido negro, corto y ajustado de cuello de barco; el pelo lacio y suelto; y unas sandalias negras con un poco de tacón, era simple, pero se veía muy guapa.

-Estás preciosa –le dijo, y ella se sonrojó –en serio.

-Gracias –espetó ella –tú también estás muy guapo.

-Vaya, vaya, hermanito – James apareció de repente, rodeando a su hermano del cuello con un brazo y a Lissy con el otro, y les sonreía con toda la malicia del mundo, haciendo que los dos chicos se sintieran un poco nerviosos –con que con estas estamos, ¿eh? No me habías dicho nada…

-No tengo por qué contarte mi vida amorosa –le dijo medio histérico el moreno, muy sonrojado –si tú no eres lo suficientemente capaz para decirme a mi quién es tu novia.

James se sonrojó y se soltó de ellos, tosiendo como si se hubiera atragantado con la saliva, pero no dijo nada más, así que Albus tomó la ventaja y esta vez fue él quien le miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ah, vaya –dijo –ahora te rajas ¿no?

-No me estoy rajando idiota –dijo James sonrojado –además, ella aún no ha llegado.

-Pues bien, si tan valiente y genial eres, me la vas a tener que presentar a mi primero – sonrió –tengo que decirle que se vaya corriendo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Oh…-dijo el mayor, entre divertido y mosqueado –Lo mismo podría decirle a Lissy, porque estoy seguro de que no le has contado aquella vez, hace tres años, cuándo tuviste una pesadilla conmigo y con Lily y te fuiste corriendo al cuarto de mam…

-¡James!-gritó el moreno, sonrojado, provocando que en la cara del mayor se dibujara una sonrisa de triunfo –Ya le contaré yo aquella vez cuando mamá decidió disfrazarte de chica para llevarte a la guardería muggle.

-Oye, te estás pasando –dijo James, un poco mosqueado –eso prometimos llevárnoslo a la tumba.

-También lo mío y mira –dijo el moreno, fulminándole con la mirada.

-Haya paz, haya paz –dijo una chica rubia, bajita y con la cara redondita. Alice Longbottom era una chica no muy destacable entre las de su edad porque no era una top model, sino más bien una persona normal, incluso era un poco más gordita de lo que debía estar, pero eso sí, era bastante guapa y tenía mucho carisma; actualmente estaba estudiando medimagia en Normont –no creo que a tu novia le importe mucho Albus, lo de la pesadilla, quiero decir.

El moreno se relajó un poco al verla, esa chica siempre le había caído muy bien, era muy inteligente y amable.

-Es cierto –dijo Lissy con una mirada maliciosa, cogiendo del brazo a su novio –pero me lo tienes que contar con pelos y señales, que quiero saber el final de la historia.

Albus la fulminó con la mirada y ella rio, divertida. Alice, mientras tanto, se acercó a James y le dirigió una mirada extraña que hizo que Albus se sobresaltara de manera extremadamente exagerada.

-¡No puede ser! –dijo, señalando a su hermano con el dedo -¿Alice?...¡¿Alice?!

-Sí, esa soy yo –dijo esta, divertida -¿Qué pasa?

James emitió un bufido y cogió a la rubia de la mano, un poco sonrojado.

-Sí, Alice es mi novia –dijo al fin -¿tienes algún problema con ello?

Albus sonrió, divertido. Desde luego, jamás habría esperado eso de su hermano, él, que era un mujeriego que adoraba las chicas con tipazo, las guapas que destacaban por sobre todas las cosas, él, que huía cuando se nombraba la palabra compromiso. Se había ido a juntar con una chica como Alice. Pero estaba feliz, lo supo, ella le hacía feliz y se notaba que esta vez la cosa iba en serio, así que decidió olvidarse de lo anterior y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-No, la verdad es que es la mejor elección que podrías haber hecho –dijo, Lissy sonrió también –mantenlo a raya Alice, tú puedes.

-Oh, si –dijo esta divertida –no te preocupes por eso, creo que podré conseguirlo sin problemas, ¿verdad?

James la miró con una cara de interrogación total, porque no acababa de entender a qué se refería, pero ella no dijo nada más, sino que rio por lo bajo. Lissy sí lo pilló e imitó a su "cuñada".

-¡Oh! –dijo Alice, dirigiendo su atención hacia la escalera, dónde se encontraban Rose, Nique y Lily -¿Es esa Lily? ¿Y Nique? ¡Vaya! ¡Anda, y Rose! Voy a saludarlas, ¿vale?

Albus y James no dijeron nada porque estaban algo concentrados en su hermana, que brillaba por si sola. Lissy suspiró y decidió dejarles solos en su trance, así que imitó a su cuñada y se fue con las chicas.

-Esa es Lils, ¿verdad? –preguntó James.

-Sí – dijo Albus – y está demasiado desvestida.

-Normal que la buitreen después –aportó el mayor.

-Totalmente de acuerdo –dijo el menor.

-Como se le acerque algún baboso le pongo los huevos de corbata –dijo James.

-Y la corbata por pene también –dijo Albus, completando la hazaña mental que estaban elaborando.

Mientras tanto, Lily y las chicas abrazaron a Alice, a la que no habían visto en bastante tiempo debido a sus diferentes horarios.

-Lily, ¡estás preciosa! –dijo con una sonrisa – Y me encanta volver a verte Nique, ¿cómo te va con la liga?

-Bien, pero sentémonos, así te voy contando cosillas –dijo enseñándole el camino hacia uno de los sofás más cercanos.

-Ala, ya nos la ha quitado –dijo Lucy acercándose con su novio – en fin, chicas, nosotros nos vamos ya a la carpa, he oído por ahí al tío George diciendo que hay que coger sitio para estar más cerca de los platos principales, sino vendrán Hugo y tío Ron y nos lo quitarán todo.

-Ya, parece lo más probable –dijo Rose con una mueca de disgusto –Odio admitir algo como eso, pero es tristemente cierto.

Y de esa manera, se acabaron quedando sólo Lily, Rose y Lis, que estaban aún cerca de la escalera. Fue en ese momento cuando la pelirroja vio al señor Malfoy venir de uno de los pisos de arriba junto a Harry. Las chicas se quedaron mirándolo en silencio, preguntándose mentalmente cuándo habría llegado y qué estaría pasando.

El rubio sonrió y las saludó con un escueto y caballeroso hola, mientras que Harry intentaba ocultar un poco su nerviosismo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Lily no había visto a su padre desde la tarde, y entonces tuvo un presentimiento terrible.

Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, compungida.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños preciosa! –le dijo a su hija –Estás increíble.

-Gracias papá –dijo Lily, pensando en cómo preguntarle algo que no acababa de comprender ni ella misma –eh…esto… ¿dónde estabas?

El hombre se quedó parado y le lanzó una mirada de "ayúdame" al rubio, que no sabía qué hacer, así que finalmente decidió hablar.

-Es que hemos tenido unos asuntos que arreglar y hemos llegado un poco tarde. Y felicidades Lily, yo también creo que estás hermosa.

-Muchas gracias señor Malfoy –dijo un poco sonrojada. Ese hombre siempre le había parecido muy apuesto y a veces se preguntaba si Scorpius llegaría a ser como él en un futuro.

-Padre –dijo Lis mirándole fijamente -¿dónde está Scorp?

Esa era la pregunta que llevaba clavada como una espina desde que empezaron a llegar los invitados, pero que no se atrevió a materializar. Draco la miró un poco consternado, porque no sabía exactamente qué contestar, porque era consciente de que su hija sabía lo que había pasado con él y que le preguntaba, en otras palabras, si había salido todo bien, pero Lily no sabía nada y no quería cagarla.

-Se encontraba un poco mal –dijo, mirando de soslayo a la pelirroja – y está descansando en el cuarto de Albus.

Lissy y Rose sonrieron, aliviadas, pero a Lily se le aceleró el corazón y sintió que se le iba a salir del pecho. Las chicas notaron la actitud de su amiga y se sintieron algo impotentes ante ello, pero no dijeron nada, sin embargo Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes hija –Lily enrojeció de una forma que jamás habría podido describir con palabras, ello hizo que Draco sonriera con cierto cariño.

-Puedes ir a verle si quieres –dijo Draco, atrayendo la atención de los presentes –pero no te quedes mucho rato, en breve empezará la cena.

Harry parpadeó al verle y le miró indeciso, pero el rubio le lanzó una muy significativa. Ahora ya no pasaría nada si se tocaban, todo había acabado.

Lily se separó de su padre y, lentamente, olvidándose un poco de la vergüenza que sentía, fue escaleras arriba, directamente al cuarto de su hermano.

Entró dentro y le vio tendido en la cama, empapado de sudor y tapado con una colcha. Se acercó a él con un poco de miedo, porque no sabía qué hacer porque se sentía insegura ante la situación, pero una vez le tuvo en frente pudo ver lo pálido que estaba, incluso aunque estuviera de lado y mirando la pared.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó mirándole durante un rato, hipnotizada ante las sensaciones que le provocaba ese chico. Lentamente, acercó su brazo hacia la cara de él, apartándole suavemente un mechón de pelo que tapaba su ojo derecho. Ante el gesto, Scorpius se movió y se quedó mirando hacia arriba, destapándose un poco y mostrando el brazo derecho, en el que se veía un poco la cicatriz. Profirió una mueca de dolor en el mismo momento en el que la marca tocaba el colchón.

Lily destapó con cierto miedo el brazo, que seguía medio tapado con la colcha y casi se cae al suelo cuándo lo vio entero. Era un tatuaje desgarrador que aún estaba prácticamente en carne viva y con sangre reseca por los alrededores. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca tapada por sus propias manos, no podía acabar de comprender lo que estaba viendo, pero sabía que no debía de ser muy bueno, sabía que le dolía y se sentía culpable. Culpable por no estar junto a él anteriormente, por no intentar comprenderle mejor, por no haberle pedido disculpas antes, por creerse una princesa cuando no era más que una chica del montón que había hecho daño a mucha gente, incluso sin quererlo, por ser simplemente lo que era, una joven e inmadura adolescente.

-Eres…-balbuceó el rubio, entre sueños – pre…ciosa –la pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida y desconcertada, pero supo en algún rincón de su cabeza, que si había hablado, es que tenía que avisar a alguien para que supieran que estaba volviendo en sí, así que corrió como pudo hacia la puerta, sin embargo no llegó a escuchar lo que sería el final de la frase –Te quiero…Lily.

Continuará...

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestros comentarios con ansias :D

Abrazos,

K.


	17. A las doce de la noche

Hola hola! Os traigo un capítulo nuevo, aunque un poco con desgana porque sólo he recibido un comentario. ¿Por qué? Me gustaría saber si es que no os gusta o algo, si tenéis algo que comentar, lo que sea. No sé si llegáis a saber la sonrisa que se me pone a mi en la cara cuando recibo una notificación en el correo, es como...no sé, mi sonrisa se vuelve tan grande que se me sale de la cara, así que comentadme! Aunque sea para decir "oye, esto no tiene sentido" o "no me ha gustado" o "hola, muy chulo".

En fin, dejando eso de lado, quiero que sepáis que este es el antepenúltimo capítulo si no me equivoco. Sin contar el epílogo, que aún estoy escribiendo. Así que espero esta vez ver muchas caras sonrientes y muchas manos tecleando, porque sino me enfado D:

Por supuesto, los personajes no son míos, sino de JO, exceptuando los OC que tan bien conocéis ya. Y sin más que añadir...

Enjoy!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17: A las 12 de la noche

Lily entró como si la estuviera persiguiendo un monstruo de cien cabezas en la carpa, provocando que se chafara con uno de sus tacones la cola del vestido y, por consiguiente, se cayera al suelo de morros, dándose un golpe en la cara.

-¡Lily! –Ginny fue corriendo con su hija y la ayudó a ponerse de pie -¿Estás bien?

-Eso no importa ahora –dijo, dándole la menor importancia – Papá, señor Malfoy, Scorpius…¡está consciente!

El susodicho y su mujer se levantaron prácticamente a la vez de la mesa, mirándola con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría.

-¿En serio? –dijo Astoria sin moverse del sitio -¿Se ha despertado?

-Pues…-dijo la pelirroja meditándolo –no es que se haya despertado –la mujer suspiró, un poco decepcionada –pero ha hablado en sueños y…

-Vale, gracias Lily –dijo Harry con una sonrisa –eso es una buena señal, así que…no te preocupes más, venga, que ya vamos a servir la cena, ve a lavarte la cara y las manos.

Ginny comprendió lo que insinuaba su marido y se llevó a su hija al baño de la planta baja, dónde la ayudó a limpiarse un poco sin quitarse el maquillaje. Y sin hablar para nada del tema, volvieron de nuevo a la carpa, donde la abuela Molly y Wimber empezaban ya a servir los primeros platos. Lily se sentó al lado de Nique y Rose, que la miraban un poco preocupadas.

-¿Qué ha pasado Lils? –preguntó la pelirroja –El tío Harry no nos ha contado mucho, sólo ha dicho que el chico que te gusta está enfermo. ¿Va todo bien?

Lily se sonrojó ante el comentario de su prima, pero asintió sin decir mucho más. Pero Rose, Lucy, Lis y Albus la miraban sin creérselo, más que nada porque ellos sabían la verdad de lo que pasaba. Y estaban seguros de que Harry no les iba a contar nada al respecto hasta que Scorpius se pusiera bien del todo, cosa que les sacaba un poco de quicio.

Tuvieron una cena más o menos animada, en la que al final sacaron una tarta de dos pisos con forma de estadio de Quidditch para Lily, que aunque estaba un poco distraída, se dispuso a soplar las velas.

-¡Venga Lils! –gritó James, un poco contentillo porque había bebido whisky de fuego de más -¡Pide un deseo!

La pelirroja miró a su alrededor, observando a todo el mundo, que la miraba con sonrisas en su cara, algunas más felices, otras más preocupadas, pero al fin y al cabo estaban allí en ese momento por ella, así que decidió animarse un poco, sino no sería justo. Y menos para ella.

Pensó durante un rato qué podía pedir y llegó a la conclusión de que no quería nada en realidad, no material, al menos. Quería volver a los tiempos en los que Scorpius y ella eran felices y podían pelearse como buenos amigos, riendo después de todas las barbaridades que habían dicho; ayudándose en los deberes, intentando escapar juntos de Slughorn cuando éste se pasaba de pesado con los dos, preparando pociones juntos…sonrió con cierta nostalgia ante el recuerdo, le echaba de menos, a él y a todo lo que le rodeaba. Lo daría todo por volver a poder a sonreír junto a él.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que empezó a llorar, pero pese a todo, sopló las velas, deseando con toda su alma que volvieran esos tiempos, deseando que él estuviera para ella.

Unas manos cálidas le secaron las lágrimas y, cuando la pelirroja miró arriba se encontró con los marrones ojos de su madre, que la miraban con ternura.

-Vamos, tienes que tranquilizarte –dijo Ginny con voz suave –vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿te parece?

Lily asintió sin decir ni una sola palabra y ambas salieron de la sala, dejando a la gente un poco preocupada, pero Harry en seguida salió al habla, alegando que se sentía un poco indispuesta y que la dejaran reflexionar un rato, sin embargo todos la conocían, por lo que sabían que si Lily lloraba era por algo bastante fuerte. Y se preocuparon, inevitablemente.

-Últimamente Lily llora mucho –dijo James más cuerdo que antes, mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido – y está más taciturna, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Aún le afecta lo del secuestro? Si sabes algo más vale que me lo cuentes –amenazó.

Albus suspiró, resignado, pero sabía que no podía ocultarlo mucho más tampoco, así que se alejó con James y le contó la historia de Scorpius, de cómo la había salvado y de cómo había tenido que renunciar a la magia por ella. El Potter mayor no supo qué decir ante semejantes actos, se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos esa.

-¿Y está así porque no se hablan?

-Sí –dijo el moreno –al parecer se quieren, y no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Así que…

-No iba a hacer nada –dijo James seri, interrumpiendo –algo como eso…-miró hacia el segundo piso, donde estaba el cuarto de Albus –no sé cómo agradecérselo.

-No creo que podamos ninguno en esta familia –dijo con una sonrisa su hermano –pero Lily debe saberlo porque se lo diga él mismo –amenazó con la mirada –así que no seas boca chancla y guárdatelo para ti, ¿entendido?

-Si luego se entera de que lo sabíamos todos menos ella se va a enfadar mucho –alegó James, seriamente -¿te has planteado eso?

-Sí, claro –dijo Al, un poco incómodo con ello –pero se lo prometimos todos a Scor, así que sólo podemos esperar que se le pase cuando lo sepa.

-Bueno –dijo revolviéndose el pelo –supongo que tendré que darle LA charla al rubio ese.

Albus bufó, entre divertido y cansado, pero bueno, por lo menos había aceptado que en un futuro su hermana pudiera tener una relación con Scorpius. Eso, viniendo de James era mucho.

Mientras tanto, Ginny hizo que Lily se sentara en su cama y ella se agachó en frente para mirarla a los ojos. Con la mano derecha le acarició la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa hija? –preguntó -¿Quieres llorar?

Lily asintió con pesadez, las lágrimas que llevaba acumulando incluso desde antes del secuestro la amenazaban con salir y ella supo que este era un buen momento para dejarlas salir, con nadie mejor que con su madre para desahogarse. Y es por eso que prácticamente se tiró a los brazos de Ginny, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de la pelirroja, sollozando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ginny sólo le acariciaba el pelo y la dejaba llorar, ella mejor que nadie sabía que a veces, cuando una era tan cabezota y se negaba a llorar, llegaba un momento en el que tenías que explotar, y todo lo anterior, todo lo malo, venía de golpe. No había nada que hacer, era lo mejor para ella en esos momentos, que había llegado a su límite tras haber pasado unos meses muy difíciles.

Harry, por otro lado, estaba en la mesa hablando con Draco sobre el estado de salud de Scorpius.

-Astoria ha subido hace un rato con Alyssa –dijo el rubio –y se encontraba mejor, pero la cicatriz se le ha quedado un poco…no sé, parece ser que le duele mucho.

-No te preocupes –dijo Harry con una sonrisa –Trudi ya nos avisó de que habría ciertos efectos secundarios, lo bueno es que hemos conseguido comprar todo el tratamiento por adelantado, ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Ya –dijo este –pero mira, mientras mi hijo siga así, la tuya seguirá mal. ¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir manteniéndoselo en secreto?

-Sí –dijo el moreno –Albus me lo ha pedido, así que no quiero fallarle ni a tu hijo ni al mío.

El rubio suspiró y entonces apareció por detrás Ted, que se hizo un hueco al lado de Harry, al que miró preocupado.

-No me trago nada de lo que nos has contado, padrino –le dijo.

Harry le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, hacía mucho tiempo que no le llamaba así y se sentía un poco raro.

-Cuéntame qué le ha pasado a Lily, porque estoy por coger una piedra y empezar a pegarme en la cabeza –le dijo, un poco mosqueado -¿Es que todo le tiene que pasar a ella o qué?

Draco y Harry se miraron y suspiraron. No querían contárselo a mucha gente porque si no Lily se sentiría mal al enterarse, pero bueno, era Teddy, así que supusieron que no pasaría nada.

El joven se quedó de piedra al escuchar el resumen de la historia contada por el niño que sobrevivió, no podía creerse que su ahijada y Scorpius estuvieran en una situación como esa. ¿De verdad había gente tan mala en el mundo como para hacer eso sólo por venganza? Se prometió a si mismo que al volver a clases intentaría hacer algo al respecto. Nicholas Black no se quedaría impune ante lo que les había hecho a esos dos niños.

Ajeno a todas las conversaciones, en el cuarto de Albus, Scorpius abría los ojos con pesadez y tremendamente adolorido. De hecho, pensaba que jamás en su vida había sentido tanto dolor en ninguna parte de su cuerpo tanto como le dolía el brazo en ese momento. Suspiró y se armó de fuerza y con ello consiguió abrir los ojos del todo.

Giró la cabeza lentamente y se observó el brazo que ahora estaba al descubierto. Era horrible, una marca de por vida que le recordaría siempre que había sido maldecido, una marca que recordaría la clase de personas que no aceptan la derrota, que no aceptan ver la felicidad de otras personas. Maldijo mentalmente a Black, le odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie en su vida. Pero entonces se acordó de Lily y sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de brillo. Ahora podría estar con ella sin problemas, se lo habían prometido.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y vio como entraba Rose en silencio, para no molestarlo.

-No hace falta que te esfuerces –dijo el chico, sobresaltando a su amiga, que pegó un brinco –estoy despierto.

-Sí, ya lo veo –dijo con una mano en el corazón –casi me matas del susto, idiota.

Scor emitió una leve risita y esperó a que la chica se sentara en el borde de la cama para seguir hablándole.

-¿Estamos en casa de Albus?

-¿Tú qué crees? –dijo ella con una ceja arqueada –Lily no ha podido soplar las velas, ¿sabes?

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó, extrañado.

Rose emitió una leve risita.

-Se ha puesto a llorar frente a la tarta después de que James le dijera que pidiera un deseo – completó, sabiendo exactamente el efecto que produciría en el rubio: sorpresa y angustia –ahora está con la tía Ginny. Bueno, llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando un montón de cosas, no me extraña que necesitara desahogarse.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó preocupado –Quiero verla.

-Está bien –dijo Rose sonriendo –pero quédate quieto, que tú no lo estás –le miró los ojos ahora con un poco de pena –lo siento, lo de…bueno…

-Ah –dijo el chico restándole importancia –no pasa nada, estoy bien con ello.

-Ahora no pierdas el tiempo –le dijo la castaña –tienes que restregarle por la cara a ese cretino tu relación con Lils.

-Eso pensaba hacer –dijo sonrojado –quería decírselo hoy, que es su cumpleaños.

Rose se quedó pensando un momento y de repente, se le iluminó la cara y una sonrisa entre diabólica y divertida apareció en su rostro.

-Oh, no vas a hacerlo –dijo, Scor la miró raro –escucha, te propongo una cosa…

Después de todo eso, el resto de la noche pasó con relativa normalidad: Lily volvió a bajar ya más descansada y aliviada, y todos se sintieron más calmados al verla sonreír, así que comieron tarta, dulces y bailaron.

Los presentes se fueron todos muy tarde, menos Ted y Victoire, que se quedaron a dormir. Incluso los Malfoy cogieron a Scorpius que volvía a estar dormido y se fueron todos a casa, por lo que el rubio y la pelirroja no se volvieron a ver en todas las vacaciones. Esto hizo que Lily se sintiera un poco triste, pero se había convencido a hablar con él nada más volver al colegio, ya sea para acabarlo todo o para volver a estar como antes, pero ella no podía vivir con la incertidumbre.

Es por eso que mientras estaban en el expreso, Lily no dejaba de jugar con la caja de la rana de chocolate que aún no se había comido. El cromo de Albus Dumbledore que le había tocado se revolvía mosqueado dentro del marco porque no paraba de zarandearlo.

-Pobre hombre –dijo Rose ante la visión del cromo maltratado –no quisiera ser un cromo –se giró hacia Lissy –recuérdame que no acepte nunca si me ofrecen salir en los cromos.

Lissy y Lucy rieron ante la ocurrencia, pero Lily seguía mirando por la ventana, absorta en sus pensamientos. Las chicas suspiraron, un poco cansadas de verla así.

-Lily –dijo Lucy, que estaba sentada a su lado, zarandeándola – deberíamos ir a cambiarnos, que vamos a llegar en seguida al colegio.

-¿Ya estamos? –preguntó la pelirroja mirándola desconcertada. Se puso de pie y cogió de su equipaje el uniforme –Pues… _¡Cromae!_ –y con esto hizo que las ventanas del compartimento se volvieran opacas.

Las chicas se cambiaron sin problemas, cada una con el uniforme de su casa. Una vez acabaron, Rose quitó el hechizo y se volvieron a sentar, aunque Lily seguía medio empanada.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tan nerviosa? –preguntó Lissy, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No es nada –dijo un poco cortante –y no estoy nerviosa. Un poco cansada si eso, pero no nerviosa.

-Oye, que parece que nunca hayas hablado antes con Scorpius –dijo Lucy rodando los ojos –pareces una niña de primero intentando declararte. ¡Espabila!

-¡Oye! –exclamó la pelirroja, sonrojada –¡Lucy! ¡No me digas es..!

Pero fue interrumpida por un sonriente Albus, que había abierto la puerta con su uniforme ya puesto. Se acercó a Lissy y le dio un beso, porque al igual que Lily no había visto al rubio, él tampoco había podido ver a su novia durante el resto de las vacaciones.

-¿Te has cortado un poco el pelo? –le preguntó la rubia, pasándole la mano por su pelo revuelto, ahora un poco más corto. El chico sonrió y asintió.

-Oh –dijo Lily, sonrojada –voy a vomitar, por favor, guardaros esas cosas para cuando estéis en privado.

-Oye –dijo Albus –ya te gustaría a ti estar así con quien yo me sé.

Lily abrió los ojos y la boca, sin saber cómo replicarle, así que simplemente acabó de destrozar el cromo que tenía en la mano y lo hizo una bola, la cual se la tiró directamente a la cara. El chico se quejó con mala cara, le había dado en todo el ojo.

-¡Te lo mereces, idiota! –le dijo Lily un poco molesta, cruzándose de brazos y girándole la cara.

Albus cogió la bola de papel y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-¡No puedes tirar papeles! –dijo -¡Te voy a quitar puntos!

-¡Eh! –esta vez fue Lucy la que se ofendió -¡Nada de quitar puntos!

Rose rio ante la escena y los demás la imitaron poco después. ¡Cómo lo echaba de menos!

-En realidad había venido para llevarme a Rose –dijo Albus –tenemos que guiar a los alumnos, así que vamos.

La castaña se puso de pie y se acomodó su insignia de prefecta, sonriendo. Minutos después ambos salieron del compartimento, dirigiéndose al vagón de los prefectos.

Después de lo que pareció un tortuoso camino al colegio, Lily se dejó caer en la banqueta de la mesa de su casa, esperando a que la directora diera su tradicional discurso de bienvenida. Se moría de hambre y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie porque al día siguiente iba a hacerlo de una vez por todas.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo todos y todas –empezó la mujer, sonriendo –espero que hayáis pasado unas felices vacaciones con vuestras familias los que hayáis ido, y los que no, les deseo exactamente lo mismo. Asimismo, ¡espero que disfrutéis de la cena!

La comida apareció en todas las mesas, provocando que los alumnos y profesores empezaran a comer, cada uno a su rollo, con el barullo habitual de las charlas y los repiqueteos de los cubiertos. Sin embargo, algo llamó la atención de todo el mundo, que fue quedándose callado paulatinamente. Lily levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia el lugar en el que miraban todos y pudo ver a Scorpius encima de la banqueta buscando a alguien con la mirada. Mientras, Albus y Lissy le decían que se bajara, pero él no hacía ningún caso.

La chica dejó su comida en el plato y vio como McGonagall se acercaba a la mesa de Slytherin y le decía que se bajara y se comportara, pero entonces sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella. Y entonces supo que la había estado buscando a ella, entre todas esas personas. O al menos eso creía, pero… ¿sería eso posible?

No le dio tiempo a pensarlo mucho porque vio que el chico se bajaba en seguida y se levantó de su mesa para dirigirse hacia la de Gryffindor. Lily miró fijamente su plato, sonrojada. No podía seguirle con la mirada porque él no apartaba la suya de ella y la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

El chico se acercó a ella y una vez estuvo detrás, le pidió a la chica de segundo que estaba a su lado que le dejara un hueco y se sentó. Todos le miraban, todos menos Lily, que quería que se la tragara la tierra en ese mismo momento.

-Mírame –dijo el rubio, serio.

Lily no dijo nada, pero tampoco le miró. ¿Qué cojones le estaba pasando por la cabeza para hacer eso de repente? No entendía nada.

-Lily –dijo cogiéndola del mentón, obligándola a mirarle. A la chica le brillaban los ojos, y es que sentía muchas cosas a la vez; sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rosa muy chillón, que contrastaba bastante con las pecas que adornaban su cara. Scorpius pensó que nunca había visto algo tan bonito como eso en su vida, así que no se lo pensó dos veces. La sonrisa ladina que tenía en su cara se volvió un suspiro exasperado cuando vio que Lily cerraba los ojos, como queriendo rehuir su mirada –Eres una pecosa.

La chica reaccionó casi automáticamente al "insulto" y le pegó un puñetazo en el abdomen, volviéndose hacia su plato con los brazos cruzados. La gente estaba empezando a volver a sus conversaciones, incluso la profesora había vuelto a su sitio, por lo que al menos, ya no se sentía tan observada.

-Y tu un impresentable –le dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Quería escuchar tu voz –dijo sonrojado, sorprendiendo a la chica, que también se puso más roja que un tomate –tenemos que hablar.

Lily se giró entonces hacia él y, pudo ver como se tocaba instintivamente el brazo derecho, aquel con el que había aparecido aquel día en su casa, el que tenía una cicatriz horrorosa.

-¿Te…te duele aún? –preguntó ella tímidamente. El chico se quedó unos momentos en silencio intentando asimilar lo que le estaba preguntando, pero se dio cuenta de que hablaba de la cicatriz. Y se preguntó si se la habría visto esa noche. Parecía ser lo más lógico, porque confiaba en que nadie le hubiera contado nada del asunto.

-No, estoy bien –dijo con una sonrisa calma, haciendo que la chica le devolviera el gesto –pero…me gustaría poder hablar contigo esta misma noche –con la mano izquierda, suavemente, le acarició la mejilla. Lily cada vez entendía menos, pero el chico no dijo nada tampoco.

-Esta noche…-dijo ella, un poco nerviosa por el tacto del chico –pero…

-Albus me prestará la capa –dijo acerándose a su oído, haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos y se estremeciera al sentir su aliento en la nuca –voy a ir a buscarte a tu sala común, a las 12 de la noche.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer y a comentar!

Abrazos,

K.


	18. Secretos que no llegan lejos

MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA.

Pero debo decir que tengo una excusa xD. Por casualidades de la vida se me ha roto la carcasa del disco duro y no he podido ir a comprarme otra porque he tenido exámenes y entregas a punta pala _

De todas formas, he podido hacerlo y este, señores y señoras, ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Estoy pensando en hacer un epílogo cortito, pero decidme qué opináis al respecto. En fin, siento que no es el final que deseaba, pero tampoco he podido hacer mucho más dada la situación.

Por otro lado, os invito a que paséis a leer el nuevo fanfic que estoy escribiendo -el cual es mi gran proyecto -que trata la vida de la 3g a lo largo de los cursos en Hogwarts, y estoy dedicándome enteramente a ello, ahora.

En fin, no os entretengo más, por lo que...

Enjoy!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18: Secretos que no llegan lejos

Lily estaba dando vueltas como una loca desquiciada en su sala común rodeada de una Lucy histérica y una Roxanne que no podía pararse recta porque estaba descojonándose viva. Ambas habían visto lo acontecido en el Gran Comedor y, al llegar allí la habían acribillado a preguntas sobre el tema, preguntas que Lily no supo contestar y a las que reaccionaba con mucho nerviosismo. Esto provocó que las dos se pusiesen a sacar conclusiones un tanto…subiditas de tono, poniendo más nerviosa a su prima, si cabe.

-Y luego, ya sabes –dijo Roxanne tocándose los pechos –Lily las tiene bastante grandes este año, ¿no?

Lucy estalló en risa mientras la nombrada las fulminó con la mirada, más roja que su propio pelo.

-Sois odiosas, ¿os lo he dicho alguna vez? –dijo -¿Y por qué narices no me dejáis sola y os vais a dormir?

-Es que esto es más divertido –dijo Roxanne –va, no te enfades, que en realidad te gustaría que pasara.

Lily cogió un cojín del sillón que tenía más cerca y se lo tiró a la cara a su prima, pero esta sólo hizo que reírse más del tema.

-¿No crees que deberías ponerte algo mucho más mono para tu cita? –preguntó Lucy un poco más serena –Quiero decir, el rollo colegiala es morboso, pero en la variedad está el gusto. O eso dicen.

Las dos primas volvieron a estallar en risas y Lily se estaba empezando a cabrear en serio. Faltaban media hora para las doce y estaba de los nervios, así que sus primas no la ayudaban absolutamente en nada. Es más, la hacían imaginarse esas situaciones y lo peor es que no le desagradaba y eso le daba miedo. Pero no, no podía dejarse llevar por sus hormonas.

Debía mostrarse serena y fría, porque no sabía con qué le iba a salir el chico, al fin y al cabo era Scorpius y el tipo era alguien impredecible y extraño, así que no, nada de sentimentalismos hasta que supiera qué se llevaba entre manos.

Fue entonces cuando una lechuza negra entró por el ventanal de la sala común con una carta colgada de la pata. Las chicas se quedaron un poco paradas porque no habían visto esa lechuza nunca y era sumamente raro. El pájaro se acercó a Lily y la piqueteó suavemente para que cogiera la carta.

La pelirroja dudó un poco pero sintió curiosidad, así que unos minutos después la lechuza había desaparecido del lugar y las tres primas estaban sentadas en el sofá abriendo el sobre, extrañadas.

-¿Te suena alguien que use sobres grises? –preguntó Lucy, pero Lily negó con la cabeza, intentando mirar a ver si había algún remitente -¿Roxy? –la chica también lo negó.

-Bueno –dijo la morena –ábrela a ver.

Lily sacó la carta del sobre y vio una letra pulida y claramente legible que claramente se dirigía a ella. Si habían tenido alguna duda de ello hasta entonces, con eso quedaba totalmente confirmado. Y empezó a leer.

_Querida Lily Potter:_

_No pienso decirte quien soy, aunque a lo mejor, cuando llegues al final de la carta lo deducirás tu sola, eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerlo._

_Bueno, visto lo visto, tengo que contarte algo que todos los que tu llamas amigos o familia te están ocultando, algo que deberías saber tú antes que nadie, pero que al parecer, eres la única que lo desconoce._

_Scorpius Malfoy había hecho un juramento inquebrantable con Nicholas Black para que volvieras del secuestro y había quedado maldecido de por vida a no estar contigo, sin embargo parece ser que acudió a tu querida prima Rose Weasley y a tu hermano Albus Potter para que le ayudaran. Ha tenido que sellar el juramento, y esto ha hecho que tu querido amorcito no pueda usar magia nunca más con su mano derecha._

_Por lo visto, algo tan importante como eso, no te lo han querido contar. ¿Vaya confianza que tienen en ti, no crees? Yo no sé tú, pero a mí no me parece nada justo que te oculten algo que principalmente rodea a tu persona. _

_Y por supuesto, todo esto ha sido ideado por tu enamorado, los demás le han seguido el juego de manera brillante._

_Espero haberte abierto los ojos respecto a la confianza que te tienen,_

_Mis más sinceras salutaciones,_

_Anónimo._

_PD: Feliz cumpleaños, espero que disfrutes de mi regalo._

Las chicas se quedaron petrificadas en el sitio. Lucy se tapó la boca sin saber qué decir al respecto, mirando alternativamente a su prima y a la carta.

Lily se había quedado de piedra, absolutamente. Por supuesto que había deducido de quién se trataba, sabía que esa carta la había escrito el propio Nicholas, pero no sabía cómo interpretar todo lo que el chico le había dicho, porque era…no quería decirlo ni en su propia cabeza, pero es que era demasiado lógico. Encajaba perfectamente con todas sus teorías, y la horrible cicatriz que tenía en la mano…

Fue entonces que una rabia inmensa se apoderó de ella, que hizo una bola con la carta y se levantó como escopetada del asiento.

-¿Lo sabíais? –preguntó de repente, pero las chicas no dijeron nada. Lucy sólo bajó la cabeza –Lo sabíais. Y no me dijisteis nada. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Roxy no lo sabía –dijo Lucy con un hilo de voz –Lily, tienes que entender por qué…

-¡No quiero entender nada! –gritó prácticamente desesperada, tapándose la cara para intentar apaciguar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir –No quiero…sólo dime una cosa.

Hubo un silencio tenso que sólo se rompió cuando la pelirroja siguió con su pregunta.

-¿Ha sido Scorpius el que ha dicho a todos que no me dijerais nada?

-Sí pero…-empezó Lucy atropelladamente, pero Lily la volvió a interrumpir. Tenía los ojos brillantes y ciertamente rotos de tristeza y culpa.

-Está bien –dijo, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto. La rubia se alarmó al verlo y le impidió el paso.

-Has quedado con Scorpius –dijo –deja que se explique, Lily. Ha pasado por mucho.

La pelirroja la miró a los ojos. Lucy agachó la cara ante la potente mirada de Lily, no se atrevía a desafiarla en ese momento, sin embargo no pudo evitar volver a mirarla a la cara, aunque de reojo.

-No me siento capaz de mirarle a la cara en este momento –dijo la chica. Lucy abrió los ojos, sorprendida –tengo que pensar sobre esto, si le veo ahora vamos a acabar peleados y, sinceramente, estoy un poco harta de todo esto.

-Lo siento Lils…-dijo Lucy – por favor, no nos malentiendas…

-Buenas noches –dijo, subiendo poco después las escaleras y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Lucy y Roxanne se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirándose sin saber qué hacer.

-Habrá que decírselo a Scorpius –dijo Roxanne -¿le dejamos pasar?

-No sé si es una buena idea…-dijo la rubia –ella ha dicho que…

-Lo que haya dicho no importa –dijo la morena –mira, van a pelearse de cualquier forma cuando tengan que hablar del tema, por mucho que Lily quiera evitarlo. Ahora mismo se siente sola y mal y el único que puede aliviarla es él.

-Es verdad–dijo Lucy, cerrando los puños con fuerzas y mirando decidida el retrato de la Dama Gorda –tienes razón, voy a dejarle pasar –y se encaminó hacia allí para decírselo. Pasaban ya cinco minutos de las doce, así que suponía que ya estaría allí, o sino, por llegar.

Salió de la sala y al no encontrarse con nadie vaciló por un momento, pero después recordó que el chico llevaba la capa de Albus, así que susurró el nombre del chico.

-Sé que estás aquí, no hay nadie, así que acércate, pero no te quites la capa.

Como si hubiera invocado un hechizo, el rubio se acercó a ella y la chica escuchó cómo alguien le hablaba en el oído, de la misma forma en la que ella le hablaba a él, en susurros.

-¿Y Lily? –preguntó. Lucy bajó la cabeza, pero en seguida pronunció la contraseña de su casa y le hizo una seña para que entrara. Una vez dentro, le hizo una segunda seña para que se quitara la capa.

-Lily está en su cuarto y no quiere verte ahora mismo.

El chico se quedó ciertamente desconcertado.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Roxy y Lucy se miraron y entre las dos le contaron brevemente lo que había pasado momentos antes. Scorpius sólo miraba con rabia e ira el suelo, apretando los puños de tal forma que incluso empezó a sangrar un poco porque se había clavado sus propias uñas. Iba a matar a ese malnacido, que, primero, no sabía cómo narices se había enterado de todo eso que había escrito en la carta y segundo, seguía interponiéndose en Lily y él.

-¿Cuál es vuestro cuarto? –preguntó intentando reprimir el enfado.

-No puedes subir –dijo Lucy –tiene un hechizo anti-hombres –señaló las escaleras –pero no te preocupes que ahora voy a hacer que baje y os dejamos solos.

-Espero que la hagas entrar en razón –dijo Roxy, preocupada –no se lo ha tomado demasiado bien.

Lucy había ido al cuarto sin perder un solo segundo, porque sabía perfectamente que su prima no estaba durmiendo. Se acercó a su cama y se sentó en el borde, haciendo que la pelirroja se moviera un poco.

-La profesora McGonagall te busca Lils –dijo Lucy con la voz más neutra que consiguió. No se las daba de increíble por la vida, pero la interpretación se le daba bastante bien, por lo que Lily levantó la cara para mirarla. Tenía los ojos un poco rojos e hinchados.

-¿Qué quiere? –preguntó, sin acabar de fiarse –No es normal que esté aquí a estas horas.

-No lo sé –dijo la rubia, pensando con rapidez –me ha dicho que suba y te lo diga porque como las demás están durmiendo, no quiere molestarlas. Pero Lils, debe ser importante, sino no estaría aquí, ¿no crees? Mira que si ha pasado algo en tu casa…

La pelirroja se sentó en la cama y asintió, convencida del todo. Lucy le enseñó el puño en señal de lucha, para que se animara.

-¡Fighting! Yo voy a ir al baño a cambiarme –dijo levantándose –hasta ahora.

-Hasta ahora –dijo Lily sin mirarla. Salió del cuarto medio distraída, pero aun así miró hacia abajo para ver si veía a su directora. Al no verla continuó bajando hasta llegar a la sala común, dónde se extrañó porque aún no la veía.

Se acercó a la chimenea mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por atrás, sobresaltándola.

-No te muevas por favor –dijo el chico internando su cara en el cuello de ella –iba a contártelo esta misma noche, es por eso que no quería esperar…te lo quería decir yo mismo.

Dejó que la chica se girara para verle la cara. Lily había reconocido su olor en el mismo momento en el que se había quitado la capa, pero no pudo moverse. Desvió la mirada, no podía mirarle a la cara.

-No debiste haber hecho todo eso, y menos sin pedirme permiso primero.

-No puedo pedirte permiso cuando ni si quiera estás –se defendió –y estoy en mi derecho para hacer lo que quiera con mi cuerpo.

-No cuando hay personas que te quieren –dijo Lily cogiéndole del polo con las manos, para después apoyar la cabeza en su abdomen –no cuando puedes morir…

Scorpius la miró con una sonrisa tierna, su querida pelirroja estaba temblando. Estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Lily –dijo alejándose un poco de ella para poder cogerla del mentón. Le sonrió y después se acercó a ella, plantándole un suave beso en los labios para después abrazarla –Llevo años enamorado de ti, y ya no me importa nada más. Sé que he conseguido que estés aquí ahora y también que ahora podemos estar juntos. No pienso dejar que el hijo de la gran mierda se interponga más entre nosotros. Y te aseguro que si tuviera que volver a hacer lo que he hecho para recuperarte de nuevo, lo haría sin dudar. Me importas más que nadie, más que la magia.

Lily estaba en shock. No esperaba para nada que el chico se le confesara en ese momento, bueno, ni en ese ni en ningún otro. Se alejó un poco de él y le miró a la cara, sin saber qué pensar ni qué decir.

-¿Me…me quieres? –preguntó ella. Él la miró decidido y sólo asintió sin dudar un solo segundo.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado no quiero perder un solo segundo más de mi vida negando mis sentimientos. Siempre te he querido, pero siempre eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo, la mejor amiga de mi hermana. Era complicado aceptarlo, así que…

-Intentaste olvidarlo –completó Lily en un hilo de voz, cogiéndole de la mano derecha y destapándole el brazo, dejando ver una ya cerrada cicatriz negruzca que tenía forma de tiras que se entrelazaban como hilos entre sí –Mi hermano me explicó una vez cómo funcionaba esta maldición –le acarició el brazo –no me parece justo que te haya pasado esto por mí, no me lo merezco. No después de todas las cosas horribles que te he dicho sin saber nada. Soy una estúpida.

-No pasa nada idiota –dijo medio divertido medio nostálgico, levantándole el mentón con la mano izquierda –tampoco es que no pueda volver a hacer magia. Ahora seremos los dos zurdos, eso no es ningún problema, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento mucho –dijo Lily apartando la mirada –es que…

Scorpius frunció el ceño. Empezaba a hartarse un poco de que sintiera tan culpable, así que se quitó el polo y la camisa blanca y las tiró al sofá, quedándose sólo en una camisa interior de tirantes blanca, dejando al descubierto, a parte de su escultural y atractivo cuerpo, el collar con el colgante de caldero y el tatuaje en la mano derecha, que se extendía hasta un poco más allá del codo. Lily abrió los ojos desconcertada y también sonrojada. No podía creer que conservara ese colgante, era un regalo de último momento porque no se había acordado de comprarle nada, un juguete que le había salido en un paquete de ranas de chocolate.

-Esto es lo que soy Lily –dijo señalándose –y no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada. Vivo con ello, al igual que vivo con lo que siento por ti. Si tú me rechazas lo entenderé, no todo el mundo es correspondido de la misma forma, pero si lo que te echa para atrás es la culpa, siento decirte que vas a acabar donde el idiota sangre limpia quiere que estés.

-¿Sangre limpia? –preguntó la chica –No te entiendo.

-Nada, es una larga historia –dijo encogiéndose de hombros –resumiendo, es hijo de magos, pero lo ocultaba. Y no estamos hablando de eso, así que olvídate de él por el momento. Sé sincera y contéstame.

-Yo…-dijo indecisa. No sabía qué hacer porque se sentía insufriblemente culpable y de verdad pensaba que no le merecía, pero no podía evitar querer estar con él porque ella también le quería como a nadie en el mundo. Fue entonces cuando, casi sin darse cuenta de sus actos, rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, dándole así un dulce beso que al principio el rubio no vio venir, pero que en seguida respondió casi con ansia, como si estuviera probando una droga a la que sabía que estaba enganchado pero que nunca había podido probar.

La cogió de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia sí, sintiendo así su cuerpo, su forma, su esencia contra la de él y en ese momento pensó que no había nada más increíble en el universo que tenerla junto a él de esa forma.

Se preguntaba cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo sin tenerla entre sus brazos; por qué había buscado consuelo con las otras chicas cuándo la única que le llenaba el alma era la que ahora mismo estaba besándole con un amor que no creyó sentir jamás por nadie. Había sido un idiota, lo sabía. Y la vida había hecho que se diera cuenta de una forma cruel, pero no se arrepentía. Nunca se arrepentiría de ello.

Se separaron después de un rato, jadeando y muy sonrojados. Scorpius le sonrió con su típica soberbia natural, pero en sus ojos algo había cambiado, y Lily fue consciente de todo lo que la quería. No hacían falta palabras, ella lo sabía. Lo sentía en su cuerpo y se preguntó si en realidad no había sospechado nunca que siempre había sido así.

Entonces le pegó un guantazo en toda la cara, enfurruñada. Scorpius se tocó la cara mirándola con un desconcierto evidente, eso y un poco de mosqueo.

-¿A qué mierda viene eso ahora? –preguntó un poco alterado, pero Lily sólo se cruzó de brazos y le miró entre mosqueada y divertida.

-Eso es por no decírmelo antes –el chico abrió los ojos –eres un idiota egoísta que no piensa más que en sí mismo, engreído estúpido e idiota.

-Anda ya –dijo este con la boca abierta, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, dolido –te lo iba a decir, tenía escrita hasta una carta, mira –la sacó del bolsillo del pantalón. Lily levantó una ceja –te la iba a dar el fin de semana de navidades, pero como tuvimos que hacer el sellado estaba medio muerto en la cama y no pude, así que te la iba a dar esta noche, pero por lo visto el idiota se me ha adelantado, como bien sabrás. Además, en principio sólo lo sabía Rose, y Albus lo dedujo solo. Luego me obligaron a contárselo a nuestros padres. Y luego es que los Weasleys sois unos bocachanclas.

-Oye, no te metas con mi familia, estúpido –dijo con una ceja arqueada – y no te alteres, además, a mí eso no me importa –dijo suspirando –pero estas cosas me las tienes que decir. Yo quiero apoyarte, porque yo siempre te he considerado un amigo, a pesar de todo. Y siempre he querido ayudarte, en todo momento.

-Te ibas a sentir culpable –dijo

-Lo hubiera superado, sabes que soy fuerte –contradijo ella –me conoces lo suficiente como para saberlo, o al menos eso pensaba.

Scorpius no dijo nada, pero le sonrió. Ella tenía razón, era fuerte y él la había tomado por tonta cuando una de las cosas que más adoraba de ella era su fortaleza espiritual y su carácter indomable. Ella le sonrió coqueta y suspiró resignada. Cogió la carta de la mano del rubio y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la falda.

-Me la quedo, pero no la quiero leer –dijo ella –esto cierra un capítulo de nuestra historia.

-Vale, pero que abra otro –dijo el chico –me niego a no volver a besarte.

-Doble negación es afirmación –dijo Lily divertida.

-Me da igual, idiota –le dijo un poco sonrojado. La pelirroja rio como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y Scorpius pensó que era el sonido más musical y bonito que había oído nunca. No pudo evitar acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, sin decirse nada el uno al otro, simplemente disfrutando de la mutua compañía, sintiéndose queridos, aceptados y por fin juntos, pero finalmente Lily se quedó dormida con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Scorpius se quedó con ella y, antes de que se despertara todo el mundo, la tumbó tranquilamente en el sofá, le dio un suave beso en los labios y se puso la capa para irse a su sala común.

Allí se encontró con Albus, que estaba remoloneando en la cama. El moreno se levantó en seguida al ver a su amigo.

-¿Has estado toda la noche con mi hermana? –preguntó –No, no, mejor no me lo digas –alegó en seguida, gesticulando –en serio, no quiero saberlo.

Scorpius le pegó una colleja y se sentó en su cama justo después de dejar la capa en la cama de su mejor amigo. El chico le miró un poco mosqueado.

-El idiota ha actuado –Albus se puso serio entonces.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Todo bien? –preguntó -¿Lily está bien?

-Sí –respondió el rubio y entonces procedió a contarle lo que había pasado, provocando que el mediano de los Potter casi juntara permanentemente sus cejas de lo enfadado que estaba.

-Definitivamente esto o va a quedar así –dijo –voy a escribirle a papá ahora mismo.

-Sí, pero no le pueden hacer nada –dijo el rubio mirando el techo, enfadado también –es menor y además no hay pruebas en contra de él.

-Sí las hay –dijo con una sonrisa macabra –Mi padre me dijo que esa marca deja un rastro único-señaló el brazo de Scorpius, que aún seguía en camisa interior- No podemos acusarle de un secuestro, pero sí de usar magia oscura prohibida. Tu saldrás bien parado, pero él no.

-Todo lo que sea necesario poner para meterle la justicia por el culo, lo haré.

-Lo haremos –corrigió Albus. Estuvieron un rato en silencio y entonces, la curiosidad le pudo –Entonces, con mi hermana…

-Ha ido todo bien, sí –dijo un poco sonrojado.

-¿Estáis saliendo? –preguntó, pero el chico no dijo nada –Más te vale que la cuides, y que sepas que mi hermano te quiere dar LA charla. Tienes que pasar por su scanner antes que nada. Y te aviso que mi padre también es un poco celoso con Lily, aunque por todo lo que has hecho te has ganado todos sus favores, la verdad.

-Sois todos unos celosos con ella –dijo el rubio –con mi hermana no hacemos eso, narices. De verdad, panda de inmaduros…

-¡Oye! –espetó el moreno, fingiendo estar ofendido. Él sabía que eso era cierto y debía enorgullecerse de que de los tres Potters varones, él era que menos sobre protegía a Lily. Lo de su padre era un poco infantil, pero lo de James era exageradísimo.

Ambos rieron y el moreno pudo ver en la expresión de su mejor amigo que estaba feliz. Y se alegró, se alegró muchísimo tanto por él como por su hermana, porque después de todo lo que habían pasado, habían conseguido estar juntos. No podía haber sido un mejor regreso de vacaciones.

Y ahora sólo quedaba meterle un paro por ese negro y asqueroso trasero a Nicholas Black, y como que se llamaba Albus Severus Potter que le iba a doler como nunca en su vida.

¿Fin?

* * *

Gracias por leer y a comentar! No olvidéis dejarme un review!

Abrazos,

K.


End file.
